Training Isn't Just For Moemon: Golden Days (Nuzlocke) Lemons
by KibaElunal
Summary: Shortly after becoming Champion of the Hoenn region, Vulpus finds himself struggling to keep his marriage afloat. In a last fitch attempt, he and Winona move to the Johto region, in hopes of starting a new life where Vulpus is the training assistant for Professor Elm. When Winona suddenly packs up and leaves, Vulpus declares himself free and strikes back the only way he knows how.
1. Chapter 1

Training Isn't Just For Moemon (Nuzlocke): Golden Days Ch. 1

 _ **AN: In order to get some context, there are some things you need to know from the previous story, but not necessarily from Electric Boogaloo. Just a warning, the content within is adult, and does contain scenes of a sexual nature (even taboo). This is based on a Shiny Gold Nuzlocke run I'm doing, and the story will adjust accordingly. For those of you who don't know what a Nuzlocke is, the basic rules are this: if you pokemon faints, it's dead and you can't use it again; you must nickname all pokemon you obtain; you can only catch the first pokemon you encounter in a route. Now, I have a few clauses that I use that make it a bit more fun, easier to write, easier in general. The clauses in this one specifically are:**_

 _ **Dupes Clause: If the first pokemon encountered is a duplicate of one you have caught earlier in the game, or is a later stage of one you've caught earlier in the game, you may skip that pokemon until you've reached the next new pokemon you haven't caught.**_

 _ **Resurection Clause: You may use any revives or rare candies that you find**_ **ON THE GROUND** _ **in order to bring back a fainted pokemon. You cannot buy revives to use.**_

 _ **Storybook Clause: Scenes in battles may be dramatized for excitement. As may the names of certain trainers and people. Events may be altered slightly for story purposes.**_

 _ **You may notice that I did not include the Friendly Rival clause this time. This is intentional. The story takes place shortly after the end of the first Training Isn't For Moemon. Enjoy!**_

* * *

When I finally arrived home from another long boring day as League Champion, I let out a tired groan. "Where have you been?" a harsh voice snapped at me.

I opened one eye to regard my wife. Winona sat in a recliner, arms crossed over her chest and a look of fury on her features. I knew almost immediately we were about to fight...again. "I've been at work. Just like I was yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that."

"Oh really? I called the League today and they told me you were 'out to lunch'. Don't think I'm not on to you, Vulpus."

"What time did you call?"

"Around noon."

"You didn't think maybe I'd be out to lunch around lunch time?" I asked. Taking off my hat, I tossed it onto the hook and walked over to my PC. As I scrolled through my emails, I heard Winona grunt as she got to her feet. She'd been more tired lately...not to mention bitchy.

"Roxanne called again," she huffed. "As did Liz, Taylor, Tania, and Flannery. They were all asking for you."

"What did you tell them?" I replied nonchalantly, just before she grabbed my chair and roughly spun it around. Now that I was facing her, she shoved her nose right in front of mine, fury in her eyes.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke, Vulpus?" she seethed. "I know you. I know exactly how you are! I swear to you, if I find out you've been sleeping around again, I'll…"

"I haven't!" I growled back. "Remember that little promise I made? You know the one that went something like 'I'll love you forever. Til death do us part.' Yeah, I haven't broken it, Winona. I'd appreciate you trusting me a little bit here."

"Just because you're not sleeping with them, doesn't mean you aren't chasing any other tail that comes into the League."

"What tail? No tail has been coming into the League! So far, the only one who challenges me is Wally and he just keeps losing over and over again, getting pissed, healing his pokemon, coming back, and getting his ass kicked again! So, for once, I'd like to be able to come home, relax, and not be accused of the exact same shit that my self-professed nemesis accuses me of. Is that okay with you or do you intend to keep bitching until I off myself?"

The look of anger quickly faded from her eyes. They were replaced by hurt and regret. "Why would you say that?"

Great, now would come the waterworks. "Say what?" I sighed.

"Why would you call me a bitch?" she sniffed, her eyes welling up with tears. "I just love you so much! I don't want you to leave me!"

"I didn't call you a bitch, Winona. I said you were _bitching_. It's different. I'm not going to leave you, okay? I'm not like my dad was. I promised you the moment I became champion I'd stop sleeping around. Well I've stopped sleeping around, just like I said."

"Tell me I'm beautiful...please?"

She was on the verge of breaking down into sobs now, so I pulled her into my lap and held her close. "You're beautiful," I swore. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and nothing could make me leave you, understand?"

"Thank you," she murmured in my ear before kissing my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I held her there, snuggled against me for a while until a small ping alerted me to a new email. The title read: Dear Champion, and had a Johto address. Curious, I reached around my wife to open it and began to scan its contents.

With every line, my smile brightened. "Hey, honey. I think I have an idea," I told her.

She looked at me in bewilderment. "An idea?"

"Yeah, take a look."

Turning to glance at the screen, she began to read it. "What is this?"

"A job offer. A professor in Johto wants me to come and assist him with training some never before discovered moemon. What do you think, love? Want to say fuck it to our old lives and start somewhere new?"

Her lips curled into a big smile, and I knew she was sold on the idea. Maybe this is what we'd need to save our marriage. Roxanne, Flannery, and the others wouldn't be able to bother us in Johto. I'd work right next door, so Winona would have no reason to be suspicious. Even better, she could retire from the gym, which had seemed to be wearing her out more and more lately.

Not even a week later, and our boxes were packed and we were ready to ship off. Unfortunately, being the defacto champion, I had to leave Toasty and the others behind. I really hoped that they wouldn't throw the Champion match just so they could come with us. This wasn't meant to be a permanent thing after all. Just until we got back on our feet and the job was done.

It wasn't long before Winona and I found ourselves happy residents of New Bark Town. Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

One month later…

* * *

I was wrong. I was wrong. I was completely wrong. These thoughts were repeating over and over again in my head as I stomped out of our house towards the lab next door. I hated my job here. It was boring and the hours were long. They didn't even let me interact with the pokemon. They just had me analyzing their stats through the command matrix!

Winona's temperament hadn't improved, not even in the slightest. She'd become less paranoid, true. Now, though, she wasn't even willing to work! She just sat at the house all day, spending the money I brought home buying stupid shit she saw on the shopping network!

Entering the hall, I brushed past the assistant and walked straight to the back room to get to work. Just as I did though, Professor Elm hurried to me and tugged on my sleeve. "Umm...excuse me...V-vulpus," the nervous man said.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked, unable to hide my irritation.

He anxiously removed his glasses, wiping them with a cloth before putting them back on his face. "S-sorry. I just wanted to tell you that something new has c-come up. I wanted to ask if you'd like to g-g-go out in the field."

"The field?" I repeated in surprise.

"Erm, yes. An acquaintance of mine, Mr. Pokemon people call him, he's always giving us these hoax updates, but this time it seems he may have actually discovered something. I n-n-need someone to go see what he has. You'll be given one of the pokemon of c-c-course."

I beamed in delight, grabbing his hand and shaking it excitedly. "Hell yes! I'm your man, professor!"

Surprised by my reaction, he straightened his glasses. "O-oh! I'm glad to hear it. Well, by all means, take your choice of whichever pokemon you want. This will be a prime opportunity to test their efficiency in combat as well."

Moving to the three pokeballs, I pulled up the picture for each one of them. They all slept soundly in their pokeballs. This would be the first time any of them had been awoken. Finally deciding on the grass type, I opened the pokeball.

The girl looked up at me with a yawn, her big eyes peering out from beneath the leaf-like hat she wore. "Hey there," I whispered to her, offering her my hand. Taking it, she let me assist her to stand. "You ready to go on an adventure?" Excitement filled her eyes as she bobbed her head up and down. "Awesome, I'm going to call you 'Rose'."

 _Rose joined the party!_

 _Species: Chikorita Found: Given by Professor Elm_

 _Grass Type Starting Level: 5 Quirky Nature_

 _Ability: Overgrow- Ups GRASS moves in a pinch_

 _Moves: Tackle, Growl_

Just as Chikorita and I were about to leave, I realized that I should probably tell Winona that I was leaving. Opening the door to the house, however, I discovered that she was gone. And I mean _gone_. All of her things had been packed and were taken. Even some food was missing from the fridge. She was gone.

I stood there, my eyes wide in shock. I couldn't believe this. She'd left. I knew we were having problems but...I never expected this. Tears began to run down my face, as Rose reached up and took my hand. "Why are you crying, Master?" she asked. "You don't need to be so sad. We're going on an adventure, right?"

"Y-yeah, sorry. Just...I thought someone was here was all." I wiped my eyes. No more tears, I decided. You know what? Fuck her! Fuck Winona, and fuck the way she'd been treating me for the last two months. I worked my ass off for her! I gave up everything to make her happy. I even moved away from all of my moemon and family, all to try to save a marriage that she wasn't willing to put any work into.

Righteous anger replaced my sorrow as I tied on my running shoes. To Hell with her. I didn't need her. My life would be better without her. I could finally do whatever I wanted. I could sleep with as many chicks as I liked now! In my head, I thanked her for leaving me. I was finally free again, and it was all thanks to her!

Seemingly pleased with my change of attitude, Rose followed cheerfully behind me until I suddenly head a voice call out from behind me. "Wait!" he huffed. A large man with a read hat and a labcoat came running up to me. I'd never seen the man before in my life.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He held up a pokeball with ragged breathing. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" he cried.

"...Are you sure?"

"What's that supposed to me? Of course I'm sure!"

"Just that...do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do! I came all the way here didn't I? You're the HOenn League Champion. I can't wait to defeat you and be the first person to make you lose."

Rose looked at me and I returned her gaze with a shrug. "All right then, whoever you are. You have a fight on your hands. Show me what you've got. One pokemon each, winner takes all."

"Fine," he agreed. "Go, Slowpoke!"

As the girl, dressed in a pink onesie showed up, I nodded to my new moemon to get ready for battle. "Rose, Tackle!"

The Chikorita dashed forward, slamming her head hard into Slowpoke's. As the pink moemon reeled back from the blow, her trainer let out a growl. "Slowpoke, Yawn!"

With a wide sigh from our foe, I could see that Rose was beginning to get drowsy. "Rose, don't give up! Tackle him before you pass out!"

She gave a squeaky and cute yawn of her own as she rushed towards the creature. Grabbing it, she flipped it onto its back. Pouncing on top, she held it down and fell fast asleep. Unable to do anything in return, it was simply a matter of time before she awoke and finished the job.

As Rose lifted her weight and pounded down on top of the moemon once more, it passed out, completely helpless to fight any longer. Without another word, Carlos scooped up his pokemon and dashed off into the woods.

"Well, that was weird," I told Rose, who'd managed to stave off sleep enough to keep walking with me. "Wonder what all that was about."

"Don't know, Master," she agreed.

Her broken English made me smile. She reminded me so much of Toasty when he was just a Torchic. I couldn't help but reach down and pet her head, causing her to grin brightly at me.

When we'd reached Cherrygrove City, my anger had begun to wane slightly. I opened my pokegear, hoping to see a text or anything from my wife. Instead, there was nothing. Calling the number, I waited patiently for her to pick up. Maybe there was a valid reason for her leaving. Maybe there was an emergency back in Hoenn and she couldn't wait to tell me. _While you were right next door?_ So maybe it wasn't likely, but I wanted to believe…

"Hello?" the man's voice crackled over the line.

Rage flooded me. "Umm, yeah. Who is this? I'm calling for my wife."

For a moment, there was no sound, but then I heard a low moan come from the background. "Sorry, she can't come to the phone right now," the man said before with a click, the line was cut.

After all of that...after all the paranoia, all of the accusations, she went and cheated on me?! I reeled back my arm, planning on hurling my phone as hard as I could into the ocean, but instead, I paused and stopped.

No, no sense in letting this get to me. If she wanted to sleep around, fine. Two could play that game. I stormed further on through Route 30, coming finally to Mr. Pokemon's house.

Knocking on the door, I opened it to find a snazzy dressed man sitting across from an older gentleman in a lab coat. "Ah, hello, hello!" the fancy dressed man greeted me. "Please, do come in. You must be Professor Elm's new assistant. Is that so?"

"Mr. Pokemon?" I asked, taking a seat beside the two. "I'm Vulpus, nice to meet you."

" _The_ Vulpus?" the older man questioned. Shaking my hand as well, he beamed at me. "My own assistant talks about you constantly. My name is Professor Oak. It's a pleasure to put a face to the name."

"Oh! You're May's boss," I realized. "I haven't spoken to her in months. How is she?"

"Just fine, just fine!" he replied excitedly. "She's on leave for a little while, so I figured it'd be best to take a break myself. I never expected to meet Hoenn's undefeated champion though."

"Oh, it's not so grand," I tried, bashful of my title. "Besides, now I'm just a lowly assistant. Nothing special at all."

"Yes, well that ends again today!" Mr. Pokemon stated. "You see, you will be the man who assists in the discovery of a completely new species of pokemon. I spoke to a couple at a daycare center and they found this egg, completely by surprise! They'd never seen anything like it before, so I wanted Professor Elm to examine it."

 _So I'm a glorified delivery man, great._ "I'm sure he'll be eager to analyze it."

"By the way, Vulpus, I've heard he gave you a rather rare pokemon. Would you mind if I took a look?" Professor Oak asked.

"Umm...Sure. I guess that's okay. Rose, go." I summoned my Chikorita forth, and both men immediately began to ooh and ahh over the small girl. Judging by the smile on Rose's face, she was enjoying the attention.

I was simply trying to push Winona out of mind. Once the men had finished their inspections, Professor Oak handed me a small red tablet. "Thank you for sharing. As a reward, I'd like your help on a little venture of my own, if you don't mind. Do you recognize this?"

"Wow," I laughed, opening it up and running my fingers over the screen. "I haven't seen one of these in forever! It looks just like Professor Birch's Pokedex."

"It is. Or rather, it's a revamped version of it anyway. May has been helping me redevelop it for the Kanto region, though judging by the rate you seem to encounter rare pokemon, I'd greatly appreciate it if you used it here as a test run."

"Well…" I began, hesitant. Winona wouldn't like the thought of me...I cut the thought off immediately by reminding myself that she'd _left_ me. To hell with what she would or wouldn't like. "I'd be happy to, Professor. Thanks."

"My pleasure. I'll register in your pokegear. I'll be here for a few months, so this is where you can contact me for now."

"Okay, thanks again." Standing up, I shook both of their hands and began to leave, just before my phone started to buzz. It was Professor Elm. "Hello?" I greeted, trying to hid my disappointment that it hadn't been my wife.

"Vulpus! It's horrible! Oh, the humanity! You need to get back right away, please!"

Looking to Rose, who gave me an equally quizzical expression, we began to race back to the lab. Professor Elm, by nature, was a rather timid individual. If something excited him this greatly, it must have been really bad.

Just as I was leaving Cherrygrove City, I ran smack into someone, sending us both onto our rumps. "Sorry," I began, until I realized who it was.

"You!" Wally roared, jumping to his feet. "I'd hoped I'd run into you! Are you ready to fight?"

"Wally?! What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be challenging the League in Hoenn or something?"

"I don't care about the damned League!" he snapped. "All I want is to teach you a lesson."

"Oh my God, Wally. Get over it! May dumped you! Tough shit! It happens."

"She dumped me because _you_ told her to! She left because you broke her heart when all she did was love you, you bastard!"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you even have a pokemon, Wally? Because I had to leave mine behind."

"I know you have one Vulpus. I've been watching you lately. I know you have a pokemon, but that's okay because I've got one too. Go, Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil? As the familiar pokemon appeared, I glared at him. "How in the hell did you get that pokemon, Wally?"

"I caught it, dumb ass. Obviously."

"Bullshit. That pokemon is one of a kind and you know it! You stole it from the Professor, didn't you? I'm going to kick your ass and make you give it back."

"Finally! Let's do this, Vulpus."

The battle was a fierce one. Rose and Cyndaquil slammed into one another again and again. Anger was boiling in her veins at the realization that her friend had been taken from her. Cyndaquil, however, couldn't care less. The command matrix had done its work, leaving it as an obedient slave to Wally.

"Cyndaquil, smoke screen!"

Suddenly, the spiny creature blasted a cloud of black smoke into the arena, making it difficult for Rose to see. "Charge in Rose! Try to find him by sound!"

Sure enough, the crackling fire-like spines got her attention. Running full speed towards them, she charged straight through the crowd, smashing into the enemy and bowling him over, much to Wally's fury and shock.

"That's not possible!" he growled. "You should have lost! What the hell?!"

"I'll never lose to you Wally. Especially not now that you've become no more than a common crook."

He glared at me for a moment then without a word, scooped up his moemon and rushed off to God knows where. I contemplated running after him, but then I realized that Elm's emergency may have had to do with the break in. If Wally had hurt one of the aides, they needed all the help they could get.

Running back to New Bark, the police were already interviewing the Professor. "Everyone okay?" I asked.

"All fine," Elm sighed. "The officer was just finishing up my statement."

"YEs sir, it seems we're looking for a boy with long blonde hair."

"I can give you one better," I offered. "I know his name."

"Really?" the officer asked. "That'd be a huge help to our investigation."

"His name's Wally. He's from Hoenn. I'm sorry Professor, I fear he broke in to try to get back at me. Don't worry though, I'll do my best to get back that Cyndaquil from him."

"Don't bother," Professor Elm replied. "The Command Matrix already bound the pokemon to him. The data is corrupted at this point. Even still, I'd like to see him brought to justice."

"We'll do what we can sir," the officer swore, giving a polite salute before taking off.

"If it helps professor, I think I have something that can cheer you up."

"OH? So Mr. Pokemon's discovery wasn't a hoax this time?"

"Afraid not. See for yourself. I've never seen an egg like this before."

Showing him what I'd been given, he quickly began to examine it with great interest. "Nor have I! This is an amazing discovery. Tests will need to begin immediately!"

I scratched the back of my head. "About that professor…"

"What is it?"

"Well, I'd like to have some time off for leave. Professor Oak gave me this pokedex you see and…"

"Professor Oak?! He gave you a pokedex? That's a huge honor, Vulpus! He's known for being a pretty stern trainer. If he gave that to you, he has a lot of faith in you."

"Well, I appreciate that Professor, but that's why…"

"Go," he said suddenly. "You should go and do some studies with the pokedex, most certainly. Besides, the data you've provided from Rose is astounding. I can only imagine how much more we'll collect as you go."

He offered me a knowing smile, and I could tell that was only part of it. "Thanks Professor, I really appreciate this."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded. "Listen, Vulpus...I know times have been hard for you lately. You used to be so excited for work, but lately you've been in a bit of a funk. IT's nice to see you smile again. I think adventuring is where you belong. Go out into the world and do your best, okay? I'm counting on you."

"Thanks Professor," I repeated. Perhaps I'd pegged him wrong.

Grabbing some pokeballs on the way out, I began my walk down Route 28 on my new adventure. Watch out, Johto. There is a new Champion coming.

Game Saved. (To be continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Training Isn't Just For Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 2

As I waded through the tall grass with Rose at my side, I scanned the area for wild pokemon. Step one: build up the team. It'd been awhile since I'd last done this, but I was still able to recall my general plan of attack.

A smile came to my face as I managed to catch a cute face peering at me from above the tall grass. The small blonde girl had black bunny ears poking out of the top of her head, and the moment she caught me looking, she disappeared with a surprised squeak.

"Did you see that Rose?" I asked her quietly, moving closer to the spot I'd seen the moemon. "What do you suppose it is? I'm not very familiar with the pokemon of this region."

I watched as the ears slowly moved closer, the only part of her still sticking out of the underbrush. When she was only a few feet away she curiously rose back up again until her eyes were just above the green blades of grass.

"Hello," I greeted her politely. "What's your name?"

For a moment she didn't say anything, until she suddenly rocketed upward, balanced on a large fluffy tail. She began to screech out loudly. "Human! Human! There's a human here!" My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't expected such a crazy reaction.

Suddenly, the sound of scurrying filled the air as the grass all around me began to shift. Uh oh. "Master, what are they doing?" Rose asked nervously.

"Nothing good," I answered. I'd seen this sort of thing before. It happened just before the only pokemon I'd ever lost was raped to death by a pack of wild zigzagoons. I had no intention of Rose ending up like Karumi. "Rose, get ready to fight."

"Yes, Master!"

Suddenly, three of the moemon burst up from the grass, attempting to tackle me to the ground. They weren't even aiming for Rose, they were aiming for me! Hands tore at my clothes in an attempt to take me to the ground. My Chikorita, however, was ready and waiting. Like a rampaging bull, she began ramming each of them, allowing me to get back to my feet quickly as the drones fell one after the other.

"Rose, Razor Leaf!" I commanded.

Taking off her hat, she threw it like a boomerang. As it mowed the grass around us in a wide circle, I watched as five of the furry creatures hit the deck with a surprised squeak. A few weren't fast enough and had their black headbands (which I'd originally mistaken for ears) sliced off, as well as a few locks of their hair.

I was amazed by how quickly and accurately Rose could fire the leaves off, and soon they'd all begun to scatter away from us. However, I had no intention of letting them get out of this without ramification.

Grabbing a pokeball, I turned and zeroed in on the one who'd risen the initial alarm. Planting my foot, my arm shot out like a whip, throwing the pokeball as fast as I could towards her. Just as she dove for a burrow to escape, the pokeball flew up her skirt and hit her right between the legs.

I winced. She may not have had any balls, but I was certain the hard metal orb still hurt pretty badly. She was sucked into the command matrix. The ball shook and trembled as she struggled to break free, but sure enough it wasn't long before it settled and the matrix finished her work.

Just like that, I'd caught my first Johto moemon.

"What are you going to name her Master?"

"The girl practically had x-ray vision with the way she spotted me through the grass. Let's call her Kara."

 _Kara has been scouted!_

 _Species: Sentret Gender: Female Found: Route 29_

 _Normal Type Starting Level: 4 Calm Nature_

 _Ability: Run Away - Makes escaping easier._

 _Moves: Scratch, Defense Curl_

"Excellent work by the way, Rose. Color me impressed."

"Thank you, Master. I'm always eager to please," she giggled. Patting her on the head, she gave a soft purr before placing her hat snugly back on. Leading the way further down the route, it wasn't long before came to the first rest stop.

As we sat, and I fed both Kara and Rose some snacks, I decided to again take a peek at my phone. Still no response. I couldn't help but hope that I was mistaken. Maybe Winona had been in an accident and some guy just had answered the phone. If that was the case though, why didn't he tell me she'd been hurt?

I scolded myself for being so naive. The correct answer was the one made with the least amount of assumptions. She'd packed her bags and left, no mention of where she was going, nor why. Not even a note or a text or a call. There was no struggle. There was no fight. Her message was loud and clear. She wanted out.

"Master?" Kara asked, tugging at my sleeve. "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad," I lied. "I'm angry. My wife of four months just left me, and what's worse, she didn't tell me why and when I tried to call her, some guy answered while she was moaning in the background."

Kara and Rose frowned at one another before moving to hug me. I'd missed this. A month without the comfort and support of my pokemon, combined with Winona's laziness and poor attitude towards our new start was agonizing.

"Don't worry about her, Master. You have us now and we'll never abandon you!" Rose declared.

Kara nodded in agreement. "That's right! We're by your side through thick and thin, Master."

"Thanks you two," I smiled, giving them each a light squeeze of affection. "Let's keep going. I've heard there are some good moemon on the other side of this rest stop. The path doesn't go very far because of the mountains, but I'm sure we'll find another teammate there."

Just as we stepped outside, suddenly, we heard the sweet sound of music wafting in the air. Looking around for its source, I couldn't find it, but still, since it was so relaxing, I didn't mind too greatly.

Before I could stop them, Rose and Kara began to frolick in the grass to the music while giggling. Finding no danger for the moment, I watched them for a bit until my vision began to distort.

Whatever this music was, it was starting to do something strange to my head. Rose and Kara stopped for a moment, having flopped down into the grass, before their eyes closed and they began to doze on the spot.

Inside, my head was screaming this was bad. They were open and vulnerable out here. Any wild moemon could take advantage of their relaxed nature and it would be all the worse.

Just as I went to step forward though, the smell of bubblegum wafted into my nostrils as a pink haired girl pranced in front of me. Tucked under her chin, she held a violin; the source of the music.

"Now, now. No need to get so worried," she cooed as she slid up to me. "They're perfectly safe. All the other wild moemon are fast asleep, so you don't need to worry about them."

Looking down at the girl, I started to feel a little drowsy myself. This was a moemon I recognized. "Wh-what are you doing?" I questioned, as she snuggled up to my chest.

"Playing a song for you, human," she giggled playfully, grinding her shapely rump against my crotch. As he back pressed into my chest, she leaned up to rub her magenta curls beneath my chin. "Isn't it beautiful?"

I nodded my head helplessly, my cock becoming hard as I got a good peek straight down her shirt. I wanted her. I wanted her bad. I hadn't had sex with Winona since we'd moved here, and boy was I hungering for some hanky panky.

Feeling my bulge, she flashed me a coy smile. The coquettish girl replaced the sound of her violin with gentle humming as she set it aside, leaping just out of my reach in a teasing manner.

"That's right, human. Just a little closer. Tell me how wonderful my song is. Tell me how badly you want to please me."

"Actions speak louder than words," I countered, before quickly snagging her, much to her shock. Throwing her against a tree, she let out a panicked gasp.

"N-no! You have to be gentle!" she pleaded.

I gave a soft snort. "Sorry darling, but gentle isn't my style. I'm afraid you picked the wrong human to tease today." Just as she contemplated crying out, I shoved one of the large Oran Berries from the tree into her mouth, allowing it to act as a gag.

Now stuffed like the pink pig she was colored like, I peeled her dress from her easily. I had every intention of stuffing her in other places as well. I used the fabric from her dress to tie her wrists together above her head, hanging her from the tree.

Fear was in her eyes, but as my fingers slipped between her legs to caress her bare pussy, that terror dissolved into pleasure. As she became soaking wet, I realized her fluids smelled just as much like bubblegum as her hair did.

Curiously, I got down to my knees as she weakly kicked her ankles in an attempt to find perch. When I squeezed her ass roughly, she cried out into the berry. Sure enough, as my tongue slipped inside of her, I found that her taste matched her scent.

Eagerly, I began to munch this slut's pussy as if it were my last meal. Her muffled moans was even better to me than her music and I began to show her just how much practice I'd had over my adventures in Hoenn.

As would be expected of a girl who had no idea what she was getting into the slut came onto my tongue again and again, her eyes rolling back. As her jaw fell further open from the pleasure, the oran berry actually managed to roll out, bouncing off the top of my head and regaining my attention.

Yes! This was it! The opportunity I'd been waiting for. I'd told Winona not to drink from me, for fear that it would change her. For the last month, I'd been debating if perhaps it'd be worth it. Turning her into a cum-hungry slut would be just what our relationship needed to stay alive.

Now, however, it was too late, meaning that I was more than free to stuff this musical bitch full of seed.

Standing up again, I roughly forced my lips against hers, slathering her tongue with the candy-flavored cum. She moaned into my kiss, eager to feel more of my affection, and oh how she'd feel it.

Untying her wrists, she collapsed to her knees, too exhausted or too horny to fight back as I roughly grabbed her curls and began to feed her my shaft. At first, she sucked happily on my tip. Slowly her eyes grew wider, each inch serving to shock her by just how much there was now forcing its way into her maw.

Soon, I was in her throat, and it was _awesome_. This bitch's singing skills loosened up her esophagus enough that it was like fucking a pussy. Soft mews of protest attempted to come forth from my new slut, but with my thick meat in her throat, it had no means of escaping save between thrusts.

Her hands went to mine, trying to pull them away, but I simply grabbed her wrists, holding them there as I continued pumping inside of her mouth. "Now, now," I purred to her. "I'll have you know that back in Hoenn there are moemon who would literally _kill_ to be able to experience this again. Don't worry, you'll understand why soon. When I'm done, you'll be my perfect little slut. When I say jump, you'll ask how high. When I say run, you'll ask how fast. And when I say suck, you won't even ask how deep, because you'll be so happy to do it, you won't even care."

More strangled grunts of protest argued the case, but with every squirt of jizz onto her tongue, those complaints settled into a soft, intoxicated hum. Vibrations tickled my cock as her tongue slid up and down my flesh.

Her hands had long since gone limp in my grip, but still I held her. Eager or not, I wanted to feed this to her, not let her take it of her own will. Not yet, at least. As she began to hum songs of praise into my shaft, I sighed happily.

An entire month's worth of pent up cum, all with the addictive properties of crystal meth, poured itself into her mouth. SOmething inside of her clicked as she realized what it was that had now invaded her.

Her tongue attempted to shove it out, but all that managed to do was coax more of the cum from my cock until soon she just held it there, staring up at me defiantly. Holding both of her wrists with one hand, I reached down and squeezed her adorable button nose.

Sure enough, she wouldn't get any air. _Couldn't_ get any air, save the musky taste of my cock and jizz. With no options left, she surrendered and swallowed down every last mouthful.

It seemed to pour out forever, stuffing her stomach full of its contents until she was genuinely bloated from the salty fluid. With that, I released her from my restraint, causing her to collapse back against the tree.

Panting heavily, she stared up at me, mouth open slightly and unsure of what to say. "See? Isn't it delicious?" I asked her, scratching her condescendingly beneath the chin. She said nothing to me, but when I pulled out the pokeball, she was too blissed out to put up any more struggles.

"No...please…" she barely managed to pant, but the moment the ball touched her, she was absorbed into the command matrix. Naming my new found slut Lyra, I began to gather my things. This was it. I'd officially begun my road to recovery from Winona's treachery.

 _Lyra sings odes of joy!_

 _Species: Jigglypuff Gender: Female Found: Route 46_

 _Normal Type Starting Level: 3 Quirky Nature_

 _Ability: Cute Charm - Infatuates on contact_

 _Moves: Sing, Defense Curl_

Straightening my clothes, I lifted my sleeping moemon and returned them to their pokeballs. Arriving at Cherrygrove city once again, I paused to inspect the town map. Next up was Violet town. A wave of sadness rolled over me. Winona's favorite color was violet.

 _Pull yourself together, Vulpus! She left you. She doesn't deserve another second of your thoughts. So what if her favorite color coincidentally is the same as the town name. That's where it ends. Just move on!_

Taking a deep breath to steel myself, I did just that. I moved on to Route 30, making my way north towards Mr. Pokemon's house. There wasn't much point in stopping there again, I rationalized. He had more important things to do then listen to my problems, and for the first time in a long time, I began to feel very alone.

I missed Toasty and Atropos and Lillith and every other one of my moemon who'd stayed behind in hopes of giving me happiness. And for what? Just so a month later I could tell them I was still miserable and now the person I'd given them up for had given _me_ up?

"Why so blue, love?" a voice asked me. Blinking in surprise, I prayed the voice didn't belong to who I thought it did.

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, obviously."

Turning to come face to face with the scantily clad Tania, my eyes narrowed on her. "What do you want, Tania?" I demanded. "If you're here for the Championship, I'm sorry to say you won't get it from me. It's waiting for you back in Hoenn."

The blonde gave a haughty laugh. It was like hearing the sound of styrofoam plates scraping together down the world's squeakiest chalkboard. Oh, how very much I loathed the sound of that laugh. "Relax, sweetheart. I'm not here for your title. I'm here for you, obviously. Do you know how frustrating it is knowing how many women you've had sex with, and yet you won't do it with me? You really know how to hurt a girl's self esteem."

"For your information, I'm married now," I retorted.

"Oh really? I don't see her around anywhere." As rage entered my face, she immediately backpedaled. "Whoa, no need to get so angry. Did something happen? You seem really upset."

"What do you care?" I snapped, turning away from her.

She moved in front of me and placed her hands on my chest, stopping me. "Well for starters, I can't have my friend looking so glum. I've got to try to cheer you up somehow."

"We are _not_ friends," I reminded her, pulling her hands from me.

"Why would you say that?"

"Let's see: you've tried to rape me on multiple accounts. You once attempted to force me to give up Moemon forever. Oh yeah, and you're annoying beyond belief."

"I'm different now," she swore. "I'm not going to make you give things up. Look, all this flirting and what not, it's just an act, okay? Not that I wouldn't take you up if the offer was made. Point is, your friendship means more to me than the sex does. So come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Winona left me, all right? That's what's wrong. I moved all the way from Hoenn to podunk Johto in an attempt to make my marriage work, and that bitch dumped me for some other guy. Now I don't have my moemon, I don't have my friends, and I don't have my wife. Oh and apparently, I have a massive target on my back for some reason."

She wrapped her arm around mine, starting to walk down the route with me. "Well, you still have me. If you want to have someone on your journey with you, why not bring me along?"

"While being drugged in my sleep sounds appealing, I think I'll pass," I snorted sarcastically.

"Very well then. Hard way it is," she huffed. Pulling out her pokeball, she leveled it at me with a grin. "Vulpus, I challenge you to a pokemon battle. If I win, you have to travel with me."

"Piece of cake," I agreed, grabbing my own pokeball. "Go, Lyra!"

As my Jigglypuff manifested itself, Tania beamed excitedly. "Ooh, she's a pretty thing isn't she? Go, Rattata!"

"Rattata? What are you an amateur?"

"Hey! Don't be mean! My Rattata, for your information, is in the top fucking percentage of Rattata."

"Sure he is," i mocked. "Lyra, sing!"

"Singing? Like that's going to help! Rattata, Tackle!"

As the purple mousy moemon charged towards my recently converted cumslut, she opened her mouth and began to sing a lullaby. His movements slowed, and just as he got to her, he'd become so sleepy he tripped over himself and faceplanted into the ground.

Now snoring contently, Lyra gave an affectionate coo. "Oh, Master. Look how cute he looks when he's sleeping."

"Yeah, yeah. He's adorable. Pound him into pulp."

She giggled, giving me a wink. "As you command, Master. So long as you _pound_ me later."

I rolled my eyes as she straddled his chest. For a moment, it looked as if she were going to simply sit there, but soon she began slamming her fists into his sleeping face over and over again.

He slept through the first hit, but awoke on the second. Try as he might, however, the blows kept coming. "Rattata, quick attack!" Tania commanded, causing him to suddenly vanish from beneath Lyra and reappear over head.

Slamming down onto her pink curls with his fist, she let out a cry of surprise and held her head. "Master, that really hurt!" she complained.

"Well, then teach him a lesson! Pound!"

"Rattata, don't let her hit you! Keep up the assault!"

Just as he vanished, reappearing once more behind Lyra in an attempt to sucker punch her, she wheeled about and caught him square in the nose with a punch of her own. As the Rattata let out a surprised squeak, she angled her body down and with a strength I didn't know she possessed, she slammed him into the ground.

And like that, the battle was over. The enemy didn't get up, a pained groan being the only sign he was still even alive. "There," I huffed. "Now you can't come with me. We done here?"

Tania gave a sigh and walking up to me placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Someday, you'll realize how much you need me," she whispered. "When that day comes, I'll make you mine."

"Until then, I guess you'll just have to keep dreaming," I replied, moving away from her and continuing on my journey.

No sooner had I left, I managed to find myself lost along the path. Johto was like a maze in comparison to Hoenn, it felt. So many winding paths all going the same directions. Deciding that made it a good time to take a break, I sank into the grass, enjoying the sunshine...or trying to anyway.

I was almost certain Tania had laced her lipstick with some sort of drug. I felt horny beyond belief, and not as I normally did. Still, I elected to simply leave it be for now. The discomfort did little for my already troublesome mood.

Soon, however, I could hear a low growling coming from nearby. Turning to see the source of the noise, I found a pretty fierce looking Rattata stalking another moemon. This one was in a crimson red hood, pulled over her head, revealing a beautiful pale face.

"P-please leave me alone," she begged the creature.

"You should have thought twice before invading my territory."

"I didn't know, honest!"

"You'll pay, be it with your blood or your body. What will it be?"

Man, nature was fucked up. As much as I wanted to just ignore it, maybe even gather some mental images for my alone time later that night, the heroic side of me that had developed with the Groudon and Kyogre incident seemed to have different plans.

Reaching down, I picked up a small rock, judged how heavy it was and reeled back. As it let fly from my fingers, it flew through the air and struck the rattata hard on the back of the head, causing it to squeal in surprise.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I demanded.

"Stay out of this!"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

I called out Rose. "Rose, Razor Leaf. Give him the Bob Barker treatment."

She grinned, taking her hat and throwing it with amazing accuracy. The Rattata quickly scurried to escape its inevitable castration, and once it had fled completely, the leaf returned to Rose's hand where she tucked it back on her head.

Walking up to the red cloaked moemon, still shivering against the tree, I smiled at her. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Don't h-hurt me," she whined.

"I won't," I swore. Reaching into my pack, I pulled out the pokeball and threw it to her. "If you want to not worry about that jerk again, just push that button. You'll be part of our team," I explained.

Like that, she was pulled into the command matrix and joined our little party.

 _Ruby! My what big wings you have!_

 _Species: Ledyba Gender: Female Found: Route 30_

 _Bug/Flying Type Starting Level: 5 Adamant Nature_

 _Ability: Swarm - Ups Bug type moves in a pinch._

 _Moves: Tackle_

With my team nearly full, I was eager to begin my first gym match. Part of me had to wonder, just what kind of gym leader was I going to be up against first?

Game Saved. (To be continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 3

With a sigh, I found myself walking towards the entrance way of Dark Cave. "Master? What's wrong?" Rose asked me, giving me a quizzical look. "You seem concerned."

"Just trying to decide whether we should explore the cave or not. There are some good pokemon for training inside caves, typically. My big concern is that we haven't rested in a while. Maybe we should go to Violet City first and rest at the Pokemon Center. What do you think?"

The leafy-headed girl fiddled with her necklace as she thought about it. "I say let's go inside."

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "All right. I'll defer to your whim this time." When we walked inside, immediately we found ourselves in pitch blackness. Holding up my pokegear, there was barely enough light from the screen to see by.

Still we made our way deeper inside. Above me, I could hear the sound of fluttering wings of what I was certain were zubats, and even in the dim light, I could see the faint outlines of geodudes curled up in slumber. Now it was simply a matter of which one I decided to catch first.

...Or so I thought. Deciding on a tough looking geodude, I moved closer to inspect it, only for the ground to rumble slightly beneath my feet. Quickly jerking back, for fear that I'd found some sort of weak entrance to a large cavern, the grown continued to move and shift.

Until suddenly, a girl popped out of the stone floor. Clambering out more, she gave a whine and collapsed forward onto her face, clearly tired. On her back were two tiny white wings, though rather than feathered, they looked almost cartoonish.

Her eyes were closed, to the point where I thought she was sleeping. The blue pair of glasses perched on her nose added to her cuteness, though the wicked drill-like stinger on her back seemed pretty conflicting.

"Umm, are you okay?"

"Wh...wha?! Who's there?" she demanded, looking this way and that in confusion. "What are you doing in my house?!"

I waved my hand in front of her face to find that she was indeed unable to see me. Was she blind? "Umm...we're not in your house. We're in a cave."

"What? But I was certain that...It would explain a lot. I felt like my bed had grown rather stiff."

"You know, maybe you shouldn't be wandering around here," Rose pointed out. "I mean, what if some bigger moemon gobbled you up?"

"Oh, I'd see it coming, and run," she giggled.

The two of us shared a glance of skepticism before I reached to my belt and pulled out a pokeball. "Rose, tackle."

"Yes, Master!" she agreed, rolling to the side of the ditsy pokemon and charging at her full speed.

"Wh-what? M-master? You're a human?" she asked, just before Rose made contact, smacking her hard and sending her bounding against the hard ground. As the dunsparce weakly attempted to get to its feet, she frowned. "Fine," she huffed. "I'll fight you. I have to protect my home! You're not going to…"

Rose took the opportunity to slam her weight into her enemy's abdomen, driving her onto her back. As my chikorita held her down, I quickly threw the pokeball, and like that she was digitized.

I could see the pokeball squirming rapidly. She really was not happy about being caught, it seemed. Or at least, she wasn't yet. Like my other moemon, I knew she'd come to enjoy it. Sure enough, the ball fell still and with a light -ping- the command matrix completed its work.

 _Stella blindly follows orders!_

 _Species: Dunsparce Gender: Female Found: Dark Cave_

 _Normal Type Starting Level: 4 Hardy Nature_

 _Ability: Run Away - Makes escaping easier_

 _Moves: Rage, Defense Curl_

Turns out, my capture of Stella was not well received by the other denizens of the cave. The noise she'd made had caused them to crawl out of the woodwork looking for fights.

This, however, was exactly what I needed for training. When we'd left the cave, most of my moemon were feeling pretty drained, but they had certainly improved from when I'd first picked them up.

I think Professor Elm was right. This was exactly where I belonged. I took a deep breath of the forest air, enjoying the sensations of adventure once again. It'd been so long, and yet, it was as if I was coming home.

Soon, however, the day was getting late. The sun had begun to set, and I had no intention of camping out again when the pokemon center was so close by. As I made my way there, however, I managed to spot a small girl with beautiful green hair and a red bow on her head.

It was a Caterpie! And a wild one at that.

Just as I pulled out a pokeball, I noticed some rustling in the bushes on the other side of her. There was another trainer, a pokeball in his hand as well. Son of a bitch! As he reeled back to throw it, I quickly threw my own, making sure to deflect his pokeball away from the Caterpie.

She gave a surprise squeak as he stood up, fury in his eyes. "Hey, asshole! That was my catch!"

"Hardly," I scoffed. "I was here first."

"Bullshit! I saw her first, she's mine."

"That's not up to you."

"Let's settle this like men, then. Winner gets the girl!"

The pokemon looked between us in utter confusion. "D-don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" we both shouted at her.

"Fine, punk. Let's fight," I agreed. Grasping a pokeball on my hip, I threw it out, summoning the newly acquired Stella.

"Ha! What sort of pokemon is _that_?" he asked. "She looks super weak."

"Who said that?!" she demanded, looking off into space in an attempt to see her insulter.

"Stella, remember what I taught you! Don't see with your eyes, see with your ears."

"Right!"

"Go, Caterpie!" the trainer cried, throwing out an exact duplicate of the moemon we were warring over.

"Seriously?" I asked. "You already have one! Don't be greedy!"

"Caterpie, Tackle!"

"Stella, 4 o'clock! Use Rage!"

A vein pulsed in her forehead as the Caterpie charged her. Sure enough, she could hear the tiny footsteps, and used the opportunity to wheel about and deliver a vicious barbed sting into her enemy's stomach.

Ripping it out cruelly, her anger began to build. It was astounding how her internal physiology increased her strength with every bit of anger. It was even better that it wasn't directed towards me.

"Caterpie, do it! Tackle again!"

Though the enemy's moemon was hesitant, it tried its best to get a blow on Stella. Wheeling about, my dunsparce brought the blunt side of her stinger down hard over the Caterpie's head, dropping it into the dust.

The bug catcher growled, recalling his pokemon. "Fine! Let's see how you handle this! Go, Metapod!"

This time, the girl who appeared was practically lethargic. Dressed in bright green pajamas and a spiky sleeping cap, she just sat there. For a moment, Stella continued her rampage, but then stopped, confused.

"Are you going to fight?" she asked, but the only response from the tired enemy was a lazy yawn followed by dream filled mumbles. Turning back towards me, she waited for a command.

I sighed. "Stella, return," I ordered, pulling her back. "Go, Ruby! Use Tackle!" In a flash of red, my moemon was on top of the enemy metapod. Despite that she was now smacking her head against the ground, rather violently, her foe still wouldn't wake up.

"Metapod! Use harden!"

The girl babbled something incoherent, her pajamas rolling tighter around her to be more protective. Even still, after a few more smacks, she'd stopped her murmuring all together.

"Finally," I gasped. "Will you just surrender all ready?"

"Ha! You wish. Go, Weedle."

With a groan, I retracted Ruby and instead sent out Lyra. "Master, I'm tired," she complained. "Isn't training over yet?"

"Not now, Lyra," I grumbled. "Sing."

"For you, Master? Any time," she beamed. Parting her lips, her voice came forth like an angelic choir.

"Weedle, poison sting!"

The enemy moemon dashed forward, her stinger-like pony tail lashing out to stab at Lyra. Amazingly, my Jigglypuff seemed to simply glide out of the way of the attacks. Her singing never even warbled.

When I could feel the drowsiness starting to put its weight on me, I knew it wouldn't be long now. The enemy knew it, too. "Weedle, string shot! Shut the slut's mouth!" With a quick spray, Lyra's mouth was covered with web.

She whined into it, attempting to pull it free. "Lyra, don't worry about it now. He's still pretty sleepy. Pound him into dust!"

With a nod, she turned back towards the weedle, giving an irritated huff behind her gag. The two ran towards one another, but as the enemy's stinger lashed out at her, Lyra ducked beneath it and drove her fist as hard as she could into its stomach.

It coughed, unable to breathe as she followed up with a left hook that sent it into a crumpled heap on the ground. "Grr...you win this time! But you'll be sorry some day!" The bug catcher cried, shaking his fist and recalling his pokemon.

Recalling Lyra myself, I ignored his threats, turning now to my prize. "Looks like you're coming with me," I told her.

She was now pressed against the tree, fear evident in her eyes after watching the fierce skirmish. "Please, I'll come with you. Just don't hurt me like you did those other pokemon."

"Hey, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. We're going to have a lot of fun, I swear."

There was still hesitation in her eyes, but throwing the pokeball at her, she willingly entered the matrix. After a few brief moments, there she stayed.

 _Viridia is feeling a little nervous!_

 _Species: Caterpie Gender: Female Found: Route 31_

 _Bug Type Starting Level: 4 Careful Nature_

 _Ability: Shed Skin - Heals the body by shedding_

 _Moves: Tackle, String Shot_

My stomach felt sick as memories of Clotho came back to me. As much as I was enjoying this adventure, I could have lived without the heartbreak. Still, now that my day was completed, it was time for some much needed rest.

After checking into the pokemon center, I slid into the large queen sized bed and stared up at the ceiling. It'd never felt so cold and alone before. Despite knowing what she did, I wished Winona was here beside me. _Call her_ , a voice told me in my head. There was no point, I knew.

Finally, I reached over to my belt, pulling out one of the balls and summoning Rose. "Master?" she whined, rubbing her eye sleepily.

"Hey, Rose. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but...do you think you could sleep in the bed with me tonight? It's become hard for me to sleep without someone there."

She beamed at me and without a word, slid beneath the sheets. Holding her body against mine, I sighed contently. At least I had my moemon. Some of them anyway. "This is nice," she whispered to me.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Leaning up, she placed a gentle kiss on my nose. "Good night, Master. Sleep well, okay? We have training in the morning, right?"

"Right," I chuckled. Taking off Rose's hat, I set it on the nightstand. Giving her a kiss of my own on the top of her head, I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning came quickly. Too quickly, honestly. I looked down at the adorable chikorita still snuggled in my arms, and decided I'd let her sleep for a little longer. Slipping out of the bed, I finished getting dressed and recalled her into her pokeball without waking her up.

My pokegear flashed to let me know that someone was calling me. My heart skipped a beat. Winona? Racing towards it, I flipped it open to find that it was surprisingly, Roxanne. "Hello?" I greeted in confusion as she beamed at me through the video screen.

"Hey hot stuff, how's it going for you over there in Johto?"

What had once been nice beautiful blond pigtails, now was a disheveled mess of hair. Under her pretty eyes, she had dark rings from lack of sleep, and I could tell by the way she shuddered just seeing me was tough for her addiction.

"Hey, Roxy," I replied. "It's going good, I guess. Better than you seem to be doing anyway. You look like hell."

"I feel like hell," she admitted, fidgeting slightly. "It's been over a month since you last sent me...you know."

"I know. I'm sorry. Winona has just been being all paranoid, and so I wanted to get a fresh start and…" I paused, stopping myself. No point in telling Roxanne about all of this. It'd only make her symptoms worse, most likely. Still, now that I was a free man once more… "I tell you what, Roxanne. I'll send you a larger batch this week, okay? I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Stop," she ordered, causing me to look at her confused. "I know that look in your eye. Something's wrong. Tell me what's happening."

"It's not important."

"Yes, it is. You said I look like hell, but you look miserable. Come on, talk to me. You know I'm here for you, right?"

It took a lot of will for me to not say, 'I wish you were here for me, literally'. Instead, I nodded my head in surrender. "I know. I don't know how to say this, Roxanne, but Winona left me."

"SHE WHAT?!" the voice exploded through the speaker. "Vulpus, that doesn't make any sense! Why would she have left you? I mean, I get she's been stressed lately but…"

"She left me for another man, Roxy. I heard them going at it when I tried to call her phone. Winona just packed up and left. Didn't even leave a note. So, now I'm on the pokemon circuit again, this time in Johto. I'm actually about to take on the gym leader, so…"

"Wait, back up. Your telling me your wife just left you, so you think your best option is to go around banging league sluts, filling their holes in order to fill your own?"

My eyes narrowed at her. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd be like this."

"Be like what? I'm trying to help!"

"I didn't _ask_ for your help," I growled. "I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask for you and every girl I'm intimate with to become cum-addicted sluts. I never asked for all of the people I care about to leave me behind. All I want is to be happy, but I can't have that, so the next best thing is being able to at least get my rocks off, and damn the consequences."

"You don't have to be like that," she replied meekly.

"Yes, I do. That's my nature, Roxanne. The only person who could have fixed me left without a second thought and is now being plowed by some stranger who could never love her as much as I do."

"You're wrong."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Winona _does_ love you, Vulpus. Don't you think this is hard for her, too? She always had this fear in the back of her mind that one day you'd get tired of being around her and go off like you used to. I don't think you're right. I'm almost certain she's not cheating on you, and if she's left, it's not forever. She's trying to make some distance is all. Starting over new is never easy, especially not when…"

Her words trailed off, as she fell silent. Taking a deep breath, I replied, "I know, it's not easy, Roxy. We both know that when it comes to relationships, I'm a total screw up. I worked my hardest to make her happy, but if she left, that means I failed. So now, I'm going back to what I'm good at. Pokemon."

"She loves you, Vulpus. Just...try to keep an open mind, okay? I'm not saying you're wrong in feeling this way. But keep in mind that Winona feels the same. I'll see if I can get ahold of her for you to pass any messages along. Good luck with Faulkner."

"Wait. Faulkner? What's Faulkner?"

Roxanne blinked. "That's the gym leader of Violet City."

"How in the world do you know that?"

"Are you kidding me? He's the leader of the Pokemon Academy's Johto branch. We used to discuss curriculum."

"What kind of trainer is he?"

She hesitated for a moment, causing me to frown. "Well...you're not going to like this."

"What? Why?"

"He's a flying-type gym leader."

I pulled my hat down over my eyes. Something came over me and I began to chuckle. "I just can't catch a break, can I? All I have are a handful of pokemon weak against Flying and to make matters worse, it's the same type as my wife who just ditched me. Jesus."

"Do you want my advice?"

"I think you've already given it."

"Not about Winona, about Faulkner."

"Sure, might as well."

A few button presses later, and a map of Violet City appeared on screen beside her. "Here," she pointed, "is Bellsprout Tower. It's one of Violet City's biggest tourist spots. The entire thing was made from the stem of a giant prehistoric bellsprout. It's so tall, the entire thing sways in the wind."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, the monks who reside in the tower have some crazy skill in the art of Bellsprout-Fu. Taking your pokemon training up the tower will be the perfect prep for Faulkner. Type advantage or not, numbers are numbers. Over power the son of a bitch, and you'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Roxanne. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder with a smug grin on her face. Already, she was looking a little healthier. Maybe helping me was her own way of sating her addiction. "Be good, Vulpus. I know you won't, but still try to be at least."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Roxanne."

With a click, the screen vanished and I closed my device. I felt a renewed sense of purpose. _Bellsprout Tower_. I couldn't help but be anxious to see it. An entire skyscraper made from an old pokemon? How often did one get to see something like that?

Standing before the enormous construct, I was blown away by the beautiful red wood architecture. Now I've never been an engineering buff or anything like that, but it was _impressive_.

The ornamental bamboo doors slide apart to reveal the lobby full of people, all staring with necks back at the giant center pillar. Curious as to what they were looking at, I followed their gaze.

The pillar was moving! Roxanne said it swayed, but this wasn't swaying. This was full on shaking back and forth. At least six feet on either side of movement. The building had to have been built around it, because if it were connected, the thing would have definitely tore it apart.

Once I'd overcome my initial shock, I took the staircase up to the next floor, eager to begin my training. Moving across the polished wooden floors, I came to a monk who stood before the next staircase.

In traditional style, he had his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes, his head bowed slightly to regard me. "A new challenger attempts the climb," he noted. "I sense an inner strength in you."

This guy was a walking cliche. "God, you get that from a fortune cookie?"

"Perhaps," he chuckled. "What is it you have come to seek from us? Wisdom? Experience?"

"Mostly, a place to get in some good old fashioned ass kicking."

"I see. Well, you've come to the right spot, though I fear it is your own ass that will be kicked."

"Bring it old man," I laughed. "Go, Rose!"

As my Chikorita formed from the light, she grinned. "Ready to fight, Master."

"I've never seen such a pokemon before. This will be interesting," the monk said before calling out his own moemon. "Go, Bellsprout."

"Rose, your razor leaf will be less effective. Make this a physical fight instead."

"Yes, Master!" she agreed, clenching her fists.

"Bellsprout, Growth!"

As the creature began to glow, it's body nearly doubled in size, much to Rose's awe.

"Don't get intimidated, Rose," I ordered.

Running forward, she prepared to attack with all her might. "Bellsprout, Vinewhip!"

As the vines lashed forward, Rose managed to easily jump aside. She was surprisingly nimble. Her fists wailed on the Bellsprout's legs, causing it to fall to its knees. Now in reach, she grabbed its head and smashed it against the ground.

Now knocked out, the battle was over. The monk seemed impressed, and so, he stepped aside and allowed me to take the stairs upwards. The other monks didn't fair much better.

I shouldn't be surprised that all of the monks in Bellsprout Tower almost exclusively used Bellsprouts, but I couldn't help but wonder just how they got so many of them. I hadn't seen many even while training. Maybe they were the reason why.

I was nearing the end of the tower now. The only monk left, according to my opponents, was the Elder. When I approached though, I saw that he was already in battle. A familiar figure stood before him, and when I realized who it was I quickly ducked behind one of the large statues of a bellsprout.

 _What the heck is Wally doing here?_ The battle concluded abruptly as my rival crossed his arms with a huff. "I thought you were supposed to be strong," he told the Elder. "I came here to learn from the strong how to defeat my enemy, not to beat a bunch of foolish old men."

"There is a lot of rage in your heart," the Elder told him. "You may be able to defeat me in a pokemon battle, but your strength is still lacking. Until you learn true inner strength, you're going to always lose to your demons."

"There's only one demon I am interested in defeating."

"Do you know what they say about people who hunt monsters? They either die early, having met their goal...or they live long enough to become one. For your sake, you need to let this go. It is consuming you."

"Shut up. I don't care what it takes, but I'm not going to let myself lose to _him_. He's the bad guy here, not me. He deserves to be rotting in a cell without anyone to even look his way. The only way he's going to be stopped is if I stop him."

"And you'll never be able to do that if you do not stop acting like him."

"What did you say to me?! You senile old bastard, I'll make you pay for that comment!" Rearing back his fist, I realized what Wally planned on doing.

Running from my cover, I quickly grabbed his wrist. My other hand snagged his shirt and with strength I didn't know I had, I lifted him off of the ground and slammed him down onto his back. "What the hell is your problem, Wally? I get it, you hate me! But don't bring others into this. You have every right to think I'm trash, but I will not let you hurt anyone else because of your stupid grudge!"

"Don't talk to me like that, asshole!" he shot back, punching me hard across the jaw with his other hand. Stumbling back from him, he stood up, fists clenched and eager to start trouble. "You would dare to lecture me? After everything you've done?! All of the people you've hurt, all of the hearts you've broken, all of the lives you've ruined...you think I'll just let you get away with all of it?!"

I put my fists in front of me, preparing for a fight if I had to. I really didn't want to hurt Wally. Maybe it was because I knew him back when he was just a naive kid. In a way, he was my protege, and it hurt to see him hate me so much.

Looking to the Elder, who had his hand on his pokegear, Wally realized that if he were to fight, chances are he would land in hot water with the authorities. As such, he lowered his hands, anger in his eyes. "This isn't over," he growled to me.

"It's only over when you say it is, Wally."

With that, he tore out of the temple, leaving me alone with the Elder. Guilt flooded me. I hated that I'd been the one to turn him into this. All over a girl that I didn't even love. "Thank you for your help, stranger," the Elder said. "I take it you are the 'monster' that man was hunting."

"Afraid so," I sighed.

"You don't seem surprised to be called such."

"I wouldn't argue that I deserved it."

He stared at me quizzically, sizing me up with his scrutinizing gaze. "I sense goodness in you. There is a sense of self-sacrifice there."

"Now, yeah. Back then though, I was different. Then again, people never really change."

"Clearly, you have. Judging from the way you spoke to him, I'd say the other man did as well. Change is what we make of ourselves. We can change for the better or worse, but either way, we must decide that change. But enough of my ramblings. What is it you have come seeking?"

"I'm honestly just here to train to fight Faulkner."

The man smiled and nodded his head in understanding. "Very well, let's see how you handle my Bellsprout. If you can defeat him, I'm sure you'll have no problem fighting our Gym Leader."

"No sweat," I replied. "Go, Lyra."

Calling out my Jigglypuff, he smiled with a chuckle. Before I could ask what he found so funny, he threw out his bellsprout which stood nearly ten feet tall. Eyes wide, I couldn't help but to stare upwards at the monstrosity.

"Shit."

Game Saved. (To be continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Training Isn't Just For Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 4

"Lyra, move!" I cried, just as a massive vine slammed down on top of her. The entire tower shook under the force of the bellsprout's attack. As it pulled its vine back up, I could see the chubby pink-haired beauty laying on the ground. "Come on Lyra, get up! Use Sing!"

Her lips began to move as she struggled to stand. Her lullaby began to pour from her throat, up until the bellsprout once again slammed her into the ground. Damn it, this wasn't working. Lyra just wasn't fast enough.

I recalled her, causing the monk to frown. "Giving up so soon?" he asked. "That's disappointing."

"Wow, you really don't know me. I _never_ give up. Go, Stella!"

As she flopped out of her ball, she lay there for a moment, trying to get her bearings. "M-master, where are we? The ground feels like its shaking."

"We're at the top of Bellsprout Tower. Pay attention. You've got an enemy and you need to be on guard. Use Yawn."

"If that's all you wanted, why did you even pull me out of my pokeball?" she asked, her mouth opening wide. Sure enough, the Bellsprout mimicked her. It was really true what they said. Yawns were contagious. However, coupled with the small amount of Lyra's lullaby, it did exactly what I wanted.

The giant's eyes closed and it swayed lightly in its slumber. "Good work," I told her, pulling her back. Now I needed someone to finish it off. But who? Kara and Viridia wouldn't work. Neither of them were able to take down something that big. Even if I summoned Rose, she wouldn't last long against this massive thing.

That's when a chill ran up my spine. It was a sensation I knew well from my time in Hoenn. Had Sunako followed me here? "What is all that racket?" a meek voice asked. "Can't a girl get some beauty sleep?"

Immediately, the monk looked horrified. A small purple wisp floated downward from the ceiling to rest in front of me before beginning to take shape. "Oh God! She's awake!" he cried, stumbling away from the figure. His hand went to the beads around his neck, and he began to murmur some protective chant for himself.

As her small bob cut began to form, her eyes looked first at the monk and then to me. When she saw me, she gave a sharp gasp. "It's you!"

"S-sorry?" I stammered.

"You're him! You're him!" she cried excitedly, rushing around me in an icy ethereal wind. "Oh my gosh, you've no idea how long I've been waiting for you and now you're here! This is incredible! I was starting to worry that you would never come, and look, here you are!"

Stopping, she threw two ethereal arms around me, and snuggled against my chest. I was frozen in horror. There was another dead person. A dead person was hugging me. Dead. Alarms were screaming in my head to escape, but I couldn't force myself to move.

Leaning up, she gently ran her tongue up my cheek, leaving behind slick ectoplasm that made me feel as if someone had just turned my blood to ice. "Oh, I've missed you so much, Daddy."

"D-daddy?" I repeated.

The girl paused looking at me with sad eyes. "You don't remember? Don't you recognize your little girl, Daddy? It's me, Medea."

I shook my head fervently. "I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm not a father."

"Heehee, of course you're not, Daddy. But you always loved it when I called you that. I suppose I can forgive you for not remembering who I am. It's been nearly four hundred years now since I saw you last."

"Four hundred?" I asked in disbelief. "Medea, your...erm...Daddy, is dead."

"D-dead?"

"Humans don't live that long, Medea. I'm sorry, but I'm not whoever you think I am."

Her mouth opened and a ghostly wail echoed throughout the tower. She began sobbing uncontrollably, causing people on the bottom floor to look up in confusion. The monk stood, moving closer. "Young man, you mustn't speak to the spirit! She is evil! If you don't strengthen your spirit, she will drain your soul. I have seen many fall victim to her charms."

"Yeah, but those guys weren't Daddy!" she protested, wiping her ghostly tears away. She pointed her hand at me. "This is actually my Daddy, so he'll be just fine! He promised! He promised he'd come back for me! He promised!"

My heart began to melt a little for the ghost. No arguments, I was still terrified, but the poor thing had been here for 400 years waiting on someone who would never show up? "I'm sorry, but I'm not your Daddy. He's gone."

The monk whipped out a piece of paper with ancient writing on it. A talisman! "I must seal her! Quickly before she wreaks havoc on anyone!"

"N-no, don't!" she squealed, cringing away from it to press against my chest. Without a thought, I shoved her behind me, standing between her and the monk. "D-daddy?"

"For the fifth time, I'm _not_ your Daddy!" I shouted at her. "My name is Vulpus, understand? I'm 25 years old, champion of the Hoenn League. That's it! I don't know you Medea, I've never met you."

"But then...why are you protecting me?" she asked with a sniff.

"Move aside," the monk instructed me. "Trust me, this is best."

I snatched the paper from his hands, tearing it in two and tossing both halves away from me. "Don't tell me what is or isn't best for her!"

"You don't understand. My great-great-grandfather is the one who sealed her here! She must not be allowed to leave. That girl was a witch. She'd cursed the entire town, so my ancestor tricked her into this tower where he bound her spirit."

"I didn't curse the town! It wasn't my fault the well dried up. We hadn't had any rain in months!" she protested. "Besides, you're lying! My Daddy said he'd come back for me, and he'd never lie to me."

"Medea, don't you get it?" I argued. "Your Daddy betrayed you. He told you to come to this tower so they could seal you here forever."

"But...I…" Her face scrunched up before her eyes glowed with an unnatural light. "If that's true, then I'm going to bring this whole tower down! I've waited for four centuries for my Daddy to come back!"

The tower again began to tremble beneath me. "NO! Bellsprout, stop her! Vine...whip?" The creature was still fast asleep per the last attack. Which gave me an idea.

"Lyra, go! Sing Medea to sleep!"

"What?! Who's side are you on?" the ghost demanded. "Fine! Bring it on, piggy."

Lyra looked hurt by her insult, but still, she began to sing her lullaby.

"Take this!" Medea lashed out at her with a wisp of ghostly energy, but it just broke apart against her. "What? Why isn't it working?" She continued blasting away at her, but the song wouldn't stop.

"Normal types aren't affected by ghost moves," I informed her. "Sorry Medea, but this is the end."

She began sobbing uncontrollably. "No, no. Please, don't! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that the well ran dry! I'm sorry that I was going to tear down the tower. Please don't exorcise me. I don't want to go. I don't want to go. I don't want…"

She collapsed to the floor, snoozing peacefully. The monk gave a sigh of relief before smiling at me. "See? I told you you had good in you. You made the right decision. Now allow me to take care of her once and for all."

As he stepped towards her, I quickly intercepted him. "Oh no. You're not touching her. I won't let you lay a finger on her, understand?"

"Young man, you can't truly…"

"I swear to you, if you try to exorcise her, I will show you just how much of a monster I can be," I threatened.

The monk raised his hands defensively. "You are making a grave mistake."

"No. Actually, I'm pretty sure this is the best decision for everyone involved."

"Do you know how many young men she's killed over the centuries? How many souls she's drained?"

"No. But I know that look she had in her eyes at the end there. She was absolutely terrified, and while I don't know what lurks on the other side of that veil, I'm not going to make her face it until she's ready."

He shook his head. "Fool. I am trying to save your life! Let me at least seal her back into the tower! Make sure she can't come out and hurt anyone again."

"Sorry, but I don't trust you. I'm pretty sure the moment I leave her behind, you'd just exorcise her anyway. Medea is coming with me." Lifting the ghostly girl in my arms, I turned away from him and began to leave.

"Wait," he called after me.

"You're not stopping me."

"No, but you came here to learn how to defeat Faulkner, yes?"

"I'm listening."

"There's a cave you passed on the way here. Do you know it?"

"I do. And?"

"Deep in the cave, there's an old TM that teaches a technique that will make beating Faulkner child's play. It's dangerous to go in that far, but if you're as driven as I've seen today, I'm sure you'll be fine."

I nodded in gratitude before turning and leaving.

 _Medea was summoned to the party._

 _Species: Gastly Gender: Female Found: Sprout Tower_

 _Ghost/Poison Type Starting Level: 6 Quiet Nature_

 _Ability: Levitate - unaffected by GROUND moves_

 _Moves: Lick, Hypnosis, Spite_

I waited in the Pokecenter's room for Medea to wake up. Despite that she'd scared the almost literal piss out of me, I had to admit, she was kind of cute. How could anyone be so cruel as to lock her in a tower for eternity?

Reaching down to her, I gently ruffled her violet hair. There was a brief groan before she opened her eyes to look at me. "I'm...I'm still here?" she murmured.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let him exorcise you, did you?"

With a big grin, she threw her arms around my neck again, hugging me tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Medea, I told you, I'm not…"

Before I could say anything, she placed a swift kiss on my lips. "You are now," she purred. I opened my mouth to say something again, but this time, she took my hand in hers, slipping it up her ghostly skirt. Though she didn't necessarily have a completely corporeal body, I could still feel her pussy dripping with ectoplasmic arousal. "You do want to be my Daddy, don't you? I promise, I'll be a good girl...at least when you ask me to."

Her eyes swirled with a strange mixture of colors that had me beginning to feel light-headed. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew this was her hypnosis. But honestly, the way her tight pussy felt around my fingers, it was hardly necessary.

I shook myself out of the trance, pulling my hand away. My Gastly sank from my reaction, giving me a disappointed pout. "Oh...okay. S-sorry. I'll just stay in my pokeball." As she went to crawl off of me, I grabbed her arm roughly to stop her. "Wh-wha?"

"I don't think so!" I lectured. "You just tried to hypnotize me into fucking you, and you think I'm letting you off with just going back to your pokeball."

"I'm...I'm sorry. Please, don't take me back to the tower. It won't happen again, I just thought…"

Before she could react, I hiked up her skirt and slapped her ass as hard as I could, causing her to cry out in surprise. "You've been a naughty girl, and do you know what Daddy does to naughty girls? He gives them spankings."

"Oh, but…"

I cut her off with another swift slap on the rump, causing her to give a gasp of delight. Her entire body shuddered there in my lap as I turned her so she was laying across it.

Her skirt was hiked up her body, revealing the peach-shaped curve of her ghostly ass. "Bad girl," I growled, spanking her again. "You're such a naughty thing. You tried to bring the tower down. You tried to hypnotize me. You've been misbehaved since the moment I saw you."

With every stinging contact I made with her flesh, she give the sexiest little yelp, sending a small splash of her feminine fluids onto my lap. "I'm sorry, Daddy!" she moaned in a way that was clear she was not at all sorry.

"You're going to be," I told her, slapping her even harder. Now a pink handprint had managed to form on her cheek. I knew that she'd made it appear herself. It wasn't as if she had blood in her body to make it naturally.

Her hips wiggled in desire, grinding lewdly against my lap as she arched her back with each spank. "D-daddy, please be gentler! I promise, I'll be a good girl."

"Promises, promises...just empty words coming from just a naughty slut like you," I retorted. This time, when I went to spank her, I curled my middle finger, shoving it straight into her cute little asshole.

She was panting now as I repeated the process, spanking her and roughly fingering her at the same time. "N-not there, Daddy! It's too tight! I've never had anything in there before, please!"

"Oh, is that so? Well, then you're going to just have to get used to it. This is a punishment! It's not meant to feel good." I reached down and unzipped my fly beneath her. Pulling out my cock, I gave it a few strokes to bring it to max length before grabbing her and turning her away from me.

"N-no! Please, no! Don't, Daddy, don't I can't….nyyaaaaagh!"

A high-pitched squeal rang out into the room as I jerked her back onto my thick flesh. Her tight rosebud clenched, trying to keep me out, but there was no way I was letting her get away from her punishment.

I hooked my arms beneath her legs, pulling them up so her body was spread further apart. "Y-you can't it's too big!" she gasped.

That wasn't her decision though. I'd determine what was and wasn't too big. As I forced my thick flesh into her, inch by inch, a drop of sweat rolled down my forehead from the amount of effort it took to penetrate her. God, she really was tight!

I could feel her colon stretching around me to make room, trying its best to let me further inside. Finally, with a rough jerk, I speared her down onto my shaft, all the way in. "D-daddy! P-please. I'm so sorry. Please be gentler with your baby girl. You're nnngh...hurting me."

I pulled her back against my chest, letting her body get used to my insertion as I stroked her adorable clit. "If you want Daddy to be gentle, then you'd better behave and do as he says. I want you out of that slutty little dress you're wearing, now."

"Yes, Daddy!"

Almost immediately, she'd made it vanish from her body, revealing her petite figure. I cupped one of her small breasts, giving her nipple a tweak while fingering her adorable pussy.

Sure enough, she was dripping with excitement. Too rough, her ass. As if to prove it further, she laid her head against my shoulder, her hand reaching upward to tangle in my hair.

I allowed her to guide me to her throat, where I left a trail of kisses before she turned her head to reciprocate. Her tiny fangs sank into my neck as she nibbled and sucked there, muscles clenching around my cock oh so perfectly.

Just being inside of her wasn't enough though. I wanted more. Pulling her legs even further apart, I began to bounce her on my cock. She couldn't even protest at this point. Whatever complaints she had dissolved into gibbering moans and squeaks as her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out.

Unable to resist anything I did to her any more, I rolled over, slamming her facedown onto the bed. I began humping her into the sheets even farther than before. "D-daddy! I feel so full! You're stretching me, Daddy! I'm going to be torn in two."

Her entire body tensed, going rigid before the pleasure became too much for her. She melted in my arms, shimmering cum dribbling out of her ethereal folds. Now was the time. I would make her mine once and for all.

I pulled from her ass, dropping her onto the bed, sore and exhausted. Her eyes looked up at me lovingly as my cock loomed just in front of her nose. She was panting so heavily, she couldn't have forced her mouth shut if she wanted to.

Instead, I took her chin, tilting her head back as I slid my dick inside. Her sharp fangs barely grazed my flesh, giving a wonderful sensation rivaled only by the tingling slick ectoplasm spit.

Soon I was in her throat. My thick member could be clearly seen in her neck as it stretched her esophagus. Burying her face into my crotch, I closed my eyes, and with a moan came straight down her throat and into her stomach.

She began to wiggle and writhe, trying to stop me from filling her with so much of my load. Finally, she surrendered as the addiction took over. Pulling out of her, I deposited a few final spurts across her face, with one arcing to land straight in her open mouth.

Once she'd obediently swallowed it, I collapsed on the bed beside her completely spent. The ghostly girl rolled over, her stomach grumbling from the sheer amount of seed she'd ingested.

Crawling beside me, she snuggled against me and nibbled on my ear. "Mmm, that was wonderful, Daddy. Next time though, could you please finish somewhere else? I want to be able to feel your seed inside of me all day."

"I suppose that could be arranged," I agreed, scratching her behind the ear. "Right now though, it's time for bed. Tomorrow, we train for the gym. One badge down, one more step in the right direction."

She gave me a cute smile and nodded. With a sleepy yawn, she wrapped her hand around my cock, using the slick mix of cum and spit to continue stroking me until she fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next day, the team accompanied me to the cave. Sure enough, after fighting our way through hordes of zubats and geodudes, we found the TM that the monk had spoken of. I picked it up, pursing my lips and blowing the dust off of it. I'd be amazed if it still worked.

Surprisingly, it was a technique I was familiar with. A soft smile came to my lips. It was the same technique I'd used to defeat Winona. Immediately, the nostalgia faded and was replaced by bitterness. "Damn it," I growled.

"Master, are you okay?" Lyra asked beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just remembering better times. Are you ready to give this technique a whirl?"

Her smile spread across her lips as she nodded, sending her bright pink curls bouncing up and down. I slipped the disk into the player, and surprisingly, it started up. After a few moments of scanning the static for information, the disc ended and faded to dust. "Got it, Master. And this will let us beat Faulkner?"

"If everything goes according to plan, yes."

"Then I'll do my best. Thank you for putting so much faith in me, Master."

I smiled, ruffling her hair. "I have faith in all of you."

She stared up at me with her big round eyes, before something seemed to run through her head. For a few moments, we walked in silence towards Violet City. Still, something was on her mind, and I could tell it was bothering her.

"Something the matter, Lyra?"

"Y-you could tell?"

"You're being awfully quiet. What's on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, it's just…" Her words trailed off. "Master, do you think I'm fat?"

For a split second, my mind actually considered the question rationally. I looked the pink-haired girl up and down. She was a little thick. She had wide thighs, and swollen breasts. When she moved, her body jiggled a little, but it wasn't anything I'd consider unattractive.

"Why?"

"Well, yesterday, Medea called me a pig during our fight. That's when I started thinking about it, and all of your other moemon are so fit and beautiful. It makes me kind of sad, because I don't want to be the fat one or the ugly one."

Without a word, I drew her into my arms as she started to cry. "Shh. It's okay, Lyra. You're not the fat one or the ugly one. I think you're just as beautiful as every other pokemon on this team."

Kneeling down in front of her, I brushed her hair from her face and wiped her eyes. "R-really? B-beautiful, me? You're just teasing me, Master."

"I'm not teasing you. I think you're perfect just how you are. You shouldn't feel like you have to change to make me happy, because I wouldn't ever ask that of you. I wouldn't ask that of anyone."

"I'm scared."

"Why scared?"

"Faulkner is supposed to be really, really tough. What if we lose because I'm too fat or too slow?" Her eyes widened as the new horror came crashing down on her. "What if everyone dies because of me? What if I'm not fast enough and Faulkner attacks you and you get hurt or killed?"

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy. It's okay, Lyra. I doubt that will happen."

"But it could!"

I sighed. At this rate, she'd get cold feet and back out of the gym. Seeing as she was the only one who knew rollout, it'd be an even bigger gamble without her, but I wasn't going to tell her that. It'd only put more pressure on her.

"Listen, if it worries you that much, let's go into the Pokemart. They have some medicines and such that will make you faster and more alert, okay? It'll be fine."

"You'd do that for me, Master?"

"Of course I would. Come on."

I gently kissed her lips, savoring the sweet bubble gum/cotton candy taste that came with it. She pushed back against me, wrapping her arms around my neck and lifting one leg as if we were in some cheesy 80's flick.

Taking her by the hand, we went and bought the items we needed. I could tell she was in much better spirits now. She had even begun humming to herself as we walked to the gym.

The moment I stepped foot inside though, I was confronted by the same strange man that had stopped me on my way to Mr. Pokemon's house. "There you are!" he cried, leveling his finger at me dramatically.

"Here I am?" I replied.

"Vulpus. I have been waiting here for nearly a week just to get a chance at a rematch with you. I will defeat you, just as you so aptly deserve!"

"Right. Whatever you say, Jose."

"Carlos."

"Sorry, I only remember the names of people who actually have some sort of significance."

He gave a low growl before pulling out a pokeball. "Go! Eevee!"

"Nice pokemon. Go, Rose!"

"Hmmph. That same old song and dance? You can't keep doing the same thing forever Vulpus. You're going to lose eventually."

I gave a snort. "I may fall, but not like this. It won't be by your hand. Rose, waste him."

Her and Eevee set off against one another. They slammed into one another hard, using all their strength to try to topple the other. After another skirmish, the two backed away, ready for another bout when Carlos called out, "Eevee, takedown!"

"Rose, Reflect!"

As the Eevee came rushing forward, she raised her hand, summoning a barrier in front of her made of pure energy. The boy slammed head first into the wall, staggering himself.

"Rose, finish him off!"

"Right!"

Grabbing him around the waist, she turned and arched her back, suplexing him into a limp lump of flesh. Carlos withdrew his Eevee, before grabbing another pokeball. "I'm not finished with you yet!" he barked. "Go, slowpoke!"

"Funny, I've never seen a guy slower than his own slowpoke. You're not going to win Juan, you should just give up."

"It's _Carlos_. Slowpoke, don't let her psyche you out! Use Yawn."

Great. I could see her already becoming drowsy. "Rose, finish him off. Razor Leaf."

She gave a twirl, hurling her hat like a frisbee. Slowpoke hit the deck, but it wasn't low enough. He gave a cry of agony as the razor sharp leaf sliced a strip of flesh from his back, leaving his spine exposed to the air.

"Grrr, this isn't over! Slowpoke, get up! Use Confusion!"

"Are you kidding me, Gomez? He's an inch from death! Take him to the pokemon center!"

"While you're still on the ropes? Not likely!"

The slowpoke stumbled to its feet, wincing as the muscles on his back tore apart. He began to glow with purple light, firing it at Rose, but missed wide, collapsing to his stomach again.

"Get up, Slowpoke! The fight's not over yet!" Carlos ordered.

Rose looked at me, biting her lip. I could tell she didn't know what to do, but if I ordered it, she'd gladly end his life. I returned her to her pokeball, tucking my hat further down on my head. "That's enough. The fight's over. Go get him treatment. If he dies, it will be on your hands. As much as you may think you want me to come after you, rest assured, it would be the worst decision you've ever made."

With that, I turned away from him and walked further into the gym. Sure enough, I heard him scurry off with his pokemon. Good. My eyes went across the winding path to the fierce-looking man across the room.

Get ready, Faulkner. I'm coming for you.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 5

As I strode forward, Falkner walked out to meet me. Despite his hawk-like gaze, he wore a smile on his face. I clenched my fist, ready to punch his teeth in if I had to. "Welcome challenger, to my gym. I am Falkner, the Violet City gym leader. People say you can clip a bird's wings with a zap of electricity, but to my family, such a thing is disrespectful. Birds are meant to be free, don't you agree?"

"I'm not here to discuss philosophy. I'm here for the gym badge. My name is Vulpus, and I…"

" _The_ Vulpus?" he interrupted, his smile growing wider. He quickly shook my hand. "It's an honor to meet you. Roxanne has told me so much about you. That girl just never stops. If she has such high regard for you, you must be pretty special."

That hadn't been the reaction I was expecting. "Oh. Uh...thanks. Yeah, she's pretty wonderful herself. Anyway, about that badge…"

"Oh, right, right! How silly of me. Yes, I accept your challenge, Vulpus. I trust you already know the risks involved in a gym battle? It's no holds barred. Your moemon could very well die. Are you still willing to fight? There's no shame in changing your mind."

"You're surprisingly forthcoming for a gym leader. Sorry, but I won't back down. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, let's."

"Go, Lyra!" I cried, summoning the pudgy pink beauty.

"Your turn, Hoothoot!"

As the small wide-eyed girl appeared, standing on one leg, she tilted her head curiously at my Jigglypuff. "Clever," I noted. "Using a pokemon who can't be put to sleep."

"Thank you. I learned from the best."

"Too bad it won't help. Lyra, Roll out!"

"Hoothoot, Hypnosis!"

Just as Lyra began to curl into a ball, the enemy's eyes glowed with power and I watched as she slowly collapsed into a slumbering heap. Pulling out an awaken, I sprayed Lyra with it, causing her to wake up coughing and retching. "Ugh, Master! What is that stuff? It smells terrible!"

"Hoothoot, hypnosis!"

"What?" Lyra protested. "But I just…"

Then she was back to sleep again. I raised an eyebrow at Falkner. "Seriously?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "Hoothoot, Aerial Ace."

 _Aerial Ace?! How did it know…_

Taking off into the sky, the girl spread her small wings before folding them back and diving straight into Lyra's gut. It was strong enough to wake her, again, coughing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Lyra, come on! Use Rollout!"

"Hoothoot, hypnosis again!"

Once more, my Jigglypuff fell asleep. So that was his plan. Put my pokemon to sleep, then smack her around until she woke up, then put her to sleep again. A clever move, if not an exceedingly cheap one.

As Hoothoot rose into the air to attack her once more, I sprayed Lyra with the Awakening. It was just in time, too. She managed to catch Hoothoot full force in the chest, but having seen it coming, she was able to dodge the main brunt of the impact.

He was too fast. Lyra couldn't keep up with him. And if he used hypnosis again…wait. That was it! "Lyra, catch!" I instructed, pulling out the X Speed I'd bought at her request. Who'd have known it would come in handy.

She downed the pill in one gulp, and just as Faukner was going to give the command, she rolled into a ball, shielding her eyes from Hoothoot's hypnotic gaze. "Aerial ace! Take her out!"

"Go, Lyra! Rev up into Rollout!"

Like a buzzsaw she spun faster and faster, waiting for the opportune time. As Hoothoot dove for a third time, she acted. Like a pink, fluffy, pinball, she bounced around the battlefield. The owl-boy looked around, trying to track her movements, but was too slow.

My musical moemon slammed into her back full force, driving her to the ground. One slam. She revved faster and struck again. Two slams. "Hoothoot, get out of there!"

"Don't let up, Lyra! One more should do it!"

As she rose into the air to slam down again, Falkner recalled his pokemon to save it from what could have been death. Throwing out another pokeball, a large winged boy appeared: a pidgeotto.

Before I even gave the command, my bubble-gum beauty smashed into the bird-like creature, her revving already dealing quite a bit of damage to her. "Pidgeotto, get more lift! Stay out of her range. With a chirp, she ascended to the roof of the gym, where sure enough, Lyra wouldn't be able to hit her.

Just as Lyra unrolled her body, the enemy swept down on her raking her with its long claws before rising up again. This was bad. Lyra couldn't fight against her with this many injuries.

"Good work, Lyra. You take a rest, okay?"

"Y-yes, Master," she agreed gratefully.

As I recalled her, Falkner applied a potion to his pidgeotto, restoring it back to full spirit. He looked at me expectantly, and I knew he wanted to see what else I was capable of. Very well.

I summoned forth Medea. While I hadn't gotten too much training with her I was determined to test her abilities. "Pidgeotto, quick attack!" There was a blur of movement as Falkner's moemon suddenly appeared in front of the Gastley, only for its sharp claws to pass right through the ghostly girl.

"Ha. Is that the best you've got? Medea, Hypnosis!"

"Damn it," Falkner growled as his pokemon fell asleep. "Well, it doesn't matter! Pidgeotto is also part normal type, and your ghost can't hurt normal pokemon."

"Want to bet?" she cackled. I watched in shock as an enormous ethereal nail appeared before her. With a cry of pain, she shoved it straight through her chest, before it vanished. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

Falkner, however, just laughed. "Very effective," he chuckled. "Hurting yourself? Thanks for saving me the effort." However, his laughter stopped the moment he saw his pidgeotto starting to ooze blood.

A gaping wound appeared in its chest, as Medea smirked at the gym leader. "Take that," she coughed. "Nothing like a bit of voodoo to end this fight quickly."

"No, that's not…"

"Fight's over Falkner. You lost."

Falkner sighed and nodded. Recalling his pidgeotto, he walked up to me and offered his hand. "It was a good match, Vulpus. I'm disappointed I lost, but honestly, I should have expected as much. You are the Hoenn league champion after all. I'm proud to present to you the Zephyr badge as proof of your victory. In addition, I give you this TM, Mudslap."

"Thanks," I replied, pocketing it after shaking his hand. "You know, I'm surprised you're taking this so gracefully. The other gym leaders I've faced have all been obscenely rude. Nice to meet one so polite."

Falkner shrugged his shoulders. "Not all gym leaders are dicks. You'll find that here in Johto, we're a simpler folk. Being courteous just kind of comes naturally."

"If you say so. Thanks again, Falkner."

No sooner had I stepped outside, my phone began to ring. When I answered it, Professor Elm was on the other line. "Vulpus, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Professor. Do you need something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I sent my new assistant to Violet City with that egg. I'd like for you to meet her, as well as take the egg off her hands. The egg needs to be around pokemon to hatch, so you'll need to carry it on your for a while."

I grimaced. The last thing I wanted was to replace my sixth slot with a useless egg, but I knew I owed it to him. After all, he gave me Rose, and on top of that, he even let have this adventure in the first place. "Yes, sir. You can count on me."

"Wonderful! Good luck, Vulpus. She should be at your room now."

Sighing, I returned to the pokemon center. A new assistant, huh? Made sense. After all, the professor would still need a pair of extra hands for the Totodile. Part of me wondered who the new girl was. I hoped she was cute.

As I opened the door to my room, I froze, eyes wide in shock. Sitting on the edge of my bed, completely naked save a labcoat, and with one leg crossed over the other, was Tania. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I finally cried out.

"Waiting for you obviously," she giggled cutely before gesturing over to the desk where the egg sat safely in a cradle.

" _You're_ Professor Elm's new assistant?"

"Mmhm. He's a sweet guy. A little dorky, and he reeks of desperation, but very sweet. When I told him we were friends, he eagerly took me on. Imagine my surprise when he handed me the egg and told me to give it to you. After only working there a day! Can you believe it?"

"No, I genuinely can't. And we are not friends, Tania. What the hell are you playing at?"

"I want to get closer to you," she purred, slowly rolling her hips back and forth flirtatiously. "I know something you may be interested in."

"Hardly, you're an idiot."

"Be nice," she lectured. "I know where your precious Winona is."

"What?! How? I mean...where did you…?"

Tania waved it off. "Don't worry, I'll be happy to tell you...though I'm afraid you'll have to loosen my lips a little first." With that, she uncrossed her legs, spreading them slightly so I could watch her stroke her glistening pink pussy.

"Seriously?" I asked. "This again?"

"Oh, come on lover mine. Just this once? Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it. I was surprised that I enjoyed our last romp...well, up until you left me with an egg shoved in my womb."

At first I hesitated, but then, something took hold of me. I wanted to confront Winona, to tell her how much she pissed me off. If she thought she could tear my life down around me, I was going to show her just how little I cared.

Without a word, I fell to my knees, crawling towards Tania like a dog. This was so humiliating, but still, she wore the biggest smile on her face. "And you're even crawling?" she cooed. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up," I grumbled.

Removing my hat, she ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me between her thighs. "Give me a kiss, my pet," she instructed.

I did as she asked, covering her pussy with my mouth. I moaned dramatically into her, tickling her clit with my nose. As I began thrusting my tongue in and out of her, she gasped in delight. Her other hand went back to support her as she arched, pulling me further against her.

"God, that feels so good!" she sighed. "I've been wanting this for so long. Shame on you, you naughty beast. Playing so hard to get, and yet you've never looked better than you do now on your knees."

I kept silent, lapping at her as she continued to tug my hair with a gentle assertiveness. Moans began pouring from her mouth as she tilted her head back. One of her legs wrapped around me, eagerly enjoying my ministrations.

"A-already?" she gasped, just before she came in my mouth, filling it with sugary-sweet cum. I slurped it from her fleshy chalice, before gently running my teeth over her clit, causing her to squeak. This time, she pulled me back roughly, wiggling her finger in front of my face. "No, no. Bad dog. We don't use our teeth."

With that, she flicked my nose before shoving me hard onto my back. I had to admit, I'd never found Tania hotter than she was now. Maybe there was something to this submissive business after all.

Ripping my fly open, she pulled my member from my pants. Her silky pink lips curled into a smirk when she found that it was already hard. Leaning down, she ran her hot, rough, tongue around and around my tip, but not putting it in her mouth. "Come on, dog. Beg."

"Not on your life," I grumbled, before her grip suddenly tightened on me with a wince.

"Now, now. Dogs aren't able to speak. You had better keep your yap shut, and start whimpering soon or you'll never find your little girlfriend."

"Wife," I grunted.

"Not from what I've seen," she cackled. "Go on, give us a beg."

ROlling my eyes, I lay back, whimpering audibly like a kicked puppy. I was rewarded with a kiss for my acting, my cock just barely pressing against her entrance.

"Good dog," she moaned into my ear, slipping herself onto my cock. "Now how about you show me what Doggy style is really like." Pulling away from me, she hiked up the lab coat and got on all fours, wiggling her hips to entice me towards her.

Well, no point in resisting now. My hands ran along her sides as I knelt behind her. I started slow at first, merely teasing her, but when she tightened her thighs to an almost painful tightness, I knew I'd been had.

How were her legs so strong? I began to speed up my thrusts and as I did, her grip on my cock loosened enough to ease the pain. We both moaned as she rocked back against me, slamming her hips against mine mid thrust.

"F-f-fuck! Yes! Give it to me, dog! Give me that hot, naughty cock of yours!"

I whined pitifully, but hammered into her twice as hard. God, it had been so long since I'd had a good screw like this. It brough my mind to my night with Medea, and a smirk came to my lips. That's how I'd take back control.

When I suddenly pulled out, she sighed. "Already finished, dog? I'm a little disappoi…!" She gave a yip of surprise when I suddenly rammed my cum-lubed cock into her unused asshole. "N-no! Stop! Not there! Unngh...it's too tight! You're supposed to be the submissive one."

Leaning closer, I ran my tongue along the back of her ear before whispering, "Sorry. Dogs don't understand speech." As I drilled her harder and harder, she began to get into it. When her colon had loosened a little, she even began moaning.

"St-stop!" she commanded again, but I ignored her. In fact, I decided every time she asked me to slow down or quit, I'd just fuck her harder and rougher. I dug my fingernails into her wide hips, our bodies slapping against one another in the quiet stillness of my room.

With a great amount of strength, I fell back onto my rump, pulling her upright into my lap without even stopping the way I bounced her on my cock. Her head swiveled to look at me before she roughly grabbed my hair and pulled me in for a kiss.

Her lips were soft and sweet, yet at the same time, held a fiery raw passion inside. I nibbled on her lower lip before wrestling with her tongue. As my hand went to roughly grab her breast, however, something happened.

I stopped. I pulled my mouth from hers, panting from my exertion. My hips stopped rocking, and the hand on her breast cupped it gently instead. That's when I realized just how empty this all truly felt.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Why did you stop?"

"I…" I began, trying to find words to explain. "I don't want this." I gingerly lifted her off of my cock before turning away from her to walk to the bed. Without even putting clothes on, I slid beneath the covers and rested my head on the pillow.

Tania, however, was pissed. "What the hell is your problem?" she demanded. "Why am I not good enough for you, huh? Are you seriously such a shallow piece of shit that you can't even _pretend_ to be submissive for once?"

I didn't say anything. A pit had formed in my stomach that left me feeling as if someone had scooped out all of my insides.

"Well?! Say something you fucking prick!"

I rolled up into a tighter ball. Tania groaned, scooping up her clothes to redress.

"For the record, _this_ is why your wife left you. You're so fucking selfish, all you give a shit about is getting your own rocks off. Fuck the women you fuck. They don't deserve to get what they want, right? So long as the all-superior Vulpus gets his damned rocks off."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, so quietly that even she couldn't hear.

Once she'd finished getting dressed, she went to the door. "Just so you know, your wife is fucking some dude in Goldenrod City. The next time we meet Vulpus, you'd better be ready to give me what I want or else I'll fucking take it." With that, she slammed the door shut behind her when she left.

My hand reached for my pokeballs, resting on the nightstand. I needed someone, anyone. Someone who I knew wouldn't demand me to… I let the thought hang there, unwilling to even conjure up the word. Finally, I selected Rose.

"Master? What's wrong?" she asked when she saw me. Without a word, she reached up and brushed away one of the tears that I hadn't noticed was falling.

"I don't know," I admitted, nuzzling against her. "My chest feels empty."

Rose smiled, climbing into bed with me. Pressing her hand against my chest, she gave a thoughtful hum. "Yep. There it is, Master. Right where it should be."

"What?"

"Your heart. It's still there, Master. You've nothing to worry about."

I suppose that was, in a sense, what was causing me so much pain.

"I'm sorry your heart is broken," Rose whispered. "I know you're hurting, and I wish I could do something to help. I also know that your old moemon would probably be able to help you. I'm supposed to lead this team, right? But this is the first time I've ever even been outside of that lab, not to mention out of my pokeball. Everything is so new and scary. At first, I just wanted to curl up and not come out."

My hand lifted her hat, before I caressed her head. "Then what happened?"

She looked at me with big bright eyes. "You did, Master. I know you'd never let anything happen to any of us, and that means so much to me. When you're around me, I feel warm and fuzzy, like my heart is wrapped in a blanket. Then, I'm not scared anymore."

My heart thumped fiercely in my chest as I stared into her eyes. Leaning closer, I tilted her chin upwards and softly placed my lips on hers. She in turn pressed against me, savoring our kiss.

Her body shivered in my arms as I held her there, until it began to change. She grew taller. Glowing brightly, her legs trailed against my bare ones until she was nearly three-fourths my height.

She'd evolved? Sure enough, when I opened my eyes, Rose looked completely different. Now she wore a pretty yellow overcoat with a green skirt that showed off most of her silky pale legs. Her stormy gray eyes were framed by shoulder length blonde hair, with her trademark green hat still resting on the back of her head, albeit a little bigger to match her new size.

"Wow…" she murmured in awe. "If that's what it feels like kissing you, Master, then I want to do it forever."

I pulled her against me, holding her there and resting my forehead against hers. "Stay with me," I pleaded. "Will you just lay here with me? I want someone to make this emptiness go away."

"I may not be able to make it go away, Master...but I'm sure someone can. Just wait, you'll meet a new girl in no time and everything will be wonderful again. You'll see." With that, she rested her head on my shoulder, gave a cute yawn, and fell fast asleep in my arms.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to a wonderful warm sensation around my cock. My lips parted to release a still half-asleep moan, before I realized that what I was feeling was a blowjob. "Atropos?" I murmued in confusion. "What are you…" My eyes adjusted and when I remembered where I was, I looked down to see Rose, staring up at me, my cock still in her mouth.

Pausing for a moment, she stroked it with her hand and gave my tip a flick with her tongue. "Mmm, good morning, Master. I hope you don't mind. I know you didn't get off yesterday with that other girl, and I know if you don't get _that_ taken care of, it can really hurt. So just relax, Master. I'll make sure that you feel better, okay?"

Before I could even respond, she got back to work, bobbing and slurping on my hard meat. I was grateful she didn't hear me call Atropos' name. With the lack of self confidence she'd shown the previous night, I doubted comparing her to one of my old moemon would help.

While I'd wanted to protest at first, her slick drool dripping down my meat provided me with the perfect sensation. The way it glistened on her lips, while her sultry eyes stared into mine was pure bliss.

Once again, I reached down and removed her hat. Not so I could force her further down, but so I could caress her hair affectionately. "You're such a good girl," I whispered to her.

She gave a puzzled hum followed by a throaty giggle that was muffled by the thick flesh in her mouth. Placing her other hand beneath my balls, she massaged and caressed them while using her hand to stroke half of my cock, and her lips to stroke the other.

My head rested against the pillow with a content sigh. God, I could get used to this. If I woke up to a blowjob as amazing as this one every day, I don't know if I'd ever get out of bed.

She moaned, undoing the first few buttons on her top to show me her breasts. They were petite, definitely an a-cup, but on her it only made her look even sexier. My hand trailed down from her head to massage one, feeling the way her small nipple hardened under my touch.

As a show of gratitude, she stuck her tongue out, slathering where she couldn't reach with her lips and giving a happy moan. Without a thought, my body peaked. I raised my hips and flooded her mouth with cum.

She grinned at me from around my dick, sealing the cum in there as she kneaded my balls to make sure that she collected every last drop. After a few more seconds of her slurping, she pulled away, leaving my cock completely clean of cum.

Opening her mouth, she showed me her tongue, now completely white from my seed. It just rested in there as she rubbed her breasts for me, dragging the cum along her teeth with her tongue so it would leave gooey, messy strands.

When I cradled her chin in my hands, she withdrew her tongue and swallowed my load, giving a happy purr once she'd finished. "Mmm, Master. I had no idea you were so tasty. Thank you very much for the treat." Crawling beside me, she draped her arms around my neck and gave me a sticky kiss on the cheek, before giggling and licking the cum she'd left there off.

"No, Rose. Thank you. It was wonderful. Let's sleep in for a another hour or so, then we'll move on to Azalea Town. I'm sure beating the gym leader there won't be a challenge at all. I think he's a bug type trainer."

"I'm sure it will," she agreed. "Nothing's impossible when you're around, Master."

Game saved…

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 6

As Rose and I continued onward, she wouldn't stop skipping and humming to herself. Who'd have known that giving a blowjob could put someone in such a good mood. Still, I couldn't help but feel her smile spreading to my face as well.

Moving down the path towards Azaela, Rose's face suddenly lit up even more. "Master, Master, look!" She pointed to a sign that indicated free tours at a nearby research lab. "Can we go? Pleeeease?"

I looked at her perplexed. "You want to go to a research lab? I figured you'd be sick of them, since you were practically raised in one."

Rose shook her head. "Not the lab, the ruins! They sound so interesting, don't you think so?"

"I never took you for one who had an interest in archaeology," I mused. "Sure, I suppose we can check them out."

She wrapped her arm around mine, nuzzling against my shoulder with a happy purr. "Thanks. You're the best Master, ever."

As we walked about the ruins with the rest of the group, I watched as my Bayleef oohed and aahed at the different carvings and sculptures. I had to admit, they were rather interesting. I'd never seen carvings like them in Hoenn.

That's when I noticed something odd. "Huh…"

"What is it Master?"

"These carvings...I think they're letters."

"Like hieroglyphs?"

"No, like actual letters, look." I pointed to one, running my finger over it. "See how this one looks kind of like a 'C'. And this one could be an 'H'."

"You're right! What does it say, Master?"

"It's mostly just information on the surrounding region but…" My words trailed off as they got to a rather ominous looking passage. "The chamber has been sealed. When the worthy solve the puzzle to the North, then it will open."

"Master! I saw a cave to the North! Let's go, let's go!" she cried excitedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me after.

"Woah, wait a sec, Rose. We can't just go…"

"It'll just be for a second, Master. Pleeeeeeease?"

One look into her adorable smiling face and I crumbled. "Fine, you win," I surrendered. After all, what was the worst that could happen? We get kicked out of the ruins? Pssh. I've done so many worse things that this was probably the tamest rule I ever broke.

Soon, we'd slipped away from the tour group and ducked beneath a barricade, heading past the lab and to a cave that was off the path. When we entered, sure enough there were lights from the research crew set up, but no one was around.

In the center of the small cavern was what looked like an altar, raised from the floor with a polished marbled floor at its base. Rose rushed to it before I could stop her, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"Be careful," I warned her, moving to her side. "I'd hate to ruin all the hard work these people did excavating this."

"Heehee, Master, look! These tiles spin, see?" She began twirling the small tiles on the altar, with a giggle.

"Rose, stop!" I lectured, catching her wrist and pulling it away. "You shouldn't play with this stuff! It's very old, and you may break it. It could be very important. We need to put them back the way they were or someone could lose their job over this. You don't want that, do you?"

Her eyes fell from mine. "Sorry, Master," she murmured, nudging the dirt with her foot. "I'll behave, I promise."

Again, my heart melted from just how cute she was. Releasing her, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's okay. Just sit tight while I put these back together, okay? Let's see…"

I began carefully rotating the tiles until the edges fit together just right. Sure enough, it formed a picture of some sort of fossil-like pokemon. As it finished though, the tiles locked into place and there was a loud rumbling that shook the entire cave.

"Master? What's going on?' Rose asked, pressing against me. Before I could respond, the tiles we were standing on suddenly collapsed, causing us to let out a cry of surprise before falling into darkness. We landed not even a moment later, hard.

Well, I say 'we'. In truth, I landed hard, Rose landed on top of me, causing me to give a groan. She sat there, her legs straddling my waist as she looked around in awe.

"Master, these caverns must be the chamber that the inscription talked about." I could tell by the way her chest rose and fell that she was ecstatic. "That means the ruins found us worthy! Great work, Master!"

That's when I saw them. The carvings on the walls were glowing. The circles I'd mistaken for the script shifted, showing cute faces. They were moemon! "Wor...thy…" a small voice echoed in my head. "Wor...thy…"

The creatures began to swirl around us, moving up and down, chanting 'worthy' in my mind over and over again. I got to my feet, holding Rose close to me. Despite my nervousness, the creatures actually seemed cheerful that I was here.

"Heehee, it's okay, Master. They're friendly, see?" Reaching out she gently stroked an 'F' along its spine. They began to bounce up and down excitedly as they swirled throughout the room.

They quickly rearranged, moving to float in a specific order. "I think they're spelling something. H-O-O-H. Hooh? What's a Hooh?"

"Isn't that the sound an owl makes?"

"No, you're thinking of 'hoot'."

Rose's face lit up. "Ohhhh. So that's why they call them 'Hoothoots'. That makes sense."

There was a rush of wind as the creatures suddenly flooded from the cavern, trailing through the hole we'd fallen through and presumably out into the wild. Where they were going, I had no idea, but I knew that I should catch one of them for study.

Grabbing my pokeball, I hurled it at the last one, just as it was about to leave, and struck it right on. As it fell to the ground, I checked the pokedex, hoping for more information to be found on it. Instead, it just read 'Unown'. I'd have to tell Prof. Oak that there was a typo. For now, I called the one I caught 'Alpha'.

 _Alpha has #$ &#!*$(#_

 _Species: Unown Gender: ? Type: Psychic_

 _Starting Level: 5 Brave Nature_

 _Moves: Secret Power_

Rose and I quickly found a ladder that led up to a hidden passage in the public ruins. Using it, we decided it was best to call our trip over and to escape before any of the guards realized what we'd found.

Thankfully, they hadn't installed any CCTVs on the premises.

Once we'd reached the path again, Rose threw her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my lips. It took me off guard, but never being one to deny a girl a kiss, I savored it anyway. When we parted, she nuzzled under my chin. "Thank you for the wonderful date, Master. I'd like to ask to spend more time with you, but I know it'd be unfair to the others. If I were them, I'd want to spend time with you, too."

"You're welcome, Rose. Be good, okay?"

"Never," she teased, giving me a wink. I gave her a playful spank before giving her one last peck and calling her back into her pokeball.

Just as I went to pull out another moemon however, there was a soft hissing sound in my ear. I spun quickly, only to find nothing there. That was strange. I turned back around again, only to see a moemon lunging at me.

Before I could let out a scream, she covered my mouth with her hand, her lower body wrapping around mine. My mind briefly registered her naga-like form before I began thrashing around in her grip.

"Shh, shh. No need to struggle my prey. You're safe here in my coils," she whispered in my ear. Despite the sensual manner in which she uttered the words, I sank my teeth into her hand causing her to cry out and pull it away. "Ow! Why you little…"

"Do you want to know what happened to the last moemon that called me their prey?" I challenged. "I tied her up and tortured her." Okay, so it was _partially_ true. It wasn't like my Sharpedo didn't enjoy it.

Suddenly the coils tightened around me, causing a bit of air to escape my lungs against my will. "Well, the difference between her and I is, I've already got you caught. Though I appreciate the idea. Perhaps I'll torture _you_. Instill a bit of karmic justice for my fallen sister."

Well that backfired. The two of us stared one another down when an idea came to me. "Mmm, yes. Please...torture me," I gasped.

"Sorry?"

"I've been a horrible human. Torture me, please!" It took a bit of mental imagery and some recollection of the morning's blowjob, but I even managed to force myself into getting a hard on.

The snake girl looked at me stupefied. Suddenly, she squeezed down on me so hard, I thought I heard one of my ribs crack. Her hand went to my throat as she gave another hiss, baring her cute pointy teeth at me. "Are you making fun of me?! I swear to Arceus I will kill you, human! Don't think I won't!"

"Nngh...yes! More!"

She wrapped herself a little tighter, getting right next to me. "Any last words?" she demanded.

I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Mmm, tighter baby. I'm about to cum."

Immediately, she gave a shriek and untied me, shoving me away. "Eww! Ew, ew, ew!" she whined. "You're so disgusting! Freak! Sicko!"

"Eh, I've been called worse. But that's besides the point. Now I'm free, and I intend on turning the tables."

"Get away from me you kinky creep!"

"I'm pretty kinky," I admitted. "But a creep? That's just rude." Grabbing a pokeball, I called out Medea.

As she appeared, she smiled at me. "Don't worry, Daddy. I'll handle her. Then we can have some more fun, okay?"

Just as the snake girl went to flee, I threw a pokeball after her, and sucked her into the command matrix. She struggled fiercely, but it wasn't long before the ball fell still. Walking to Medea, I ruffled her purple hair. "Excellent work."

"Thank you, Daddy," she giggled.

 _Lamia is grossed out!_

 _Species: Ekans Gender: Female Type: Poison_

 _Starting Level: 8 Impish Nature_

 _Moves: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting_

As I recalled Medea, I paused for a moment. Damn, I was a creep. Worse now, I still had that erection I'd given myself to psych out the Ekans. I began to scroll through my team to see who I could use to help me with my little...problem.

Asking Rose to help so soon after this morning probably wasn't kosher, as much as I'd love it. Medea was insatiable. If I used her there was no telling what she'd do. Lyra was a sweetheart, but I honestly wasn't in the mood for foreplay.

My eyes fell on Stella's pokeball, and a smile came to my lips. Truth be told, it felt wrong to take advantage of her blindness, but on the other hand, this could be a lot of fun. I summoned her out of her ball.

"Hyah! Ha! Come on! I'll fight you for my master!"

"We're not in combat, Stella," I assured her.

"Oh...Why did you call me out, Master? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, I just thought you'd like to have a snack with me is all. Do you mind?"

She shook her head no, giving me a big smile. "What are we having, Master?"

"Popsicles," I lied. "These ones are a little weird. They aren't cold, and they don't melt."

"Hmm, that sounds neat," she admitted.

I quickly undid my pants, reaching in to retrieve my cock. Stella came closer to me, waiting for this supposed treat I had for her. "Now, these are expensive, so I want you to savor it, understand? So don't just bite and be done with it. Take your time and enjoy it."

"Yes, Master," she agreed, reaching out with her hand. Taking her by the wrist, I guided her fingers to my dick. As she wrapped her fingers around it, she seemed confused. "Hmm...Master? There's no stick on this popsicle."

"If it doesn't melt, you don't really need a stick, do you?"

"I guess not," she admitted bashfully. I stroked her blonde hair as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue along my tip. God, her tongue felt so wonderful. This may have been the best idea I'd ever had. "Mm, it's a little salty," she hummed in thought. "It is tasty though. The fact its warm is strange."

"Would it help to think of it as a less sticky lollipop?" I asked, trying not to moan.

That seemed to satisfy her as she wrapped her lips around my head, slowly pulling it into her mouth. I continued to pet her as she slurped audibly on my cock. "Master, there's something inside of it! It's really sweet. Like a cream kind of."

She must have tasted my pre. Maybe it was true what they say. When someone loses one sense, their others become stronger to compensate. "You know, now that you mention it, I think the guy at the shop did say something about that. You have to squeeze it gently and rub it to make more come out. Here, I'll show you."

I wrapped my hand around hers and brought it to the base of my cock. I showed her how to jack me off, and when she got the hang of it, I let her go to enjoy it. The forest was silent except for the slurping of the unknowing ditz below me, but that's what made this perfect. She was completely clueless as to what it was she had in her mouth.

Every now and then, she'd pull back and lick a drop of pre from my cockslit. God, I can't believe I never noticed that she played with her food before. "How's yours, Master?"

"Oh it's...it's very good," I lied, trying to resist my urge to really hammer her throat.

After a few more moments, she pulled away with a frown. "Master…"

Uh oh. Had she caught on? "Yes?"

"The cream still isn't coming out very much. Am I doing something wrong?"

Oh thank God. I gave a pant of relief before replying, "No, you're not doing anything wrong. Maybe you should try using your mouth to really suck it out while you stroke it. I bet you could even rub it with your lips at the same time and get a lot of cream that way."

She pondered it for a moment before deciding to try it. Wrapping her lips around my tip, she began to slip up and down, bobbing her head in rhythm with her stroking. Sure enough, more pre dripped from my cock into her mouth, judging by the way she was gleefully humming into my cock.

I could hardly take it anymore! I placed a hand on the back of her head, and pushed it in farther, much to her shock. As it entered the back of her throat, she gagged, and whne I realized what I was doing I let her pull away. "Are you okay, Stella?"

"Mmhm. I just sucked a little too hard is all. I nearly choked on it."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we? You should be more careful."

"Yes, Master. But the cream still isn't coming out."

"Oh it is. You just have to keep trying."

She seemed to be getting frustrated now. She began sucking roughly on my cock, determined to find the creamy treat inside of her 'popsicle'. And I was oh so eager to give it to her.

As I began to cum, I bit my lip so hard a small bit of blood dripped out to keep myself from moaning and spoiling the game before it was time. A huge load dribbled into Stella's mouth, flooding it completely to the point where it ran down her chin to drip on her exposed cleavage.

She gulped it down, pulling her head back just as I came again, sending a few streams across her face and on her glasses, much to her shock. She looked as if she were about to cry. "M-master...I...I…" she sniffed. "I made a mess," she whined. "I'm sorry! You said not to waste any and I guess I sucked too hard and so much came out, I couldn't keep it all in and…"

"Hey, hey," I whispered to her. "It's okay, Stella. It was an accident, right? Come here. Let me clean you up."

I slid to the ground, my mind still reeling in bliss as I cradled her in my arms. First, I pulled off her glasses, using my thumb to collect the sticky cum before pressing it to her lips. Stella blushed, sucking my thumb clean with a giggle.

"Heehee, I like when you feed me, Master. The others will be so jealous. Between you and me, I think they all have a crush on you."

Oh God, she really didn't know _anything_. "There's still some left," I told her, using one hand to scoop as much cum from her tits as I could. I stuck my finger in her mouth and she eagerly sucked that one clean as well.

Soon, I'd finished making sure she cleaned up the rest of the cum, and when all of my loads were now in her stomach as they should be, I held her in my arms and stroked her belly. "Mmm, Master. Can I have the rest of my popsicle now?" she asked.

"Oh. Uh...Sorry, it looks like I accidentally dropped it. You don't want it now. It's all dirty." In truth, it was completely opposite. My cock had almost never been as clean.

"Oh. Well, when you get more, I'd like to have another one. If that's okay. Thank you so much for sharing it with me, Master."

"Anything for my moemon," I replied, pulling her closer. Her stomach gurgled blissfully as my seed's properties began to take control of her. She snuggled closer to me, placing kisses on my neck.

"Can you hold me, Master? I want to take a nap, but I also want to stay with you."

"Sure, Stella," I told her, scratching her beneath her chin. With that, the two of us fell asleep beneath the tree.

When I awoke again, a wave of crippling guilt flooded through me. What the hell was wrong with me? I recalled Stella without waking her up and sent her to the PC. I wanted to blame Winona for this. She'd pushed me so far out of my comfort zone that the moment she ditched me, my ass went back faster than a bullet.

I was tempted to call another moemon to walk with, but honestly, I wanted to be alone right now. I had to find a way to get Winona out of my mind. I'd beaten the Flying Gym leader. I could put that debacle behind me and continue on my way without thinking about her again. I just had to focus on my surroundings.

As I reached the sign indicating the cavern, I read it and groaned. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Seriously?! Why?!" Grumbling about my predicament, I turned along the path indicated to enter Union Cave.

Once inside, I found myself in a dim cavern that seemed to wind on forever. Now in a dangerous area, I needed to have a moemon. Without a thought, I summoned Medea. Almost immediately, she was cuddled up next to me, with bright eyes and a big smile.

"My turn again, Daddy? Yay!"

I said nothing, choosing instead to keep my eyes peeled. The smile slowly faded from her lips, but she stayed huddled beside me, anyway. That was when my phone began to ring in the cave. My eyes widened, and when I saw it was Winona, I quickly picked it up. "Winona? Hello? Are you there?"

No response. She'd pocket dialed me? That was when I heard the man from earlier speak. "Okay, now you need to strip for me," he instructed coldly. I wanted to hang up then. I wanted to hang up so bad, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

 _Please_ , I begged in my head. _Please, Winona. Tell him 'no'. Tell this creep to get a life and that you love me._

Instead, the next words I heard were hers, and they broke my heart. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now sit there for me. We're going to take some pictures, understand? Be sure to stay very still."

"Okay," she murmured. "Has my husband called again?"

"No. But not to worry, he doesn't know a thing."

"Good. I don't want him to know about us...yet. I'll tell him soon. Maybe a few months from now."

Feeling ran through my fingers as I angrily terminated the call. I reeled my arm back, ready to hurl my phone straight at the stone wall. _A few months?!_ That bitch was going to wait a few _months_ to tell me she was leaving me?

Suddenly, the phone was snatched out of my hands. "Hey!" I demanded turning to see a geodude making off with it. "Get back here!" I demanded.

"Why? You were just going to throw it away anyway!" she cried back, rushing through the halls.

"Damn it, Medea, can't you do something?"

"I can't hypnotize her if she's not looking at me, Master."

"Fuck! Wait, that's it! Medea, use Nightshade!"

Suddenly darkness flooded from her body, causing the Geodude to come to a screeching halt as she looked around wildly. "Wh-what's going on?!" she demanded, holding the phone in front of her protectively. "St-st-stay back! I've got a phone!"

Medea tapped her on the shoulder and when she spun, she twisted her face into a horrifying and monstrous visage. "Ooga booga booga," she screeched, causing the geodude to pass out on the spot. As the darkness faded away, I smiled and ruffled my moemon's purple hair.

"Excellent work."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Pulling a pokeball from my pack, I threw it on the unconscious rock girl, sucking her into the command matrix. "Well, you knocked her out. You want to name her?" I asked Medea.

The gastly thought about it for a brief moment before grinning. "Let's call her Fluffernutter."

 _Fluffernutter really regrets this decision._

 _Species: Geodude Found: Union Cave_

 _Rock/Ground Type Starting Level: 8 Naughty Nature_

 _Ability: Rockhead - Prevents Recoil Damage_

 _Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl_

Game saved…

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 7

As we emerged from the other side of Union Cave, tired and well trained, Medea looked to me, grasping my hand and pulling it gently. "Daddy, what's the matter?" she pouted. "You haven't told me once how cute I am, and I keep trying to show you my panties, but you won't even look!"

Oh, I was more than aware that she was trying to flash me. But with everything that happened with Winona, I wasn't in the mood. Shocking, I know. "Sorry, Medea. I've just got a lot on my mind. You heard that phone call. My wife is cheating on me. Who knows for how long."

"But Master, you also..."

My eyes glared daggers at her. "I know I cheated on her, too!" I snapped. "You think I don't have any idea how bad this is? The worst part of it all, is _why_ I've been cheating on her! I've been trying to hurt her! I want to show her how much I don't care that she left me, and what do I find out? She doesn't care either! That means all of this, every bit of it, was just a waste of my time."

For a moment, Medea didn't say anything. Her eyes were wide and glistening with tears. "You...think I'm a waste of time?" she murmured.

I sighed, starting to calm down. "No, I don't think you're a waste of time, Medea. I'm sorry, that came out wrong, it's just…"

"No! I get it. You don't care about me, you just wanted to use me to get back at your wife."

"That's not…"

"Prove it then," she challenged me. "Prove to me you care!"

"Of course I care," I told her, staring straight into her eyes. "I care about all of my moemon. You're like my family."

She crossed her arms, turning away with a huff. "Yeah, right! You don't even want to be my Daddy."

With a grin, I scooped her up into my arms, nuzzling her cheek. "Hey, you know that's not true. If I didn't want that, do you really think I'd have rescued you from the tower?" When she continued to pout, I began to tickle her, causing her to squirm.

"N-no! Stop, Daddy, stop!"

"Oh-ho. So I'm back to being your Daddy again, am I?"

"Yes! Okay, I surrender, just stoooop," she laughed. When I finally relented on my tickling, she threw her arms around me, clinging to me like a child. "I'm sorry that happened to you. If it helps, she's stupid for leaving you. You're the best Daddy anyone could ask for."

I wish I could tell her that it did help, instead, I just whispered, "Thank you," before putting her back on the ground. "Azalea Town isn't far from here. Do you know anything about it?"

Medea shook her head.

"Well, then I guess we better do a little exploring, huh?"

Just as we were about to go, a small girl ran up to me and pounced on me from behind, causing me to stumble in surprise. She began to tug at my hair, and bite at my shoulder, but with such small teeth, it really didn't do much. "Grr, get out of my land intruder!" she growled.

"Don't worry, Master, I'll take care of her," Medea told me, charging up an attack.

I quickly held up my hand to stop her. "No, no. Stop. I've got this."

"No, I've got you!" my attacker snarled. I easily reached behind me, grabbing her by the scruff of her hood, and holding her flailing in front of me. "Hey, no fair! Let go of me!" She swung at me, but with her short arms, she couldn't reach me from where she dangled.

Holding the flailing thing at arm's length, I was shocked by just how small she was. Apparently, Medea was thinking the same thing. "Master, she's so tiny!" she exclaimed. "If you tried to have your way with her, you'd probably split her in half!"

"Wh-wha?! Have his way with me?!" the girl squealed, struggling even harder now.

I shot Medea a glare, causing her to blush apologetically. "Alright, you," I demanded of the little one. "What's your problem? Do you make it a habit to attack people minding their own business?"

"You're trespassing, you big bully! Let me go!"

"So you can attack me again? Not likely."

After a few more minutes of squirming, she'd tired herself out and now just dangled from my grip by her onesie. "What are you going to do to me?" she whimpered.

"For starters…", I reached forward with my other hand and unzipped her, all the way from her throat down to her crotch.

She gave a shriek, moving to cover herself. Medea, however, was on it. Grasping the girl's head, she turned her to look in her eyes. "You're not scared of him," she purred. "From now on, he is your Daddy, and you'd do anything to make Daddy happy. You're a naughty girl for Daddy. Just thinking about him makes you start dripping like a horny slut. You know it's wrong to love your Daddy's cock so much, but you don't care. You're just so naughty, you can't help but be his slut." A dark spot was growing in the girl's crotch as she began panting with desire. Medea grinned, kissing my cheek. "She's ready for you, Daddy. Please, can I stay and watch?"

" I suppose so," I sighed, ruffling the ghost girl's hair before looking back to the other one. "All right, you. Tell your Daddy what you want."

"F-fuck me, Daddy! Please! I'll be good, I swear, just please give me your cock!" Well with begging like that…

As her clothes fell free, I took a moment to fish out my cock. God, it was nearly a fourth of her size. I lowered her slowly, her chest heaving and panting with desire as her legs spread as wide as she could. Sure enough, her snatch was crazy tight. It was like trying to squeeze a sausage through a hole the size of a nickel.

As her body struggled to accept mine, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. She was loving it! I could feel her pussy tearing around my cock, but this slut wanted more! I watched as the large bulge of my cock could be seen through her skin, pushing its way roughly through her cervix and into her womb.

She was impaled so far on my dick, that when I let her go, her body just stayed there, like a puppet on a stick. I still wasn't even all the way inside of her! She however, demanded that to be rectified.

Grabbing the base of my cock in her tiny hands, she worked it like a rope, pulling herself further down onto it and stretching more. I groaned as she forced me in when there was no more room. "C-cum in me D-daddy! Fill me please!" she begged. "Fuck me full of your seed! I need it, Daddy!"

Well, who would I be to turn down an offer like that. Cradling her head so as not to snap her spine from the way she arched her back, I came hard. My hot semen gushed forth into her womb as her tongue lulled out.

Her eyes were bulging so much, I was almost scared they'd pop out of their sockets. As I continued stuffing her full, her belly expanded like a water balloon. When I finally pulled from her with a pop, she continued stroking herself, partially to continue her pleasure high, and also to hold in the massive amount of spunk in her pussy.

"Holy hell, I thought she was actually going to pop," Medea commented.

"Tell me about it. I think for posterity sake, we should get her to the pokemon center." Grabbing a pokeball, I tossed it towards her. It bounced off her swollen abdomen before pulling her into the command matrix.

 _Gina has been thoroughly fucked._

 _Species: Rattata Gender: Female Found: Route 33_

 _Normal Type Starting Level: 7 Brave Nature_

 _Ability: Run Away - Makes escaping easier._

 _Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack_

Upon entering Azalea town, a man with a dark trench coat stepped in front of me. "Can I help you?" I asked, just before he opened his coat. At first, I cringed away, thinking he was some sort of crazy flasher, but instead, I found myself looking at weird, thin pink discs with holes in the middle. They looked almost like bologna after someone at the a small piece of the center.

"Hey kid, you interested in buying some hickory-smoked slowpoke buttholes? They're all the rage. They're super healthy for you, and I've even heard they can make your downstairs bigger, guaranteed."

"I'm sorry, hickory _what_?"

"Slowpoke buttholes."

"That's what I thought you said. Umm, one, that's disgusting. Two, where are you possibly getting slowpoke buttholes?"

"Look kid, I'm not playing a game of twenty questions. If you want a butthole, it'll cost you a mil flat. Otherwise, scram!"

"A mil? Like a million? You're out of your damned mind." I shoved past him, moving forward into the city.

"Well fuck you too then, buddy!" he shouted after me.

Almost immediately, the town had a palpable stillness in the air that set me on edge. Something was wrong, and it wasn't the fact a guy was selling smoked pokemon orifices. As I ventured further in, I found there were quite a few people wearing black jumpsuits with a big red 'R' slapped on it.

In my past experience, matching outfits could only mean one thing: bad guys. Still, I brushed past them, paying them no mind and entering the pokemon center to get my team healed up.

"So, what's with the guys outside?" I asked the nurse as she leaned across the counter for my pokeballs. I tried very hard not to look down her shirt as she did.

"Oh, they're Team Rocket. They blew into town a day or two ago. They've been causing all sorts of trouble, and lately the city's slowpoke have started going missing. Who knows what could have happened to them."

Fire burned in my eyes at the realization. "Oh, I've got a pretty good idea," I growled. When my pokeballs were returned to me, I went outside, ready to kick some criminal ass, but before I could, an older man ran past me, screaming at one of the Rockets.

"Get back here you son of a bitch!" he roared. "Give me back my slowpoke!"

As both rushed by me, I took chase too. This was my best bet to find what happened to the slowpoke, and honestly, I was scared that old guy would have a heart attack. They began running towards an incline that led to an old style well with a broken wall.

The Rocket the old man was chasing slid down the rope there, but before the old man could go after him, another one came from the shadows. "Watch out!" I shouted, but it was too late.

As the old guy turned to look towards me, his attacker slammed his boot into his chest, sending him hurtling down into the darkness. FUCK! "Fluffernutter, go!" I instructed, throwing out my pokeball.

The Geodude smashed her fists together, ready to fight. "Yes, Master!"

"Hmmph, another one? Fine then! Go, Rattata! Tackle!"

"Fluffernutter, rock throw!"

With a surprising nimbleness, my geodude front flipped over one of the large bricks from the well. As her feet landed, she used the momentum to slingshot the massive stone straight at the Rattata.

The enemy moemon's eyes widened, before he was struck straight in the chest. He went flying back into his trainer, hitting with enough force that both of them fell into the well.

Rushing to the side, I peered over to see by the dim light that the older man was still moving. The Rocket however, had not been so lucky. He'd landed on a large boulder, breaking his neck and killing him. Good riddance, I'd say.

Grabbing onto the rope, I slid down, followed by Fluffernutter. Landing smartly on the ground, I rushed to the old man's side. "Hey, are you all right? I followed you here."

"Y-you were the one who tried to warn me," he noted, a look of gratitude in his eyes. "Listen kid."

"Vulpus," I interjected.

"Vulpus. Team Rocket has been kidnapping our slowpoke. They're…"

"Cutting off their buttholes and selling them for profit, I know. Don't worry, I'll get your slowpoke back."

"Thank you. I'd help you if I could, but when I fell I landed on my back. I doubt I'll be of much use for a while. Good work on that bastard though." He pointed to the lifeless husk. "Go. There's no time to waste."

I nodded, rushing deeper into the well. Everything was completely silent. That could only mean one thing: ambush. I cautiously kept my eyes peeled, and sure enough, just as I passed a rock outcropping, a feminine figure appeared from behind it and swung at me with a large metal bat.

I was barely able to dodge it in time before kicking her wrists, and forcing her to drop it. "Ah! You asshole, that hurt!" she snapped at me, reaching for a pokeball. She was a young girl, probably nineteen or so. She had pretty red hair, and a full figure.

"Damn it, where do criminal organizations keep finding all these hot girls?" I wondered out loud causing her to stop and blush.

"Aww, you think I'm hot?"

Well, a distraction was a distraction. I pounced at her, catching her wrist in one hand and using my other arm to pin her shoulders to the ground.

"That was a dirty trick," she lectured, squirming in my grip. "I thought you were actually being nice!"

"Then you're twice as dumb as you are attractive," I scoffed before headbutting her. My own head stung badly, but I'd managed to stun her enough that she dropped her pokeball. I straddled her waist, pinning her arms above her head. "Now, you're going to tell me where you took those slowpoke. If you do, I may consider letting you leave here with your life."

She stared into my eyes, her own watering. "W-would you really kill someone as cute as me?" she whined, trying her best to give me an adorable pout. "We could make a trade? You let me up, and I'll give you a kiss. If you join Team Rocket, maybe I'll even be your girlfriend."

I pressed my forearm against her throat, causing her to cough and wheeze as she tried to breathe. "Slowpoke. _Now!_ "

"Ov...er...there…" she gasped, nodding with her head towards a set of stairs.

When I released her, she gripped her neck, panting heavily. "Good girl. Stay."

"W-wait, what about joining Team…"

"Look bitch, if I _wanted_ you, I'd have you. So now, you're going to sit there like an obedient little slut. If you come after me, I'll kill you, and you'll not have been the first." Clambering off of her, I left the girl there completely stunned.

"Heehee, you tell her, Master," Fluffernutter laughed.

"I'm switching you out, Fluff. Save your energy for the gym leader."

"Yes, sir!"

"Go, Medea!"

The ghost appeared beside me, eager to fight. Sure enough, once we got to the end, there was the Rocket that the old man had chased here. The other was obviously one of their leaders.

"Idiot, you led them here?!" the tougher one demanded. "Damn it, we'll have to silence this kid."

"Stop calling me a kid! I'm in my mid twenties!"

"Go, Koffing!"

Go, Ekans!"

"All right. Game on then. Medea, think you can handle them both yourself?"

"Easily."

"Good. Nighshade!"

The entire room turned to darkness, just as it had with fluffernutter. I could see the faint glow of Medea as she manifested in front of the two pokemon, sending them screaming back towards their masters.

"Don't let them get away. Finish them off with…"

I wasn't able to finish my words when the Koffing erupted a stream of highly toxic gas straight at her. All I could do was watch helplessly as Medea's incorporeal body was torn apart by the rushing of the air.

"Medea!"

"Nng! I'm...okay...Daddy…"

"Come on, you need to rest!"

"No, I can do this." Her eyes began to glow a sinister red. "I've lost one Daddy, already. I'm not going to lose another one who actually cares about me." Her dark body expanded, and two adorable horn-like spines erupted from her head.

As her body formed into a more concrete shape, her arms solidified into fists. She'd evolved into a Haunter! "Medea, Shadow Punch!" Casting her arm forward, a dark nexus appeared around her wrist. Behind the Koffing, her fist manifested, slamming straight through the shadows and striking him with enough force to send him sprawling.

Soon, she was releasing a flurry of strikes, hitting him from all directions. Every time he'd brace himself for a blow, one would come out of seemingly nowhere to strike him in the opposite side.

When he was a bloody pulp, she then set her sights on the Ekans. "Don't let up, Medea. Send him to oblivion!"

Grabbing the boy by his hair, she yanked him hard to the ground, and with one punch, the Ekans wisely decided to stay down. Now that she had finished off their pokemon, the two Rockets took a step back. I could hear the sobs of the Slowpoke further in the cave.

As I advanced, the two criminals ran around me. I let them go. I was more concerned with the Slowpoke anyway.

Sure enough, there were nearly a dozen of them, locked in stock-like devices, asses in the air and skirts hiked up over their bottoms. Bloody razors were nearby having been used to shave the flesh from their cheeks. Damned monsters. The worst part was, Slowpokes felt pain in slow motion. It could have been a swift cut, but to them it still would have felt like torture.

Moving to the closest one, she gave a cry of fear as I approached, but I assured her with a pat on the head. "You'll be okay," I swore. "I'm going to get you out of here and back to your Master, okay?"

Picking up a rock, I slammed it down hard on the lock to bust it. As it fell to the ground in pieces, I tore open the stock...but the girl didn't move.

"But how are you going to get the lock off?" she asked.

"You're already free. I just broke it, didn't you see that?"

"Oh, you freed me! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Head back to the entrance. It should be safe now."

"But what if there are more of Team Rocket?" she whined.

I covered my face in my hands. Ugh, Slowpoke were so annoying. A few seconds later she said, "Okay. Thanks again." and left me to continue breaking the other ones free.

It took me almost an hour, but soon I had them out and marching back towards the exit. Just as I had finished with the last one though, I heard footsteps behind me. I wheeled around, ready for a fight, but instead found myself face to face with the old man.

He hobbled towards me, supporting his weight on a makeshift crutch. "Well, I'll be damned. You did it kid!"

"Vulpus," I corrected sternly.

"Right, right. Vulpus. Thank you very much. My name is Kurt. My granddaughter is going to be so thrilled to have her moemon back. I don't know how to repay you."

"It was nothing," I assured him.

"Tell you what. Come by my place before you leave town. I'm a crafstman, you see. I'll make you some special pokeballs."

"Seriously? Thank you."

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, it'll be at least ten before we're square. See you topside. I had someone throw down a ladder, so don't worry about me getting out."

With that, he left, leaving me and Medea behind. Suddenly, a high pitch voice cried out. "That was amazing!" I blinked in surprise looking around for the source. "Up here!"

Tilting my head back, I found myself looking at a zubat, dangling upside down. "Oh. Hi." She released the stalactite in the cavern, flapping her wings to slowly descend to the ground.

"Seriously, that was so cool! I've never seen a pokemon evolve before! What was that move called you used? Shadow punch, right? It was so awesome! You were like 'pshaw' and 'hyah', and then they were like 'ungh' and 'ach', and then you saved all of those slowpoke!"

"Whoa, whoa. Chill out. Do you want to come with us?"

"Wait, seriously?! You want _me_ to come with _you_?"

"Sure."

She jumped in my arms with a big grin. "Yes! This is going to be so cool!"

 _Squeakers gonna squeak!_

 _Species: Zubat Gender: Female Found: Slowpoke Well_

 _Poison/Flying Type Starting Level: 5 Docile Nature_

 _Ability: Inner focus: Prevents Flinching_

 _Moves: Leech Life_

Soon, I'd climbed out of the well. My team took a breather at the pokemon center to prepare for the upcoming gym battle. As they all talked excitedly amongst themselves, I curiously examined the egg I'd been carrying around with me. "What do you think it is, Master?" Rose asked, having stepped away from the group.

"No clue," I admitted. "It's never been discovered before. It's an entirely new moemon."

"That's incredible! Does that mean you get to name it, since you discovered it?"

I shook my head. "Oh, I didn't discover it. Mr. Pokemon is the one who gets to name it, not me."

"Don't see why, you're carrying it around, you're hatching it, it should be yours to name."

"We'll talk to Professor Elm about it when…" My words trailed off as I suddenly saw it twitch. "Wait, I think it's hatching."

Immediately, the entire room fell silent as we all watched the egg anxiously. Small cracks formed in the shell, causing small yellow arms to break through the sides. The top part of the shell cracked off, before it shook it from its head and looked around. Two tiny nub-like feet burst from the shell as well, leaving it able to walk and wiggle its arms.

It wobbled for a moment, trying to keep its balance, but just as it began to fall, I quickly reached out to catch it, putting it back on its feet. Its eyes met mine and began to sparkle. "Master!" it cried excitedly reaching out with its tiny arms for a hug.

Unable to help myself, I picked it up and gave it a gentle hug. All of my other moemon gave a simultaneous 'dawwww'. "Can I see him, Master? Can I, can I, can I?" Rose pleaded.

"Sure," I agreed, handing the infant pokemon to her. "Be very gentle though. Don't drop him, okay? I'm going to call Professor Elm so he knows the good news."

Punching in the numbers, the phone rang twice before there was a click signaling it had been picked up. "Hello?" the man yawned over the phone.

"Just waking up, Professor?"

"Yes...well...I had a bit of a busy night last night," he explained. "Lots of erm...research."

Before I could press further, I heard the sound of a riding crop being slapped across flesh, and the professor gave a hiss. "Let me guess. Tania?"

"I have...nngh...no idea what you...mm...mean."

"Right. Irrelevant. I've got news that's going to make your day. The egg hatched!"

"What?! Show me!"

I clicked a photo of him smiling in Rose's arms and sent it to him.

"This is astounding, Vulpus! I've never seen anything like it. You have to run a scan! I took the liberty of installing a scanner in your pokegear. It'll pick up the finer details about it, just like your pokedex does when you've caught other pokemon."

"Awesome!" Before I could scan it though, Rose elbowed me and whispered in my ear about the name. "Oh! Right, professor? Rose wants to know if we get to name it for the pokedex."

"Actually, it already has a name," he replied.

"What? How?"

"Moemon have their names written in their genetic code. It's an odd sequence of proteins that is used by researchers like myself to name and catalog them. You can still always nickname him as you usually do though. Sorry to disappoint."

Once the scan finished, his image came up. "Looks like we're looking at the world's first discovered Togepi," I told him.

"Hmm, that is interesting."

"What is?"

"That shell that he's in. At first, I simply thought it remnants of the egg he hatched from, and it is...but it's become ingrained in his body, like a turtle. It can't be removed without killing him."

"Woah. That's pretty harsh."

"This requires more scientific study. Vulpus, I have a very important task for you. You need to keep him in your party at all times, understand? You can put him through training if you like, but he's not to fight, under any circumstances. It wouldn't do us any good if he died, would it?"

"Not to worry, Professor. I'll take great care of him."

"Good to hear." There was another whip crack, followed by a small cry of pain. "I've g-got to go, Vulpus. T-t-talk to you more...some other time."

As the phone went dead, I reached over and scratched Togepi behind one of his yellow spines. "What are you going to call him, Master?" Rose quizzed.

"Well, his blonde hair make him look kind of like the sun. What if we called him Sol?"

"Heehee, I think it's cute." Suddenly, Sol turned back towards Rose and jumped down her shirt to nestle between her breasts with a happy purr. She just giggled and ruffled his hair. "Looks like you two have a lot in common already, Master," she teased before placing a kiss on my cheek. "Congratulations."

 _Sol's now a member of the family!_

 _Species: Togepi Gender: Male Found: Hatched_

 _Normal Type Starting Level: 5 Naughty Nature_

 _Ability: Hustle - Trades accuracy for power._

 _Moves: Charm, Yawn, Metronome_

"All right everyone, back in your pokeballs. It's time for us to get that gym badge. Rose, I'm leaving you out to hold Sol, if you don't mind. I want him to be able to experience the battle from the sidelines, but if something happens, I need you to protect him, understand?"

She gave me a playful salute and winked flirtatiously. "You can count on me, Master."

"Great. Now let's go show this bug guy who's boss."

Game Saved…

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 8

When I opened the doors of the Azalea gym, I was immediately struck by the scent of pine resin. There were trees everywhere! Thankfully, my mind was as far from Winona as it could possibly be.

Or so I thought anyway, until I ended up in front of the gym leader. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," I grumbled as the young girl turned to face me. " _You're_ the gym leader?"

"Yes," he answered, correcting my original assumption on his gender. "I'm Bugsy, Azalea Town gym leader, and world class researcher of bug pokemon. Who are you?"

"Vulpus, champion of Hoenn."

"Hoenn?! You're from Hoenn? You must know my cousin!"

My cheeks went pale as I shook my head. "No. You can't be…"

"Yeah, she's the gym leader of Fortree City. Her name's Winona. Do you know her?"

I was trembling, stunned into complete shock. There was no escape. Everywhere I turned, damn it, there she was, practically staring me in the face. "Yes. We're married," I managed to mumble out. "Funny, she never mentioned having a gym leader cousin in Johto when I suggested we move here."

"That is odd," Bugsy agreed with a big grin. "Come to think of it, she didn't mention you when she came through earlier."

That did it. Flames ignited in my eyes as I grasped the pokeball at my hip. "All right, Bugsy. You're the only thing standing in the way between me and moving on through the League. You better come at me with everything you've got."

"Sure thing. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the family...the hard way. Go, Butterfree!"

As the winged girl appeared in a flash of light, I threw my own ball out. "Go, Fluffernutter!"

"Fluffernutter?" Bugsy laughed. "You named your Geodude Fluffernutter?"

"All the better to humiliate you when you lose. Fluffernutter, use Rock Throw!"

"Butterfree, sleep powder!"

My Geodude picked up a rock, just as she had before and hurled it straight towards the butterfly-like moemon. As his wings sent a flurry of purple dust towards Fluffernutter, I could tell she was falling asleep. Thankfully, the rock did not.

It struck Butterfree hard, slamming him into the tree where he slid down into an unconscious slouch. Meanwhile, my Geodude dozed peacefully where she sat.

"Grr. Go, Scyther! Take down his Geodude while it's out of commission!"

The girl with two enormous blades raced toward Fluffernutter, but I wasn't worried. That rocky shell she wore would be more than enough protection. Sure enough, those blades struck again and again, doing almost nothing to her. However, it didn't wake her up either.

Small hairline cracks began to form in her shell from the Scyther's repeated attacks. This was bad. If I couldn't find a way to wake her up, eventually Bugsy would get through her armor, then it was goodbye to Fluffernutter. Worse, I didn't have anyone who could contend with a Scyther. It'd just poke holes through any other member of the team without even a blink.

When a layer of rock finally chipped away, I drew in a sharp breath. Was this the end? Would I finally lose another moemon? Two massive arms erupted from the cracks in the shell, grabbing the two blades and stopping them cold.

Wait...not arms, but long gray hair, able to be shaped like mud and stone. Fluffernutter's eyes opened and with a smirk, her body exploded outward like rubble, revealing her new and improved craggy form. She'd evolved into a Graveler.

"Yes! Fluffernutter, Rock Throw!"

She thrust her hands straight through the gym floor, taking two fist fulls from the concrete slab while her hair held Scyther in position. The Scyther shook his head repeatedly, trying to pull away, but it was too late. She took aim point blank and with a speed so fast it created a sonic boom, she blasted him in the chest with the two slabs, sending him crashing into the Butterfree.

"What's next?" I demanded of Bugsy. "Don't tell me that's all you have."

"Beautifly, go!"

"Of course, I should have known," I scoffed.

"Beautifly, use absorb!"

"Fluffernutter, don't get caught in that beam. Lay down the offensive with rock throw!"

A fierce battle raged between the two. My geodude was surprisingly nimble in the way she ducked and rolled in order to evade the deadly beam that could dissolve large parts of her quickly.

Meanwhile, she continued hurling bullet-like chunks of concrete as the colorfully winged moemon. All it would take was one solid hit and that moemon would be down and out. The beautifly knew this as well, judging by the way she desperately moved out of the projectile's path.

That was when I had an idea. "Fluffernutter! Magnitude!"

"Magnitude? You know that won't work, don't you? That's a ground type move, and my moemon is flying!"

"Who said I was aiming for your Beautifly?"

Leaping high into the air, my graveller came rushing back downward, slamming her palms hard against the ground and causing a localized earthquake. The beautifly realized the plan a second too late.

When she looked up, the shards of glass from the gym's skylight shredded her cloak-like wings, causing her to flap helplessly as she tried to stay airborne. "Fluffernutter, now's your chance! Rock throw!"

Like an all-star pitcher, she wound up and fired the stone straight towards the bug. With a sickening crunch, the beautifly hit the ground, the rock pinning her there, unable to fight. Bugsy was in complete shock.

"Wow, that was amazing!" he cheered. "I've never seen anyone fight like that before! No wonder you're the champion!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the Hive Badge and held it out in his palm. "Ahem. Congratulations on your victory, Vulpus. I happily present to you, the Hive Badge. This badge allows you to legally use the technique 'Cut' outside of battles, and I also would like to present you with this TM. It contains Fury Cutter, a move I discovered myself, if I may brag a little."

"That's it? Just congratulations, badge, and TM?"

"What were you expecting?" he asked. "OH! Right! Welcome to the family. I'm glad to hear that my cousin found someone she can be happy with."

Another stabbing pain lanced through my heart as I walked up to him and snatched the badge and TM from his hand. Without a word, I turned on my heels and left to continue my journey. Next stop, Goldenrod. Then I'd finally confront Winona once and for all. I could never dream of hurting her, but I would most certainly give her a piece of my mind.

"M-master, wait up!" Rose pleaded, chasing after me, Sol still in her arms.

"Sorry, Rose. I just really want to get out of here, okay?"

"I understand, but please...this would be the worst time for you to pull away from us. I know you're hurting. But just know that...well, I love you, Master. I'm here for you, always."

I stared in her eyes for a moment, scanning her up and down. Something was stirring deep inside of me. I wanted to bury my troubles inside of her so badly. God, she'd probably be willing, too. Pulling out a pokeball, I recalled Sol, much to her shock.

"M-master? I thought we were supposed to keep him out so he could experience…"

I interrupted her by drawing her into my arms and pressing my lips against hers. She gave a soft moan of surprise before wrapping her arms around my neck, and kissing me deeply. God, it felt just as wonderful as it had last time.

She seemed to agree. Once we'd parted, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily. "Come on," I whispered to her, taking her hand and leading her back towards the pokemon center.

"Oh, but…" she began. Still, she never was able to finish that sentence. When we arrived in the room, I shut the door behind us, locking it to ensure would not be disturbed. "Master, I…" She gasped as I stripped out of my clothes, revealing my rather fit physique.

I was surprised she was so flustered by this, considering the amazing head she'd given me. When I moved to undo her blouse, she flinched. Still, I ripped it from her body, exposing her petite breasts.

"No, Master. Wait, there's something I have to say it's…"

"Later," I hushed her, pulling her against me once again. As I continued to kiss along her throat, she sighed happily, melting in my embrace as my hand lifted her skirt.

"W-wait…" she began again, but I had no intentions of doing so.

I slipped my hand into her panties, eager to find her clit, only for my hand to touch something long and hard. My eyes widened as I quickly backed away in shock. I struggled to find anything to say.

Rose had a look of guilt on her face, unable to look me in the eyes. "Well, I guess it's all out now," she murmured.

"Y-y-you're a...a...he?!"

Again, pain crossed her features. "S-sort of," she admitted bashfully. Her top still lay discarded on the ground, her arms crossed over her chest to hide herself. "I'm...umm...that is all Chikoritas...we're hermaphrodites," she mumbled.

"You lied to me?"

"N-no! I mean, I didn't technically lie to you. It was just, when you told me I was a good girl, it made me so happy. I wanted to correct you then, but, I was scared that if I did, you'd be disgusted with me." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I get it, though. I mean, I know I'm not your type, so if you don't want to kiss me or hug me anymore, I understand. Just please, don't abandon me, Master. Don't put me in the box or release me!"

I walked over to the bed, sinking to sit on it in a complete stupor. My mind was reeling from the realization. The entire time? Rose had had a...thing...this entire time? "I can't believe it," I finally murmured.

"I'm sorry, Master. Please, don't hate me."

"I can't believe you let me go on just thinking you were a girl. I mean, why? What was the point of it all?"

"I was scared you wouldn't like me."

"I've had male pokemon in the past. I went through the entire tournament with Toasty, and he was male. Sol's male, too."

"Yeah, but you've never...you know...with them."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not...not that there's anything wrong with being…" Sentences just seemed to stop and end randomly for me. I couldn't get out a full phrase without sinking back into disbelief.

"Well, you'll still kiss me and stuff...right? I mean. You could just pretend, and then it'd all be okay."

"No, I can't just pretend, Rose. I mean, should I even still call you Rose? I'll be honest, I can't think of many masculine flower names to use, so I don't know what to even call you. I feel like I don't even know who you are."

She quickly moved to my side, sitting next to me and folding her legs beneath her. "Of course not, Master. I'll always be Rose. Nothing's changed. I swear, I'm still the same girl you've always had, honest!"

"But you're not a girl!"

Rose fell silent. She sniffed as tears ran down her cheeks. "I-I am a girl," she hiccupped. "J-just because I also have a...a...dick, doesn't mean that the things that make me female don't count. Does it really change that much? I thought you loved me."

"Of course, I love you, Rose, it's just…"

"Does the fact I was born with both a penis and a vagina, make you love me less?" With one hand, she tried to wipe the tears from her face. "You know what, I'm just going to go back in my pokeball. Let's just pretend this never happened, okay?"

"No, that's not okay!"

"Please?" she begged me. "Please, Master, I love you too much. I can't bear to see you look at me like I'm a freak. Even if it means you'll never make love to me, or kiss me how you used to, please...just let me stay by your side. That's all I ask. I don't want to be left alone again."

When she went to leave again, I reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to me. "Wait. Rose, I don't think you're a freak. Honest. You just...surprised me is all. I'll gladly kiss you, over and over again."

"R-really?"

I tugged her into my lap, cradling her there and stroking her long green hair. I placed my lips against hers, causing her to give a muffled groan of surprise before closing her eyes and pressing back against me.

Turning, I pressed her to lay on her back, my lips caressing her throat as I massaged and cupped her petite breasts. "M-Master?" she gasped in surprise. "Y-you're really okay with this? I mean...with me?"

I placed a finger to her lips to hush her as more tears started to form in her eyes. I gave her a gentle smile before giving her a quick peck. "You're right, Rose. I shouldn't love you less, just because of the way you were born. If you want me to, I'll gladly make love to you."

Her eyes shimmered with joy as she reached down to my pants, undoing the fly and stroking my bulge. "You don't mind?" she whispered again.

I shook my head, the smile never leaving my lips. "I can only imagine your feminine half needs some attention, too. If you're hoping to pitch though, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. I'm not much of a catcher."

She giggled. "I don't know, you seem pretty good at catching moemon to me."

"Har-dee-har-har."

Leaning forward, she rubbed her nose against mine lovingly. "I'm yours, Master," she purred. "How you use me is your decision. I'm happy just to know that I'll be bringing you pleasure."

"There's no need for it to be one sided," I swore to her. Hiking up her skirt, I linked my fingers in the sides of her frilly panties, straining to contain her erection. As I slid them down her beautiful, pale, feminine legs, I snuck a look at her crotch.

I almost let out a sigh of relief. It was pretty small. I don't know if I'd have been able to move past her having something like mine. With the size hers was, it really was almost negligible.

Her cheeks were the color of a tomato as her eyes fell on my own tool. I watched her small femmecock twitch in anticipation, eager for me to take her as my own. Grasping her hips, I pulled her towards me, causing her to give a sharp gasp.

Every movement we made seemed to take her by surprise, as if at any moment I'd simply stop, laugh in her face, and leave. Soon, however, she'd be in for a different kind of surprise.

I angled my tip to press against her pussy, hiking up her legs so I could slide her further onto my cock. She bit her lip, waves of bliss in her face as she struggled not to moan. That, however, just wouldn't do.

My hands groped her breasts, gently pinch and tugging her nipples until she began making delightful sounds against her will. I began to thrust into her, causing her entire body to ripple with the impact of my hips against hers.

"Y-yes, Master! Yes! More, please!" she begged, her eyes shut tight and her back arched. As her spine curved, I was able to stroke her g-spot with my cock when I felt a hard nub. Was that…

Curiously, I angled myself again and pressed against it. Immediately, her fingers sank into my back as she screamed out in pleasure, her lungs rising and falling with bliss. Ha! I could scarcely believe it. Her prostate was right next to her g-spot!

An impish grin came to my lips and soon I was thrusting against both of them simultaneously, her prostate on one side of my cock, and her g-spot on the other. Her tongue stretched out of her mouth, her eyes rolling back in her head as the pleasure melted her cognitive function.

Already, her cock was twitching and jumping as if it were about to cum, but without a thought, I grasped it tightly, keeping her from being able to ejaculate. She squealed in delight, her toes curling and her body wriggling beneath me as she tried to get release, but to no avail.

This was amazing! I'd never before been able to drive a woman so wild, and that was _with_ my powers. The fact that Rose was so close to suffering an orgasm-induced coma only spurred me on further.

"Beg for it, my little slut. I want to hear you beg me," I told her.

"P-please, Master!"

"Please what?"

"P-please, let me cum! I'll do anything, Master, anything! I'll suck you off every day and night, I'll even do it under the table when you're eating! I'll be your perfect little cock-sucking slut, just please, please, please, let me cum!"

"Hmm...tempting," I teased, making sure to drag my glans a little more slowly against both of her sweet spots. She began to drool down the side of her cheek, her breath so hot now that it was fogging up in front of her. "What else have you got?"

"I'll let you fuck me full of cum," she whined. "All of my holes! My pussy, my ass, my mouth, I'll be your own personal sex doll!"

"That does sound pretty tempting," I smirked. The hand wrapped around her shaft began to slowly move up and down, stroking her to drive her into further insanity. Any further begging that she wanted to try was impossible for her now as her eyes rolled back in her skull.

Her brain was struggling to get enough oxygen to keep her conscious, much less cognizant. With one last thrust, I released her cock, and spunk came gushing forth. It made a high arc, streaking across her chest, and some even landing in her mouth.

As I pulled out of her, she lay there, breathing heavily and rubbing her own semen into her skin with grateful moans. I, however, had still yet to get off, and I was eager to cash in on her agreement.

Tugging her to sit upright, she truly was like a mindless doll. Her body was limp and eagerly submitted to anything I requested, even when I pulled her back against my chest.

Spreading her cheeks, I slipped my cock into her ass, causing her to shudder in bliss. "Oh, Master! That feels so good!" she moaned in my ear. "You make me feel so full and warm!" Her fingers tangled in my hair pulling me to kiss her neck, but I had a better idea.

Taking advantage of her flexibility, I pressed her head, down, down, down, until she was curled into a ball. She gave a confused moan, until with a little guidance by my own hand, her mouth was stuffed with her own cock.

For a moment, she struggled weakly there, but the more I held her that way, the more she began to be turned on by her situation. Her Master, whom she loved more than anything, was deep inside of her ass, and on top of that, there was a soft pair of lips wrapped around her cock that knew _exactly_ what she liked.

I could hear hungry slurps and happy moans trailing from her throat as she obediently sucked herself off. "You really do make a good cock slut, don't you?" I purred to her, releasing her head now that she kept it there herself.

She gave an affirmative moan, shivering as my fingers trailed along her spine. My end was coming swiftly. The bliss of watching my slut suck herself off was surprisingly hot, and soon I couldn't hold it anymore.

My cock twitched, just as hers had, and I began pumping load after load of baby batter into her open colon. The moment the warm seed filled her ass, Rose's eyes rolled back and she came again, this time pumping her own load into her mouth, filling it with the taste of herself.

For a moment, she was still, and then I heard her taking long, drawn-out gulps of her own semen, wanting to make sure she sucked out every last drop. I pulled out of her, dripping the last few drops on her back before laying down beside her panting heavily. Releasing her cock from her maw, she unrolled, her mind swimming in a blissful haze.

Still, something inside of her registered that her Master was still present, and the source of such bliss. As such, I held out my arm, expecting her to cuddle with me, but instead, she crawled over to my lap, wrapping her lips around my cock and sucking on it lovingly.

God, I wouldn't get any sleep at this rate. Or so I thought. After she'd slurped down a third load from me, my eyes felt heavy. I closed my eyes, turning my head slightly, and falling fast asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I found Rose sleeping, her mouth still wrapped around my cock as she sucked on it affectionately, like a pacifier. The gentle slurping was already driving me crazy, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to wake the cute herm from her slumber.

Instead, I tried to lay there, go back to sleep, and ignore it, but soon, it was driving me over the edge, and so, against my will, I flooded her mouth with a huge load of cum, causing her eyes to snap open, before she'd realized what had happened.

With a happy moan, she sucked every last drop of cum from my cock, licking the residual amount from her lips and snuggling next to my body. "Heehee, good morning Master. I told you, didn't I? I'd wake you up and make you go to sleep every day with a blowjob."

I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her body close to me and gently kissing her on the lips. "Gods, that was fantastic."

"Mmhm."

"But man, am I tired."

"Me, too. Even though we both just slept."

The two of us looked at one another with a smile as she drew small circles on my chest with her finger. "So," she purred. "Ready for round two?"

Game saved…

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 9

Rose and I walked arm in arm into Ilex Forest. It was hard to believe that it'd be just a day until I reached Goldenrod. And Winona. Noting my expression, Rose frowned before nudging me with her elbow. "Master? Are you going to be okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, it's just…"

"I know…" There was a long pause between us before she spoke up again. "Master, can I speak freely?"

"Speak freely?" I repeated in confusion. "I'd hope you always speak freely."

"Why do you care so much about this girl? I understand she's your wife, but you'd come into the lab every day and take care of me. I saw how unhappy you were. If she really made you so miserable, why are you so hurt to be rid of her? This is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Oh, Rose. I really wish I could make you understand. Really, I do. Winona is like no other person I've ever met. She's special to me, in ways I can't even begin to describe. It's just...she makes me want to be better."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a good person, Rose," I finally said. "Everyone thinks I'm some sort of big hero, but do you know what I really am? I'm just a stupid fuck who can't keep it in his pants and can get away with raping women," I paused to kick a rock with my shoe. "Because when I'm done, they're convinced that they loved it. That it was okay, because it felt good, and because they want it again."

"Master…"

"I know what I'm doing is wrong, Rose. Really, I do. The fact that that has never been enough to stop me should prove to you the sort of villain I really am. The real reason I'm so upset, Rose, is because Winona should have ditched my ass a long time ago."

"Don't say that!" she protested loudly. "I don't care about what you did in the past, Master! It's not about that anymore. You can't go back and change that, so what difference does it make? You have to look to the future! People change, Master. Sometimes, they don't change for the better. But I believe in you, and I believe that you're a good person with a good heart. You saved those slowpokes, and for what? All you got was gratitude, and that was more than enough for you!"

"So what?" I challenged. "I saved a dozen pokemon. I'm sure that makes up for the countless lives I've destroyed."

Rose put her hands on my cheeks, holding them there and staring deep into my eyes. "Master, please. Don't dwell on the past. You've grown. You've changed. You can be better, and together we can overcome anything. So please, don't say you're not worth it. Because to me, Master, you're the world. And my world is always worth it." She finished the statement with gentle kiss to my lips before pulling away.

I didn't say anything, but gently caressed her hair. Well, she'd done something at least. Now I missed Hoenn even more. She'd have really gotten along with Toasty. He and Torkoal had finally gotten back on their feet after her memory loss.

Rose held my hand as we continued through the forest, up until we reached a small wooden shrine, built like a small house. I stopped, looking at it intently. Maybe it was just a trick of the eyes, but I could have sworn I saw something...there! Just on the fringe of my vision. When I turned to look directly at it though, it vanished.

"Heehee, this house is so cute, isn't it Master?" Rose giggled. "Look at this little plaque: a shrine dedicated to the guardian of these woods."

"Guardian? Sounds interesting. Though if it lives in there, it can't be too imposing."

"They say she can travel through time."

"She?"

"Mmhm. Well, some believe it's a she, others believe it's a he. Some even believe that it is neither, just some sort of entity that we can't grasp with our puny three dimensional minds." Rose wiggled her fingers as if she were trying to be spooky, but it only came off as cute. "But it begs the question, Master. If you could go back in time, what would you do differently?"

"A lot," I admitted. "I'd never have gotten that blowjob from Roxanne. I'd never have broken up with May. I wouldn't hurt any of those people or ruin those lives. Honestly, if I could go back...I'd probably change everything."

"Surely there are some things you would miss."

"Of course. I'd miss you, and the rest of my moemon, and Winona. But you'd all be much happier without me anyway."

"If you really believe that Master, then I'm disappointed in you."

"Are you happy, Rose? Or does the command matrix tell you you're happy? Before you answer consider this: would you even be able to tell the difference?"

Considering the subject over, I turned and walked away from the shrine, only for a voice to purr in my brain. " _That wasn't very nice, human. She's only trying to love you."_ I straightened, looking around in an attempt to find the source.

"Hello?" I called out.

There was a sniffle behind me. "I heard you, Master. I'm right here. I just…" I held up my hand to quiet Rose. Noting my gaze, she shifted into a more cautious position, ready to fight if she had to.

" _Look at her. She's practically in tears. How do you think she feels? You basically just told her that her happiness and feelings are meaningless."_

"I'd be happy to discuss it if you show yourself."

Rose frowned. "Master, I don't hear anything. Who are you talking to?"

" _Aww, what's the matter little human. Are you frightened of the big bad voice in the woods? Well if you want to find me, look to your right."_

Turning as instructed, I managed to see a quick flash of gold disappear behind a tree. I broke from the path, rushing after it, only to find that there was nothing there.

" _This way, human._ "

Again, I saw the swathe of golden yellow disappear behind a tree, only this one was nearly sixty yards away from me. Damn, this thing was fast! I took off towards it, and when I arrived at the place I'd seen it, I once again found nothing.

Rose caught up with me at this point, chest heaving. "Master, don't do that! It's dangerous for you to just go running off in the wilderness like that."

I nodded in the direction that the colorful signal now waved from. "What do you make of that, Rose?"

"I...don't know? A fox of some sort, maybe? Is that what you've been chasing?"

"Everytime I get there, it's gone and further away. Something is speaking to me in my mind, but I'm not fast enough to reach it. Ideas?"

She considered it for a moment, before a smile came to her lips. "Sorry about this, Master," she whispered to me before she slapped me hard across the face. "I can't believe you! How could you say that to me? You know I love you...and you just...you'd just throw that away?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You're not my Master. You're a monster!"

With that, she took off into the woods, leaving me stunned and utterly confused. " _Now you've done it, heehee. Shouldn't have been so cruel, human. But that's okay, keep coming to me. We can have a very long discus-"_ The words were cut off mid-sentence just before Rose appeared where the gold had been, waving to me.

So that was her plan! I'd have to reward her for that slap later on. When I got there, I found that in her other arm, she had a small fox-like girl by her tail. Oh, it was a moemon!

"N-no, let me go!" she whined. "I'm on your side, let me go!"

"So you're the one who sent me on a wild goose chase," I noted. "Why were you spying on us?"

"You were being so loud you could have woken half the forest," she huffed. "In fact, you woke me up. I was taking the most wonderful nap when your rude words to this one interrupted me. Will you _please_ let go of my tail?!" she begged Rose who still hold on to her firmly.

"Rude words?" Rose asked. "Oh, you meant...I see. Well, what should we do with her, Master? Let her go?"

"I've got a better idea," I hummed, reaching with my fingers to scratch her behind her triangular ears. They twitched in surprise before she suddenly got this blissful look on her face. "Oh-ho, you like that, hmm?"

"Y-yes," she murmured.

"Do you want me to keep scratching you there?"

"Mmhm."

"I'll be sure to do it often then."

"O-often?" she repeated. "You're going to come to the forest just to scratch me behind my ears?"

I smirked, my fingers trailing beneath her chin where I tickled her affectionately. "No need. You're coming with us."

"Wait...what?"

Bouncing a pokeball off her forehead, she was sucked into the command matrix. After a brief struggle, it was over and done with, leaving me with a new teammate.

 _Kumi gets the pat-pats!_

 _Species: Abra Gender: Female Found: Ilex Forest_

 _Psychic Type Starting Level: 10 Timid Nature_

 _Ability: Synchronize - Passes on Status Problems_

 _Moves: Teleport_

Picking up the pokeball, I placed it on my belt, swapping her out for Stella. Turning to Rose, whose eyes were still a little red from her performance, I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I just...I don't understand how I can make you happy? Aren't you scared? I'm always sending you head on into danger, and it's easy for me, because I'm not the one on the front lines. Why would you ever be happy like this?"

My Bayleef wrapped her arms around my neck, standing on her toes to grace my lips with a kiss. "That's why, Master," she whispered in my ear. "Every time you touch me, it makes my head spin. I feel so dizzy and warm, it's like I have a fever, but...I love it. You make me feel so wonderful, and I risk my life for you because, I know you'd do the same for me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes. I do. Are you denying it, Master? There are some cowards who when faced with their pokemon's death would flee. When you went in that well to save the slowpoke, you could have been killed. All it would have taken was one of them and -bang-, you're dead." She pointed her fingers at me like a gun. "Look me in the eyes, Master, and tell me that if someone had a gun to my head you would knowingly turn and walk away."

I trembled there at even the thought of it. "Yeah, but I mean of course I wouldn't let you…"

"There are others who would, Master. The command matrix forces me to do what you ask. It doesn't force me to love you, or even like you. Which is why I'm so very grateful for you. Please, don't see yourself as the villain in your story. Whatever bad things you do, there will always be someway to make up for it."

After a few moments of silence with the two of us embracing, I relented. "Maybe. I really hope so." Suddenly there was a crack and something stung the back of my legs. "Ow!" Turning around, I saw a small girl dressed in a brown hakama wielding a leek like it was a sword. "What's your problem?"

"Jerk!" she sneered before hitting me again, this time in my shin.

I gave a snort of irritation. I was about ready to punt this girl through the forest. "Farfetch'd! Farfetch'd? Where did you go?" a voice called after us.

"Oh great, it's that idiot," she grumbled. "Now look what you did."

As she went to run again, Rose snagged her by the scruff of her hakama and lifted her clear in the air, her little feet kicking irritably. "Works every time," she giggled.

Suddenly, a rather burly looking guy came over to us and saw us holding the moemon. "Oh! You caught her, thank goodness. My boss would kill me if I had to get him to come find her again. I need her to cut the wood so my boss can make charcoal from it. Unfortunately, she doesn't like me much."

"Because you're stupid!" she snapped. "You're just a big, dumb, dummy!"

"Hey, don't say that. He may not be your trainer, but you still shouldn't be so mean," I lectured.

"No, she's right," he sighed. "I'm not very bright. But I'm trying my best here, Farfetch'd. I'm still learning, right? I need you to teach me."

She gave a huff, but Rose just extended her out towards the man. "You really should listen to him," she told the girl. "After all, your Master told you to, right? You should do what your Master wants."

"Butt out, bitch," she snapped.

Rose was taken off guard by the girl's sudden language, but the woodcutter clamped a hand over the smaller one's mouth to silence her insults. "So sorry again," he chuckled nervously. "Look, as a token of my thanks, here's the HM Cut. You'll need it to get out of the forest."

"Oh! Thanks."

With that, they parted ways with us, leaving us both standing there. "Now then," Rose clapped. "If I recall correctly, you were just about to shower me with love and affection, to make up for being so mean earlier. Isn't that right, Master?"

I rolled my eyes before shoving her against a tree with smirk. There was excitement in her eyes. Oh, how badly I wanted to just take her right here in these woods. Judging by the way her hand traveled to stroke my crotch, she wanted the same thing. But it would have to wait. Right now, we had something more important to do: Find Winona and confront her about everything.

I gave her a kiss, getting in a few caresses of my own to tease her before pulling away. "Come on. It'll be dark soon," I told her with a playful wink. "Goldenrod isn't too far away. Let's take this to the pokemon center, hmm?"

"Master, you're so cruel," she whined before rushing to keep up with me.

Once we'd gotten out of the forest, Rose and I just walked in silence. The sun was setting, bathing the road with lovely pinks and oranges. Suddenly, a woman I'd never met before grabbed my hand, pulling me off the road and out of sight of the public. "Hey! What gives?" I asked, jerking my hand back as Rose reached us.

She smiled sheepishly at me, her eyes flowing from me to Rose and back. "Sorry, I got nervous and panicked. I umm...I know this is kind of forward, but would you be willing to…"

I waved my hand to gesture for her to spit out whatever she had to say. Rose's eyes, however, were completely wide. "Umm...Master…?"

"Well, it's just...I'm really horny. And I saw you passing by and I thought you were cute, so I thought I'd offer to...you know…"

All parties present were now blushing profusely. Still, I supposed I could be spared. She had taken the initiative after all. Just as I reached up to undo my shirt buttons, Rose grabbed my shoulder, pulling me a little away. "Master, we need to talk."

"What? What is it Rose?"

"Master, do you realize who that is?"

"Umm, some weird stranger girl who is offering us a free fuck?"

Rose sighed. "Take a good look, Master. What do you see?"

"Well, I mean…" My words trailed off as I realized what she was talking about. This girl was an exact duplicate of _me_ , albeit clearly feminine. "Holy shit."

"What's the plan, Master?"

Despite what caution I should have had, the idea of fucking a female version of myself made blood rush to my cock. Rose shivered beside me, fidgeting with her skirt, and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"That's fine," I told the she-me. "First things first though, I'm a bit domineering. I hope you don't have a problem with that."

She quickly shook her head. "N-no. Not at all. I actually kind of like it," she admitted sheepishly. She may have been physically like me, but clearly nothing like my personality at all.

"Good. Then you can start by stripping for me. Nice and slow."

"Heehee, yes sir," she giggled. She began to move her hips sensuously as she bit her lip, and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. As it came free, her breasts bounced in her bright purple bra in a way that made my mouth water.

Her smoldering eyes locked with mine, and she slowly wiggled her way out of her pants before tossing them aside. Now Rose was really trembling, trying to resist the urge to touch herself.

"How's this?" the woman asked. "I thought you may want to unwrap the rest of this gift yourself."

I stepped up to her, stripping myself, though not nearly as sexily. Her bra snapped in the front, and I didn't break eye contact the entire time my fingers worked to get it unhooked. It easily came free, and she shrugged her way out of it.

"You're pretty good at that. Most guys would have trouble," she purred to me.

"I've had a lot of practice," I told her, our hips rubbing against one another's. Her arms draped around my shoulders, and I held her waist as our lips met for a sensual kiss. Behind me, I could hear Rose stripping out of her clothes, and so, as a surprise for my female self, I decided to lead her to look away from my moemon.

As our kiss parted, I smirked. "Well?" she asked. "You're not going to leave this job half finished, I'd hope."

I easily tore her panties from her with a smirk. "On your knees."

She rolled her eyes, but obediently did as she was told. Her fingers hooked into my waistband, pulling it down enough that my large cock flopped out, just before her nose. Before she could even touch it with her tongue though, I took half of a step back.

With a giggle, she got on all fours, crawling towards me and wrapping her lips around my cock. Running my hands through her dark hair, I began to slowly pump in and out of her mouth. She gave exaggerated moans, attempting to excite me. I had to admit, she wasn't half bad at giving head.

"Mmm, you like that, my little slut? I bet you love the taste of my cock, don't you?"

She gave an affirmative groan, her eyes closing as she focused on the task at hand. Now amply distracted, I wavd to Rose to come and join us. She shyly positioned herself behind my doppleganger, her knees on either side of her legs as she aimed her small hard cock at her pussy lips.

Just as I shoved my cock down her throat, far enough to make her gag, Rose grabbed her hips and thrust straight into the woman's snatch. Her eyes shot open in confusion, but I held her there, pumping my cock back and forth. She squirmed in my hands, but every time she tried to pull away, she'd only find herself further on Rose's cock.

Muffled sounds of protest escaped her throat until Rose's hands slid around her. One went between her legs, stroking and teasing her clit while she was being fucked. The other squeezed her heavy tit, causing a small trickle of milk to our surprise.

"Shh, shh," I cooed to our new plaything. "Just relax. You said you wanted someone to fuck you, right? Well now two of us are fucking you. Sluts don't have to think about anything, so all you need to worry on is enjoying that dick in your pussy and the cock in your mouth."

I cupped her chin, tilting her eyes to look at me as she slurped obediently on my tool. Man, she really was nothing like me. Not even the slight glimmer of defiance was there. I began thrusting faster and faster, with Rose and I passing her back and forth between us.

"M-master! I'm already about to...to…" Rose gasped before giving a high moan of bliss and roughly shoving herself inside of the woman. I could see from the woman's shocked expression that Rose hadn't pulled out, and for a moment I worried she'd pull away again.

Thankfully, I tapped into the mental image of Rose stuffing her cum deep into this slut's pussy and forced myself over the edge. I roughly pulled the girl all the way down my cock, causing her to gag and choke as I poured my spunk directly down her throat. As I pulled back, she collected a few stray drops with her lips and swallowed.

"Th-that wasn't so bad," she murmured. "I guess I should get going now."

"Just the one load? Are you sure? You still look pretty thirsty to me. Don't you agree Rose?"

My moemon didn't say anything, only nodded her head breathing heavily. With my cum in her belly, our slut wouldn't have anything to say in objection either.

"Go on then, slut. It's time for you to suck Rose's cock."

I could see now that the girl didn't want to do it, but when her stomach rumbled, and the curse of my seed took root, she couldn't help but to feel the hunger. Turning around, she stared up at my moemon, not sure what to do. So, she began stroking her cock slowly, pulling it to her lips. But at the last second, Rose instead grabbed her hair and pulled the girl's head into her pussy. "Mmm, eat me out first though. My pussy needs attention too, you know."

I had to resist beaming with pride. My sweet little Rose had found her thorns. I, however, still had no intentions of taking pre-used holes. With my cock still slick with saliva, I began to stuff myself into this slut's colon.

Despite her attempts to resist, the woman found herself tongue deep in pokepussy and a large cock stretching apart her ass. "That's a good girl," I taunted, running my fingers down her spine.

She whined into Rose's crotch, but Rose closed her eyes and squirted into her mouth. "If you want my cock, you'd better swallow that femcum," she lectured the girl. Almost immediately, there were noisy gulps.

The slut pulled away, her mouth falling open and her tongue out as she panted her desire. The more I hammered into her ass, the more she was eager to taste Rose's dick.

Soon, we'd spitroasted the timid slut, thrusting into her simultaneously so that both of her ends were stuffed at once. She lifting one hand to finger herself, crying out in bliss through the flesh in her mouth.

"What's that? You love the taste of Rose's cock? You want her to feed you more spunk? Well, you heard her Rose. Looks like when you wake me up in the morning, you'll have someone sucking your cock too." The idea drove Rose over the edge, large torrents of seed filling and overflowing the girl's lips and dribbling down her chin.

She whimpered, trying her best to swallow it all, but with Rose's cock not long enough to invade all the way down her throat, it wasn't easy. Still, my duplicate seized up, cumming hard before pulling away from Rose's dick.

I too pulled away, causing the girl to look at me. "Wh-why did you stop? D-don't you want to stuff my ass."

"Oh, I'd love to, but I've got to have my priorities straight. My dear Rose did a wonderful job, so she gets a treat too."

Rose excitedly got on her knees, eyes sparkling as I presented her my cock. She took it down her throat like a champion, slurping the taste of our new friend's ass off my member. Rose continued jerking her now deflating erection, her other hand fondling her breast as she swirled her tongue around my tip.

WHen I stared into her eyes, she didn't have to make a sound. Her entire soul was screaming 'Cum in me, Master!' at the top of its lungs. And with her skill, it took no time at all. I fired one, two spurts into her mouth before pulling away and putting two more across her tits.

Rose swallowed, licking up the remnants from my tip eagerly as the new girl crawled closer. She sucked on my balls, stroking my base gently to coax as much cum from me as physically possible.

Once done, she pounced on rose, taking her to the ground and pinning her there so she could suck the hot sticky seed from her tits. I placed a pokeball in Rose's open hand, giving her a gentle pat on the head. "When she's done, you know what to do. I'll get us a room at the pokemon center."

"Y-yes, Master!"

 _Vixen has been caught and trained._

 _Species: Ditto Gender: Changes Found: Route 34_

 _Normal Type Starting Level: 11 Rash Nature_

 _Ability: Limber - prevents paralysis_

 _Moves: Transform_


	10. Chapter 10

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days ch. 10

When I awoke the next morning, I had difficulty deciding where to go first: find Winona or face the gym leader. Thus far, I was confident that Fluffernutter could handle just about anything Whitney threw at us. Whether the opposite was true or not would be seen.

After weighing the pros and cons, Whitney, I decided, was the better option. For starters, I knew exactly where she'd be, and on top of that, if Winona and I got into an argument, I'd be distracted for the fight.

When it came to gym battles, distractions meant dead Moemon, and I'd be damned if I let that happen. Calling out Fluffernutter, we proceeded towards the gym. My Graveler was completely thrilled about the prospect. She'd done very well with Bugsy, and I'd hoped she'd do as well this time around too.

"Master, what sort of pokemon will I be fighting?" she asked me, tugging on my arm eagerly.

"From what I understand, Whitney is a normal type gym leader. This is both a blessing and a curse. For one, Medea is practically useless here. Her powers don't work on them, but theirs don't work on her either. They only have one weakness: fighting types. But they don't have any types they're strong against either."

She pondered it for a moment before nudging me. "Then why use me Master? I'm not nearly as powerful as Rose."

"Because, this fight isn't going to be about offensive power. It's going to be about defense. We don't have anything that can absolutely sweep their team like a fighting type could, however, as a rock/ground type you're resistant to their attacks. We're going to beat them with a war of attrition."

"Attr-atr-at-what now?"

"Attrition," I repeated, enunciating the word. "It means we're going to let them wear themselves out, while saving our energy. Then when they're tired, we strike back. Make sense?"

Fluffernutter nodded.

"Good. Here we are."

Our eyes looked up at the big glass doors covered in stickers of fairies, ponytas and rainbows. It looked like a ten year old girl's bedroom. When I pushed on the door, I took two steps onto the astroturf when suddenly a torrential storm of glitter cascaded from above, covering us both. God, this was my nightmare.

"No fair! Master, they're attacking us before we've even started!" Fluffernutter complained, trying to brush off the stubborn shards of colored plastic.

"It sure does feel like that, doesn't it?" I sighed. "Come on, this way." I walked around towards the right, climbing a set of stairs to see out over the trees planted in the gym. "Wow."

"What is it, Master?"

"It looks like...a unicorn?"

Suddenly, a voice called up from the floor. "Umm, excuse you! It's not just a unicorn! It's clearly supposed to be Sweetie Belle, the best pony in all of Canterlot! You can tell by her cutie mark and the way her mane curls. Don't you know anything?!"

Oh God, it was worse than I thought. "What are they talking about Master?" Fluffernutter asked.

"My. Little. Pony." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"How...do you know that, Master?"

"There was a very dark time in my life, Fluffernutter. But that's over now, and I'm never going back. Come on, let's go."

Plotting a path through the trees, we began our fight with the trainers of the gym. The first one I came across was honestly drop dead gorgeous. Her breasts struggled to stay contained in her button up blouse, and that was with it being almost halfway unbuttoned.

Fluffernutter elbowed me with a frown. "Master, stop staring. It's rude."

The girl's lips spread across her face into a wide grin. Her arms squeezed her breasts together to the point where I was certain they would slide out. "That's okay," she purred. "I like it when boy stare. It just means they have a real eye for beauty. Isn't that right cutie?"

My cheeks flushed red before I shook my head to restore my senses. I could take care of little Vulpus later, after I brought down this gym and found my slut of a wife. "Sorry, I've got more important things to worry about than how _you_ look."

The girl was taken aback by my comment, and then her face twisted to anger. "So you're saying I'm ugly?"

"What? I never said…"

"WELL FINE THEN! IF YOU THINK I'M SO UGLY, THEN BRING IT ON! I'LL SEND YOU HOME TO YOUR MOM CRYING LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE!"

It looked as if there wasn't any slipping away now. "God, this is going to get annoying," I grumbled.

"Go, Sentret!" she cried.

As the small furred girl appeared, she leapt up onto her tail, staring me down. Reaching over to a nearby planter, I picked up one of the small rocks and handed it to Fluffernutter. "Rock throw."

 _KRAK-KOW!_

The Sentret didn't even time to blink before it took a swift baseball sized rock to the face. I was pretty sure I heard its skull crack, but it was still twitching, so that was a good sign it was still alive.

The girl was slackjawed from what she just saw. "H-hey! That's not fair! You can't just give your moemon weapons!"

"I didn't give her a weapon, I gave her a rock."

"That counts!"

"Mm...I don't think so."

"Grr, go, Sentret!"

As she called out another of the same pokemon I rolled my eyes. Back to this old song and dance then. "Fine, Fluffernutter, mud slap." My Graveler shoved her hand through the turf, grabbing a large handful of mud. It hardened around her arm, forming an enormous gauntlet around her fist, at least the size of a labrador.

The Sentret's eyes widened as Fluffernutter slammed her fist down on top of her, causing the gauntlet to shatter into a cloud of hazy dust. The enemy moemon groaned as she lay on the ground, beaten senseless.

"We done here?"

"No, we're not done here! Not until you apologize for calling me fat!"

"I didn't call you fat or ugly!"

"YOU CALLED ME FAT AND UGLY?! THAT'S IT ASSHOLE YOU'RE DEAD! GO SENTRET!"

"...seriously? You know what, I don't care anymore. Fluffernutter, rock throw."

"Sentret, counter with headbutt!"

I watched as the furry moemon reared back its head and then slammed it forward, just in time to receive the rock right to its forehead. I cringed as it made impact, the sentret collapsing into a heap. That one was most certainly dead.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" I cried. "Jesus! 'Counter with headbutt'?"

"Shut up! You're the stupid one, stupid!"

"I didn't just make my moemon headbutt itself to death!"

When the Sentret twitched its foot, the girl pointed at it. "Ha! Shows what you know! See, it's still alive!"

"Ugh, I hate dumb chicks!" I groaned. "Come on Fluffernutter. We've got a gym badge to win."

"Boo! Big strong man, running away like a little chicken! Boo!"

I didn't even bother responding. I'd beaten her, and that was more than she could say. The rest of the gym went pretty similarly. The next girl had a Snubbull, who was an ugly cute. Kind of like a pug. Still, I continued onward, eager to find this so called "Incredibly Pretty Girl" as the sign had declared outside the gym.

When I finally reached the center, I found her sitting on a tree limb with a book in her hands. I had to admit, she was pretty cute. She smirked when she saw me, licked her thumb and turned the page.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"Machiavelli," she replied. "You probably wouldn't like it. Not very many pictures."

I had to stifle a laugh. "Oh really? You're reading Machiavelli?"

"Yep."

"I've always found him to be a rather interesting read. What's your take on him?" I asked.

Whitney sighed, looking at me with her pretty red eyes. "I don't know, it's all so...impressive. He was such a smart man, you know? What more could be said? I mean, think of all the stuff he invented, and what not. If we had more people like him, the world would be a much better place."

I gave a snort. That confirmed my thoughts. She'd never read a word of Machiavelli in her life. Time to knock her down a peg. I could just challenge her to a battle, but what fun would that be? "Oh, yeah. I totally agree," I lied. "My favorite part of the book is when he goes on about how wonderful and essential love is. I'm quite the romantic myself, so it really resonated with me. What's your favorite part so far?"

"Oh...uh...yeah, that's my favorite part, too," she agreed. "I mean, what girl isn't a romantic, you know? We grow up, waiting for a prince on a white horse to come and sweep us off our feet and ride with us into the sunset. Machiavelli really got that."

"Mmhm," I nodded, walking a little closer. "You're Whitney, right? The 'incredibly pretty girl'?"

She smiled at me. "You tell me. Do _you_ think I'm an incredibly pretty girl?"

"Pretty doesn't seem to capture you completely. Beautiful, maybe? Adorable? Hmm, hard to decide which fits you best."

"I am Whitney," she confessed finally. "Do you mind waiting until I finish this chapter to battle? You can come sit with me if you want."

"I suppose that's fine," I agreed, climbing up the tree and lounging on the branches beside her. Seeing her opportunity, she pressed against my side, just subtly enough that she could claim it was an accident if I called her out on it.

Licking her fingers, she turned the page, and I managed to catch a glimpse over her shoulder. As I thought, the book was in Italian, and worse, like an idiot, she had it upside down. "So, new kid. Tell me about yourself," she said. "I heard Victoria yelling at your pretty loudly. Sounded like you said some awful things to her. Don't you know you should never call a lady fat?"

I gave a derisive snort. " _That_ was a misunderstanding. I didn't call her fat, and I didn't call her ugly. I did call her stupid though, I'll admit. But what can I say, telling her pokemon to headbutt an incoming rock is a stupid move, and stupid is as stupid does."

Whitney laughed. "What does that even mean? Stupid is as stupid does. That doesn't even sound like it makes any sense."

"Simply put? How do you know someone's stupid?"

"They do stupid things."

"And there you have it. Stupid people are people who do stupid things. Stupid is as stupid does."

She hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Ah, right. I heard you say you hate dumb chicks. Honestly, dumb people get on my nerves, too. It's like 'Why should I teach you stuff? Learn it on your own. Read a book or something.' Know what I mean?"

"Couldn't agree more," I grinned, leaning closer to her. When my hot breath was at her ear, she tilted her head slightly and pressed closer. Instead of the romantic gesture she was probably anticipating, I whispered in her ear, "Psst. Your book is upside down."

She blinked, wheeling to look at me so quickly, that she fell off the branch and landed in the grass. "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded. "I was not."

Grasping the branch, I swung down, landing just before her and offering her my hand. "I knew you were lying the entire time," I snickered. "Machiavelli isn't a romantic. He's a philosopher. To be Machiavellian means to be tricky or deceptive. If you had read Machiavelli, you may have been able to actually fool me."

Her cheeks burned a bright red. "W-well, maybe I hadn't gotten to that part yet! Now you've spoiled the whole book for me! Thanks a lot, you jerk."

"Let me guess, you heard my dumb comment and you decided you'd try to look smart, right?" My declaration made her grimace. "Which means, you don't think you're smart. And if _you_ don't think you're smart, you must be a real ditz."

The way she was turning completely red and trembling proved that I hit the nail on the head. "I'm not a ditzy blonde, okay?! I'll have you know that I am plenty smart! My IQ is 80, I'll have you know. That's nearly a perfect score! So really, I'm more like a genius!"

I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing. I shook my head. "80 is borderline functioning. It's just one step over intellectual deficiency. 100 isn't a perfect score, it's the average."

"W-what? No way!"

I waved it off. "Look, look. It doesn't matter, right? Let's just have a battle. I wonder what clever tactics you'll have to show off."

"Ugh, I can't believe I thought you were cute," she huffed, reaching for a pokeball. "Fine, I'll face you. If I win though, you're going to have to go on the radio and confess just how stupid you are. If you win, I'll...umm...I'll…"

I could see she was struggling to come up with an idea. Maybe now was a good time to address little Vulpus as I'd planned earlier. "How about if I win, you have to suck my cock?"

"What?! But I'd only do that for my boy…" Again, she stopped and thought about it. "Actually, fine. If you win, you can be my boyfriend. Then I'll suck your cock, deal?"

"Boyfriend is a little fast, don't you think? Let's start with boytoy and work our way from there."

"Close enough for me. Go, Furret!"

A large fluffy girl appeared, her beautiful eyes resting on me as she stood on her back legs like a mongoose. "Alright Fluffernutter, you ready to do this?" I asked.

"Yes, Master!"

"Good. Rock throw! Make it hurt."

"Furret, double team! Then strike back with a tackle!"

Soon, the weasel-girl blurred into multiple shapes. Choosing one, Fluffernutter hurled her rock, but it went clear through one of them, proving it to be fake. Now exposed, Furret charged her for the tackle.

However, when it slammed its shoulder against her, Fluffernutter simply grabbed it, throwing her weight back and coming to a slow halt. She'd only been slid a foot, if that! Our plan was working.

"Looks like my moemon is stronger than yours," I challenged.

"Not for long! Go Miltank!"

"Really? Two against one?" I scoffed. "Of course you'd try to cheat your way out of this."

"It's not cheating! You can call a second pokemon if you want to then, okay?"

As the pink-kimono clad girl appeared from the pokeball, I found myself blown away by her massive tits. Small stains were in the silk, showing she was lactating. Now I could feel myself getting hard. I'd have to end this quick and collect my prize or else I'd end up with blue balls.

"I don't need it. Fluffernutter, Magnitude!"

Fluffernutter grabbed the Furret around the waist.

"Miltank, Rollout! Don't let them finish that attack!" Whitney cried.

Her miltank curled up into a ball, causing her body to spin. She began revving up, just like Lyra did. But she was too slow. Fluffernutter turned, and suplexed Furret so hard into the ground that a pillar of earth sprang up, launching Whitney's Miltank through the skylight and clear out of the gym.

Both of us were completely stunned as Fluffernutter tossed aside the now limp Furret. "Master, Master, did you see that?" she squealed excitedly. "That one was definitely a 10!"

Whitney's lip began to quiver as she sniffed. Then she burst into tears, wailing at the top of her lungs. "This is so unfair!" she screamed. "Why didn't I win? I always win! It's not fair, not fair!" As she broke into sobs, I recalled my Graveller and walked up to her. "You're so mean," she whimpered. "I was just trying to be nice and you called me stupid and hurt my moemon. What did I ever do to you, huh? Huh?!"

"It wasn't personal," I swore. "Honestly, I just came here for the badge."

"The badge?! You beat up my pokemon and you want a badge?!"

"Well...yeah. That's kind of how the league works."

"Fine, jerk! Just take it then!" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the badge and threw it at me as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard. I caught it, putting it into the badge case.

"And…?" I pressed, trying to remind her of our bet.

"OH yeah, and here. Take this too! Just take all of my stuff you asshole!" she threw a TM at me, causing me to roll my eyes and tuck it into its proper case as well.

"Thanks, I think. But you know, you do owe me one more thing. I recall that we made a certain bet that if I won, you'd…" I waved my hand to kind of jog her memory.

"What do you care?" she sniffed. "You don't want to be some dumb bimbo's boyfriend anyway! Why don't you just go away?!"

"Hey, I was promised a blowjob, and I'm not leaving until I get it!"

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'll let you put your stupid dick in my mouth. But you better not cum in me."

"I promise," I lied, crossing my fingers behind my back. Walking up to her, I ran my hands through her crimson hair gently, caressing her scalp. Well, what she lacked in brains, she more than made up for with the softness of her hair. As creepy as it sounds, I kind of wished I could make a blanket out of the stuff it was so nice.

Still trying to stop her sniffling, she unzipped my pants and pulled them down a little. When she saw the bulge, she began to rub it, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Hey, don't give me that look," I told her. "Relax. You'll like it."

"Oh yeah, because when every girl is asked what they want their man to do for them, their first answer is always 'violate my mouth with his weiner'."

"Ew. Don't call it a weiner. That just sounds...juvenile."

"Does this look like a prison to you? No? Then don't call it juvenile."

That one was just too easy, so I let it go. Besides, the faster I got in this dumb slut's mouth, the faster she'd stop talking. I helped her to get my boxers down, causing my large cock to flop out in front of her.

I could see by the way her eyes widened that she'd never seen a cock like mine before. "Don't be intimidated," I cooed. "I think it likes you."

Her delicate fingers wrapped around my shaft and she began to slowly stroke it. Blood rushed to it making it harder. "My mom always said intimidation was the sincerest form of fattery. Whatever that means."

Yep. No more of that. "Open wide," I hummed, pulling her closer. At first, it was clear she wanted to go back on our deal. She pressed her lips tightly together, but when I prodded them to urge her to open, she finally relented.

Her lips fell apart, only slightly, and as I pressed deeper between them, she soon had them wrapped around my meat. At first, she just held it there, stroking my cock while she kissed the tip.

At this point, I didn't care how dumb she was. Half assing a blowjob? That was just straight wrong. My hands took a tighter hold on her head before I roughly thrust myself in, accidentally causing her to hit herself in the face with the hand she was rubbing me with.

She gave a whimper as her fingers fell free, moving to squeeze my balls. Too tight! She was squeezing them too tight. However, instead of cruelness in her eyes, I saw hopefulness that she was doing well. God, did she think that's what guys liked?

Taking her wrists in my hands, I pulled them away from my junk, pointing towards her and then making a circle and sticking a finger through it to indicate what she should do. She blushed profusely but obediently slid her hand into her panties anyway.

While she wasn't sucking my cock necessarily, her strange technique of trying to lick it like an ice cream cone actually felt rather nice. As she fingered herself at the same time, I heard her starting to moan around my dick.

"Good girl," I told her, slipping a little deeper. Now I was tickling the back of her throat, while she patiently fingered herself and waited for me to be done. Aww, what a sweetheart. "Does touching yourself like that feel good?" She nodded slowly, still blushing. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I didn't think it was possible, but you look even cuter like this." Her eyes sparkled from the compliment, and I feared that this girl was falling hard for me. Too late did I realize how bad this could end up.

 _No! Winona cheated on you! You don't owe her anything. Go ahead and fuck this slut's stomach full of cum! Give this naive, innocent, little angel her first taste of her new favorite snack._

"Do you know what would make you _really_ cute though?" When she shook her head, I smirked. "If we added a bit of frosting, just to make you extra sweet." She looked at me confused. God, the fact she had no idea what was coming made it so incredibly hot! I closed my eyes and came hard in her mouth.

She squeaked, trying to pull away, but I just pushed it further into her mouth.

"Shh, shh," I whispered to her. "It's okay. Go ahead and swallow, Whitney. You're such a beautiful little angel, I'd hate for it to make such a mess all over you."

Confliction came over her features, but still she conceded and slowly swallowed it up. The moment she took the first gulp, a wave of bliss overcame her and her pussy squired a large amount of fluid in her panties.

"Heehee, see? Isn't it good? It's a really good source of protein, and I've heard it'll make your skin really soft, too."

She took another gulp, then another. Soon she'd swallowed down all of it before I pulled out of her, causing her to look up at me like a lost dog. I tucked myself away as she stared at me in complete and total awe. "D-do you really want to?"

"Want to what?" I asked.

"W-well, I mean...since you got me pregnant now, that means you'll be my husband, right?"

I blinked in absolute bewilderment. "What? Pregnant? Whitney, you're not pregnant."

"What? Yes I am! You just put a baby in my stomach! I know how babies are made, idiot!"

"You can't have a baby in your stomach! That's not how it works!" I rolled my eyes. "Look, you're sweet, but this was just a casual blwojob. I'm glad you liked it, but this is where we part ways."

I managed to make it just out the door before she rushed up to me and grabbed my arm, roughly pulling me elsewhere. "Oh no you don't! You are not saddling me with this stupid baby!"

"Oh my God! You're not going to have a baby!" I shouted at her.

"Well, we're going to go to the doctor, and he'll show you the picture of it in my stomach, then you'll see."

This girl really was an idiot! "Whitney, let go of me!"

"No!"

"Vulpus?" I blinked, realizing who's voice I'd heard. Turning, I saw my wife standing there looking absolutely confused. "What are you doing here? You supposed to be at Professor Elm's lab."

I roughly pulled my arm from Whitney. "What are _you_ doing here?" I challenged. "Professor Elm wanted me to do some research for him, and I got a new pokedex from Professor Oak. So, I decided to go home, tell my wife, see if she wanted to come with but, imagine my surprise when she _wasn't there_!"

"I'm sorry, Vul. I was in kind of a hurry. I thought I left a note."

"Don't," I griped. "I already know the truth."

"Y-you d-do?" she replied. "H-how? You weren't supposed to…"

"Well I did! I heard everything! So tell me Winona, how long have you been cheating on me, huh? We've only been in Johto for a month! I bet you didn't even wait a week before you started looking on some casual fuck site, looking for someone who'd…"

My ear rung as she slapped me hard across the face. "Seriously?!" she shouted. "You think I've been _cheating_ on you?!"

"I told you, I know! I heard it on your damned phone! You pocket dialed me, and I heard him tell you to strip and you did!"

Whitney cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Would you mind telling me who this chick is?" she demanded of me.

I rolled my eyes. "Winona, this is Whitney, the gym leader here. Whitney, this is my wife, Winona."

"You're married?!" she squeaked. "But you promised you'd marry me!"

Winona was absolutely stunned. "Vulpus, what is she talking about? Why would you promise her that?"

"Don't change the damned subject! And Whitney, I didn't promise you anything like that! So who is he, Winona?! I hope he's really fucking special."

"He's just my doctor, Vulpus! Why are you being like this?"

"Oh, right. A doctor that tells you to strip for him? Please."

"Yes!"

"Bullshit Winona. Bullshit! Just come out and say it! You've been cheating on me with another guy! Fine, you can have your damn freedom. Screw whoever you want, I don't care anymore!"

The lavender haired beauty's eyes were full of angry tears. " _I'm pregnant, you asshole!"_ she screamed in my face. The entire world seemed to fall still as I just stood there, completely shocked.

"You're…"

"Pregnant!" she repeated. "With your baby! I started bleeding, and I got scared, so I came here to see the doctor!"

Whitney looked at her wide eyed. "He got you pregnant, too?!"

I shoved her out of the way. "But...but… I called! I heard you moaning in the background!"

"Yeah well, typically when they examine my pussy Vulpus, surprisingly they have to touch it and yeah, it feels good! Imagine if you went to a doctor's office and they had to rub your cock to test something! You'd moan, too!"

"But I mean...he told you to strip! And then he asked if I knew, and you said you didn't want me to find out!"

"I didn't want you to find out, _yet_!" she argued. "We just started our lives here, Vulpus. I know things are hard for you at the lab, and when we live in a new place, things are scary and we're still getting adjusted. Throwing a baby into the mix would just make things even more hectic for both of us."

That's when her face went pale as she realized that Whitney was clinging onto my arm. I felt dizzy. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Winona was pregnant? I was going to be a father? Then, the situation dawned on me, too. Oh _fuck_.

"Vulpus...did you…?"

"Well, I mean...it wasn't like...I mean, I thought that you…"

"You cheated on me?" Her eyes went from hurt to heartbroken in half a second. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Vulpus, how could you? We made a promise to eachother. You swore you'd never…"

"I thought you were cheating on me, Winona. You just left and you didn't give me a note or anything!"

"So you assumed that because I left I was cheating on you?" she sniffed. "Vulpus, how could you think that? After all we've been through, after all the times we've said 'I love you' and promised to be faithful, me leaving the house for less than a week was enough to convince you I was cheating?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" I murmured guiltily.

Hurt melted to anger. "How many?" Winona demanded.

"What?"

"How many women, Vulp?"

"I...I don't know! Four? Five, maybe? It's not like I've been keeping count!"

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "So let me get this straight," she whispered. "I've been gone for four days. So you've slept with not just one woman, but multiple women, more than for it to be only one a day? Do I just about have that right?"

This time, I elected it was a better idea to keep my mouth shut. I averted my eyes from my wife, trying hard to think of what I could possibly say to make this any better. "Winona, I'm…"

"No," she interrupted. "No, Vulpus. You don't get to apologize for this. You _promised_ me. Then you broke that promise." She wrapped her arms around herself, trembling there. "I know you've been hurting, Vul. Every day, you'd come home, and I'd see that look in your eyes that said you were miserable. You stopped greeting me when you came back with 'I love you' and started just walking right past me. I can't remember the last time you cuddled up next to me on the couch. I should have seen this coming. I should have known you'd grow tired of me eventually. That's just who you are."

"Winona, no! That's not true. I do love you! But lately you've just…"

"I can't do this anymore, Vulpus," she whispered. "It's obvious this isn't what you want. And that's okay...I get it. I'll umm…" She sniffed, reaching up to brush the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry about the baby, okay? I'll think of something. I've got some family here. I can just live with them and find some work or something."

"Winona, please don't do this," I begged.

Reaching to her hand, she pulled off her wedding ring, then tilted up her chin and unclipped the weathered collar that was there. It still held the pink heart-shaped tag that read 'Vulpus' Girl'.

She placed them both in my hands, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked away. Whitney stared at me before taking a step away and turning to go after her. I sank to my knees, and I realized then that my life was finally over.

Game saved…

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 11

"Rose, what do we do?" Medea whispered behind me.

"I don't know...I've never seen him like this before."

"I could trying singing to him," Lyra suggested. "He's always liked my singing."

"True, but…"

"Maybe we should smack some sense into him," Fluffernutter suggested.

"Fluffernutter!" the other one's snapped, causing her to fall silent.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest in thought, giving a huff. "Kumi, Sol...you're both being pretty quiet on the matter."

My Abra shook her head. "I tried to talk to him telepathically, but he isn't responding. Do you think he's dead?"

"Our Master's dead?!" Sol squeaked, about to burst into tears.

Immediately Rose scooped him up in her arms, gently cradling him and shooting Kumi a glare. "Our Master is very clearly _not_ dead. He's still moving."

Without a word, I reached up and pulled the handle on the slot machine again. As the wheels began to spin, I stared at them intently, striking all of them so that once again the jackpot buzzer sounded loudly.

"Seriously? That's like the fiftieth time," Lyra commented.

"Here, hold Sol. I think I have an idea."

"Are you going to blow him?" Medea asked. "If so I want to help."

The other moemon murmured agreements, but Rose held up one hand. "Guys, we're in public. Don't talk about that sort of stuff. Just wait a second, okay?"

I heard the sound of a chair scraping against tile as Rose sat beside me, peering into my view with a smile. "Hey, Master. Can I sit with you? I'll be good, I promise. I just want to watch."

Still, I didn't say anything. Just reached around her, pulled the lever, and started up the machine again.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'," she giggled, scooting closer to me and nuzzling her head against my shoulder.

Slamming my hand on each of the reel stop buttons, the machine blared out another jackpot siren. I reached for the glass in front of me, downing the rest of the complimentary whiskey. It tasted like shit and burned like fire, but with any luck, it'd kill me before the day was done.

The moment the glass hit the machine, I lifted up my hand to signal for another one, but Rose quickly took my wrist and pulled my arm down. "Master, I think ten is more than enough, don't you?"

I glared at her, rage in my eyes. I lifted up my other arm, and the moment one of the workers brought me another whiskey, I downed it all in one gulp. Never breaking eye contact with Rose, until the glass hit the table.

She frowned at me, but let go of my arm. Again, I started up the slot machine. Another jackpot. Rose tried to put the cheery tone back in her voice. "Wow, Master! You're really good at this! How do you keep getting Jackpot? You've probably set a whole world record by now."

"It'sh eashy," I finally slurred out.

"Maybe for you, Master, but I doubt that I could…"

"Becaush everyone elshe in the fucking world ish an idiot!" I suddenly shouted.

"Master, calm down…'

"No! Everyone'sh a fuckin' idiot! Sherioushly! You want to know why I'm undefeated? Becaushe again, everyone ish a fuckin' moron! It'sh a wonder that every one one of theshe fuckersh can even fuckin' feed themshelvesh. I'm fuckin' drunk and I'm shtill able to time theshe reelsh becuashe they move sho fuckin' shlow!"

I was starting to draw attention from the rest of the game corner, but I didn't care. "Master, please," Rose pleaded. "I'm sure they're all very nice people," she urged.

I pointed at a guy at the end of the row of slots. "Shee that fucker? That shon of a bitch told me that theshe shlotsh were _more_ challenging than the onesh in Celadon! How doesh thish place even make money?!"

"O-kay. Master, I think it's time for us to get you to the pokemon center. You are way too drunk to…" I scooped up my card that held my winnings and stood on my stool.

"HEY! ALL YOU FUCKERSH! I'VE GOT TWENTY THOUSHAND CREDITSH ON THISH FUCKIN' CARD! IF YOU WANT IT ALL YOU HAVE TO DO ISH TELL ME ONE THING! WHAT TYPE OF MOEMON ISH GOOD AGAINSHT FIRE MOEMON? YOU JUSHT HAVE TO TELL ME ONE TYPE THAT'SH GOOD AGAINSHT IT! JUSHT ONE!"

The people in the game corner began to murmur amongst themselves before one raised her hand.

"Yesh! The shlut with the nice titsh!"

"Dark...type?"

"NO!" I boomed. "SHEE ROSE? FUCKIN' IDIOTSH!"

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you tell us?!" one of the other players demanded. There were cheers of agreement.

"Master, please," Rose pleaded. "Just come down from there. We can just go to the pokemon center. It'll be better tomorrow once you've had some rest, you'll see and…"

"You want the fucking ansher?" I growled to the guy who snapped at me. "Itsh fucking simple. What do you use to put out a fire?"

"Umm...water?" the man asked.

"DING DING DING! We have someone semi-competent here! Sho, maybe a FIRE type moemon will be weak againsht…" I waved my hand for him to finish.

"Ice…?"

"WATER, YOU DIPSHIT!" I shouted at him. Lifting up my whiskey glass, I prepared to hurl it at him, but immediately, Rose grabbed me and pulled me off the stool, catching me before I hit the ground. "WATER, GROUND, AND ROCK! THREE THINGSH THAT CAN SUFFOCATE FIRE!"

"All right Master, that's enough," Rose told me, dragging me across the room towards the cash out counter. "You've made your point. Let's just collect your earnings so you can sleep this off and…"

"FUCKING IDIOTSH, ALL OF YOU!" I screamed before Rose pressed me up to the counter. Without her to hold me up, I fell to my knees, trying to stand. I propped myself up on my forearm, looking up at the woman behind the counter. "You are sho pretty," I slurred.

"Wh-which prize would you like?" she asked, trying to keep a professional face on.

"Are you a prizshe? I'd like to take you home with me." I looked around before leaning closer to her. "I'd fuck you shilly."

Her cheeks turned bright pink as she slid a sheet towards me with pictures. "Here are the pokemon you can get as prizes, and we also have TM's available if you'd like to hear them."

My blurred vision examined the images, struggling to identify them. They were all cute, and dressed like various animals. Most moemon were, but some were based off of objects too. "I want the dinoshaur," I answered.

"Which one, sir? We have two of them. We have char…"

"Both of 'em. Give me all your dinoshaurs."

She sighed. "All right. You know, I probably shouldn't. These moemon deserve a good home and…"

"I promise, he's not usually like this," Rose swore, helping me to stay upright, so I wouldn't fall again. "He's kind of going through a rough time right now."

Leaning closer to the woman again, I pointed to my moemon. "Did you know that she hash a penish?" I asked, giving a laugh. "How crazy ish that, right? A girl with a dick! Shesh shtill a good lay though. Maybe thatsh why! She hash a penish sho she knowsh what penishesh like!" I smiled, completely proud of myself for the epiphany.

"Umm...right. Well, here's your pokemon," she offered, placing the four pokeballs on the counter.

I reached for one, only to find that I now had two right hands. "When did I get another arm?" I asked Rose.

My Bayleef sighed, scooping up the pokeballs into my backpack. "Anything else?" the woman behind the counter asked. "Maybe a TM?"

"Whatsh the mosht lethal one you got?" I slurred.

"Umm...Earthquake?"

"Thatsh the one I want!"

As the woman offered me the disk, I took it from her before pulling her close to me and placing a rough kiss against her lips. "Master!" Rose protested, pulling me away. "Get ahold of yourself! I'm so sorry, miss. I'm taking him back to his room now. Please don't press charges."

"Don'tsh worry Roshe, I'll jusht make her blow me and then everything will be a-okay!"

"Master," she hissed, clamping her hand over my mouth. "S-sorry again," she apologized, blushing profusely as she dragged me out of the corner.

I pulled her hand from my mouth to shout back at the woman. "I'll think of you when I touch myshelf tonight! Think about me too, okay?"

When Rose finally managed to get me into the pokemon center, she threw me onto the bed with a sigh, recalling the other moemon so it was just us. "Master, you can't keep behaving like this. They're going to arrest you for disturbing the peace!"

"They should arresht me. I'm a rapisht."

"You're not a rapist, Master. Stop saying that!" Sitting on the bed beside me, she took off my shoes for me and worked to get me changed. Soon, I was only in my boxers, laying on the covers.

"You know, Roshe...I think I may be a little drunk."

"Oh, really Master? I hardly noticed," she retorted sarcastically.

"Sho drunk, I bet you could do anything to me right now." I hiccuped. "Probably even get me to shuck your dick. You'd like that wouldn't you Roshe? To shee me shucking your dick. I've never shucked a cock before, but I bet yoursh would be delicioush."

She sighed, taking off her hat and running a hand through her hair. "Master, while I would absolutely love that, I know that you're way too drunk to make those kind of decisions right now. Just try to get some sleep, okay? We can talk in the morning."

"Wait, wait…"

"Yes?"

"I can't shleep."

"Why not?"

"You haven't shucked me off, yet. It'sh like a bed time shtory. I can't shleep until you shwallow my cock."

Another sigh. "Okay, Master. Just close your eyes, okay? I'll suck your cock, but you have to be good and sleep."

I nodded in agreement as she unzipped my pants. Pulling out my dick, she began to suck on it softly, her eyes staying locked on me. I gently stroked her hair. 'You're shuch a good moemon, Roshe. You're even better at shucking dick than Belladonna, and she wash reeeally good at it."

She blushed, but I could tell Rose liked getting the praise. She nuzzled against my hand, bobbing up and down. I gave a content sigh, placing my head on the pillow to savor the feeling. I was fast asleep before Rose managed to get down a second load.

* * *

The next morning, my head was pounding. Ugh! It was like someone had taken a crowbar to me and then blasted rock music as loud as possible in my ears all at the same time. Looking down, I again for Rose, mouth around my cock, eyes closed and snoozing lightly. Poor thing, she must have fallen asleep sucking me off again.

I caressed her affectionately, causing her to give a happy purr into my meat. She shifted slightly, allowing me to see that she'd slipped out of her panties and probably had been fingering herself as she gave me the blow job.

Yesterday's events began to slowly trickle back into my mind, and I realized just how wonderful Rose was when it came to taking care of me. I pulled my cock from her lips and slipped out of the bed. Crushing pain trickled on me as I began to get dressed.

"Nnh...Master?" she murmured, waking up to see me. "Where are you going?"

"To turn myself in."

"Turn yourself in? What are you talking about?"

"I'm done trying to be something I'm not, Rose. I'm no hero. I'm a criminal. It's time for me to face punishment for my actions." Just as I opened the door, she rushed towards it and slammed it shut in front of me. "Rose…"

"No!" she snapped. "Don't even think about it!"

"Get out of the way, Rose. I'm not going to ask again."

"I won't let you do this Master! I won't let you do this to your moemon. I won't let you do this to _me_. If you turn yourself in, you may as well be abandoning us in the wild."

"You're being over dramatic."

I went to open it again, but once more she slammed it shut. "Am I?" she challenged. "If they lock you up, what do you think they're going to do with us? Think they're just going to pass us out to new trainers? And what about your moemon in Hoenn? Do you think they'll let a criminal stay as their champion?"

"So what, Rose? I should be able to get away with anything I want to, just because I'm champion? I don't want to live like that."

"I can prove you're a good person!"

"How?"

She stumbled for a moment over the question, but recovered. "Look, there's a legendary pokemon in Ekruteak City. That's only a short walk from here. It lives at the top of the tower and it's capable of seeing into your heart. If you aren't pure of heart, it'll burn you. If you are, it's said to grant you a wish."

"Sounds like bullshit to me."

"At least give it a chance. Please?" she begged. "For me?"

I gave a deep sigh, staring into her glistening eyes before finally caving. "FIne," I agreed.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me. Once this pokemon incinerates me into ash, then you'll realize that I'm not the good person you think I am. Either way, it's a much swifter death than waiting for the death penalty."

She nodded gloomily, before remembering something. "Oh! That reminds me, we have two new teammates!"

"We do? When did that happen?"

Rose just giggled. "Apparently, drunk Master is really good at slot machines. You won them from the Game Corner. I don't think they're going to let you back in anytime soon though."

"Huh. Let's see what we ha...holy shit."

"What?"

"These two pokemon are extremely rare. Charmanders are only native to Kanto! And even then they're a one in a million pokemon. And a Larvitar is practically impossible to find in the wild. Some people don't even believe they exist!" My eyes shimmered in awe. They were incredible.

"Well, they've been waiting for you to name them," Rose whispered, glad to see me in higher spirits. "What are you going to call them?"

"I've got the perfect names."

 _Ignia is burning to go!_

 _Species: Charmander Found: Goldenrod Game Corner_

 _Fire Type Starting Level: 1 Naive Nature_

 _Ability: Blaze - Ups Fire moves in a pinch._

 _Moves: Scratch, Leer_

 _Falcor is ready to hit the ground running._

 _Species: Larvitar Found: Goldenrod Game Corner_

 _Rock/Ground Type Starting Level: 5 Serious Nature_

 _Starting moves: Tackle, Growl, Earthquake_

"Ignia? Falcor? Did you get on a fantasy kick all of the sudden master?"

"Ignia is latin for fire. Falcor is the name of a luck dragon. I felt it fit. At any rate, they're pretty weak right now. We're going to have to train them both."

And so we set out for Ekruteak City. As excited as I was to get training again, I had to remind myself that once this whole thing was over, I intended to turn myself in. I'd give my life to redeem myself, one way or another.

On either side of me, Ignia and Falcor seemed nervous. Whatever I'd done in that Game Corner seemed to have shaken them both up. I knelt down and beckoned the two girls to me. "Hey, are you two okay? Are you nervous?"

Both heads bobbed up and down.

"About me?"

Again they nodded.

"Whatever I did or said, just know I'd never hurt you, okay? Just the opposite. I want you to be the best you can be. You're both going to do great." That seemed to brighten them up. Digging for two more pokeballs, I called forth Kumi and Medea. "All right. Kumi, Medea, you two are going to show them how it's done, understand? Falcor, Ignia, you be good and do whatever it is they tell you to do, got it?"

"Yes, Master," they replied sweetly in Unison. Sol, pulled on Rose's shirt, getting her attention and whispering something in her ear.

She grimaced and quickly set him down. "Something wrong?" I asked her.

"He has to go to the bathroom," she explained. "I figured it'd be best if I gave him a little privacy."

Just as I was about to scold her about how bad of an idea it was to let Sol run off alone, a voice shattered the ambience. "EW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE CREEP?!"

Uh oh. Rose and I exchanged a look before rushing in the direction Sol had gone. Standing in the middle of the road was a tree...or at least it was a moemon that was dressed as a tree. I'd never seen such a bizarre thing in my life.

It shook its limbs up and down furiously. In one of the limbs, Sol was caught between a fork by his foot, and was being jostled about. "WHO'S LITTLE BASTARD IS THIS?! HOW DARE HE PEE ON MY LEG! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL PICK HIM UP AND USE HIM TO BASH YOUR SKULL IN!"

"Hey! Let him go," I demanded.

"Master!" he cried out, extending his stubby arms towards me to plead for help.

"So this little runt belongs to you, huh?!" the tree girl snapped. "I hope you intend on making it up to me."

"It was an accident! I thought you were a tree," Sol squeaked before she hurled him at me. I quickly dove, catching him before he hit the ground. Setting him down, I was pissed now.

"What is your problem? You could have seriously hurt him!"

"Oh, boohoo. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. God, you are such a dickless fuck. I bet you can't even pay a hooker to have sex with you. Newsflash buddy: Woman already have a pussy, they don't need another."

Fury flooded my eyes. This bitch was going to get it. "Rose…" I murmured, attempting to keep my voice level.

"Yes, Master?"

"Pokedex labels this bitch as a rock pokemon. Use Razor Leaf. But keep her alive. I'm not done with her yet."

I could see Rose swallow nervously, but still she did as I commanded. Hurling her hat over and over again, it began to trim away parts of the Sudowoodo, causing her to shriek in pain. "Okay, okay!" she screamed. "I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry! Stop!"

Raising my hand, Rose stopped her assault, leaving the tree-girl panting heavily on her back. Thick sap-like blood was dripping from her cuts as I approached her, eyes full of fire. _Make her suffer!_ A voice in my head demanded.

I unzipped my pants, pulled out my cock, and angled it downward. The sudowoodo's eyes met mine, hers full of confusion, then shock, and finally horror. A golden stream arched from the tip of my cock as I began to piss on her.

"Master, no!"

There was a flash of light as Kumi teleported, shielding the downed moemon, only to take the urine straight onto her face. She scrunched up her eyes, turning her head away so it wouldn't get in her mouth.

Almost immediately, guilt assailed me as I quickly turned away from her to finish urinating on the ground. "Oh God, Kumi, I am so sorry!" I blabbered out. "I really didn't mean to…"

She held up her hand to silence me as I quickly tucked myself back into my pants. "We'll talk about it at the Ekruteak pokemon center," she murmured coldly. "Now catch her or kill her, I don't give a fuck which."

As she returned herself to her pokeball, I stared down at the still horrified Sudowoodo. Recalling her earlier words still angered me greatly, but now, there was less will to make her suffer. Taking out a pokeball, I threw it at her, bouncing it off her body and capturing her.

 _Woody dodged a bullet!_

 _Species: Sudowoodo Found: Route 36 crossroad_

 _Rock Type Starting Level: 20 Relaxed Nature_

 _Ability: Rock Head - Prevents Recoil Damage_

 _Moves: Rock Throw, Mimic, Flail, Low Kick_

Recalling my moemon one by one, I at last came to Rose who just looked at me in utter disappointment. I lowered my eyes and sighed. "Told you so," I whispered, before returning her.

Thus, I began the walk to Ekruteak, silent and alone. It was only a half-day's journey on foot, but still it felt like I'd walked for an eternity with the guilt that weighed on me. What the hell was I thinking? She'd made some comments about my sex life, so I was going to literally piss in her wounds?

There was a crackle of thunder up above as the clouds split and rain began to drizzle over head. Great. Even the weather was upset with me. Looking for a place to take shelter, I came across a pretty moemon, sitting beneath a tree with her legs curled beneath her.

She wore a cute brown dress, and had small horns on either side of her head that seemed to glow slightly when I stared at them. Actually...they were really, really beautiful. Without a thought, I trudged her way, and when she saw me, she looked as if she were about to bolt.

"No! Wait, I won't hurt you," I swore. "I just wanted a place to get out of the rain. Mind if I join you?"

She considered it for a moment before nodding. "I suppose that's okay," she agreed.

As I sank into the grass next to her, again my eyes fell onto her beautiful horns. The lights were so wonderful, it was hard to think of anything I'd seen as beautiful as they were. Her attention had returned to her book, but I began to get the oddest craving.

I had to touch those horns. Just once. I wanted to feel those lights for myselves. Reaching towards her head, she didn't notice until my fingers brushed against the hard protrusions.

She gasped, whipping her head to regard me. "D-don't," she pleaded. "They're really sensitive."

I didn't say a word. The velvet that I'd felt them covered with was heavenly. I began crawling towards her, as she stared at me in confusion.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked as I tossed her book aside, climbing over her body so she was lying beneath me in the damp grass.

I hovered over her, caressing the ribbed surface of her antlers, taking in all the bumps and divots to catalog every wonderful molecule in my head. Again she shuddered, but made no move to stop me.

I ran my hand through her silky blonde hair, cupping her horns at their base. Her chest was rising and falling, her cheeks burning red. There was a nervous fear in her eyes, but slowly she leaned upward and pressed her lips against mine, drawing my attention from her horns and to her face.

"O-oh. I'm uh...sorry, I guess I got a little carried away," I tried to excuse myself.

"Don't stop," she begged. "Please? It feels good."

Now she was blushing even more as she she smiled sheepishly at me. I nuzzled her nose with my own, causing her to giggle as I once again put hands on either side of her head.

The instant my thumbs ran over the grooved velvet texture, her entire body shivered in delight. A soft groan of pleasure escaped her throat as she tried to rub her horns more actively against my hands.

A heavenly scent wafted up from between her legs as she began to pant in need. "Unngh...that feels so _good_ ," she gasped. Her thighs began to rub against one another in desire, trying her best to control herself, but fading quickly.

Well...no need to make this so one sided. With reluctance, I released her horns, making her whine. My hand went to my fly, undoing it and pulling out my member. When she laid eyes on it, she squeaked, closing her legs together tightly, but I just caressed her cheek.

"It's okay," I whispered. "I'm not going to take you there."

"P-promise?"

I nodded.

"O-okay then. I trust you…"

I sat up, leaning my back against the tree. With a smile, she crawled over my lap to steal another soft kiss. I returned her affection, but as sweet as it was, my cock was craving _something_ , and if not her lower half, I'd take her upper.

I took a firm, grip of her antlers, rubbing my thumbs up and down them. Again, her tongue lolled out, her eyes getting a wonderful vacant gaze from the pleasure. Perfect. I pulled them down slowly, guiding her head until my cock had slipped into her mouth. The moment her tongue tasted my precum, it snapped her back to her senses.

She went to pull away, but with one tug, she moaned into my flesh and instead elected to remain. Like a pair of curled handle bars, I used her horns to control how far she went down my cock.

Nice and slow. Up and down. Every moan she made came with a suck and a slurp as her eyes looked up at me lovingly. It wasn't until my one of my hands covered the lights that she let out a muffled squeal, expelling her hot cum on the floor. So the lights were extra sensitive!

I began to bob her up and down faster now. One antler to guide her, and the other to drive her crazy as I rubbed and fondled the small glowing appendages. Her arms were growing weak as orgasms crashed on her in waves, until the grass under her was a marshy mess of femcum.

I was getting close myself. I had to finish her off with a big finale. I pulled her all the way down my shaft, invading her tight gullet with my cock. She gagged and retched, trying to pull away, but I readjusted my grip and pushed down on the lights. If not that my dick was in her throat, I'm pretty sure the entire forest would have heard her scream as she unleashed a massive orgasm, completely ruining her book.

Not that it mattered anymore. All that pleasure had taken its toll. The poor girl was completely devoid of her senses. That was no fun. I frowned, going back to her slow bobbing. When the light of sentience began to return to her eyes, I stopped resisting. I stuffed her pretty little mouth with all the cum I could muster.

She gave a grunt of surprise, and coughed, sending a small explosion of white onto my crotch. When I'd heard that heavenly sound of her swallowing what remained in her mouth, I leaned my head back against the tree and released her horns completely.

Moving beside me, she curled up next to my lap, obediently licking up what she'd spilt. "Good girl," I purred, stroking her hair. Once she'd finished she gave a cute yawn and rested her head on my lap, my cock just beside her mouth. Giving it one last kiss, she smiled, closed her eyes, and decided to take a nap.

One hour of rest from fatigue later and I activated a pokeball to capture her.

 _Faline makes an incredibly obscure reference!_

 _Species: Stantler Found: Route 37_

 _Normal Type Starting Level: 15 Gentle Nature_

 _Ability: Intimidate - Lowers the foe's attack_

 _Moves: Tackle, Leer, Astonish_

Game saved…

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 12

The rain just refused to let up. When I finally arrived at the Ecruteak City Pokemon Center, I was soaked to the bone, and couldn't stop shivering. But there was another priority I had over getting warm.

Taking out her pokeball, I summoned Kumi forth. Her eyes met mine, and for a moment, I was certain they held disgust. Not that I blamed her. "Listen, Kumi, I…"

"No," she interrupted. "You don't get to make excuses."

"I'm not making excuses. Just...I didn't mean for you…"

"I knew what you meant to do, Master. That's why I stopped you," she huffed. When she noticed me trembling she frowned. "Get out of those clothes, Master, you're going to get sick."

"I'm fine," I lied, teeth chattering.

"...Fine. You want to talk about what happened? We'll talk about what happened. You pissed on me."

"But…"

She covered my mouth, a scowl on her face. "I'm disappointed in you, Master. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're supposed to be a role model for your moemon. Do you think you'll ever be able to get Ignia or Falcor's respect now?"

I hated that one of my moemon was lecturing me like a child. "It doesn't matter," I huffed. "I don't care if they respect me or not, so long as they do what I say and don't get the others killed."

"I cannot believe you just said that. You don't really believe that, do you? Please tell me that you don't actually believe that."

I sighed in surrender. "No, I don't. You caught me. I don't know what came over me, okay? She tried to hurt Sol, and I just kind of snapped."

My abra brushed past me, sitting down on the bed and waving a finger in my direction. "Master, strip. You're going to catch death if you don't."

"If it'll make up for earlier, then fine," I grumbled before removing my soaking wet clothes. Soon I stood in nothing but my boxers. Kumi stared at me before urging me to take those off as well. "Seriously?" I asked.

"You want to make it up to me, right? So take them off."

I sighed, pulling them from my body and tossing them on top of my dirty clothes. I spun in a slow circle for her. "There? Happy, now? You've got to see me completely naked. Hahaha."

"You just don't get it, do you Master?"

"What's not to get? I peed on you and you're upset."

"Please. You think you're the first person to pee on me? I spent twenty hours a day napping in the forest where people like to walk their dogs. You get used to it after a while. But that's not why I'm upset."

"Then why are you upset?"

She rolled her eyes. "You were going to torture that poor girl," she explained.

"Poor girl?! She nearly killed Sol!"

"Who did to her exactly what you did to me," Kumi countered. "If someone randomly peed on you, wouldn't you be upset, too?"

"That's not the point…" I tried.

"No, that's exactly the point, Master! Why do you think Winona was so angry with you?"

"Because I ...cheated on her?"

Kumi let out a disgusted scoff. "God, I'm going to have to spell out everything aren't I. Well, come here, Master. Now I'm getting cold and I want you to keep me warm." When I joined her, she pushed me on my back and snuggled against me. "She's upset Master, because you didn't trust her."

"She doesn't trust me!" I protested.

"Should she?" Silence fell over us as Kumi nuzzled beneath my chin, tickling it with her ears. "You have to build trust, Master. You can't just storm in, screw up, then apologize and hope it's okay."

When I didn't say anything, she kissed my neck, curling up there with a small purr. My hand went to her head, stroking her hair affectionately. A big lop-sided smile spread across her face as she turned her head slightly so I was scratching just behind her ear.

"See, Master...things you do, they leave impressions on people," she explained. "Impressions don't change easily. That's why people say first impressions are so important. People have to trust you before they like you."

I looked down at my sexy fox-girl, who stared up at me with shimmering eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I'm not a good example," she giggled. "I can read minds." Her hand rested on my chest, caressing it affectionately. "I know you have a good heart. I've seen it. You're not a bad person Master, so you shouldn't have to act like one."

"What does that mean?"

"It means...being a hero isn't just about punishing the wicked. Sometimes, being the good guy means letting the bad guy go."

Her words weighed heavily on my mind. I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. Her other hand slid between my legs, taking hold of my cock and slowly stroking it to erection. "So, what do I do?"

"For now? Nothing. Let the damage settle. Focus on the League. When you see an opportunity for good, step up. When you want to hurt someone, don't. But don't worry, I have ways of keeping you on the straight and narrow."

"Oh really?" I purred flirtatiously.

"Yeah, really," she giggled back before pressing her sweet lips against mine. Swinging her leg over my waist, she pinned my hard cock to my stomach and began to rub her moist pussy against it. Both of us gave gasps of delight, but it was agonizing that she wouldn't let me inside of her.

"God, you're such a tease," I groaned. My arms reached up to her body, hoping to overpower her small frame and force her onto my cock, but she just grabbed my wrists and pulled them to her breasts instead.

"And I'll stay that way, thank you." Her eyes gleamed with a impish light as she guided me in massaging her body. "I think it's time you got a taste of your own medicine, Master. Let's see how you like to be teased."

With the amazing control of her thighs, she gripped my shaft, rubbing her clit against my glans. That minx was stealing all the pleasure for herself! I raised my hips, desperately trying to get _something_ from her, but she was able to adjust herself just right to avoid me getting what I wanted.

Her long fluffy tail tickled my chest, almost like a paintbrush in the way she lazily drew designs on my body. I gave a groan of protest as I went to pinch her nipples, only for her to pin my wrists by my head.

"Still a mind reader, Master. You're not going to pull any fast ones on me," she purred in my ear before giving my neck a gentle nibble.

 _Oh, we'll see about that_. I opened my mouth to give her an order that would put her at my mercy, but again she countered me. She shoved her tongue between my lips with a moan, slurping on my tongue as if it were covered in honey.

Kumi's voice echoed in my mind. " _That bitch Tania can eat her heart out_." As she began to grind faster against me, her grip slid from my wrists to embed her nails into my shoulders for support. I began to focus on Kumi, and what she was doing to me, keeping my actual thoughts buried until at last my hands wrapped around her hips.

Before she could stop me, I lifted her upwards and managed to get my tip inside of her. She gave a moan of protest, but I still began to slowly slide into her. As my cock filled her more and more, the grip her claws had on me softened and soon, the rough agonizing tongue fighting melted into loving gentle kisses.

Was this mischievous fox really so easily tamed. " _Master,_ " she whined. " _If you're going to fuck me, at least pet me, too."_

A grin found its way into our kissing as my hands began to scratch her. One behind her ear and another at the base of her tail. Her body fell almost completely still, the petting being the final straw to make her under my control.

She finally allowed me to roll over, pinning her beneath my body as I began to slowly pump into her. So long as I kept petting her, she couldn't do anything but purr in pure bliss. I kissed her throat, nibbling on her neck as her legs wrapped around my waist.

She in turn moved her head to nibble on my ear. Her hands gripped my back, holding me there tightly. "T-tell me who you love, M-master!" she gasped, bucking back against me.

"Mm, I love you, Kumi."

"N-no," she protested, digging her claws into me tightly to the point where I stopped, my back arched into her. "Eyes on the prize, Master. Tell me who you _love_."

I looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes and pushed me off of her. She opened the door to the bathroom to go shower. I followed after her, utterly confused. "What is your deal?" I finally asked her.

"My deal? My deal, Master, is that you need to stop pretending. When I ask you 'who do you love', I'm not some stupid bimbo talking dirty. Be honest. Be genuine. Tell me who it is you _really_ love."

"And what's wrong with me loving you?" I challenged. "How can you know if I do or not?"

She walked up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Yeah, I suppose you have a point...except…" She leaned up as if to kiss me before she headbutt me. "I'm a mind reader, dumbass! For the fifth fucking time, I can read your thoughts. I know you don't love me. You're just saying it to say it. And if you honestly can't tell me who you really love, then maybe you deserve to be alone."

She turned away from me, whipping me with her tail. I quickly grabbed it, giving it a tug and causing her to let out a yowl of surprise. "I don't know, okay?" I told her. "I don't know who I love. I used to think Winona, but...even if she had a good reason, she kept this whole baby thing from me. I packed up my life and moved out here to the middle of nowhere for her. What more can I do to prove that I loved her?"

"Trust her, maybe?"

"But she _lied_ to me, Kumi. I was right to not trust her! She may not have cheated on me, but she kept something from me."

"Didn't she tell you that she _thought_ she left you a note?" As the crippling realization fell on my shoulders, Kumi sighed. "You really are a dumbass," she murmured, stroking my hair. "Look. Do you want my advice?"

I nodded silently. What else was I going to do?

"Forget about her."

"Sorry?"

"You don't know if you love her. You don't trust her. For all you know, she isn't pregnant and that was her lying to you to cover her ass. Find someone else and move on."

I didn't know how to respond to that. "Yeah...Maybe you're right."

Noting my somber expression, Kumi smirked. "Hey. I know how to cheer you up."

"R-really?"

"It's not a well kept secret, Master," she giggled playfully before sinking to her knees in front of me. Taking my cock in her hand, she began to swirl her tongue around the tip, causing my eyes to flutter.

I gasped, taking her ears in my hands and guiding her in her care. "You're...nngh...too smart for your own good. You know that?"

"Should I stop?" she teased, placing a kiss on my shaft and stroking me gently. I shook my head fervently. Her lips barely engulfed my tip as she slurped down my pre, her eyes staring up at me.

I savored the sensations that ran through my body, rewarding my abra by running my fingers along where her ears met her scalp. She cutely began to take more of my cock into her mouth, using her hand to give herself a stopping spot.

God, this torment was nearly unbearable. It was like it never ended with her! "Alright, alright. That's enough," I groaned, tugging her hair to pull her from my cock.

She gave a mocking whimper and pouted that I'd taken away her treat. I had bigger plans though. I lifted her in my arms, kissing her deeply before throwing her against the wall. I began to thrust inside of her roughly, bouncing her on my cock.

Instead of moans, giggles escaped from her throat. "Y-yes, Master! Give me more, please?"

I kissed her deeply, my balls already starting to stir in preparation for stuffing her full of spunk. "You're incorrigible," I huffed.

"I'm so close," she gasped, kissing my neck and leaving small love bites up and down my flesh.

I began thrusting harder, rougher, trying to crack her facade. Her nails sank into my flesh as she arched my back, allowing me the opportunity to grab her tail. My hands became busy as I started my cycle of teasing her. Thrust, stroke her ears, pull her tail, pump, ears, tail, over and over again.

Her eyes rolled back as her legs squirmed helplessly around my waist. She was so distracted, she didn't even realize that she couldn't stop me from using the command matrix anymore. "Don't cum," I instructed, causing the energy of the matrix to crackle around her.

"N-no fair, Master!" she gasped,

"If you want it, I'm going to make you beg for it."

"P-please?"

"Not good enough."

"P-pretty please?" she squeaked. I hammered deeper into her. The way her body formed around mine like a glove felt amazing! She whimpered, shivering in my arms as she tried to override my command, but to no avail.

I paused for a moment, my cock deep inside of her as I tugged on her ear and tail to continue messing with her. "I wonder where I should cum," I hummed in thought. "I could always stuff this cute pussy of yours, but then again, you seemed to really enjoy the taste of my pre. Maybe I should skip both of those holes, and go for your ass instead."

Her gasps became more ragged as I continued to muse about where I'd finish with her. "M-master! Please, I'll let you finish anywhere! Just please, let me cum!"

"You'll _let me_ finish anywhere?" I laughed. "Oh, sweetheart. I can finish wherever I want. Don't kid yourself into thinking you've got any control here. Maybe I'll cum and take a nap, and leave you with the command to finger yourself until I've woken up and cum again. I can keep you at this edge for days, weeks...even years. It'd serve you right for lecturing me so much."

Her eyes glistened with tears of desperation as she kissed my lips hungrily. She was so sweet and affectionate now that she wanted something from me. My hand trailed from her ears to cup her cheek. I pulled from her kiss, leaving her panting with desire.

"Aww, my sweet little moemon. Tell me who you belong to."

"Y-you, Master! I belong to you!"

"That's right. Very good." I pressed my thumb between her lips. She began to suck on it lovingly, closing her eyes and imagining as if it were a miniature cock in her mouth. I plucked it from her, her tongue following after and sending steamy breaths into the air.

Pulling my cock from her dripping pussy, I dropped her onto her knees. As I fed her my cock again, she gave a pitiful whine that she wasn't being pleasured anymore, but I had that on the list.

"Now, since you like that fluffy tail of your's so much, I want you to fuck yourself with it," I commanded. She looked up at me in confusion, but her body did as I asked anyway. Her tail curled between her thighs, before the soft furry tip slid into her pussy, tickling her insides.

I began to pump her soft, slutty lips with my cock, slapping my balls against her chin as she struggled with staying conscious.

"I'm going to stuff this big mouth of yours with cum," I told her. "I want you to hold that cum there for at least a minute before you swallow it down. When you've finished enjoying your treat, then you can cum on your tail, so long as you clean it up after like a good slut."

She nodded in understanding, moaning happily as waves of cum poured from my cock and into her waiting maw. She gurgled in a mix of pleasure and resistance, her tail working faster and faster.

"Show me," I instructed.

Her lips opened to reveal the massive pool of ivory spunk there. With her tongue out, the cum dribbled down her cheek to land on her tits.

"Careful, my pet. You're wasting it," I lectured, scooping it up and putting it back into her mouth.

She moaned, running her tongue along her teeth and cheeks to collect every stray strand of cum she could. Kneeling down in front of her, I stared right in her eyes, squeezing and massaging her breasts for her.

"Good girl. Now you can swallow and cum."

She gulped it down gratefully, giving a gasp of delight as she finished, just before her body seized up and squirted all over her own tail. Her body shifted, filling out more as she stayed there, staring at me with all the love and affection she could muster.

She was evolving, just from the feeling of being an obedient little slut. Soon, she sat there, a Kadabra, still panting from the shocking force of her orgasm. I pulled her into my arms, cradling her close to me as she pulled her sticky tail from her body.

"Master, I'm all sticky now," she whined.

"Then I guess we'll just have to clean you up together, won't we?" I purred. Gripping her tail, I gently ran my tongue along one side of it, tasting her pussy juices. They were incredibly sweet, and with a little urging she too joined me in cleaning her tail.

When we'd finished, she moved it out of the way so she could kiss me again, Kumi had such gentle lips, that I actually enjoyed the lack of roughness for a change. I rubbed her belly, causing her to purr happily. Closing her eyes, she cuddled close and soon fell asleep in my arms.

Carrying her to the bed, we remained huddled together as we dozed through the night. When my eyes opened the next morning, she still was asleep. The cute little fox's mouth was open as she snored through her dreams.

I slid my tongue into her open mouth, massaging hers with my own. She moaned into my kiss, sucking on my tongue until her eyes slowly opened. She wrapped her arms around me, deepening the kiss as if she were my most intimate lover.

When at last we parted, she sighed. "Wow, Master. It's no wonder everyone goes crazy over you."

I turned beet red, rubbing my arm tenderly. "Yeah, well...maybe that's not a good thing."

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But that's the point isn't it? Let's give them a real reason to go crazy over you."

"How?"

She beamed at me. "For starters, let's go conquer this gym. I hope you're feeling brave, Master."

"Brave? Why?"

She giggled, running her fluffy tail under my chin. "Did no one tell you? This gym leader specializes in ghost pokemon."

My blood ran ice cold as she brushed past me, a sly smirk on her lips. God, why did it have to be ghost pokemon? Worse, what sort of opponent could I expect? If he was seriously so hung up on the departed spirits of people and pokemon, he probably had a few screws loose. That could mean danger.

"What's wrong, Master?" Kumi asked by the door. "Not scared of ghosts, are you?"

"Why am I the only one with a rational fear of the living dead?" I huffed. "Anyway, you're a psychic type, which means you're going to destroy him. The only pokemon he has may be ghost type, but that won't help when they're also part poison."

"So what's the plan, Master?"

I opened the door and waved her out. "The plan is to take down the gym leader. Then we take a look at this impressive tower everyone keeps raving about."

"Yes, sir!" she cheered, swiftly leading the way to the gym.

When I opened the door, immediately a chilling wind wafted out from the gym. The lights were dim, and as I stumbled closer, my eyes began to adjust until I realized I'd nearly walked into a deep pit. Looking down, I couldn't even see the bottom. Just one extra step and I'd have been a goner.

I swallowed nervously, backing away from the ledge. It spanned across the entire gym! How the heck was I supposed to get across? As I looked up, I saw a few trainers meditating and...floating?

All of them were completely stationary, sitting still as though they didn't have a care in the world about plummeting to their inevitable doom. Curiously, I stuck my foot out and found something invisible but solid beneath my feet. So there was a trick floor! This was some Tennessee Smith bullshit. Pulling out my pokeball, I summoned Falcor to my side.

"Yes Master?" she asked sweetly.

"I want you to use sandstorm," I told her. "Straight in front of us."

"Right!"

A powerful wind raced into the gym, sucking in a whole bunch of dirt and sand from the ground and scattering it over the pit. I watched as it slowly settled, showing me the way to go. "Hm. Not so tricky now," I smirked, recalling her and walking forward.

As soon as I got to the other side, I found Morty waiting for me. Opening his eyes, he stood up to stare at me. His expression felt so cold and dead, until it curled into a kind smile. "Welcome," he greeted me. "I am Morty, the Ekruteak City gym leader. And you are?"

"Erm...Vulpus. I'm sorry, _you're_ the gym leader?"

"Something wrong?"

"I expected you to be a bit more...spooky."

Understanding lit up in his eyes. "Ah, I see. You thought that since I am a Ghost type master that I have some obsession with death and darkness, is that it?"

"Well...yeah."

He laughed. "Not all ghosts are vindictive spirits. Some of them are simply lost souls looking for guidance. I have always sought the true meaning of what it is to be a trainer of moemon. Even now, it eludes my grasp, but after so much time meditating, my insight allowed me to glimpse into the world between worlds: the afterlife. I befriended the entities I met there, who were all very kind to me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Man, Johto is weird. Back in Hoenn the gym leaders were jerks."

"Wait a moment, I thought I heard that you were married to one of the gym leaders."

"...Like I said, the gym leaders in Hoenn are jerks. But enough about the differences of culture. I'm here to battle, so let's battle. Go, Kumi!"

"Gastly, you're up first!" The purple haired ball of gas stared down with my foxy moemon, ready for a fight. "Use curse!"

As the nail materialized, I quickly shouted to Kumi. "Don't let him get it off. Use Psybeam!" Rings of energy exploded from Kumi's forehead as the spoon in her hand began to vibrate.

The rings wrapped around the nail like a coil of rope before tilting it and driving it straight through the bottom of Gastly's chin. The ghost pokemon's eyes widened before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Not bad," Morty grinned. "But we're not done yet. Go, Haunter! Curse!"

"Kumi, answer with another psybeam." This time, however, Morty's moemon was just a tad faster. It impaled itself upon the knife through the chest, and Kumi's eyes turned blood red. She covered her face with her hands, crying in pain as blood streamed down her cheeks.

This was bad. With her eyes like this, her concentration wouldn't be able to focus enough to use her powers. I had to think of something and quick.

Game saved...

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 13

As Kumi gave another wince, Morty gave me a sympathetic smile. "You'd better do something quick. At this rate, she'll pass out. We may be polite, but we're every bit as lethal."

I grit my teeth, but I knew he was right. Kumi was in no condition to fight. Just as I went to return her, she gave a snarl and a large psychic feedback exploded outward, vaporizing Haunter almost instantly. "If that's the best you can do, then you're in bad shape," she growled.

"Kumi, are you okay?" I asked. "Come here, I've got something that will help."

Turning to look at me, I sprayed the super potion over her eyes, and when she blinked them, the blood receded down to a still bad looking bloodshot, but not nearly as horrifying as before. "Thanks, Master," she murmured.

"We're not finished yet. We've got one more to go. Think you can handle it?"

She nodded in agreement, wheeling about to face the enemy. "Go, Gengar!"

As the shadowy figure appeared Kumi placed her fingers to her forehead. Gengar began to charge up a large shadow orb, before firing it straight towards her. Light seemed to distend around the ball, making it hard to focus on the enemy.

It struck Kumi hard in the chest, causing her to cry out in agony as the shadows engulfed her in spiked chains. Unable to move, the blood once again began to drain down her face.

"Gengar, finish this. Shadow ball!"

Another black orb formed in his hands. When it launched at her, I cried out to her. "Kumi, use confusion!" A purple nova of psychic energy erupted from her, causing the ball to swirl around her before launching back at the enemy.

The chains shattered from her body as the ball transformed into the shape of a feral creature, fangs bared, and charging at Gengar.

"Gengar, hypnosis!"

"Kumi, follow Confusion with psybeam!"

The pink rings raced around the dragon-esque figure, combining with it before they both tore a hole straight through Gengar's chest. For a moment, the air was still, but then, Gengar slowly vaporized into the ether.

I immediately recalled Kumi, allowing her to recover in her pokeball. Holding it there, I smiled and whispered, "You were great. Rest now."

Morty clapped his hands, clearly impressed. "Wow, that was amazing! I can see why you're undefeated. Combining confusion with psybeam? What a move!"

"Are...you being sarcastic?"

He laughed and slapped my back. "Of course, not. Look, you earned this. Here's the Fog Badge, and the TM for Shadow Ball. It's powerful, assuming you use it correctly. I've no doubt you know what you're doing though."

"Yeah, but I appreciate the advice anyway."

We shook hands and I turned to leave, but before I did, he called after me. "One last word of advice! I suggest paying a visit to the dance studio. The Kimono Girls are pretty amazing, and I've no doubt they can teach you a few things."

"Thanks, I'll check it out," I agreed, already drooling at the thought of being pleasured by half a dozen geishas.

As I left the gym, once again, my eyes drifted to the two towers. One of them was a burnt down husk of its former glory, the other stood proudly, despite its head being concealed by the dark gray clouds that loomed over Ecruteak.

Which of these was the one with the judge, I wondered. Inexplicably, I found myself drawn towards the burnt down tower. Something deep inside was calling to me, and I felt if I didn't answer it then, I never would.

Just as I reached the front, I found a couple laying on the ground, fucking right there on the street. I blinked in confusion, looking around to see that I was the only one nearby. Unfortunately, they also blocked the only sidewalk leading up to the tower.

Trying not to let their actions get the best of me, I cleared my throat, causing them to stop and look up at me. "What do you want?" the man snapped. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Yes, but I need to get past you to the…" I pointed to the tower, hoping to get my point across.

"Well, too bad! We were here first!" the woman retorted. "You're just going to have to wait until we're done. Right, baby?"

"That's right, hun."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, move out of the way. Get a room at the pokemon center or something. Otherwise I'm going to have to get a cop and that will really ruin the mood."

"What would you know about the mood?" the man challenged. "What's your problem anyway? It's just a burnt down tower!"

"Yeah! Do you normally just go around making everyone else have a bad day? I bet you don't even know what it's like to be in love," his lover chimed in.

My eyes sharpened. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said you've probably never been in love! I mean, who on earth would love a stick in the mud like you, anyway? You probably couldn't satisfy a woman, even if you had one!" The two high fived and then looked back at me expectantly. "Well? You just going to stand there or are you going to go back to your room for some one-handed shame?"

Reaching to my waist, I called out Falcor and Ignia. They'd regret those words. "Shut up and put your money where your mouth is," I stated coldly.

"Oh, so you want to fight? Fine. Go, Volbeat!"

"Illumise, handle this limp-dicked loser!"

"Falcor, rock slide on Volbeat."

My Larvitar stomped her foot onto the ground, riding a wave of rocks into the air before they all began to descend from above towards the Volbeat. It could do nothing but look up in horror as it was buried beneath the rubble.

"Illumise, wish! Revive Volbeat."

Closing her eyes, I could feel a strange energy charging up inside of her. Could she really do that? Best not to find out. "Ignia! Fire punch! Don't let her get her move off."

"Yes, Master," she grinned. Slamming her fists together, they ignited into flames before she charged forward, striking the concentrating bug-woman in the jaw and sending her to the ground.

Ignia nodded to Falcor, who launched her into the air. Flames jettisoned behind her as she fell before driving her fist hard enough into the Illumise that the concrete cracked beneath them.

With their pokemon soundly defeated, the two lovers stared at me wide-eyed. "Wh-what are you?" the man finally gasped.

"I'm the guy who's about to fuck your girlfriend," I snarled.

"W-wait, what?" she cried. "You can't just…"

I grabbed her wrist pulling her away from her boyfriend. "Ignia, Falcor. Watch him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Moving to the woods, I threw the girl up against the tree before shoving my lips roughly against hers.

She gave a surprised moan, pressing her hands against my shoulders to try to push me away, but I wouldn't have it. Instead, my fingers slid between her thighs, fondling her pussy to find that it was practically dry.

I had to hold back a laugh. "Seriously?" I asked her. "He couldn't even make you wet?"

The woman averted her eyes dejectedly. "He tries his best, okay?"

I tilted her chin up and began to kiss and suck on her throat. "I feel sorry for you," I whispered in her ear. "All that talk, and he doesn't even know how to truly please you? Downright shameful is what that is."

"What would you know?" she hissed, her legs trembling as my fingers coaxed her juices to flow. "You're just a sicko who wouldn't know love if it bit you on the…" She gave a cough as my other hand flew to her throat, squeezing slightly to cut off her word.

"You do _not_ want to finish that sentence," I told her. "I have loved deeper and more passionately than you could ever know. And now...I'm going to show you." My other hand fished out my cock.

Her hands went to my wrist, trying to pull it away, but I just squeezed a little tighter. I could see her brain struggling to get air as I choked her. As my tip rubbed against her entrance, her lips fell open in a silent gasp.

Slowly, I began to press inside of her. Her body struggled to make way for mine. Great, so her boyfriend had a tiny dick too? THat's even worse than not being able to finger a woman properly.

"Relax," I purred in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you. This is supposed to feel good." Her body listened to me, even if her mind didn't. When I nibbled her neck, her head lulled back some, a strangled moan escaping her lips.

I loosened my grip on her throat and pressed in deeper. She moaned again, this time audibly. "N-no," she whimpered. "Don't stop doing...nngh...that…"

"Oh, so the kinky bitch is into a bit of choking is she?" I sneered. "Well, who am I to disappoint? I'm not your boyfriend. Disappointing you is his job."

As I placed my other hand on her throat, I began to squeeze, causing her to let out gagging noises. She wrapped one leg around my waist, her eyes rolling back as she thrust against me. Damn, she was really getting into it!

"That's right, you slut," I growled at her. "Accept my cock. Take it deep. That's a good bitch." I began thrusting faster and faster inside of her, but judging by the way her fluids splashed over both of our crotches, she'd already cum.

Soon, her body began to fall limp in my chokehold, and just as it did, I released her, causing her to sink to her knees, panting heavily as blood began rushing back to her brain. Before she could regain full cognizance though, I tilted her head and shoved my cock into her mouth.

I began thrusting deeper into her, savagely abusing her already bruised throat. Every gasp of air did little save to get a lungful of musk and precum. Her fingers were flying in her cunt as she unwittingly slurped her cum from my dick.

Grabbing her by the hair, I forced myself all the way in. Her throat bulged outward from my girth as I filled and stretched her esophagus. "Oh man, you really do like choking! Look at you being a good little slut, just so I'll choke you with my cock." Her eyes were fluttering now, she was between lucidity and unconsciousness at this point.

Just before she would pass out, I pulled from her throat, allowing her body to take a few good deep breaths before I rammed back into her. Over and over again, I'd repeat the process. Cum soaked the grass beneath her now, her fingers now working completely on their own now that her mind was all but gone.

God, the way her empty eyes stared up at me, it was as if the universe itself were informing her of her soon-to-be obsession. Worse, she didn't mind. Hell, she _wanted_ it. And I would definitely be the one to give it to her.

"Open that throat of yours, slut. Here. I. Come!" With one last powerful thrust, her body faltered beneath me and I began pumping cum directly down her throat. I pulled out before I could get too much in her lungs. I didn't want to kill her after all. As she swallowed out of habit, I smirked and tucked myself back into my pants.

She collapsed forward onto her hands and knees, coughing up drops of white spunk from her lungs as she wheezed and gasped.

I cradled her chin, lifting it so her eyes would stare into mine. There were tears on her cheeks from her trying to get air, but God, that look made me want to fuck her all over again. "Remember this moment," I told her. "If your boyfriend asks, nothing happened. I took you out here, threatened you, then left you alone. But we'll know the truth. I showed you real pleasure today."

She gurgled on a last bit of cum before swallowing it down as well. "P-please…"

"Remember this," I repeated. "When you're on your back in some two-bit motel, while he's trying his damnedest to get you off...think of this moment. When you're on your knees, trying to find something to suck on, think back to how good it felt when it was me. Then realize that all the love in the world can't stop you from wishing he was me. When you close your eyes, you won't see him fucking you, you'll see me and feel utter disappointment. Then, maybe, you'll finally figure out the pain of wanting to love someone, but not being able to do so."

Leaning down, I placed a kiss on her forehead before walking away from her to collect my moemon. I was trembling now. Her boyfriend ran into the woods to find her, but I marched up to Bronze Tower. Going inside, I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

I couldn't stop shaking, but not because her blowjob had been particularly amazing. Because I felt awful about having done it, and now the very real weight of my actions had fallen on my shoulders.

"Master...are you okay?" Ignia asked me.

I shook my head, only because I found myself speechless. Maybe I really did deserve to die. My Charmander walked up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly. I gently ran my hands through her bright orange hair.

Falcor nudged me, eager to get in on the hug as well. When I drew them both close to me, they smiled and nuzzled closer. "Thanks you two. I feel better already." It was a lie, but I knew they were trying their best.

"I figured I'd find you here," a voice stated coldly. Looking up, I saw Wally, perched on a collapsed stone wall, staring down at me.

I gave a sigh. "What do you want, Wally? To tell me I'm an asshole? Convince me that I'm some sort of monster? Fine. You win. I'm an asshole. I'm a monster."

He scoffed, shoving himself from the wall to land with a thud in front of me. "Oh, if only it were that simple. This is just you going through the same old song and dance you always do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Wally clasped his hands in front of his chest. "Oh May, I'm so sorry I cheated on you. I promise it was a one time thing. I've been a bad person. Forgive me, I'll do better I swear!" His menacing scowl came back as he loomed over me. "So she does. Then you don't do better. You go right back to the same old shit you always do. You may have everyone else fooled into thinking there's _some_ good inside of you, but I know the truth. People don't change. As long as you are alive and have your moemon, you will just keep hurting people."

Falcor shoved between me and Wally. "You can't talk to my Master like that! He's twice the man you'll ever-" I cut her off by recalling her and Ignia to their pokeballs.

"You honestly think I don't know that?" I growled, climbing to my feet. "You just say the same damn things like a broken record. I'm sorry May broke your heart. I'm sorry I broke her heart. But it's over, Wally. There's nothing either of us can do about it anymore."

"We'll just see about that." Wally reached to his hip and grabbed a pokeball. "Go, Haunter."

As the fiery creature appeared before me, I quickly reached for my own pokeball. "Fine, Wally. I'll take you on. If I win, you leave me the hell alone."

"This isn't a negotiation."

"Go, Medea!"

The young purple headed girl formed before me, her eyes shimmering mischievously. "My turn to fight Daddy? If I do good, will you reward me later? Touching myself just isn't the same as when you do it."

Somehow, Wally's frown sank further. "You disgust me. Haunter, Mean Look."

Haunter's face contorted into a look of pure unadulterated rage. Medea growled, clenching her fist. It looked like there'd be no way for us to talk this out. "Medea, shadow punch!"

She vanished before suddenly appearing in front of the Haunter. Her fists flew towards him at a blinding speed, landing a few good licks before , Wally cried out. "Now, Haunter! Spite!"

Her next fist lashed out and instead of her foe, found a void. The swirling nexus that the enemy had conjured began to drain Medea of her energy. "You want more then?" she hissed. "Fine! Take it! Take all of it!" She began wailing into the nexus, her energy just draining even quicker.

"Medea, no! Stop!"

With one last punch, her fist carried through and managed to strike the Haunter. As it did though, the void began to travel up her arm, covering it in an inky blackness. She looked at it first in confusion, but then it began to travel up towards her shoulder, slowly consuming her. "Wh-what is this? What's happening to me?!" she squealed, stumbling back towards me. "No! Master, help! Get it off of me! Get it off!"

Just as I reached for her, the darkness completely engulfed her. There was a shrill cry, and then silence as she just vanished into nothing. My eyes widened as I stood there in horror. For the first time since Kanuri, I'd just lost another moemon.

I sank to my hands and knees, tears falling from my cheeks. No, damn it! How could I have lost another one? I'd sworn to protect them. The fact that her last words were calling to me for help only managed to twist the knife.

Wally gave a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look at you. Start to lose one fight and you let fear consume you. Guess that's all it takes to make a paper man fold. Haunter, finish him off. Shadow ball."

I couldn't even move as the enemy began to charge up his orb of darkness. Leveling it towards me, he fired it. As the ethereal sphere raced towards me, I looked up into its void, and within it, I saw...a smile?

It raced towards me, and just as it was about to strike me, I closed my eyes tightly, bracing for impact. Instead of the bitter taste of death, however, I suddenly felt a rough, passionate kiss against my lips.

I blinked in confusion, opening my eyes to find a girl in a long black dress, arms thrown around my neck and lips pressed against mine. As she pulled away, I stared into her dark purple eyes. "What's wrong Daddy? Scared of a little shadow?" she teased.

In a blink, I squeezed her tightly, drawing her to me as tears of joy ran down my face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I couldn't help myself. You can punish me later if you want to." With that, she ran her tingling tongue up my cheek with a giggle. "Until then though, give me a moment to finish off this jerk."

I stood up, wiping my eyes as Medea turned to face off against the Haunter. "Medea, show him a real Shadow Ball!"

"Yes, Daddy," she smirked. Curling up into a ball, she vanished into my shadow, causing the enemy to look around confused. Suddenly, she manifested from the shadows behind him. She came in like a wrecking ball, slamming straight into his back, and sending him into the air.

Unfolding, she grasped him tightly in the air. "Now, nightshade!" I cried. She hurtled towards the ground, vanishing through the shadow and pulling the Haunter with her. Suddenly, there was a scream, and the Haunter was launched from the ground like a pinball, straight into the roof of the tower before collapsing on the ground in a heap.

As Medea slowly formed in front of me again, I reached forward and ruffled my Gengar's hair. She closed her eyes, her smile getting bigger as she enjoyed the petting. Wally was visibly taken aback by the sudden events. "Grr, fine! If you want to play rough, then I can do that! Go Magnemite!"

"You're looking a little flustered there Wally. What was that about folding like paper?"

"Shut up!"

I recalled Medea and summoned Ignia back out. "Bring it on, Wally. I'm not afraid anymore. Medea may have scared me, but I swear, that I won't lose to the likes of you."

"Go, Magnemite! Use thunderbolt!" Electricity charged in the two horseshoe like appendages on its head before firing towards Ignia.

She dodged to the side just in time, a smoldering patch where she'd once stood. "Ignia, Melt those magnets off of him!"

Ignia pursed her lips and blew a heavy stream of flames towards the enemy. The magnetic base of the horseshoes grew white hot, causing the magnemite to begin to panic.

"Ignia, now! Metal claw!"

My charmander dashed forward, her nails gleaming like steel as she swiped, severing the horseshoe from magnemite's head and sending it clattering to the ground. It let out a metallic cry of agony as it tried to maintain its balance.

With another rake of her claws, Ignia managed to slice off the other magnet, causing Wally's moemon to collapse to the ground. "You bastard," he snarled. "Go, Zubat!"

"Ignia, get ready to switch!"

"Not a chance! Zubat, Mean Look!"

A pair of murderous eyes suddenly bloomed into existence between Ignia and I. When I tried to recall her, the command matrix seemed to refuse to pierce through. "Damn it. Ignia, use ember!"

As the Zubat raced forward, Ignia took a deep breath before exhaling a torrential cone of glowing cinders. The flying boy let out a cry as it stung at his receptors. Now he really couldn't see.

"Zubat, use supersonic! Detect her with your echolocation."

"Ignia, hit him with fire punch."

My Charmander raced forward, fist cocked and ready to swing. Just as she did though, the Zubat let out a terrible shriek that caused her to lose her balance and stumble backwards. "Follow up with a bite!" Wally commanded.

As the bat's fangs sank into Ignia she cried out in pain. Instead of him releasing her however, he began to flap his wings, carrying her to the roof of the cave and over one of the jagged stalactites. He was going to impale her!

When he released her, she began hurtling towards the ground. Rushing towards her, I jumped up, catching her mid air and landing smartly on the other side. I turned back, glaring at Wally with fire in my eyes.

"You'll pay for that, Wally."

"Not if you pay first. Zubat, leech life!"

"Ignia, ember!" I cried, holding her in front of me. Though she was still woozy from the sonic attack, she blasted a cone of flame forth that ignited the zubat before it could even get close to us.

Ignia began to glow as the zubat continued to push against the flames. Her body began to feel heavier as her legs extended and soon her flames increased in even greater intensity. Zubat let out a screech before being blasted back to the other side of the stalagmites.

Setting my newly evolved Charmeleon on her feet, I ruffled her orange hair with a grin. "Good work, Ignia. Come on, Wally. Show me what else you've got. I may be bad, but I can't let you become worse."

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play it, Vulpus. I'll send you straight to hell!" Grabbing his pokeball, he threw it towards us. It burst open, revealing that Rose was not the only pokemon to have evolved since leaving New Bark.

It was time to take out Wally's Quilava.

Game Saved…

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 14

"Ignia, return! Go, Falcor!"

My Larvitar appeared in a flash of light, staring down with the much larger porcupine-like moemon. Wally frowned as he looked at my diminutive dinosaur. "Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" he demanded.

"Does it look like I'm laughing, Wally?"

"Fine. Its your moemon's funeral. Go, Quilava! Use flame wheel!"

The quills on Quilava's back burst into ethereal orange plasma as he charged towards Falcor. Going into a series of cartwheels, he launched the fire almost like a buzzsaw straight towards my pokemon.

"Dodge those flames and counter with Earthquake!"

"Earthquake?!" Wally cried in shock.

Falcor leapt high into the air, sailing over the fire before slamming her tiny fists down against the earth. There was an audible crack as the very foundation of the tower was cleaved in two. The ground rumbled beneath our feet until suddenly, the floor gave way.

I found myself falling through darkness, the patch of ground I was on having collapsed, sending me and Falcor hurtling downward. Wally peered over the edge, recalling his Quilava. As he became further and further away, I thought I was going to die.

Suddenly, one of my pokeballs burst open, revealing Sol. "Master, no!" he cried. His stubby arms stretched and burst into wings. He began to shift, changing until he was just large enough to soar beneath me and slow my descent.

With a thud, the three of us collided. Sol beneath me, and Falcor landing on my stomach and forcing out an 'OOF'. Immediately I rolled off of my baby moemon, only to find that he wasn't much of a baby anymore.

"Sol, are you okay?" I asked, scooping my arms beneath him and cradling him carefully.

"What about me, Master?" Falcor demanded. "Aren't you worried about me, too?"

"Now's not the time to be jealous Falcor. Besides, you landed on me. You're clearly fine."

She gave a huff, as Sol smiled at me, nuzzling against my cheek. "I'm okay, Master. I'm just glad you're safe. I thought you were going to die."

"For a moment, so did I," I admitted.

Looking up at where we'd fallen from, I could no longer see Wally at the edge of the large hole. Honestly, part of me hoped he thought I was dead. Maybe then he'd go home and forget all of this craziness.

Climbing to my feet, I recalled my moemon and dusted myself off. To my surprise, this wasn't a natural cavern. It was built from the tower, meaning that it was constructed to go below the surface.

As I moved further inward, I found that the large room was lit by torches. With no other option, I followed the light, praying that it led to a way out. Instead, I came to a dead end. A large platform was in front of me, and on it, were three moemon unlike any I'd ever seen before.

There were three of them, all dressed in beautiful regalia. One had on a long yellow cloak, with black zig zags strewn over it like polka dots. Her silver hair was cut into a cut bob that portrayed her as regal, yet tough.

The second was much more feminine. Dressed in a frilly blue dress, her lavender hair seemed to flow on an invisible breeze as she stared at me with a shy interest. Despite myself, I offered her a warm smile. She in turn blushed, but returned it, kicking her legs over the edge of the platform coyly.

The third, the only male of the bunch, was dressed rather plainly in comparison to the other two. He wore brown shorts, sandals, and a brown top. He looked almost like a gladiator ready for battle. However, his regality came from the poofy white cloak slung over his shoulder, in addition to the golden crown that rested on his chestnut head.

"Hello?" I tried. "I'm sorry to bother you, I'm looking for a way out. Do you know one?"

The blue one beamed at me and nodded her head. "Mmhm. I can show it to you if you want," she offered moving to leave the platform. The brown one however quickly grabbed her pulling her back onto the platform.

"Suicune will do no such thing," he stated sternly, giving me a fierce glare. "Leave human, or I will make you leave."

"That's what he's trying to do, Entei," the yellow one pointed out. "I believe Suicune intended to show him the exit so he _could_ leave."

The brown one, Entei, appeared flustered by being contradicted by one of its kin. He stamped his foot, sending a small amount of flames skittering along the earth. "Damn it, that's not important! Suicune can't lead him out!"

"Why not?" she asked sweetly, placing a finger to her lips. "He's actually kinda cute. I don't think he'd try to hurt me."

"I wouldn't," I quickly chimed in, hoping to defend myself.

"Shut up," Entei barked at me. "Suicune, look at his waist. What do you see?"

"His waist?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"What do you see?"

"No, that's what I see. I look at his waist, I see his waist."

Entei slapped his forehead in frustration. "Raikou, you explain this to her."

"What he's referring to is his belt, Suicune," the yellow one informed her calmly. "See those small red and white balls on his hip? That means he's a moemon trainer."

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at me. "A TRAINER?!" she squealed before the other two clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Idiot! If you make a lot of noise, he'll attack," Entei hissed. "Do you want to live in a ball for the rest of your life?"

"Look, I'm not here to battle," I told them, taking a step closer. "Honest. I won't try to capture you or anything. But I really need a way out."

"Why not just go back the way you came in?" Raikou questioned dryly. "Seems fishy that you'd just randomly stumble upon us here."

"I can't. I literally fell through the ceiling. Don't know if you're aware, but you're dwelling in the basement of a large tower."

Entei scoffed. "Stupid bastard doesn't think we know we're living in the damned tower. Do you think we just don't realize where we are after being here for nearly three hundred years? Idiot!"

"He does look a little stupid," Raikou commented.

Suicune managed to pry their hands away from her mouth and took in a deep breath before suddenly screaming, "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Entei demanded.

The blue moemon shivered, drawing her arms around herself. "I'd hoped that would scare him, but he's still there," she whined. "It's like he has no fear. Guys, I'm scared. What if he tries to capture us? Maybe he'll split us up and I'll never see you again!"

"Look," I tried taking another step closer. "I'm honestly not looking to capture you guys. I just want to know how the hell I get out of here. You don't even have to lead me, just point me in the right direction."

The moment my foot touched the ground, all three of them let out a frightened cry of alarm before bolting in random directions. The red and yellow one took off to either side, leaving the blue one cowering there alone as they vanished into the cavern.

I moved closer, climbing onto the platform and approaching the one they called Suicune. "Seriously, I'm not going to hurt you," I repeated for the third time. She'd drawn her legs up to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks as she trembled against the wall.

I offered her my hand to help her back to her feet, but she just let out a shrill scream, causing me to cover my ears from how loud she was. God, it was like a police siren just echoing in my brain. Seeing her opportunity, she took off like a shot, running down a side corridor and leaving me there alone.

"What the hell was all that about?" I grumbled. I followed down the same direction she'd gone, and sure enough, I found a passage with a winding spiral staircase. By the time I reached the top, Wally was gone and there was no sign of Entei, Raikou, or Suicune.

That was a shame. Suicune was so cute at first. That smile she gave me reminded me of Kyogre. I wondered if her and Groudon were still sleeping. Oh man, if they woke up and I wasn't there, they would be _pissed_. Thankfully, without Rayquaza to fight over, they'd probably just roll over and go back to bed.

Just as I stepped outside, my phone began to ring. Winona? I quickly answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Vulpus, it's me, Professor Elm! How are things going with our Togepi?"

"Pretty well, actually. He just evolved. It's weird though. Most of my moemon have always evolved through combat. He evolved to catch me when I was falling. Apparently, he's a flying type."

"Hmm...that is interesting. I'm sending Tania to meet you in Ekruteak for some scans. Please remain there a little longer."

I gave a groan, but agreed. Just as he was about to hang up, I quickly chipped in. "Oh! Professor, have you ever heard of moemon by the names of Entei, Raikou, or Suicune?"

There was a pause over the line for a moment. "Yes, I've heard of them. Why do you ask?"

"I met them, and they seemed really skiddish. I was just curious if you had more information on them."

"Well, it all started four hundred years ago. The two towers held legendary pokemon of great and awesome power. It was then that they say, the sins of man became so great that-"

I quickly hung up. The last thing I needed right now was another world saving quest. Life was already too stressful as it was. My phone rang again, causing me to sigh. Flipping it open, I held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Vulpus. It's Winona."

"Winona?!" I cried in excitement, nearly dropping my phone. "Winona, is something wrong? Are you okay? How's the baby? When can I see you?"

After a brief period of silence, she spoke calmly. "I told you, Vul...it's best we don't see eachother anymore."

"But, the baby…"

"Is none of your concern," she stated sternly.

I was speechless. "How could you say that?" I wheezed. "Winona, it's my child, too."

"Do you have your pokeradio?"

"Don't change the subject. Look, we can talk this out, please. I don't want to lose you, Winona. Honest, I'm sorry."

"Change it to station 36.8," she said before with a click, the line went dead.

I swallowed nervously, adjusting my pokegear to radio mode. As I set it on the channel she indicated, a small jingle was playing. "Hello Johto! It's me again, here with another segment of 'My Ex is a Douchebag'. I'm your host, Winona, and today, we're going to discuss ex's and the douchebag things they do."

"No. No...she wouldn't…"

"My ex is Vulpus from Hoenn. No doubt some of you have heard of him. He's a real arrogant son of a bitch, who comes from a long line of manwhores and thinks that's okay! Why, just the other day, after he cheated on me with multiple women, he accused _me_ of cheating on _him_ , when the truth was I was at a doctor's appointment for the baby he put in me. Like I said: douchebag."

I punched the buttons on my phone so hard and quick, that I was worried the keypad would shatter.

"Oh, look at that! Our first caller. Hello? Who is this? Do you have a douchebag in your life?"

"Winona, what the hell are you doing?" I seethed. "This isn't the way to do this! We can just sit and talk and-"

"Ooh, sorry sir. This is a douche-free channel, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off for our next caller. Oh look at that, it's from Hoenn. I wonder who it could be."

"Winona, don't-" My phone went out again as another familiar voice picked up on the station.

"Hello, Winona?"

"Hiya, Roxanne. It's been a while! Talk to me, how are things going back at home? Do you have a douchebag in your life?"

The rock-type trainer was audibly upset. "Winona, what are you doing? Why are you throwing this away? You were so happy, before. Don't you think he deserves a chance?"

"Let me answer your question with another question. Do you think you're genuinely happier after having encountered Vulpus? I'm willing to bet you're not. I mean, unless you've been enjoying your new lifestyle."

"You know I haven't! It's been agony, but–"

"Oh, well look at that, that's all the time we have for today. And remember everyone listening at home, if a douchebag asks for a blow, you _just say no_. Have a good day."

My chest was heaving now. I couldn't stop sobbing. Wasn't it bad enough that she broke my heart? She was already taking our child from me. What more could she possibly want to have decided to kick me while I'm down like this?!

Not even Rose could cheer me up from this low. Part of me wanted to climb to the top of that tower and throw myself off of it. Honestly, I'd be doing the world a favor. I began the slow walk back to the Pokecenter.

As I did, I stopped outside of a building where there was cheering and music playing. I paused for a moment, turning to look inside to see the Kimono Girls that Morty had mentioned. I really wasn't in the mood to get my rocks off, but he'd mentioned them being able to teach me something. Maybe they'd teach me how to stop hurting.

Pushing the doors open, I was instantly flooded with the wonderful scents of spices and flowers that made my head spin. The place was surprisingly empty, save a few individuals at different tables. I politely found my own, not wishing to interrupt the show.

A waitress came by, and placed a bowl of hot ramen in front of me. "It's complementary," she explained when I gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh. Thanks."

For a moment, she turned to leave before turning back to me and sitting beside me. "Look, I know this is weird, but...are you okay? I've seen some lonely guys pass through here, some even heartbroken, but you look like skinned a puppy in front of you before feeding it to another starving puppy."

"That's...an odd analogy. To answer your question, no. I'm not okay. My wife...or I suppose I should say my ex-wife...she hates me. The worst part is, as angry as I want to be at her, she's right to. I really am a douchebag."

The woman's eyes gleamed. "Wait a moment...are you _Vulpus_? I love Winona's show! God, she really knows how to tell it like it is. I wish I had that sort of courage."

"And I'm leaving now," I sighed, standing from the table. "Thanks for nothing, I guess."

Suddenly a spotlight fell over me, causing me to shield my eyes. "Ladies and gentleman, we have a volunteer!" one of the dancers cried.

"Wh-what? No, I was just leaving," I tried to explain, but one of them grabbed my wrist, pulling me on to the stage.

"Dance with us," she giggled, twirling me across the polished wood.

"I'm really not much of a dancer," I replied sheepishly, but suddenly one of them threw their arms around my neck from behind and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"This must be your first time here," she whispered in my ear. "It's simple, really. You fight each of us in a pokemon battle. If you win, we'll give you a wonderful prize."

"Th-that's it? I beat each of you and I win a prize?"

"That's right."

"What's the prize?"

"It's a sur-prize," she teased with a wink, stepping back amidst the fluttering silks of the many kimonos.

To hell with it all. Why not have a fight? It'd be nice to have a friendly casual match for once without having to worry about do or die. I grabbed a pokeball from my belt, and grinned. "Alright then, ladies. Who wants to go first?"

* * *

As soon as the broadcast ended, Winona gave a heavy sigh, removing her headphones and placing them on the table. "Excellent work," Whitney complimented her with a big grin. "That'll show him. I really liked the bit where you cut him off. Hilarious!"

"I don't know about all of this, Whitney," she murmured. "When I first agreed to this, I was mad, but I thought it would just be a one-time thing."

"Yeah, but your ratings are through the roof! So many girls can relate to your plight, doesn't that say something?"

Winona sighed again. "Still...I can't help but to love him. True, he's not perfect, and yes, he cheated on me and that hurts...but how could he have known that I wasn't cheating on him? I mean, trust is one thing, blind faith is another."

"Oh puh-leeease. When has he ever shown an ounce of care about you? He just knocked us both up and then ditched you the moment things got rough!"

The lavender-haired beauty turned to regard the other gym-leader. "One, he didn't knock you up, Whitney. You swallowed his cum. Babies don't grow in your stomach, they need an egg, not just sperm. Two, he didn't ditch me. If you recall, I broke it off with him and told him to leave. Finally, I _know_ he cares about me. He's been taking care of me these last few months with everything he has. He left his cushy champion job to move with me out to some podunk, backwater, city, all so that we could possibly be happy."

Whitney waved her off. "Fine, fine. Be hung up on this jerk for all I care. Are we still on for drinks later?"

"Whitney, I'm pregnant. I can't drink."

"So am I. Doesn't stop me."

With a great amount of effort Winona stood from her chair, supporting herself until she could gain her balance. She felt so tired and sluggish lately. "The difference is, Whitney, I'm _actually_ pregnant. Maybe I should call Vulpus again...try to explain to him why I told him about the show."

"Didn't you do it so you could shut him down in front of all of Johto?"

"What? No! Of course not! I just...The longer it takes to come out, the worse it would be. It was better he find out now instead of later. Besides, now that he's single again, I bet he's having the time of his life."

* * *

I stood on the stage, chest heaving as I took deep breaths. God, just fighting with pokemon was exhausting. Having a dance off with them was torture! As the final girl's Umbreon fell unconscious, having been blasted by Kumi, the dancer walked up to me, taking my hand and raising it high in the air.

"We have a winner!" she cried, flashing her pearly whites in the warmest smile possible. "Thank you so much for participating. Are you ready for your prize?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"It's a two part prize," she informed me. "First, is from the studio." Opening a case, she offered me a disc with the words 'HM Surf' emblazoned on its cover. "And this, is from us." Throwing her arms around my neck, she raised herself on one foot, pressing her lips against mine for the briefest of moments.

The crowd cheered excitedly as I tried not to blush. Why the hell was I so flustered all of the sudden? "Th-thanks," I managed to squeak out before clearing my throat. I climbed off the stage as they began to clean up in preparation for the next act.

My next step was to travel to Olivine City. Thanks to some mingling with the locals, I discovered that apparently the girl who ran the gym there was some sort of goddess among men. I don't think I heard anyone speak even one criticism of her.

To be honest, the way people spoke of her reminded me of Winona. Hopefully, she wouldn't treat me the same way. It was still hard to believe that my ex-wife was capable of doing all of this. She was my life, my love, my everything and then she...did it really have to end so quickly?

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, continuing along the grassy path. There wasn't much resistance along the way to Olivine. I passed a Miltank farm, and God, I'd normally have gone in there and had my way with as many of them as I could. Now though, I struggled to see the point in it.

I'd still be miserable. Winona would still hate me. Worst case scenario, a farmer would blow my face off with a shotgun. Or was that the best case?

Soon, I could smell the salty sea breeze of the coast. The grass began to fade in favor of sand, and when I reached the gym, I found the door to be locked. Confused I tugged on it again, trying to open it, but to no avail.

Was she not here?

As a denizen of the town passed by, I stopped them. "Excuse me, where can I find the gym leader?"

The person's expression went from normal to melancholic in half a heart beat. "She...uh...she's at the top of the lighthouse. This town used to be famous for the light that poured out from us. Now, it feels as if that light is slowly burning out. Jasmine used to be a wonderful girl. She was shy, but she always cared for others before herself. But lately, she hasn't been smiling anymore. It's almost as if she'd forgotten how."

As they sauntered off, I looked up towards the lighthouse, trying to see if I could spot her. What did he mean by the light was burning out? Sure enough, I could see a figure in the light house in a long white dress, pretty brown hair in pigtails. She stood there, doors open as she stared out at the banister.

Suddenly, I had a horrible vision. I could picture this young girl diving to her death at the base of the tower. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran as fast as I could towards the light house. If I didn't hurry, I may not be able to reach her in time. Even still, I had to try.

"Please," I begged to myself. "Please don't let me be too late."

Game saved…

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 15

I was about halfway to the lighthouse when it finally dawned on me how tasking my climb would be. It just seemed to get bigger and bigger the closer I got to it, but still I wouldn't give up. Bursting through the door, I found a bunch of pokemon trainers looking at me in confusion.

I charged through the first two, without even acknowledging them, but the third one stepped in front of me. "Stop! I challenge you to a battle trainer. You have to warn your way to the top of the lighthouse like everyone else."

I looked at him then to the stairs behind him. He wasn't giving me much of a choice. "Fine," I agreed. "Send out your pokemon."

"Very well. It's your funeral. Go, Noctowl!"

"Falcor, you're up," I informed her summoning my larvitar to battle. "Don't let up. Keep that Noctowl on its toes with Rock Slide."

"Yes, Master!"

With that, I rushed past the older man, causing him to wheel about in shock. "Wait! Where are you going?! You can't just leave in the middle of a battle!"

"Falcors got you covered! This is an emergency," I shouted over my shoulder.

I could hear the sound of stones shattering against the light house walls as I continued charging onward up the stairs. One guy stepped in front of me, but before he could even challenge me to a fight, I slammed my shoulder into his chest, bowling him over and knocking the wind out of him.

"Get out of my way," I growled at the next guy who quickly pressed himself against the wall to avoid being bowled over. Just as I reached the next flight of stairs though, a large burly sailor grabbed the back of my shirt and flung me onto my back.

"That was rude of you," he stated coldly, pulling out a pokeball. "I'm going to teach you some manners. Go, Poliwhirl!"

God damn it. I summoned Rose who looked at me in confusion. "Master, what's going on? Is something the matter?"

"Emergency Rose. Take this bastard out quick. Razor leaf."

"Yes, sir, Master!"

Poliwhirl advanced on her, prepared to fight, but she removed her hat and hurled it straight at his gut. He tried to catch it, but it embedded in his swirl, causing his intestines to burst, spewing a foul smelling black goop onto the floor.

I rushed past the shocked Sailor as Rose scooped up her hat and wringed out the disgusting liquid. "Eww. Master, you owe me a new hat," she complained.

"Not now, Rose!"

I took the stairs two at a time, taking deep gulps of air into my burning lungs. Soon, however, I came to a dead end. What the hell? Where was the next set of stairs? "Trying to get to the top?" A young girl asked me sweetly.

"Yes. Do you know how?"

"Mmhm. I'll tell you...if you can defeat me in a battle. Go, Marill!"

Just as I opened my mouth, Rose held up her hand. "Say no more. I'm on it. I winced as I watched the impatient Rose pummel the water type into oblivion." Standing up, she flipped her hair over her head and wheeled on the girl. "Stairs, now!"

She shakily pointed towards a small hole in the ground. I gave a groan. Who's bright idea was it to put a secret passage to the top of a lighthouse? Leaping into the hole, I slid to a small alcove that led to a ladder going straight up.

Climbing it as fast as I could, I came to the door that led to the light room. With a crash, I burst through it. "Wait, don't do it!" I cried, only to find the timid looking girl looking up at me in shock. She was on her knees next to an ampharos, one that wasn't long for the world by the looks of it.

"D-don't do wh-what?" she stammered shyly, still shaken by my sudden entrance.

Realizing that she didn't have any intentions for self harm, I let out a breath of relief, panting from the effort of having rushed through the lighthouse so quickly. "Sorry," I replied. "I saw you from outside and I thought you were going to jump."

"Jump?" she repeated looking over towards the rail before shaking her head. "No. I'm not...I'm not going to…"

After a few moments of silence, I came closer to her, kneeling on the other side of the Ampharos. "I'm sorry," I repeated again. "You're Jasmine, correct? The gym leader?" Her head slowly bobbed up and down. "My name is Vulpus. I'm here to challenge you and win your badge."

A look of disappointment came to her eyes as she averted her gaze from me. "I...can't," she murmured.

"Why not?"

Her hand reached out, stroking the moemon's hair affectionately. "Amphy...she's very sick. I…I…" Her words trailed off as tears began to flow. My heart immediately melted for the sweet girl who began to choke back sobs. "There's nothing…*hic* I can do...and if she doesn't get better she'll...she'll…"

"Hey, hey. You can't think like that," I interjected. "Stay positive. Why don't we just take her to the pokemon center and they'll patch her up good as new?"

Jasmine shook her head, sending her brown pigtails swinging back and forth. "They're not equipped to t-treat her. I've tried to...have her move...but she won't even budge. I've had to feed her by hand and...I'm almost out of food...but I can't just leave her alone."

"There's got to be something we can do."

Jasmine sniffed again, wiping her eyes of tears. "Wh-why are you...be-being so nice…?"

Her question took me off guard. For a moment, I wasn't entirely sure how to respond. "Has anyone else come to visit you up here or ask you what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. Y-you're the first...I'm sure they're all v-very concerned though...This city is full of k-k-kind-hearted people."

"I'm sure you're right. Even still…"

Jasmine bit her lip nervously, looking down at Amphy and back to me. "W-would you...r-really help?"

"If I could," I nodded. "Just tell me what you need and I'll do my best."

"O-over in C-C-Cianwood...there's umm...a pharmacist that makes a special m-medicine…"

I nodded in understanding. "I'll go get it and be back as quickly as I can," I swore.

"R-really? Y-you will…?"

"You asked me why I was being so nice. A friend of mine once told me that I should treat all moemon as if they were my own. I know that if Amphy was my moemon I'd want someone to help me, too. Don't worry about a thing, Jasmine. I'll be back soon, I swear. Just hold on for a little longer."

"O-okay...th-th-thank y-you."

As I retreated back down the lighthouse, my moemon caught up with me. The trainers all made sure to give me a wide berth, especially the one I'd decked. "All right, Master. Where are we off to now?" Rose asked.

"First things first, we need a water pokemon."

"We do?"

"The ports going to be shut down without a lighthouse, and who knows how long it will take us to get to Cianwood anyway. If we can surf, we can make it there faster, and we'll know the route to take back, too. Amphy and Jasmine need this medicine, so that's our priority number one."

Rose wrapped her arms around mine and placed a kiss on my cheek. "See, Master? I told you you had a good heart."

"You were wrong before, Rose. I'm not a hero...but I want to be. That's why we're going to do everything we can to save this ampharos."

"Yes sir!"

Walking out to the dock, I opened my backpack and began sifting through the pokeballs I had. When my eyes finally came to the on Kurt had made for me, I smiled. Perfect. This would be exactly what I needed.

Rose sat beside me as I tossed my line into the water and waited. And waited. And waited. Each minute that passed felt like an hour, and I could have sworn I Jasmine's sad eyes were on me, wondering what the hell I was doing fishing when I promised to help her.

When my rod bowed to show that something had taken the bait, I quickly jerked it back, pulling up a girl dressed in purple, finger stuck in the fishing trap. Thank God! "Alright you, listen up. I don't have much time to explain, but simply put, I need your help. There's a really sick pokemon and I need to get to Cianwood."

The girl regarded me for a moment before sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry at me. "Well, that was rude," Rose huffed.

"Why should I care about some stinky land pokemon?" she retorted. "You're all just stinky and dumb." She finished it off with another rude 'pbbbt'.

"Have it your way," I sighed. "Rose. Bodyslam."

The girl let out a squeak and retreated into her shell as much as she could, but it was no use. Rose grabbed her, slammed her to the ground, and gave her an elbow drop that had her seeing stars.

I threw the pokeball Kurt had made, and the moment it touched the purple moemon, it exploded in a synaptic net. As it prodded at her brain with the command matrix, she tried to wriggle free, but it was too late. Trapped in her shell, she had no choice but to submit, and soon she was captured.

 _Vulpus netted Shelly._

 _Species: Shellder Gender: Female Found: Olivine City_

 _Water Type Starting Level: 20 Serious Nature_

 _Ability: Shell Armor - Blocks Critical Hits_

 _Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Icicle Spear_

Knowing the open water contained lots of wild pokemon and that I couldn't afford to be stopped, I went to the pokemon mart in town to buy some repels. Then, I had the worst luck I've ever had.

As the cashier rang me up, I heard the bell ring over the door. Standing between me and the exit was Wally. "Should have known you'd survive that fall," he said. "The world couldn't be so lucky."

"Apparently, neither could I. Get out of my way, Wally, I don't have time for this."

"Make time."

I rolled my eyes. "Are we seriously doing this? Wally, this is insane. Right now, I've got to go to Cianwood and pick up some medicine for a sick moemon. You've got two options, get out of my way or come with me. If you want to fight _after_ I've helped Jasmine, then I'll accept your challenge."

"Jasmine? The Gym leader?"

"That's the one."

Wally clenched his fist, rage crossing his features. "Is there no limit to how far you'll go, Vulpus? Jasmine is a kind soul, and you'd use that to get your damned rocks off?! You're worse than a monster, you're scum."

"Get my... Are you retarded? I'm the only one who's even _offered_ to help her! Right now, that pokemon is dying and the more you stand here yapping at me like a chihuahua, the less likely I'm going to get that medicine back in time."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her, Vulpus. I won't let you make her another slut in your harem."

Scooping up my repels, I sprayed myself and stared down with Wally. "Have it your way. Tried to end this peacefully, but if it means saving a life, I'll gladly beat your ass."

Just as we both reached for a pokeball, the store owner held up his hands. "Wait, wait! No! No fighting in my shop. Take it outside."

"Fine by me," Wally huffed.

"Same."

Turning away from me, he opened the door and walked outside, letting it swing shut in my face. Just as I was going to open it, I looked back at the shopkeeper.

"Say...you got a backdoor by chance?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I locked the front door of the shop and bolted towards the back. It took Wally a moment to realize what my plan, but by the time he'd made it to the other side of the building, I'd already hopped a fence and was running towards the beach.

"Damn it, you coward!" he shouted after me.

I ignored him, holding up my pokeball. "Shelly, go! Surf!"

The armored girl appeared in a flash of light, dove into the water and created a nice steady platform to carry me on. Leaping from the pier, I turned just in time to see Wally cursing up a storm and shouting various threats at me.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I gently ruffled her purple hair. "Nice work," I complimented her.

"Thanks, Master," she grinned.

Soon, we arrived at Cianwood. Shelly was panting from having swam nonstop. Now that she was under the command matrix, she was a bit more empathetic to Alphy's plight. Having used up the last of my repels, I feared that the return trip would be harder than the one getting there.

It took me a few minutes to find the shop, and when I entered, I quickly explained to the tired old woman my situation. Her head bobbed up and down as she listened to my story. "Yes, I think I have something that can help."

"Thank God," I sighed.

"For 35,000 Pokedollars."

"What?! 35,000?!"

"Yes, sir."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "What is this stuff made of? Diamonds?"

Her smile faded. "That is the price. 35,000 or nothing."

I looked in my wallet. Damn, that was almost all I had. I could get it, but I probably wouldn't even have enough to eat tonight. "Deal," I sighed, handing over the cash. Taking the bottle, I tucked it safely into my backpack. "Out of curiosity, why so much?"

She smirked as she counted through my money. "Because you needed it."

Part of my brain told me that this woman was okay to strangle. She was old, she'd lived a pretty long life. Still, I reigned in my murderous impulses and left the shop before anyone got hurt.

Looking towards the ocean, I was not thrilled about the surf home. We'd have to fight our way through it all. Just as I was about to pull out Shelly again, a woman tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you a trainer?"

I turned to look at her. She was a middle aged woman, but she seemed kinder than the pharmacist anyway. "Yes. Is something wrong?"

She twiddled her fingers for a moment and replied, "I couldn't help but overhear your story to the pharmacist. You need to get back to Olivine quickly, right?"

Light filled my eyes. "Yes! Do you have something that can help?"

"I do, but…"

Uh oh. "But?"

"You need my husband's badge to use it."

I looked over at the gym. Well, if I was going to be fighting anyway, it would be best to have just the few and get their faster. "Alright. What kind of trainer is your husband?"

"Fighting type."

"Perfect. I'll be done soon." As I went to the gym I paused. "Out of curiosity, why are you helping me?"

She chuckled. "Partially, because I think it's wonderful what you're doing. But also because my husband has become lazy. He's started using our niece as something of a door keeper. She's pretty skilled, but she's...different. If you beat him, he'll realize he needs to train more."

"Fair enough. Thanks."

As I approached the front door, sure enough there was a girl standing in front of it. She was leaning against it, eyes closed, enjoying the sun that was shining down on her. Her skin was a sun-kissed bronze, and her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders.

Upon seeing me, she lifted her shades slightly to look at me before letting them fall back onto her nose. "Go home, kid. My uncle would chew you up and spit you out."

Kid? Judging by her looks she was only 19 or so. Definitely younger than me. "Somehow, I doubt that," I replied. "Let me guess: the gatekeeper?"

"Maybe. Who wants to know?"

"A guy who's sick of stupid questions and needs to get into the gym."

"Ooh, tough guy. Look rookie, the gym leader isn't taking battles right now, so you can just step off."

"Last chance," I told her. "Move or I'll make you."

She smirked, pulling off her sunglasses and folding them up calmly. "Alright kid, I'll humor you. Don't cry when I kick your ass though, okay?"

"Whatever. Shut up and fight."

"Go, Metang!"

"Ignia, get ready for a fight."

The moment my charmeleon came out, the girl began laughing uproariously. "That?" she asked. "That's the pokemon you're going to use? Look at it! It's so tiny and cute. D'aww. Is that a pokemon or did you bring a stuffed animal from your bed?"

A devilish grin spread across my lips. So she didn't know about type effectiveness. That was convenient. "Ignia, fire punch."

"Metang, metal claw!"

Ignia dove into range, just as metang took a swipe. Lifting her arm, she blocked the blow before using her other hand to drive a flaming fist straight through his shoulder. As his arm dropped to the ground, the girl looked completely stunned.

"What the– Okay, try pursuit!"

The metang vanished before reappearing behind Ignia, and struck her in the back. It was so weak though, she barely stumbled forward. "Ignia, return the favor with another fire punch." Flames ignited on her claws as she slashed upward, managing to sever the other arm from his torso.

The enemy moemon looked at his arm then at Ignia, then back to his arm. "Damn you! You won't be able to stand up to this! Metang, confusion!"

It vibrated in the air, sending out a psychic wave that caused Ignia to grip her head with a wince. "You're going to have to do better than a migraine to beat me," I shot back. "Ignia, finish him off with ember!"

Still clutching her temples, my charmeleon pursed her lips and blew a torrent of cinders into his face, causing his body to sag as though it were melting. Soon, he fell to the ground, collapsed, and remain there. The girl returned him, completely in shock.

Tears began to form in her eyes before she began to sob and ran inside. Ignia turned back to me and tilted her head. "Master, why does it seem like you're always making girls cry?"

I brushed past her, giving her a playful noogie. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

Stepping into the gym, I could see the girl sniffling beside her uncle. God this was going to be a long day. I moved forward to him, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I heard that you defeated my niece. You must be pretty strong, huh?"

"I like to think so, yeah."

"Strong enough to do...this?!"

He went into a handstand and began doing inverted pushups. I watched him for a few more times before clearing my throat. "Is there some point to this? Because I really need that badge and I'm kind of in a hurry."

Righting himself, he scoffed. "Not impressed, huh? Fine! If you're so brave, we'll see how well you do against my pokemon."

"Kumi, you're up."

Chuck laughed. "A boy and his fox. Cute."

"Shut up! My titles are clever and creative!"

"...What?"

"Nothing. Just call out your first pokemon."

He scratched his head in confusion for a moment but summoned out his Hariyama anyway. "Hariyama, Curse!"

Kumi braced herself for him to nail himself in the chest, but instead glowing tattoos began to form on his body. They were like chains, and they seemed to make him more tired, but the way his muscles rippled caused me some concern.

"Kumi, don't let him get in a single swing. Psybeam."

"Yes, Master," she giggled, holding up her spoon in front of her. Channeling her psychic energy into its tip, she slowly crept closer to the puzzled Hariyama.

"What are you doing?" it asked, its guard lowered.

"Boop." Flicking him in the nose with the spoon, there was a concussive burst of energy, followed by the sound of his nose breaking and his body hitting the floor. I looked at Chuck with a knowing smirk.

"Next?"

"Grr. Go, Poliwrath!"

As the large blue frog-like creature appeared, it flexed its muscles, ready to fight. "You gym leaders just never learn," I sighed. "All types have a weakness. Throwing water in there doesn't negate it. It just gives me another target to hit. Not that I need it. Kumi, psybeam again!"

"Poliwrath! Watch out for her spoon!"

He looked at his trainer perplexed. "Watch out for her what?"

Kumi launched her spoon at the distracted Poliwrath, sinking it into the base of his neck and causing him to collapse forward onto his face. Moving behind him, she bent down and pulled her spoon free before giving his muscular body a kick.

"Looks like we won, Master," she purred to me, returning to my side.

As a reward I scratched her behind the ears, causing her to happily purr. Chuck grumbled to himself, but still he reached into his pocket and pulled out the badge and TM. "Here. I guess you earned it."

"Doesn't feel like it, but thanks anyway," I told him, putting them in my case. As I turned to leave though, his niece ran after me.

"W-wait!"

I sighed, standing just outside the door as she came out. "What?"

Her cheeks flushed as she averted her gaze. "I...umm... I just wanted to say, you're really strong. And...if you want to...maybe we could go on a date?"

"A date?" I repeated skeptically.

"Y-yeah." After looking around, she came closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Or we could just stay in the pokemon center. I don't really mind being on my knees."

I put my hands on her shoulders, pushing her back to arm's length. "Listen, any other time, I'd take you up on that in a heartbeat. Honest, I would. But, there's something really important I have to take care of. Rain check?"

She sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, okay. Oh! I'm Audrey, by the way. What's your name?"

I laughed. "Really? Offer me a blowjob before you think to ask my name? I like you, Audrey. You're a little crazy. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Sometimes," she admitted with a sheepish smile. "So...what _is_ your name?"

"Vulpus. My name is Vulpus. I'll see you later, Audrey. Good luck with the whole...door thing…"

"Th-thanks."

Tracking down the woman from before, she wore a big grin on her face. "Thank you so much! Now maybe my husband will actually start using some energy in the bedroom. Here's an HM for Fly. Now that you have his badge, you should be able to use it without being hassled by the pokepolice."

Perfect! This was exactly what I needed. "Thank you very much," I replied, ignoring her comment about her bedroom practices. Pulling out Sol, I offered him the machine. "You ready to try something a little crazy?"

He nodded, taking the machine and staring into the static images that formed. Soon he was ready to go. His wings beat once, twice, three times, and holding onto his back, he flew me to Olivine.

Running back up the lighthouse steps two at a time, I burst in again. "Wait, don't do it!" I shouted.

Again, Jasmine looked at me in confusion.

"S-sorry. I thought it'd be funny. My bad."

"D-did you get the m-medicine?" she asked hopefully, her eyes still misty and bloodshot from all of her crying.

"Yes, I did," I told her. "It wasn't easy either. Had to fight Chuck and pass on a blowjob to get it."

"W-wait...what?"

Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out the bottle and went to pour it in Amphy's mouth, but the moemon turned his head away, giving a low groan of distress. "Come on, Amphy. This will make you feel better," I tried.

Jasmine reached out and gingerly took the bottle from me. "I'm s-sorry...he is kind of timid...like me. I'll give it to him…"

Her voice was barely a whisper as she stroked the Ampharos gently, giving it words of comfort. Placing the bottle to his lips, she poured it in slowly. He gulped it down, and almost immediately light seemed to return to his eyes.

His tail began to glow a little brighter, and soon, he was back to health. Despite that, Jasmine looked like she was about to cry all over again. "Th-thank you so much...I...I don't know how I could...ever repay you…" Her cheeks were a bright red. "Is there...anything you want? I can't promise I h-have it...but if I do...I'll do anything…"

"The only thing I want is to see you smile," I told her.

Again, she seemed utterly baffled. "S-see me...smile?"

"The person who told me you were here, told me that you have a beautiful smile, but that since Amphy became sick, you haven't been able to smile anymore. Now that Amphy is better, I want to see you smile."

Bashfully, her lips curled upward, her eyes gleaming sweetly. For a moment, I have expected to be struck blind. Jasmine was straight up angelic. "I...guess...I can try…" she murmured. "Oh! I almost forgot...you wanted to ch-challenge the gym...r-right?"

"Haha, yeah. I almost forgot myself in all the excitement."

"Okay, then I'll accept your challenge when we get back."

Coming towards me, my cheeks turned scarlet when she was right before me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she gave me an endearing smile again before leaning up and kissing my cheek.

I returned the embrace, holding her there for a moment and enjoying the softness of her head against my chest. "Thank you," she whispered to me.

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Wally, out of breath. "Wait, don't do it!" he shouted.

Game saved…

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 16

"Wally…" I began.

"Shut up," he growled at me.

"Don't make an ass of yourself," I replied.

Staring directly at Jasmine, Wally said, "Whatever you do, don't give him a blowjob."

"Wh-what?" she stammered, looking between the two of us in absolute confusion. "Why...would I…?"

"Wally here is under the impression that I intended to give you my help in exchange for sexual favors," I commented, crossing my arms over my chest. "Even though I _told_ him when I was leaving that I wasn't going to do any such thing. Not to mention that I'm married."

"Used to be married," he corrected. "Not that that's ever stopped you before. Look, Jasmine, you can't swallow his cum, okay? I don't know why, but he has some sort of...power. When girls swallow, they become brainwashed."

The poor girl still was absolutely bewildered. "That...doesn't sound like a real thing…" she commented.

"Actually, I'll concede he's right about that," I chimed in. "The swallowing part, not the marriage part. And for your information Wally, no papers have been signed so (pardon my french Jasmine), you can go fuck yourself."

"I may have been too late to stop you with Roxanne, Flannery, Liza and Tate…"

"Taylor," I corrected.

"Which you turned her into! I mean him. I mean...not the point! You moved to Johto and then you brainwashed Whitney too. Now you're going to try to do it to Jasmine and I won't let you!"

"Firstly, Whitney has to have a brain to be brainwashed. Girl's as dumb as a sack of bricks. Second, as I've said for the third time now, I've no intentions of doing any such thing. All I did was bring Amphy here some medicine." I gestured to the Ampharos who now sat watching the events unfolding with mild interest. "Which again, I _told_ you!"

"Stop!" Jasmine cried suddenly, causing both Wally and me to fall silent. "Please…" she continued, this time softer. "I don't know what's going on...but I do know one thing, Vulpus helped me heal Amphy, and for that I'm in his debt."

"This is what he does!" Wally argued. "He tries to convince you he's some hero, then he demands some lecherous exchange as payment to try to expand his harem. He's not a good person, Jasmine. He's a monster."

Just as I was about to speak, she stepped between us, her eyes soft and endearing as she stared at Wally. "Right now...you're the one acting like a monster," she told him. "I already asked him what he wanted. Do you know what he said?"

"I…"

"He wanted me to smile. I haven't smiled in over a month...but his one request after going through so much trouble...just to help Amphy...All he wanted was to see me smile again."

"But, Jasmine, you don't understand! Back in Hoenn he…"

She held up her hand, silencing him. "I don't know what he's done. I don't care either. All that I know is Amphy is okay...and that's only because of him."

Wally's eyes gleamed fiercely as he glared at me. "You bastard. You've already done it, haven't you?! Is no one safe from you? Do you have to do this to every woman you meet?"

"I haven't done anything!"

"He hasn't," Jasmine confirmed. "And...even if he had...that's not really any of your business." Despite that her voice was still soft, I could hear her becoming upset. "I mean...even if he did ask...and I said yes...who are you to say it's wrong?"

I lowered my gaze at my shoes. She didn't understand. How could she? Even if I knew Wally was right, I had an obligation to my moemon. If once this was all over I died...well, there wouldn't be many who missed me.

Wally's entire body was trembling in anger. "I swear to you, Vulpus, I will make you pay for this. You can fool her, you can fool the entire world for all I care, but I know the real you. You will not fool me."

With that, he turned on his heels and stormed out of the light house. Jasmine let out a sigh before turning back to me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry...I didn't mean to lose control like that."

"Actually, I thought you were very calm," I replied. There was a moment of silence before I continued. "I appreciate you sticking up for me. But honestly...Wally's right. I'm not a good person." I hung my head, not even able to meet her eyes. "I've hurt a lot of people, Jasmine. Some who deserved it...others who were completely innocent."

At first, she said nothing. Then she came up to me and gave me a soft hug. I went rigid, not having expected the gesture. When she parted from me, she gave me another sympathetic grin. "You didn't hurt me. And you didn't hurt Amphy, either."

"Yeah, but…"

"Do you know what the difference between good and bad is?"

"Of course I do, but still…"

Jasmine interrupted me. "A good person worries that they're bad. But a bad person doesn't worry if they're good. Guilt...remorse...retribution...these are all things that good people suffer."

"There is no retribution," I explained to her. "What I've done will scar those lives forever. How can I possibly be okay with myself knowing that?"

Jasmine took my hand in hers, gently rubbing it. "Sometimes...you just have to let it go…even if others can't." When she released my hand, her fingers barely brushed against mine. "If it makes you feel better...you're a hero to me."

My cheeks turned a bright red. "S-so...umm...about that gym battle?" I murmured bashfully.

The brown haired angel gave a slight giggle. "Of course. I'm sure your moemon are tired...Take your time...I'm in no hurry."

"Okay. I'll see you there soon," I promised. "I'm glad Amphy is feeling better."

"It's all thanks to you," she replied with a smile. "Seriously...I can't thank you enough."

"As long as you keep smiling, you don't have to."

That caused her to brighten even more before she gave me a polite wave and vanished from the lighthouse. "Is it true?" a meek voice behind me squeaked. "Did you really hurt all of those people?"

Turning, I found the speaker to be Amphy, who sat there staring at me curiously. I sighed. "I'm afraid so, Amphy."

"Oh." She considered my response for a moment before asking, "Did you want to hurt them?"

"No. In fact, most of the people I hurt are ones I consider my closest friends."

"Have you ever told them 'sorry'?"

My eyes widened at the realization. I'd never once apologized to any of them...not to Flannery or Roxanne or even Winona. "Even if I did, I doubt they'd forgive me," I answered.

"They're your friends. I'm sure they'll forgive you," she replied with a smile. "Just please...don't hurt Jasmine. I know she's not my trainer, not really. But she's always been so kind to me."

I sighed. "I swear to you Amphy, I will not hurt Jasmine."

"Thank you. Good luck in your battle. She's a toughie," she sang playfully.

Climbing down the lighthouse, I expected to find Wally waiting for me, but surprisingly he'd actually left. I couldn't help but to wonder if Jasmine's words had gotten through to him. Probably not. I knew the real reason he was angry at me. It wasn't because of the others, it was because of May. He blamed me for her leaving and for her ditching him.

In a way, it was sad. She'd hurt him pretty bad. I know if it were me, I'd be looking for someone to point my finger at too.

As my pokemon and I entered Jasmine's gym, it was surprisingly empty. There weren't any other trainers there except for her. When she saw me, her face lit up and I could see her resisting the urge to rush to hug me. I guess she was one for ceremony.

Standing before her I smiled. "Jasmine, I am Vulpus. I challenge you to a pokemon battle for the Mineral Badge."

Jasmine giggled before replying. "Vulpus, as the Gym Leader of Olivine City, I accept your challenge. I specialize in Steel type pokemon."

That surprised me. "Steel type? You?"

"Hmm? Did I say something strange?"

"N-no. Just, I pictured that a Steel type trainer would be more...aggressive."

Again, she gave a cute laugh. "That's a pretty big misapprehension. Steel type is primarily defensive, not offensive. But irregardless, shall we begin our battle? I must warn you that as the gym leader I'm not allowed to hold back. Not even against a friend."

"I understand. I'll try my best not to hurt your moemon."

She shook her head. "Don't hold back, Vulpus. If you do, it could prove fatal for your moemon, and I don't want that."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Oh believe me, I'm more than confident enough that that won't be an issue."

"Very well. Go, magnemite!"

"Go, Falcor!"

Jasmine beamed when she saw my Larvitar appear. "Aww, she's so cute! Still...Magnemite, use Sonic Boom!"

The magnets on the side of the girl's head began to spin before she drew a copy of the worst Sonic game to date and hurled it straight at Falcor like a shuriken. The moment it struck her, she hissed, throwing it to the ground.

"Eww! Master, she made me touch it!"

"Repay that slight! Earthquake!"

Falcor lifted up one leg, slamming it down hard on the disk and causing it to shatter to dust. As the ground rocked violently beneath the floating magnemite, something in the magnetic field faltered, causing her to fall and smash her head against the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Very impressive," Jasmine complemented. "You're not done yet though. Go, Magneton! Use thunder wave!"

Falcor placed her hands on her hips superhero style. "Ha! Electrical attacks will have no effect on me."

"Actually...Status only effects will still work on you, regardless of your immunities," she corrected.

"Wait...what?"

Falcor's body spasmed as magnetic waves wrapped around her, taking her to the ground and paralyzing her. "Magneton, use Sonic Boom!"

"Seriously?" I asked. "How many copies of that game do you have?"

"This one is the boxset of the TV show," she explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on. The show wasn't _that_ bad."

"Compared to Sat A.M.?"

"...Yeah, okay."

Magneton hovered over Falcor and released a payload of dvds, completely burying her in horribly animated source material. Just as I went for another moemon, certain my larvitar would not be coming back from that, light erupted from the pile sending the discs flying everywhere.

Falcor stood again, this time wrapped in a simple blue dress with a mask over her eyes. "Get this weeaboo trash away from me!" she screeched, her eyes glowing red with fury. Yes! She'd evolved into a Pupitar!

"Falcor, Earthquake! Take that Magneton down!"

"This is for the travesty that was Sonic Underground!" she cried, leaping into the air and slamming her fists down hard over the magnetic creature. It smashed into the ground, just before my Pupitar landed on top of it, driving it at least a foot into the earth.

"Okay, I think this joke has run its course," Jasmine said.

"Agreed. Falcor, return!"

"Go, Steelix!" she called. A tall girl with a long metal braid appeared, setting a smug pair of eyes on me.

"Go, Rose!"

As my Bayleef straightened, tilting her hat slightly, she smiled at Jasmine. "Hey there. Thanks for sticking up for my Master. As much as I appreciate it, I'll give it my all."

"Heehee, you're welcome. I'll give it my all, too. Steelix, Iron Tail!"

"Rose, dodge and strike with Razor Leaf!"

As the enemy pokemon slammed her heavy metal braid down, Rose barely managed to dodge out of the way, hurling her hat rapidly. It spun, cutting into where the braid met the back of Steelix's head, but bouncing back when it was unable to cut all the way through.

"Steelix, bind! Keep her from attacking again!"

Rose through her hat once more, but the Steelix dodged it, sliding towards her and swinging her ponytail like a whip. As the hat came spinning back towards Rose, the whip struck, binding her arms to her sides. "Let's see how you like it," Steelix hissed lifting her slightly in the air.

"Oh God," I murmured, realizing what was about to happen. Rose squirmed in the coils, unable to do anything as she watched her hat race towards her neck. "Rose!"

I closed my eyes and looked away just as it reached her neck. However, instead of the sickening plop of decapitation that I'd expected, I just heard the Steelix give a gasp of surprise. Chancing a look, I found Rose, two small antennae sprouted from her long green hair.

Around her neck was now a collar like a blooming flower. She'd evolved into a Meganium. Yes! "Rose, use razor leaf again, point blank!"

The petals around her neck began to spin and leaning her head down, began to grind against the Steelix's braid like a buzzsaw. The enemy let out a yelp, trying to unwrap her ponytail fast enough, but it was too late.

With a thud, Meganium landed on the ground, holding the now severed braid in her hand. Steelix's hair was cropped short like a pixie cut, and when she felt it, her eyes began to water before she burst into tears.

She ran back to her trainer and threw her arms around her sobbing. "L-look what she did to me, Master! Now I look like a boy!"

Jasmine sympathetically pat her on the back. "There, there. It'll grow back in no time. Besides, I think it looks cute on you. Why don't you go in your pokeball and take some deep breaths, okay?"

Steelix sniffed but nodded. "Okay."

As we both recalled our pokemon, Jasmine stepped towards me, reaching into the pocket of her flowing white dress and offering me a disk and a badge. "Vulpus, it is my pleasure to present you with the Mineral Badge as proof of your victory. As a gift, please also take this TM. It contains Iron Tail, which can deal massive damage to foes if it manages to hit."

"Thank you, Jasmine. It was a good fight."

"Indeed it was," she agreed.

Taking the badge and disk from her, I turned to leave the gym.

"Oh. One last thing," she called.

"Hmm?"

She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly and placing a kiss on my cheek. We both turned a bright red as she released me, smiling sheepishly.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For Amphy. Just smiling didn't feel like enough. That kiss and your friendship, I think, makes us even."

Now I was blushing even more. Reaching out, I pet her head sweetly. "Stay happy, Jasmine. I'll send you my pokegear number. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you. Good luck on your journey, Vulpus. And for the record, you are a good person. Just remember that for me, okay?"

I nodded, stepping out into the bright sunlight of Olivine with a smile on my face and my heart thumping in my chest.

As my phone began to ring, I picked it up with a chuckle. "You didn't have to call me immediately, Jasmine. I'm standing right outside."

"Hey, asshole! Where the fuck are you? I've been here in Ecruteak for two fucking days trying to find you! Finally got some God damned cell phone reception!"

"Oh! Shit, I'm sorry Tania, I totally spaced."

"And who the fuck is Jasmine?! There better not be some Disney Princess bitch trying to hop on your dick, or I swear I will sodomize you six ways to Saturday!"

"One, not any of your fucking business. Two, I'd like to see you try. I'll be at Ecruteak in an hour. Meet me at the pokemon center?"

"Room 1337. Don't be late, bitch."

WIth a click the line went dead. God, that girl could be so annoying! Grumbling, I trudged back to Ekruteak. As I arrived, once again the ran came down in sheets, causing me to show up at Tania's door soaking wet.

I knocked on it twice, before the door quickly shot open, her hand grabbing by the front of my shirt and pulling me in. Shoving me hard onto the bed, she closed the door and locked it. "Alright, you. I've tried playing nice, but I'm done with that. You're going to fuck me, or I'm going to fuck you. Take your pick."

"Business before pleasure," I lectured. "What did the Professor want with me?"

"God, that spineless bastard is no fun at all." She dug into her pockets and pulled out a glowing green gemstone. "Here," she said, tossing it to me. "Can we fuck now?"

"What is it?"

"According to your scans, your pokemon, Togetic, has a third evolutionary form. The problem is we need more data on this one first. The professor managed to find an electromagnetic frequency that causes pokemon evolution. This stone gives an opposite frequency, causing them to _not_ evolve. He calls it an Everstone."

"Shouldn't it be a Neverstone?"

"No. Shut the fuck up. Anyway, he wants you to give this to Togetic. Make sure he doesn't evolve again."

"Is that all?"

"God, what do you want, a news bulletin? Fine. Today's headline: Raging red gyarados in Mahogany Town. Sources say she goes by Atropos."

"Atropos?!" I cried. I ran for the door, but Tania cut me off.

"Whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?"

"Tania, you don't understand. That's _my_ Gyrados from Hoenn! How the heck did she get all the way over here?"

"I don't care!" she snapped, grabbing me roughly and again forcing me onto the bed. "Right now, I haven't orgasmed in over a month and damn it, you're going to give me one if I have to beat it out of you!"

My eyes narrowed at her before I threw her off of me, much to her surprise. Before she could stop me, I ran out the door and was on my way to Mahogany Town. I was fairly certain Tania didn't know Atropos' name when she said it. Not only that, but it was odd that she'd described her as being 'red'.

Either way, the fact she'd gotten here all the way from Hoenn was a shock. What on earth was she thinking? How did she even get out of the PC?

When I reached Mahogany Town, I was completely winded and out of breath. Rose appeared from her pokeball, wrapping her arm under mine to help steady me. "Master, can you tell me more about this 'Atropos'?" she asked. "She's one of your previous pokemon, right? Why isn't she defending the championship in Hoenn?"

I swallowed down a large gulp of air. "Wasn't...on the team...in championship."

"Oh...I see. How did you decide who would be on your team?"

Now that I'd caught my breath again, I waved her off of me. "We got into an argument and I gave her a choice: follow my orders or quit the active party. She didn't listen to me, so I took her off the roster."

"I'm sorry," Rose murmured. "I won't ask anymore."

"It's fine," I swore. "Atropos has a bad temper though. If she starts raging people can get seriously hurt."

"Then let's calm her down," she agreed. "I'm sure she's just missed you greatly, Master. I know I would…"

As we made our way to the 'Lake of Rage' as the locals called it, there was a presence of foreboding that hung in the air. Something was definitely wrong, and it wasn't just the fact that Atropos had somehow made her way here.

Already, I could hear the wails of Atropos as she threw a fit. Oddly enough, she sounded less angry and more scared. "Rose, be on your guard," I instructed. "We may be in danger."

"Yes, Master."

My Gyarados sniffed before screaming again. "I want my Master! Where is my Master?!" Bursting through the entrance, we shoved our way through the crowd of people who'd gathered to gawk at the distressed moemon.

When I finally got to the water's edge I froze. Atropos was there, sure enough, but her clothes and hair were blood red. "Atropos? Is that you?"

Her head swiveled to look at me. The moment she laid eyes on me, she rushed straight towards me like a bull. "MASTER!" she cried, jumping into my arms and knocking me on back. "Oh, Master, I've missed you so much! I...I came here...and I wanted to look for you...and then those men grabbed me...and...and...I was so scared, Master. I thought I'd never see you again." She then broke into sobs as she clung to me desperately.

"Easy, Atropos. It's okay," I promised her, stroking her hair affectionately. "I'm here. You're okay."

I stood up, lifting her in my arms as she cuddled closer to my chest. Turning, I nodded to Rose who began to do crowd control. "Alright guys, get going. Nothing to see here. Situation is taken care of."

Everyone began to dissipate, disappointed that they didn't get to see any more action. I didn't care about that though. The way that Atropos was shivering in my grasp worried me greatly. I don't know what happened to her, but I was relatively certain that it wasn't good.

When we returned to the pokemon center in Mahogany, I went ahead and had her checked out. Even Nurse Joy couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Anytime I tried to ask her about it, she'd get choked up and wasn't able to respond.

"Physically speaking, she seems to be okay," the nurse informed me. "I'm not sure what caused her clothes and hair to change though. You said they were blue originally?" I nodded. "How peculiar. Well, take her to bed. Let her get some rest. She's been through a lot, it seems. I can't believe she flew all the way here from Hoenn. That must have been quite a trip."

"Thank you. I'm sure it was." I looked to her. I wanted to scold her for doing something so reckless and stupid, but I could see by the look in her face that it was not a good time for lectures.

She held up her arms towards me, and for a moment I had a flashback of her as a magikarp, standing with me on the cyclist path staring up at the sky. She'd lifted her arms the exact same way and said 'up'. And when I lifted her, that's when she evolved.

Smiling at my beautiful moemon, I wrapped my arms around her waist like she wanted and carried her back to her room. The moment our door shut, she turned towards me and shoved her lips roughly against mine.

I sighed into her kiss, sucking gently on her lower lip. I pulled her body further against me, my mind already falling into the lust-filled haze she normally caused. Just as I slipped my hand between her thighs, she jerked away with a squeak.

"Atropos?"

"I"m s-sorry, M-master...I'm just...I'm not in the mood. I'm tired. And I have a headache."

Atropos, not in the mood? Now I knew something was wrong. I sat on the bed, beckoning her to me. Timidly, she came to my side and braced herself to be yelled at. "What happened?" I whispered to her softly. "You can tell me if you want to. You don't have to though."

"They hurt me, Master," she murmured. "They hurt me really bad."

"Who's 'they'?" I pressed

"I don't know. All I know is, they wore big red 'R's on their chest." Immediately images came back to me of the slowpoke in Azalea.

"Team Rocket," I growled under my breath. "Atropos...I'm so, so sorry. I promise, I will handle this. You're safe with me now." As she wrapped her arms around me again so that I would shower her with kisses, I couldn't help but wonder what unspeakable evils they did to my moemon. One thing was for certain though: they'd pay very dearly for it.

Game Saved…

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 17

Atropos gripped my arm tightly as I continued to try to go for the door. "No, Master! You can't! It's too dangerous!"

"Maybe you forgot Atropos, but I've fought beings capable of controlling the god damned weather. I can handle a few assholes who decide to lay hands on my moemon. Let go of me!"

"No, please!" she begged. "I just found you again, I don't want to lose you!"

I stopped and turned back to face her. "Atropos, it's going to be fine, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. Master, you don't understand. The things they did to me...they made me wish I was dead. They tortured me, stuck things in me, and there was this painful sound that they were pumping in my ears that made my brain feel like it was going to explode. They did that to me and all I did was talk to one. I don't want to imagine they'd do if they captured you. If you don't stay for me, do it for Winona."

When my eyes fell from Atropos', her own shot open.

"No way. Master...she didn't…"

I nodded. "Yeah. She did. Worse, she made a radio show about it. All of Johto knows me as a douchebag."

Atropos' ponytail twitched in anger. "That bitch! I'm going to shove my fist so far up her ass, that I'll be tickling her tonsils!"

I placed my hands on her shoulder and tried to give her a smile. "Thank you, Atropos, but I'm okay. Right now, we've got a bigger problem on our hands: Team Rocket. I know you're worried, but honest, I'll be okay."

Atropos shook her head. "How? You don't have Toasty or Sunako or anyone. I'm not strong enough to fight for you, Master. Besides, I'm too scared to go back."

Behind me, Rose cleared her throat. Oh God, I'd forgotten she was even there. "S-sorry. Rose, this is Atropos. Atropos, this is Rose. She's the vanguard of the Johto team."

"Pleased to meet you," Rose smiled sticking out her hand.

Atropos glared at it intently, but didn't shake it. Instead, she grabbed onto my arm possessively and stared Rose down. "I don't like her," she finally huffed.

"Atropos!"

"I mean, just look at her, Master. I bet she wouldn't know what to do with a dick if she had one growing from between her legs." Rose began to giggle, which in turn caused me to hide a snort. "What? What's so funny?" Atropos demanded. "Do you think pleasing _my_ Master is some kind of joke?"

Rose sighed, wiping away a tear. "I'm more than strong enough to protect _and_ please _our_ Master. He's spoke of you a lot."

"He hasn't mentioned _you_ at all," she retorted.

My Meganium didn't even blink. "Well, I imagine it would be rather hard to do that since he hasn't spoken to you since we've met until today. Either way, you don't have to worry about him. I and everyone else on the team will protect him. We still haven't lost a member yet."

"Master! Are you going to let this skank talk to me this way?" Atropos demanded. Without a word, I grabbed my Gyarados' hand and forced it under Rose's skirt. The moment she felt her extra equipment, her cheeks turned as red as her hair. "...Oh."

I wrapped my arms around both of them drawing them close to me. "Atropos, be nice. Rose is a good combatant. There's no reason to be rude to her."

"O-okay," Atropos murmured, her hand still between Rose's thighs. Rose was blushing now as the other girl began stroking her.

Taking a step away from Atropos, Rose cleared her throat again. "Well, Master. Should we investigate this?"

"Definitely. Atropos, I want you to stay here, understand? Once Team Rocket catches wind that you're not out at the lake anymore, they may come looking for you. Lock the door, and stay safe. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master," she replied, averting her eyes to look at her shoes.

I took her into my embrace and kissed her again. When she sighed into my lips, for a moment, I felt an incredible wave of nostalgia come over me. I'd missed them more than I led myself to believe. Still, we eventually parted and she sank on the bed, flashing me those sad red eyes as I left.

When I'd made certain the door was locked, Rose smiled at me. "You really care about her, don't you?" she asked, nudging me with her elbow. "I can see it on your face and in the way you kiss her."

"I can't help it. I raised her from when she was just a baby. There were a few times where she nearly got killed because of me, and when she finally evolved, I couldn't be happier. We grew apart near the end, and I know she didn't approve when I married Winona."

"She does seem the jealous type," Rose agreed. "Still. I appreciate you sticking up for me. I know the rest of the team appreciates it, too."

I looked at her confused. "They do? Why?"

My Meganium rubbed her arm bashfully. "Well...to be honest, Master...we kind of have a big order to fill, you know? Every day, every fight, I can't help but ask myself if you wished that you had your old team instead."

"You don't have to worry about that," I assured her. "I love all my moemon, and that includes you guys, too. You're all my team."

Rose sighed softly but nodded. "Thank you, Master," she whispered before nuzzling against my cheek. "Where was it Atropos said they've been hiding out?"

"The souvenir shop."

I stood there staring up at it. It was pretty unassuming. Grabbing the door handle, I twisted it to find it locked. Well if that's the way it was...I raised my leg and kicked the door so hard it splintered the frame. Stepping in, I glared at the guy rushing around the counter.

"Don't move," I ordered. "Or else Rose here will give you the closest shave you've had in your life." He held up his hands as we advanced on him. "Listen up, asshole. I know who you are and I know what this is. Here's the deal. That red gyarados you just dumped in the lake...that was _my_ gyarados. You're going to point me to the dickbag who hurt her, and then I'll let you go about your merry way. Otherwise, I'll pry the information out of you."

"Not on your life, kid," he smirked. Suddenly, I heard a gun cock behind me.

"No sudden moves. Recall your pokemon if you don't want her to get a bullet first."

I took a deep breath. Damn it, how did he sneak up on me? "Rose, return," I ordered, causing her to vanish into my pokeball.

"Good, kid. Now up against the wall. Nice and easy." I slowly moved to where he indicated. With my back to the wall, I watched as he trained the gun between my eyes. "Any last words, punk?" he asked.

"I've got two: Hyper Beam!" a voice cried. Suddenly a brilliant burst of light raced forward, completely obliterating the man's torso. As his limbs and head fell to the ground, gun still in his hand, I looked to my rescuer.

He had spiky blue hair, and on his back was a red cape. At his side, he had a girl in a tan dress with a pair of dragon like wings on her back. Smoke was pouring from her mouth, and even though she looked tired, I was certain that she could be just as destructive a second time. "Nice timing," I complimented.

"I try," he chuckled. Turning on the other guy, he pointed a finger dramatically at him. "Alright criminal scum, listen up. You're going to show us the entrance to your secret base, or I'm going to have Dragonite here perform laser eye surgery on your entire face, capiche?"

He nodded fervently, pushing a button under the counter that caused one of the shelves to slide away, revealing a hidden staircase downward. The other trainer stepped aside, nodding for the man to leave.

He didn't have to tell him twice. I'd never seen someone run so fast before. Moving to my side, the man clapped me on the back. "Sorry to steal your thunder there," he said. "You've got some balls on you to come up against Team Rocket with your Maganium. No offense."

"None taken," I replied. "Thanks for the save."

He offered me his hand. "I'm Lance, champion of Johto/Kanto."

"Vulpus, Champion of Hoenn," I replied, shaking his hand. "What are you doing here anyway?

"I heard about the rampaging Gyarados. Naturally, I stopped by to see what the fuss was about. I saw the way you tamed that girl. Nice work. Maybe you got a bit of dragon blood in you, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea," I murmured, thinking back to Rayquaza. "Anyway, Atropos was one of my moemon from Hoenn. Apparently, she flew all the way here. Team Rocket captured her. She was really shaken up by what they did, so I came to get answers."

"Well, what a coincidence. I also came here to get some answers. Lately, something has been forcing magikarp to evolve against their will. I can't help but think that the two are connected. Care to team up?"

"Who am I to pass up some help?" I replied. "Let's go."

Just as I went to take another step, I heard a commotion coming from outside. "Uh oh. Looks like our friend brought reinforcements. I'll hold them off, Vulpus. You go on ahead."

"Right."

I dashed down the stairs, finding myself in a long laboratory hallway. I stepped in cautiously, making sure to look all around me for any signs of guards. It was empty? Weird. Just as my foot touched the next series of tiles, a blaring sound echoed outward. _Bzzt! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_

Motion sensors?! Shit! Two grunts, a girl and a boy came running towards me, eager to fight. "Me first buddy," the guy growled. "Go, Zubat!"

"Shelly, get ready!"

As the purple shelled girl adjusted her stance to defend herself, the rocket gave a smirk. "Zubat, drain this oyster! Let's put her on the half shell!"

As the boy swooped towards her, I shouted, "Now! Shelly, use Aurora beam!"

Her shell separated revealing that she now held a scintillating orb in her hands. A rainbow of light burst forth striking the Zubat head on and causing his wings to feel the frigidness of the northern lights. He squeaked and squealed, trying to endure it, but he collapsed to the ground, shivering and covered in frost.

"What?! Damn you! I'll show you, you cheater! Go Grimer!"

"Shelly, let Falcor take it from here," I insisted.

"Yes, Master!"

As Falcor took her place, she tugged her mask further over her face. "Grimer, use sludge!"

"Falcor, Earthquake!"

The messy moemon collected its mucus and spit into a disgusting loogie before hacking it at my Pupitar. Falcor however moved faster than it did. With a swift movement to the side she dodged it before countering with a massive strike to the ground that slammed the moemon up into the roof and dropping him back to the ground, unconscious.

"What else you got?" I demanded.

"Grrr. Go, Raticate!"

"Falcor, use Sandstorm!"

As the popular 90's techno beat began to echo through the hall, the Raticate paused in confusion. "What song is this?" he asked, before the high frequency bass caused him to cover his ears.

"Alright, Falcor! Follow it up with Rock Slide!"

As the music continued thumping, Falcor moved to the wall and punched it, sending rocks toppling down upon her foe. The Raticate let out a screech, just as it was buried by the massive bits of stone.

Turning, the guy bolted down the hallway. "Take him, Jess! I'll go warn Ariana!"

The girl gave a sigh. "Jamie is such a coward," she grumbled. "All right hot stuff. Let's see you take on a real trainer. I could always use another cute pet. What size collar do you wear?"

"Go, Ignia!" I ordered, tossing out my Charmeleon.

Jess sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. Hypno, go! Turn this trainer and his little lizard girl over to my side."

"Of course, Mistress," the girl replied, wearing a yellow dress. "Keep an eye right here, sweetie. Follow the pendant with your eyes. That's a good girl. Aren't you feeling sleepy?"

Ignia already was starting to lull off, and I found myself become bewitched by the strange movement as well. But I had just enough cognizance to realize what was happening and counter. "Ignia, flamethrower!"

A huge torrent of flame burst from the red-heads mouth, causing the Hypno to leap back in surprise. As she did, the pendant swung violently.

"Now, Ignia! Iron claw! Get that pendant out of her hand!"

"Yes, Master!" Ignia's digits sharpened into sharp metal points as she raked with her left hand first. It sliced the string just next to the Hypno's hand, disconnecting it. With the right, she wheeled about, snagging the pendant and throwing it straight to me.

"Your turn, bitch!" I growled, setting the pendulum to move back and forth. "Feeling sleepy yet?"

"No!" the Hypno cried, shielding her eyes and turning away before Ignia jumped on her and took her to the ground. However, it wasn't Hypno I was aiming for. My eyes were locked on Jess, who was too caught up in it all to realize that her pupils were now rocking back and forth in time with the pendulum.

"I...unghh...I…"

I stepped closer to her, nodding to Ignia to clamp her claw over Hypno's mouth to keep her quiet should she try to wake her up. "That's right, Jess. Follow it with your eyes. It's okay if you're feeling a little tired. After all, isn't it hard work battling? Just close your eyes, nice and easy."

Soon, her head drooped and her eyes closed completely. I moved in front of her, waving my hand in her face to see if she was faking it. Surprisingly, my plan had worked. She was out like a light.

"Alright Jess. Nod if you can hear me." Her head bobbed up and down. "Good girl. Now you're going to do everything I say, understand?" She nodded again. "First, return your pokemon."

Holding up her pokeball, a beam of light recaptured the Hypno and I did the same thing with Ignia.

"Okay, Jess. I want you to get on your knees."

"Yes…"

As she did as I instructed, I could feel my cock twitching in my pants. "Now, when I snap my fingers. You're going to wake up, Jess. Your arms will feel heave and forced behind your back. You won't be able to move them at all. In fact, you'll realize that they're tied firmly to your ankles."

"Yes…" she droned again, her arms already moving to take the proper position.

"From this point on, you're going to be a starving cockwhore, understand? Your sole purpose in life is going to be sucking cocks. Anytime you see a cock, you won't be able to help yourself and you'll do _anything_ to be able to put it in your mouth. You know it's wrong, and you feel so ashamed. You know everyone stares at you and calls you a slut or a whore. Even still, you just can't stop thinking about the next thick...creamy...load."

With every word, I watched her squirm in discomfort. I could already smell her pussy dripping just from knowing that I was close by. How else could I torment this poor slut?

Thinking back to Gina and Whitney, a smirk crossed my lips. "You'll also be convinced that I am your brother," I told her. "You're disgusted by the idea of sucking off your sibling, but at the same time, you're just dying with curiosity to taste him. No matter how much I cry or beg, you just can't stop sucking my cock. Finally, when you swallow, you know that that means you're pregnant now. The idea of carrying your brother's baby makes you so horny you just can't stand it. You'll touch yourself every night while you picture your brother cradling you, his cock in your ass and your incest baby sucking on your swollen tits."

With that, I snapped my fingers, and her eyes opened. Immediately she set her eyes on me and took a sharp gasp. "B-bro! H-help me, some guy just came through here and tied me up! Please, I'm trapped!"

She began squirming even more violently as I advanced on her. I feigned concern, bending over her as if to untie her, and causing the bulge in my pants to press closer and closer to her lips. Even through my jeans I could feel her panting in hunger.

"Sis, these knots are really _tight_ ," I told her. "I don't even know if you'll be able to feed yourself like this. And I'm all out of food, too. There has to be _something_ that I can feed you. Wait, I have an idea."

"Y-you do?"

"Mmhm." I unbuttoned my fly, slowly pulling the zipper down before fetching my cock from my underwear.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she gasped. "You can't...I mean...we shouldn't…"

Her words trailed off as her lips fell open, her tongue reaching outward in a desperate attempt to taste the drop of pre that was forming there. "Shh, it's okay sis. I won't tell anyone. It'll be our dirty little secret, okay?"

"O-okay," she murmured, her eyes fluttering in joy as I slowly slid my cock into her mouth. Almost immediately, she began slurping on it as if it were the last thing she'd ever eat in her life.

"Nngh...Sis! How are you so good at sucking cock?"

Her cheeks burned bright red, but she just kept going. I stroked her hair affectionately, and she in turn nuzzled against my hand. My hand reached down to grab her breast, causing her to sigh happily into my cock.

"Heehee, are you really enjoying this that much, Sis? That's so wrong! I mean, I know you've always been a slut, but for your own brother?" Her body shuddered in bliss as cum dripped from under her skirt. "God, and you orgasmed too? What a dirty skank of a sister I have!"

She whined and moaned, begging for more as she bobbed up and down, trying each time to shove me further into her throat. Now it was time for the coup de grace.

"W-wait a sec, sis!" I cried, pulling away from her lips, causing her to whimper. "Look, I've got a knife. I can cut you free now!"

Her eyes went wide with horror. "No! Please! Please, don't. I just want you to cum in my mouth, please?"

"What? What are you saying Sis? That's crazy talk."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Bro. I can't help it! I...I just need it so badly! I know it's wrong and naughty, but your cock just tastes so good! I love you so much, as a sister and more."

"Sis, no! That's disgusting," I protested, trying to hide my smirk. "Look, I'm just going to cut you free okay? We won't ever have to talk or think about this again."

I leaned over her as if to cut her bonds, my cock just an inch from her lips as I did. "There, sis you're free now. You don't have to worry about this anymore."

Just as I went to pull away, her arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me as deep her into her throat as I would go. She moaned happily into my flesh, sucking and slurping like a good little cumslut.

"N-no, sis! Stop! We shouldn't do this! It's so wrong and naughty!" I moaned as I continued to forcefeed her my cock. "Sis, you have problems. You need help!"

She gave whimpers of protest, one hand sliding between her thighs so she could finger herself roughly to the way she was sucking on me. I went to pull away again, but she wouldn't stop. She crawled towards me, every step I took, she moved faster, trying hard to not let my cock fall from her mouth.

Finally, I pressed against the wall and slid to the ground as if I couldn't control myself any more. She in turn was down on all fours, her head between my legs as she continued to finger herself. "S-sis, stop! If you keep going, I'm going to...to…" My words trailed off as I grabbed her hair roughly and forced her still as I came in her mouth over and over again.

That was the last straw for her. Her eyes glazed over and she began to gurgle and gulp down my seed, not just willingly, but eagerly. Every swallow brought her to another mind-breaking orgasm at her "brother's" hand.

"Mmm, sis...this is...this is bad. What are we going to tell Mom and Dad? Now that you're pregnant, what am I supposed to do? I didn't want this! I can't believe my own sister raped me."

Her tears fell harder now as she wrapped her hand around my cock, stroking every stray bit of jizz she could into her mouth. When at last I was clean, she began to sob heavily, pulling my cock from her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Bro! I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I can't help myself. It's just so tasty and I can't! I love it when you're in my mouth and throat, and I want to have your babies! I know it's wrong and nasty, and I'm sorry I raped you, but please...don't hate me. I want you to love me the way I love you, please!"

"Come here, sis," I whispered. She crawled closer to me, her dripping pussy pressed against my thigh as she straddled my leg. I tilted up her chin, scooping up some of the cum that had dripped down her chin to mix with her tears. "If you're going to eat it, you shouldn't waste so much," I purred to her, shoveling it back into her mouth.

SHe moaned the moment my finger entered between her lips. She began sucking on it and soon, I was pumping my finger in and out of her mouth as if it were a miniature cock.

"I love you, too, Sis," I told her. "But this is wrong. I can't...I don't want to. But I love you, and I know you're sick. You need this, and because of that, I'll feed you all the cum you could ever want. We can give the kids up for adoption, but if we do this, you'll have to live with me. We'll have to hide from the world while I just pump load after load of babybatter into the slutty throat of yours. Is that what you want, Sis? To just suck my cock all day, every day for the rest of your slutty life?"

She nodded her head shyly, unable to meet my gaze. When I pulled my finger out of her mouth, she gave it one last hard suck to make it shimmer with spit when it came free in the light.

"Okay," I agreed. "Why don't you head on home? I'll clean up here, and I want you to tell Mom and Dad the plan, okay? If they argue, or try to trick you out of it by saying I don't exist, do you know what you have to do?"

She shook her head.

"You're going to tie them up," I whispered in her ear. "Just like you were. You're going to suck Dad's cock until you've swallowed at least three loads. Then you're going to 69 with Mom until she gives in. If they still resist, you should fuck Dad and eat out Mom at the same time. If they still won't agree by then, we'll just have to abandon the plan, okay? I love you, Sis. If I'm not back home in three days, just forget about me. I'm sure Dad will be happy to help you with your addiction, okay?"

"O-okay," she whispered before kissing me gently on the cheek and snuggling up to me. "I love you, Bro. I'm still so sorry for this."

"It's okay, Sis. Just promise me you'll teach our daughter to be as good at sucking cocks as you are, okay? If she is, I know she'll make an excellent hooker, just like her Mom and Aunt."

We stayed that way for a few more minutes before with one last kiss, she stood up and ran up the stairs, leaving a trail of glistening cum dripping behind her. Even my pants leg was soaked. After tucking myself away, I prepared to continue deeper into the HQ.

Game saved…

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Training Isn't Just For Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 18

"Master, I don't think that was very nice," Ignia pointed out after the Rocket grunt had left.

"She's a criminal, Ignia. She doesn't deserve someone to treat her nicely," I replied, peering around a corner. I'd found how to locate the motion sensors. Funnily enough they'd put large blinking lights on them.

Seeing the hallway clear, I rushed down it with my Charmeleon hot on my heels. "Even still, Master. I think this is exactly what Kumi was talking about. It's not just about punishing the bad people, right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I know," I answered. "Maybe I did go a little overboard. I'll try not to let it happen again, okay?"

"I believe you, Master."

Just as I heard footsteps, I grabbed Ignia and pulled her after me down a small corridor, hiding from the patrol. I put my finger to my lips to hush her as a man in a long white lab coat walked into the crossroads of the hall.

If he turned and saw us, I knew it'd be a fight. Instead, however, he pivoted the other direction, walking back the way he came towards his office. Remaining silent, Ignia and I trailed behind him. Just as he scanned his badge and opened the door, the two of us struck. I leapt onto his back, pulling on his throat and choking him out.

Ignia's fist ignited and she drove it as hard as she could into the man's stomach, causing him to double over as a hole was burned in his shirt. Letting his unconscious body fall to the floor, we slipped in to find his laboratory.

Going to his computer, my fingers flied across the keys as I tried to access the security system. The last thing I wanted was for Lance to come down, only to be stopped by guards like I was.

After a few more keypresses, the blinking lights on the motion sensors faded and shut off. I gave a sigh of relief, but Ignia tugged on my shirt and pointed towards the far wall. Following her finger, I took a sharp breath.

Chained up, her limbs spread and what looked like a vibrating clit massager forced between her legs, was a Flaffy. Her curly white fleece was matted with sweat and cum and she continued to groan weakly.

"Master, we have to help her!"

I agreed. Without a word, I strode up to the sheep-girl and began to release her from the device. With a heavy 'ka-chunk' the clamps disabled, sending her hurtling down towards me. I easily caught the frail girl, her lips parted as she continued panting, still out like a light.

As I held her there, I turned back to give Ignia a concerned look. "This is bad. She's really sick. Check in my bag. Look to see if we have any more medicine for her." My charmeleon sifted through the backpack before pulling out a spray bottle and offering it to me. "Perfect, thank you."

Holding the fluffy girl in my arms, I held the bottle close to her face and gave a few sprays. As the potion entered her system, the tense scrunched up look on her face visibly relaxed. I shook her gently, and her eyes slowly opened to look at me.

"Wh-what happened?" she murmured. "Why do I...nngnh...feel so sore?"

"Team Rocket captured you," I explained. "But don't worry, you're safe now."

"Y-you saved me?" she asked. When I nodded a weak smile spread across her face. Throwing her arms around my neck, she clung to me tightly and kissed me. "My hero," she sighed happily.

 _Time to say 'Bye', Fleecia._

 _Species: Flaffy Gender: Female Found: Rocket HQ (Route 43)_

 _Starting level: 15 Nature: Adamant_

 _Ability: Static - Paralyzes on contact._

 _Moves: Tackle, Growl, Thundershock_

Not wanting to keep her in a pokeball after she'd been confined for so long, I elected instead to carry Fleecia in my arms. I couldn't help but think about Amphy's mysterious illness. Was Team Rocket responsible for that too? If so, these guys may even be worse than Team Magma and Team Aqua.

"Master, you don't think they did this to Atropos too, do you?" Ignia asked, pointing towards Fleecia. "If so...maybe I was wrong about what you did being too much."

"We can worry about that later," I assured her. "Right now, we need to clear this place out and make sure there aren't anymore pokemon who're locked up here."

Rounding the corner, I found the way clear straight to a staircase that led downwards. Just as I went out, a hand clasped me on my shoulder, causing me to wheel about my leg flailing outwards to strike out at my attacker's head.

Just a moment too late I realized it was Lance, but he was pretty swift too. Catching my ankle, he shoved it back down carefully enough to not make me lose my balance. "That's a pretty good kick you got there," he complimented. "Sorry I scared you."

"Didn't scare me. Just startled me," I assured him.

"Scared, startled. Semantics. Listen, I took care of the guys upstairs. I grilled one of them for information and found out what it was they've been working on. They created a radio frequency that forces magikarp to evolve. But it's not just that."

"It's not?"

"No. The frequency also can make pokemon go a little crazy. Sometimes, it even makes them really sick."

Ignia and I exchanged a look. "This frequency...it wouldn't by chance be similar to the cry of an Ampharos would it?"

Lance blinked in confusion. "How did you possibly know that?"

Showing him the dozing Fleecia, I replied. "I found this one chained up and being erm...molested. Repeatedly."

"Those bastards," he growled.

"There was also an Ampharos in Olivine's lighthouse who was very sick. I'd never seen an illness like it before. The pokemon center couldn't even help. I found some medicine that works, but it's very expensive. Do you think shutting down the transmitter would make the illness go away?"

"Possibly. Either way, it will prevent further spreading of this pandemic."

Together the two of us raced to the second basement floor. There, we demolished another one of the grunts who was unable to stand up to the combined might of Ignia and Lance's Dragonite.

"Look, here's the control room," Lance said, grabbing the door and trying to force it open to no avail. "Damn it. Locked."

"Lance, look. These keypads require a password. We need to find it before we can get in. Let's split up. We'll be able to find it faster that way."

"Agreed. You must have done this whole 'saving the world' thing before, huh?"

I laughed. "It was nothing like this, but yes. A champion has to do something, right?"

"Exactly. Glad to meet someone so alike, Vulpus. Good luck. Meet back here with the password."

"Got it."

I ran off on my own, tearing down another flight of stairs as Lance continued to explore the second floor.

Now three levels down, I found myself in the laboratory quarters. It seems the one that held Fleecia was just the first of many. Inside, I could hear the muffled moans and screams of captive moemon, begging for release.

Inside, my blood was boiling. They'd captured Atropos, _my_ Gyarados, and they'd raped her and tortured her and then just tossed her into a ditch of a pond as if she were garbage. My expression must have given off some sort of vibe, because Fleecia hugged me tighter.

"It's okay, Master. We're going to save them, right?"

"Yes," I whispered to her. "We're going to save all of them."

Bursting down the first door, I called out Kumi and Shelly. "There he is!" the grunt I recognized as Jamie cried, pointing his finger towards me. Already, one of the scientists had reached for a pokeball at his waist.

"Kumi, psychic!"

Placing her hands to her head, I watched as the scientist suddenly froze, a purple outline appearing around his head. He began to cry out in agony as he gripped his skull. He sank to his knees, trying to endure the psychokinetic attack from my Kadabra.

"Go, Zubat!" the grunt ordered, tossing out his pokeball.

"Shelly, Aurora beam!"

As the rainbow colored beam swirled around the zubat, he visibly shuddered, trying to stay in the air as a layer of frost formed on his wings. Amidst his flapping, he took aim at Shelly and screeched out a sonic attack.

Immediately, her hair clamped shut around her to protect her, ending the beam. With that, Zubat raced towards her, picking her up and carrying her into the air. God, he was going to drop her!

"Master, I've got it," Fleecia told me, leaping from my arms and rushing into the fray. Electricity charged up in her bouncy curls, channeling through her body before firing from her tail to strike the zubat directly.

As Shelly fell from his grip, Fleecia held out her arms, catching my Shellder and setting her gently on the ground. "Way to go, Fleecia!" I cheered. It seemed she was ready to fight herself now. Recalling Shelly, I waited for Jamie to send out his next pokemon.

This one was a Koffing. As the boy took a deep breath and exhaled a toxic stream of gas straight towards Fleecia, Kumi intercepted, glowing brightly. A psionic shield formed around the two, causing the gas to disperse around my moemon.

"Kumi, psychic!"

The fox-girl's eyes shimmered as the shield reversed directions, funneling the smog back at the Koffing and his trainer. The psionic power wrapped around the two enemies like a bubble, trapping them inside with the gas.

As they collapsed in unconsciousness, we turned to find a female grunt and scientist heading our way. "Go, Arbok!"

"Go, Ditto!"

As the tall purple-hooded girl appeared, bright red eyes shining beneath her bangs, she zeroed in on Fleecia. Almost immediately, the Flaffy began to cower in fear. "I see you've escaped your cage, naughty sheep," the Arbok hissed. "Seems we'll have to punish you again."

"Kumi," I barked. "Use...Kumi?"

Turning, I saw her tangled with a male version of herself. Her tongue swirled around his cock as he in turn ate her out. Well, so long as she was keeping the Ditto busy, too…

"Fleecia, don't be afraid. I'll get you out of this. Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes, Master."

"Good. Hold position."

The Arbok began to circle her slowly, long hair slowly wrapping around her body. "M-master?" Fleecia stammered, waiting for a command. When I didn't say anything, fear began to flood her face again.

 _Come on, Fleecia. Hold out. Trust me for just a few more seconds._ The serpent-like pokemon was completely twisted around her now. Grasping her chin, she tilted it up to stare into her fierce red eyes.

"You're all mine now, little sheep," she hissed, baring large pointed fangs at her, dripping with venom.

 _Now!_ "Fleecia! Thunder Wave!"

Electricity sizzled through her white hair, erupting outward like a net. The Arbok's eyes widened as she was overcome with electrical current, her entire body falling limp on the ground around my Flaffy.

"Impossssible!" The Arbok winced.

"You can't torture me anymore," Fleecia snapped. "My Master is more powerful than yours will ever be. I may have been scared before, but I'm not scared now!" She began to charge up more electricity as Arbok attempted to get back to her feet.

As the yellow energy engulfed my Flaffy, her body began to shift and change. Soon, she stood with beautiful blonde hair, and a yellow dress with a white apron. Black and yellow nubs sprouted from her head like horns as a long springy tail slipped from under the skirt. At its tip was a crimson orb that shimmered like a ruby.

She'd evolved into an Ampharos! "Fleecia, Thunder Punch!"

With a blur of movement, she pounced onto the snake-like girl and lifted her hand towards the sky. A cloud formed and swirled above her before a bolt of lightning struck her fist. With that, she drove it straight down into the Arbok, causing its body to spasm before falling still, small tufts of smoke rolling from its skin.

Moving to my Kadabra, I grasped her tail and pulled her away from the duplicate. She panted in desire as I held her dangling upside down. "M-master!" she protested. "I was so close!"

"I'll help you out _later_. But right now, you need to focus. Fleecia, Thunder Punch on Ditto."

As she struck the duplicate, the body spasmed, melting into a purple puddle of goo. It tried to reform again, but Fleecia wasn't having it. A few more punches and the battle was over. I recalled my moemon before advancing on the female grunt.

There was fear in her eyes, before her eyes glanced over my shoulder. Wheeling about, I struck the scientist hard in the jaw before he could hit me with the chair he'd picked up. He collapsed to the ground leaving the girl and I alone.

"I need the password to your boss' office. Now."

She trembled against the wall. "Please, don't hurt me!" she whimpered.

I rolled my eyes. Walking up to her, I grabbed her by her shirt, lifting her and slamming her against the wall. Instead of the cry of pain I expected, she let out a horny moan. Was the idea of getting roughed up turning her on? "The password," I repeated.

"Our...mm...our admin has it. But you'll...nngh...never get it from him. He's behind another locked office that has...two password...oh…"

"I don't imagine you know one of those passwords, do you?"

"I'll never tell," she whined, biting her lip as a small dark patch formed on her white skirt.

As the smell of her sex wafted up to my nose, I gave a sigh. "You know, you're making this 'be a good guy' thing really, really hard," I told her.

She shivered, one leg slipping between mine so she could grind her crotch against my thigh. "Is that the only thing I'm making hard?" she asked, biting her lip cutely as she began to unbutton her top.

"Tell me the password and find out," I replied, my hand reaching into her top to fondle her tit. I could already feel her nipple through her lacey bra, hard from arousal. She sighed softly, pressing her lips against mine, urging me to pinch and tug on her pink nubs.

For a moment, I humored her, allowing her to suck on my lower lip as I teased her body. After a few more seconds though, I gave her a playful nibble to remind her of our bargain. We parted, but she continued to gasp in delight. "O-okay. The f-first password...is...mmngh...SlowpokeTail."

"And the second?"

"R-raticateTail."

"Good girl," I purred. I stroked her hair affectionately before smashing her head against the wall and knocking her unconscious. I turned from the room, walking awkwardly with the hard on she'd given me. God, I hated being the good guy.

Just as I stepped outside, I nearly ran smack into someone. As the two of us recoiled, ready for a fight, my eyes widened.

"Wally? What the hell are you doing here?"

"One of these Team Rocket bastards tried to steal my pokemon. Naturally, I came to make them regret that idea. I should have known you'd be involved somehow. Stealing girlfriends just isn't enough for you now, is it? Got to take other people's moemon too?"

I groaned. "Go to hell, Wally. I'm here to stop them. Either work with me or get out of my way."

He shoved his nose next to mine. "The only one getting out of the way is you, Vulpus. I'm going to be the one who takes down Team Rocket."

"Oh really?" I challenged. "Then I suppose you know the passwords to get into the office?"

His brow furrowed. Just as I thought, he didn't even know there were passwords. "I'll just beat it out of one of the grunts."

"Good luck with that," I laughed. "I just knocked out the last one."

He clenched his fist. "Fine. I'll let you handle it this time. This isn't over, Vulpus. Once I'm done with them, I'm coming for you." With that, he turned around and shoved his way past Lance who'd just come down the stairs.

"Huh. What's his problem?" Lance asked me.

"I ask myself that question a lot," I replied. "Anyway, I've got the two passwords to get into the office. We're going to need another one to enter the control room though. The admin in the office should have it. Ready to get some action?"

"Definitely."

Bursting through the door, the admin wheeled on us in surprise. Lance threw out his Dragonite, using Hyper Beam to corner the guy. "Alright buddy. We know you've been torturing moemon," I growled. "What gives?"

"I'll never talk!" he roared.

"You will," Lance stated coldly. "Otherwise you'll find your body a lot lighter than before. Nothing slims you down like a Hyper Beam."

"You don't have the balls," the admin growled.

"Dragonite, Hyper–"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Listen up buddy. We don't really give a damn about you."

"You don't?" he asked.

"We don't?" Lance repeated skeptically.

"We want your boss. Way that I see it, you don't owe them any loyalty. I doubt your boss would protect you if he were in your situation. Last chance. What's the password?"

"I'm not telling you any god damned password."

"Password!" a girl in a witch costume squawked from the corner. Lance and I turned our heads to regard her. "Hail Giovanni! Hail Giovanni! *squawk* Password: Hail Giovanni!" We returned our gaze to the admin.

"She's lying!" he quickly shouted. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Hyper beam."

As the man's body was reduced to smoldering ash, we turned and ran back towards the control room. Once we shut down the transmitter, things would be back to normal and Team Rocket would be done for.

Just as we finished punching in the code, a voice called out to us. "Halt!"

A grunt and a woman stood, guns raised and pointed at us. "Well, shit," Lance murmured.

"Well, well. If it isn't the addictive boy with the addictive cum and his side kick," she commented.

"He's not my sidekick," Lance and I said at the same time, before giving each other a confused expression.

Her eyes widened at the realization. "Oh. Well, this is an interesting development. So the Champion of Hoenn also has addictive cum? I'd say this changes things, but honestly, this just makes it all the easier."

"Makes what all the easier?" I demanded.

Lance gave a huff. "This was a trap. They set this bullshit up to lure us in."

"What?"

"That's right," the admin grinned. "Very clever of you Lance. And yet...you showed up anyway. Perhaps not nearly as clever as you'd hoped. Now, then…" She tossed us both a cup. "Drop trou, boys. Fill those up before I fill _you_ up. With lead, that is."

"Seriously?" I demanded. "You just want me to whip it out and jack it into this cup? What the hell is the matter with you people?"

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point," she hummed. "Better idea. The two of you should suck it out of one another before spitting it into the cup. I'd like a mental image for tonight."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Lance retorted.

"Agreed. I think I'd rather take the bullet. No offense, Lance."

"None taken. Feelings mutual."

"Enough!" the admin boomed, leveling her gun at me. "You know what? I only need one of your samples. Maybe I'll shoot off your dick to show you that I'm being serious."

I slowly lowered my hands taking a step forward. "Look, this isn't necessary. Let's all just calm down and…" The gun went off, firing a bullet just in front of me and forcing me to leap back.

"Nice try, hon. No, you're going to stand there like a good little dog, and if you don't, I'm going to shoot your nuts off. Now, take off your pants, slowly. Lance, on your knees if you value your kneecaps."

As my thumb slowly went to my belt, I held the pokeball that was in my fingers like a marble. Just as she turned to command Lance again, I flicked it straight at her. "Shelly, Aurora beam!"

As the purple-haired girl appeared, the frigid beam struck the admin's gun, encasing it in ice and preventing it from being fired. "Dragonite, hyper beam!" Lance ordered, blasting away the admin's cohort.

The admin looked at us both in shock. Placing her free hand behind her back, she pressed a hidden button and caused an explosion to ring out in one of the lower corridors. Using our distraction, she managed to escape. I went to run after her, but Lance stopped me.

"We've got bigger problems! We need to shut down this transmitter!"

"I thought you said this was to trap us!"

"Doesn't make it any less dangerous, does it?" Punching in the code, the door swung open, revealing the generator being fueled by six Electrodes. "Damn."

I knew what the 'Damn' was for. "We don't have a choice, do we?" I asked quietly.

"Afraid not. We're going to have to wipe them out to shutdown the machine."

"Can't we catch them?"

"One maybe. But not all of them. Besides, I didn't bring any pokeballs with me."

"And I used my last one for Fleecia."

There was a moment of silence before I pulled out Falcor.

"Falcor, Earthquake."

"Dragonite, hyper beam."

As the ground shook with the fury of our attacks, the six moemon were completely wiped out. They didn't even see it coming with the way they were hooked up to the machine. With that, the machine came grinding to a halt.

Lance and I took a long and solemn walk back to the surface. Despite that we'd succeeded in what we came to do, it was obvious that neither of us counted this as a victory. Turning back, we watched their headquarters go up in flames. There was still no sign of the rocket admin or where she'd run off to.

Lance pat me on the shoulder. "So," he began. "I guess this is interesting. Who'd have known there was someone outside of the family with the family curse."

I had to stifle a laugh. "Yeah. I'll admit, it's a bit of a relief to know I'm not the only one. Still...I hate that it ended like this. Was there really no way to save them?"

Lance shook his head. "It's a difficult lesson to learn, but the truth Vulpus, is that you can't save them all. Sometimes, people die. Sometimes, the bad guys win and the good guys lose. All you can do is hope for the best, and sometimes, not even that is good enough."

Turning to him, I offered him my hand. "Thanks again for the save," I told him. "Seriously. Without you, I'd have been a goner. Still, don't think I won't be seeing you again. I've every intention of snagging your championship from under your nose. Who knows, maybe you'll be the first person to actually beat me in a pokemon battle."

Lance laughed. "Wouldn't that be something," he agreed. "I'm looking forward to it, Vulpus. Try not to get yourself shot, okay?"

"Yeah. Same to you."

With that, his Dragonite spread her wings and soared off with him on her back. I waved farewell to the champion of Johto, but still my heart throbbed in pain. I'd just murdered six innocent pokemon. Even if I didn't have a choice, I still felt awful.

Without a word, I returned to the pokemon center. I needed a nap. More than that, I needed the love of a beautiful woman. A smile crossed my lips. There was a silver lining. I'd avenged Atropos and saved Fleecia. So long as I kept that in mind, maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

Game Saved…

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Training Isn't Just For Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 19

The moment I entered my room in the pokemon center Atropos threw herself into my arms and slathered my face with kisses. "Master! You're okay!" she cried excitedly. "I was so worried! I thought you were gone forever and then I didn't know what I would do but that's okay because you're here now and…" I kissed her deeply, silencing her with a soft moan.

We stayed that way for a while, our lips pressed tightly against each other's. When at last we parted, I rested my forehead against hers with a loving sigh. "I missed you Atropos," I whispered. "I'm so happy to see you again. Are you okay? Is everyone still getting along in the PC?"

"Yes, Master. We've all been on our best behavior while you've been gone. We still miss you though. Especially me. When Toasty left the portal open for a second, I took the opportunity to slip out. I just...I couldn't stand being away from you anymore, Master! I missed you. I knew you came to Johto, so I tried to look for you."

"I'm not mad," I told her, holding her hands in mine. "I'm just happy you're safe now. We rescued the other pokemon from the base. Well, most of them anyway. I'm afraid we couldn't save the electrodes who were fueling the place."

My Gyarados nodded her head, snuggling closer to me. I stroked her long hair, now a bright red in comparison to the originally deep blue. "Master, I've missed you," she repeated again. "I hate that you left. You used to tell us we were your everything and now…" Her words trailed off as her fingers ran along my belt where the pokeballs rested.

"Atropos, it's not that I didn't want to take you with me," I swore. "I wasn't allowed to. It's against League rules. It's the same reason I won't be able to bring you with me in the upcoming gym battles either."

"Oh…"

"First things first. Let's call the others and tell them you're okay. I'm sure they are all worried sick."

Flipping on the room's PC, I began to connect to my communication server. It'd be expensive to call over to Hoenn, but it would be worth it. Not just to ease the worries of my other moemon, but just to see them again.

I waved over Atropos, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She vanished into the PC as I too plugged myself in.

When I opened my eyes, I was once more in the beautiful field with all of my old moemon. "Master!" they all cried, the moment they saw me. Immediately over a dozen moemon pounced on me taking me to the ground and showering me with affection.

"Haha! Easy guys, easy!" I tried, though in honesty that helped very little. It wasn't until they'd finally calmed down that they noticed Atropos standing shyly off to the side. "Everyone, Atropos has something to say," I told them, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards me.

Immediately, they all fell silent, all eyes on her. "I...umm...I'm very sorry...for worrying everyone," she murmured.

Clotho, my Beautiufly rushed forward and jumped on her sister, hugging her tightly. "Atropos! I was so worried about you! Why did you leave? What happened to you? Why are you all red now?"

"Sorry, big sis. I just really missed Master. I saw Toasty left the door open so I…"

"That's so dangerous! What if someone else had captured you, Atropos!"

"Someone did," she murmured. "But Master saved me! He found me again and brought me home. Then he went and showed those bad guys who's boss!"

There were cheers from all of my moemon as everyone came forward. "I welcome thee back, Master," Lillith said, kissing my cheek. "How hast thou fared? Thou ist eating well, yes?"

"Yes Lillith, I am," I told her, stroking her hair.

"Too bad the same can't be said for us, Master," Belladonna whined, throwing her arms around me. "I haven't gotten to taste your cum in forever! It's not fair."

"I'll send you some when I can," I promised.

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"I want some of Master's cum, too!"

That's when a glowing portal opened and my champion pokemon entered. They all looked at me and rushed to greet me. All but Toasty. He stood to the back, watching as the others clambered over themselves to get their turn at being pet or hugged.

"Master, you're back! I'm so happy," Sunako whispered. "I can't stop thinking about you. You still owe me one more night, you know."

"Master, Master! This girl came into the league yesterday, and she was super hot! Anyway, we beat her and then I shoved my vines in every hole she had! Even her nose and ears! I think I even squirted juice on her brain!"

"That's...wonderful, Chiquita," I tried with a fake smile. Still my Tropius beamed before offering me a banana. I tucked it into my pocket for later, ruffling her hair.

"My Master!" Titania cheered, slamming into me full force and knocking me onto my back. As she lay there kissing me over and over again, a blue and yellow shape slammed into her.

"Can I get pets now, Master? I've missed you petting me so much! Please, please, please!"

I laughed, stroking Ororo's fur. She began to purr under my affection. It wasn't until I received a wet slobbery lick from Freyja that I realized Toasty still hadn't spoken a word to me. "Excuse me for a sec everyone," I told them, standing up despite their groans and complaints.

Toasty walked over to a tree, disappearing behind it, but I quickened my pace. When I stepped around the side, he sat on the ground beside Cinder. She clung to his arm, stroking it reassuringly.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked knocking on the tree.

My Blaziken looked up at me, disappointment in his features. Again, the Torkoal caressed his arm, trying to calm him down. "Master…" he murmured.

"It's okay," Cinder told him. "He'll understand. Just tell him."

"What's wrong, Toasty? Did something happen at the League? If you guys lost it's…"

"We didn't lose," he interrupted. "We're still Hoenn's champions."

"Okay. What's wrong?"

He swallowed nervously. "It was my fault Atropos escaped, Master. I wasn't paying attention, and I was so excited to see Cinder, that I just didn't realize…" His fingers dug into the earth as he bowed his head low to the ground. "Please, Master! Please forgive me! I don't wish to be released or imprisoned. I swear, I'll fight twice as hard for you in the league, just don't…"

I put my hand on his feathered head. "Toasty, what are you going on about? Why on earth would I release you?"

"Well...Atropos got hurt didn't she? That's my fault."

"No, Atropos got hurt because she decided to do something stupid like sneak out of the PC and fly to Johto. You had nothing to do with it."

"I left the portal open!"

"Yeah, but it's not like you shoved Atropos out of it. Besides, she's safe now. That's all that really matters." He still seemed guilty, so I reached to my pokeballs with a smile. "Hey, there's someone I want you to meet," I told him. "Here."

Pushing the button, Rose appeared in the PC, standing shyly beside me. "Toasty, meet Rose. Rose, meet Toasty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she murmured, offering her hand.

Toasty blinked in confusion. "Master, who is this? I thought you were working in a lab."

"I was. But, Professor Elm requested I gather some samples in the field. Rose here is my lovely assistant. More specifically, she's the leader of the Johto team."

Toasty glared at her hand for a moment, and I feared that he'd be just as jealous as Atropos was. Standing up, he took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Have any been lost?" he asked her, his eyes piercing through her like knives.

"L-lost?" she asked, taken aback by his question. "N-no. Everyone is just fine, honest."

Like that, his expression faded, replaced by a smile. "Then I welcome you to our odd family, Rose. Please, continue to look after our Master. He's counting on you to get him to the Championship, I'm sure. It'd be nice to have another ally that's a League Champion."

As their hands parted, Rose snuggled against my side. "Don't worry, I promise, Master won't come to harm while I'm around."

Cinder giggled. "Looks like Master hasn't changed a bit. Rose has the same look in her eyes that Lillith does when she's thinking about Master."

My Maganium turned as pink as her name. "Y-yeah, I guess he's always been this way, huh?" she murmured shyly. "N-not that there's anything wrong with that, Master! Just that I…"

"Rose, relax," I told her gently rubbing her shoulders. "You've nothing to worry about."

She nuzzled against me affectionately, giving a smile. "Whatever you say, Master."

"Oh, Master! How is Winona? Is she happier now that you've settled into your house in Johto?" Toasty asked.

Immediately, Rose and I sank. "Not exactly," I murmured. "Winona and I split up, Toasty. I umm...I made a pretty big mistake."

Cinder gasped. "Master, you didn't!"

"Afraid so. See Winona left the house to go see a doctor in Goldenrod. She thought she left a note, but she forgot to. We'd been on the rocks for a bit, so I thought that she'd just left. I tried to call her, but the first time, a man answered her phone and said she was busy before hanging up. The second time, she pocket dialed me and I could hear him telling her to strip. I assumed she was cheating on me, so I figured I'd do the same, you know? It uh...It didn't go so hot."

"That does sound pretty suspicious," Toasty concurred. "So what was actually happening? Did she have a good explanation?"

Again, I looked dejectedly at my feet. Rose reached over, taking my hand and giving it a sympathetic pat. "Winona's pregnant," she explained on my behalf. "She kept it a secret to try to ease Master's stress. The man on the phone was her doctor. He wanted her to strip for an examination."

"Well, that's good news, isn't it Master?" Toasty tried. "You're going to be a father."

"Not quite. Winona told me she doesn't want me in the child's life. Her exact words were 'the child isn't your concern'. What's worse, I've become the laughing stock of all of Johto."

"What do you mean?"

I frowned. "She took a job as a radio host. She has a talk show called 'My Ex is a Douche Bag.' Needless to say, my name isn't exactly well received anymore,"

Toasty snarled. "That ungrateful bitch! Does she not realize how much you've sacrificed for her sake? How much you've done to ensure her happiness at the expense of your own? I swear, if not for the League I'd come over there and…"

"Do absolutely nothing," I interjected. "She's right, Toasty. I am a douche bag. I deserve all of this."

Rose gave a 'hmmph'.

"You disagree?" Toasty asked her.

"Of course, I disagree," she snapped, for once showing some dominance. "Yes, Master has done some bad things. I've seen him hurt people really bad. But I've seen him do good things too. I've seen him pull people from the depths of despair and ask nothing in return. As far as I'm concerned, Master is a good person, whether or not Winona believes it." The way she spat out Winona's name made me cringe. Even if I did manage to patch things up, it seemed she had a long way to go before getting my moemon to like her.

"Anyway," I interrupted, wanting to get off the subject. "We just came by to make sure everyone knew that Atropos was okay. I'm glad you and Cinder are doing so well. We're about to hit the ice gym."

"Alright. Good luck, Master."

Reaching over, I rested my hand on his head, ruffling his long feathery hair. For a brief moment, I could picture him as a Torchic again. So small, so new to the world, and yet...look at him now. Champion of the League. I don't think I could ever be prouder.

Without a word, I pulled him to me for a hug, one that he returned. "I'll miss you, buddy," I told him. "Keep up the good work, okay?"

"Always, Master. It is your faith in me that gives me strength."

Sharing a smile, the two of us parted and soon, Rose and I were back in the real world, with Atropos nice and safe in the box. "You know, Master," Rose told me. "Those pokemon really love you. Can you imagine how heartbroken they'd be if you gave up? I know it's hard to see, but you just have to stay around. For moemon like me and like them...you're our everything."

I scooped Rose into my arms, pressing my lips against hers. With a soft squeal, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. "You're my everything, too," I whispered. "All of you are."

Rose gave a slight purr, nuzzling against me. "Master…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could call out one of the others? You know...to play?"

I cradled her chin, staring deep into her eyes. "Why, Rose, you little minx. Are you really so desperate?" Her cheeks burned red as she murmured in the affirmative. "Alright. I suppose I can humor you. But you'd better follow my instructions."

"Y-yes, Master," she sighed.

"Good girl. Now, get out of those clothes and sit in that chair. You're not allowed to move from that spot, understood? And you're to be absolutely silent."

"Yes, Master."

Reaching to my belt, I called out Fleecia who gave a slightly sleepy yawn. Blinking her eyes, she gazed up at me and tilted her head. "Master?" she asked. "Did you want something?"

"Yes," I admitted, running my hand through her wooly curls. "I was hoping you may have a reward for your hero."

She giggled timidly, but leaned up and kissed my lips. With that, her cheeks burned bright pink as she fell into more nervous giggles.

"Nice, but I was thinking something a bit more...lasting."

To give her the idea, I wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. My other hand slid beneath her apron-like smock to stroke her pussy lips. Just like I'd found her, she didn't have any undergarments whatsoever.

A shudder ran up her spine as she stared deep into my eyes. Her lips parted, her breath hot and heavy from her lungs. "M-Master, I…" she began, before slowly leaning closer to me.

I shoved my tongue into her mouth, causing her to give a moan of surprise. Her hips began to gyrate against my hand, and I knew then I had her. I was eager to show her the true differences between man and machine. Based on the way she was dripping down her thighs, she was eager to learn as well.

Our tongues wrestled together as the hand on her back unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground in a small pile of unused fabric. Her mind was so gone, she hardly even noticed. Instead, her hands caressed my chest before traveling to my belt and opening it.

Now she was really panting. Guiding her towards the bed with me, she still had no clue about our audience. Sure enough, over her shoulder, I could see Rose now naked, one hand playing with her breast, the other to alternate between stroking her cock and fingering her pussy.

My Ampharos straddled my lap, pulling out my cock and giving it a few loving rubs of her own. When it was fully hardened, she kissed me again, this time going to pull it into her wet snatch.

"Close your eyes," I instructed her. "Then turn around."

She giggled, pausing to play along. With her eyes shut tight, she returned in a reverse cowboy position. Holding her there, I slowly slid inside of her causing her to give a happy moan.

"You poor thing," I purred in her ear. "Those terrible Rockets treated you pretty poorly, hmm?"

"Mmhm."

"They weren't as soft and gentle as a real man would be, were they?"

"N-no, Master," she whispered as I slowly began to bounce her on my cock. I held her against me with one hand on her abdomen, the other slowly rubbing small circles on her clit. "Mm, you're so much better than those machines, Master. That feels so good."

"Good girl, just keep those pretty blue eyes of yours shut and enjoy it," I whispered, nibbling on her ear. Doing as I told her to, Fleecia began to moan louder, wiggling her plump ass against my crotch so she could feel my cock touch every inch of the inside of her pussy.

I could see on Rose's face the green beast of jealousy. How badly she wanted to to join in. Still, she sat there, naked, slowly stroking her small dick and remaining absolutely silent.

Leaning closer to my fuck-sheep, I purred in her ear. "Wow Fleecia, you're so hot...and soft...it feels amazing. If it wasn't for the fact I want you all to myself, I'd suggest every man in the world get to fuck a sweet pussy like yours."

Her only response was to give a muffled groan of ecstasy. The hand on her stomach slid upward to play with her breasts, gently pinching and tugging on her nipple. Fleecia turned her head to sweetly kiss my cheek before collapsing back against my chest. As she lost herself in my thrusting, I decided it was just about time to reveal my little scheme.

"Well...maybe it doesn't have to be a man," I commented. "I'm sure anyone could appreciate your body Fleecia, be it man or woman." Her chest rose and fell in my hands as I slowly bent her forward, much to her bliss.

Soon, she was on her knees, leaning as far as possible forward before I would pull her to be impaled upon my dick. Her mouth opened, her tongue drooping out and hot clouds of breath emitting from her throat.

With one hand, I beckoned Rose forward. My moemon's eyes got a look of great relief as she sprung to her feet and crossed the carpet in a few short steps. Taking a moment, she slowly began to put her tip just in front of Fleecia's nose.

Giving my sheep a slight tug of her hair, I instructed her. "Open your eyes now, Fleecia."

As the bright blues opened, she came face to face with a cock she'd not seen before. "M-master? But if you're inside me who…" Her words trailed off as she followed the feminine figure to look up at Rose. "R-rose?!" she cried out, just before my Meganium hilted her dick into her throat.

FLeecia made muffled sounds of protest as Rose began to hump her face, giving happy moans of bliss. "Oh, Master!" Rose moaned. "Her tongue is so hot and wet. Oh, it feels so good! I just want to cum right now!"

My sheep squealed, but I reached forward and cradled Rose's chin. "Don't even think about it," I whispered. "You don't get to cum until I say so, understand?"

"Y-yes, Master."

"As for you," I said, giving both of Fleecia's nipples a pull to indicate who I was speaking to. "Why are you so upset, hmm? You don't have to be embarrassed. I know you're enjoying that cock in your mouth. You don't have to be shy about it. Just keep sucking like a good girl, okay?"

My poor Amphros shuddered, as she began to feel hazy from the combined musk of her Master and the femmecock. Her eyes drooped, and she began sucking on the meat in her mouth, savoring the taste. Without a word, she came on my lap, unable to help herself.

I stopped thrusting, pulling out of her, much to her protest. Still, she didn't dare open her mouth to speak while she could be putting it to better use elsewhere. Lowering her to the ground on her knees, my cock glistened in the dim light.

Taking a moment to admire my handiwork, I slowly approached Meganium from behind. Rose was so lost in the whole thing, she barely even noticed. I lined up my shaft and waited for the timing to be just right.

I speared straight into her tight rosebud of an asshole, forcing her entire body to buck forward and choke Fleecia with her cock. My Amprhos gagged and went to pull back, but I reached around Rose and grasped her horns.

I jerked her back onto Rose's dick, causing her to in turn be pulled further onto mine. "M-Master!" Rose nearly screamed in bliss. "WH-what are you d-doing? That feels so good! I don't understand…"

I clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her, kissing along her neck as I continued using her like a living condom between me and Fleecia. "Hush, Rose. What did I say? Tell me what your orders are."

"N-not to c-c-um until y-you s-s-say so…?"

"Good girl," I grinned, doubling my pace. As her moans grew louder, I shoved three of my fingers into her mouth, caressing her tongue with my digits. Rose slurped on them as if it were a cock just for herself, and as I thrust into her throat, she gagged, using one hand to keep Amphros on her dick, and the other to stroke and hold my wrist.

Pushing even deeper, she gagged on my fingers, waiting for the order to finally stuff this sheep like she deserved. Grabbing my free hand, she moved it to her breast, gargling in need into the digits.

I chuckled in her ear. "Aww, poor Rose. Too many places you want touched and not enough hands, hmm?" Her response was a low whine as I trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Fuck, I was getting close. I didn't want to finish inside of Rose though. No, fair had to be fair. If Fleecia had to work to swallow her load, I'd make Rose have to do the same. As I pulled from her, she gasped, leaving my fingers complete coated in her sugary spit.

Moving back to my Amphros, I urged her onto all fours, making sure to keep her mouth on Rose's body. With my three lubricated fingers, I pressed into her tight ass. Again, my sheep began to squirm in confusion and discomfort, but after a few loving strokes of her hair with my other hand, she loosened and allowed me to do as I please.

Now that spit was dribbling from her black cherry, I grasped her hips and slowly worked my cock back into her. I could feel her body tighten around me, almost to the point of pain, but yet the muffled sounds she were making were ones of joy. "Loosen up, sweetheart, or else I won't be able to fit it all the way in. You do want it all the way in, don't you?"

Like that, her muscles relaxed and soon I found myself freely thrusting in and out of her hot colon. With one hand, Fleecia began to finger her cute pussy. Her juices streamed down her thighs to drip to the ground below, and I knew that the pokemon center was going to have to steam clean the carpet once she was done orgasming.

Without a word, my eyes met with Rose's and I gave her a nod to signal she was finally allowed to finish. We both thrust simultaneously, spitroasting my cute little Ampharos as I roughly pulled Rose in for a raw, passionate kiss.

She gave a muffled moan into the kiss, pumping her hard-earned load straight into Fleecia's mouth. My sheep's eyes snapped open as soon as the load entered her tongue, but before she could try to escape the fluids, I placed one hand on the back of her head to keep her in place as I pumped my own load into her ass.

Fleecia's knees trembled beneath her as her body went through another series of mind blowing orgasms. She was in such a blissful state, she ceased to care about her personal feelings on the subject and began to swallow Rose's spunk.

When I pulled out of her, her muscles were so tight that they made my dick come off completely clean. Rose stumbled back from her, panting from the effort it took to not just rut into the bitch without my say so.

As my Amphros collapsed onto the ground, I smiled. Stroking her woolly curls, I lifted her in my arms to lay her face down on the bed. At this point, I was surprised to find that she was unconscious, the last orgasm proving too much for her mind to handle.

Still, in her slumber, she pressed her hips up in the air and continued to finger herself. With her face in the pillow, she continued to make muffled moan as I stood up and took Rose by the hand.

"Mmm, thank you, Master," she moaned, kissing me again. "You're the most wonderful Master a girl could ever hope for."

"It's not over yet," I whispered to her. "Don't you want a load in your stomach too to help you sleep?"

She nodded eagerly, stroking my cock. "So soon?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not from the tap this time, sweet Rose." Guiding her to her knees, I pressed her face towards the dozing Ampharos. Realizing my intentions, she gave a reluctant sigh, but still made no complaints.

Wrapping her arms around Fleecia's hips, she leaned forward, placing her mouth on her well-fucked ass. Her long pink tongue snaked into her colon, and with small moans trailing from her throat, she worked eagerly to slurp out my spunk.

"Good girl," I told her, sitting beside Fleecia and gently stroking Rose's hair. I watched for a while, rewarding her with gentle head pats. I could see her rough, slippery muscle diving in and out like she were searching for buried treasure.

Indeed, she was finding tasty pearls of seed inside our newest teammate. The sheep suddenly gave a snort within the moan, and began to come to. "Oh, Master...I don't know...nngh...what you've got in my ass, but it feels so _good_! It's so warm and soft, Master. Please don't stop."

I smiled, sliding back on the bed to tilt up her chin with a smile. "Oh, you like that, do you?" I asked her. "Once she's done, you can thank Rose for being nice enough to bathe you with her tongue. I'm sure she'd greatly appreciate a kiss from you."

"Her t-tongue?" she gasped. "And you want me to...oh...kiss her? That's so...nngh...dirty though...mmm..Master."

"Don't be silly," I purred, cupping one of her large breasts in my palm. "Rose is cleaning you, remember? There isn't a cleaner place in the world than her mouth." Okay, so it was a lie, but with all of the pleasure in her head, Fleecia nodded, vaguely able to follow my logic.

Soon, Rose pulled away with a gasp, breathing heavily as a sugary glaze of cum ran from the side of her lips. Climbing into the bed with me and Fleecia, my sheep leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Rose sighed happily, even allowing the sheep to give her a bath of her own by licking the cum from her chin. Once done, both of the girls collapsed on either side of me and snuggled into my body.

As I held them in each arm, I realized just how lucky I was to have such wonderful moemon. Toasty was right. I should focus on the Championship. I'd put them at the top, just as I'd done with him.

Smiling, I closed my eyes, giving both girls one last kiss on the top of their heads. With that, I fell fast asleep, and dreamt of the wonderful things I'd do as Johto's champion.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 20

 **AN: Hey everyone. I'm still struggling with finding a job. I'm not going to ask for money again. Partially out of respect to you, my readers, and partially because I doubt it would be much help anyway. However, if you do wish to support me there are a few things you can do to help. You can check out my NSFW comic at Kisstheskycomic. Com. Spreading that link will be a big help, and you can also choose to become a patron if you like. The link is on the cover page. You can also subscribe to my youtube channel, where you'll find different streams I've been running. Minecraft ones suck (sorry about that), but I've also got streams of Dark Cloud and Smite up. If you don't know, my youtube channel is KibaElunal. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba**

Waking up between Rose and Fleecia was a great sensation. The soft delicate feeling of their bodies pressed against mine was like heaven. I gently ran my fingers through Fleecia's hair, causing her to stir slightly.

While she didn't wake, she still pressed closer to me and nuzzled into my chest. I caressed her hair for a little longer. Despite having greatly enjoyed this, my mind still couldn't stop bouncing back to Winona.

A warm drop formed in my eye. Rose's arms wrapped around me as her finger brushed the tear away. "You're still hurting...aren't you, Master?" she whispered.

"Yes." I didn't even bother turning over to face her. Her hands rubbed my shoulders affectionately before she leaned in to place a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Master. I know it's not the same. I mean...you're a human and we're moemon. I could never fill the void that Winona left behind in you."

"Rose…"

"But I'm still going to try. I wish I could be your wife, Master. You deserve someone who loves you for who you are. I've seen you at your worst and best, and I'd never turn you away."

I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. I didn't know how to tell her that that could never happen. Part of it was that she was my moemon. Even just being lovers like this was probably damnable, but I couldn't help myself.

Still, Rose seemed to understand. Again, she kissed my cheek before sliding out of the bed. "Are you excited about today's gym battle, Master?" she asked me, running her hands through her hair to groom herself before heading towards the shower.

"I suppose so," I confessed, recalling the dozing Fleecia. "It's an ice-type gym, which means that we'll have to let Ignia take point. The only problem is that Ice-Types tend to go hand in hand with water types."

"So…"

"So, Ignia can't be our head-liner. It's too risky. The same goes for Falcor."

As the water in the shower began to run, Rose poked her head out to look at me. "Are you going to join me, Master?" she asked.

With a smile, I slipped under the running water beside her, wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling against her cheek. Her hand tangled in my hair, a soft sigh escaping her lungs. I cupped her breast with one hand, but when my other ran over her abdomen, I suddenly envisioned that instead of my moemon, I was holding my wife.

My hand rested over her womb, where the life we'd created together now waited for the day that it could come into this world. Tears formed in my eyes, running down my cheeks and onto the back of Rose's neck. Thanks to the warm water, however, she didn't notice. I wasn't sure if I could have this discussion, even with Rose.

When I did eventually pull away to finish cleaning myself, I could tell Rose was disappointed. Still, I pretended not to notice and soon stepped out of the shower to dry off and get dressed.

Once Rose was safely back in her pokeball, I picked my pokegear up from the nightstand to find myself pondering back on Amphy's words in Olivine. Punching in the numbers, I watched the video of Roxanne appear on the screen.

She gave a long yawn, looking at me curiously. "Vulpus?" she greeted. "Why are you calling me so early?"

"Sorry to wake you, Roxanne," I replied nervously. "I just wanted to tell you something. Something important."

Rubbing her dark eyes, it was obvious the withdrawals were hell on her, meaning it was amazing that she could keep her job and focus in check. "Hmm?"

"I heard you call in to Winona's show," I told her.

Immediately, her eyes filled with energy. "Vul, I swear, I can explain. I wasn't…"

"I know," I cut her off. "I wanted to thank you for trying to stick up for me. I appreciate it a lot, and I want you to know that I really value our friendship. It means a lot to me, and I'm sorry I've never said so before."

Her cheeks turned a bright red as she averted her gaze from the camera, a slight smile on her face. "You're such a sap, you know that?" she murmured.

"There's more."

"Oh? Lost your wife and now you're on the rebound, huh?"

Though she was joking, her words stung me hard. "I'm sorry for what I did to you," I told her. "In a way, you're one of the ones I feel the most guilty about. You didn't do anything to deserve it, and at the time, I didn't even know that you would become addicted to my…" I paused, my words hanging there. "No, I don't get to make excuses. I ruined your life, Roxanne. For that, I'm so very sorry."

For a moment, she didn't say anything. I could tell she was thinking carefully about my words, as well as her response. "You really, really, really hurt me, Vul," she finally said. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's true."

My stomach dropped. I knew this was going to be hard, but of all of them, Roxanne, I'd hoped, would be the one who forgave me for this. Again, I could feel tears coming, but I did my best to fight them.

"But you didn't ruin my life."

I blinked in surprise. "But...you just said…"

"Just because you hurt me doesn't mean you ruined my life," she scoffed. "Honestly, I'm offended that you'd even think something so stupid. Ooh, I've got a hankering for your spunk. Big fucking deal. I'm a strong, intelligent, woman Vulpus, and how dare you think that I'm so fragile that whether or not I suck you off is the focus of my life?"

"That's not what…"

"Shut up, I'm not done. This may be the first time _you_ have had this conversation with someone, but it's not the first time this conversation has been had. We gym leaders talk, Vulpus, you know this. Flannery, Liz, Taylor, and I have a bit of a...support group, if you will. We talk about you, _a lot_. But not once have any of us felt like you ruined our lives. We still have our dreams and aspirations, and despite how important you may think you are to the universe, we have our own shit to deal that doesn't include you."

I didn't know what to say. A support group? "How can you not feel like I've ruined your lives? I mean, I changed Tate into a girl! That's pretty life jarring, regardless of what you say."

Roxanne gave a laugh. "Tate was a transexual," she replied. "You did her a huge favor by turning her into Taylor. I mean seriously. It was a _psychic_ attack, Vulpus. It switched your physical form with your mental one. It wouldn't have turned you into a girl. More likely, it'd have turned you into a whiny animal of some kind."

"So a girl?" I teased.

"Watch it, jerk. There are some of us females who aren't so addicted to you. Point is, you're not the main focus of my life. Nor are you the main focus of anyone else's. Except maybe Winona. So, again, with the exception of Winona, we should not be the main focus of yours. As for your apology, I forgive you. You're one of my closest friends, and honestly, do you think I'd go ranting and raving about you to all of my other gym leader friends if all I cared about was your dick?"

"I suppose not," I admitted. "Thanks Roxy, I really appreciate it."

"Call me 'Roxy' again and I'll make you swallow your teeth," she told me, a smug grin on her lips. "Go get 'em, tiger. If you get the Johto championship, then maybe us Hoenn leaders won't look so bad for letting some young punk roflstomp us."

With that, the call ended, her picture vanishing back to an empty screen. So I didn't ruin their lives. Amphy was right. Apologizing made me feel much better. But that didn't change that there was _one_ person whose life I ruined. Roxanne may not have meant it, but she herself even admitted that I could have destroyed Winona's happiness.

Winona would have to wait though. First, I needed to collect the seventh gym badge. I was so close to victory, I could practically smell Lance's cheap aftershave.

Pressing my hands against the doors of the gym, I recoiled immediately. The panes of glass were freezing! When I nudged one open with my shoulder, I quickly found why. The entire floor was frozen! It was just like Carlos' gym. "Fleecia," I instructed, summoning my electric type pokemon.

Unlike her, I didn't have a fluffy wool coat. As such, my teeth chattered as I stepped forward. I expected the ice to crack as it did in Carlos' gym in Hoenn, but instead, my feet slid out from under me, sending me skidding across the ice. "M-master!" Fleecia cried, rushing after me, only to slide after me.

I bumped into a snowbank, turning just in time to catch my pokemon in my arms. "You okay?" I asked her. She shook the clumps of snow from her hair before nodding to show she was unharmed.

"You alright?" a nearby trainer asked me, offering his hand to help me to my feet.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Floor's a little slippery. Takes some practice to get used to. You here to challenge the gym?"

"Yep. Are you the gym leader?"

The guy laughed before jerking his thumb at an old man with intense eyes. He stared at us intently, using a cane to brace himself. "Nah, that's Pryce. But you know the drill. Got to work your way up to him. Looks like I'm the lucky one to be your first challenger. Go, Seel!"

A cute girl dressed all in white appeared, a horn planted firmly on her forehead. She looked almost like a unicorn without legs. "Fleecia, you're up," I countered. "Use Thunderpunch!"

"Seel, Aurora beam!"

As the rainbow spray blasted towards Fleecia, she shielded herself. Frost began to form all over her fluffy hair causing her to go rigid. However, her fur protected her well. With a cracking sound, she broke free from the minor hold using the ice to slide forward. The momentum that carried her channeled into her punch as she focused the static into her fist.

The Seel didn't even see it coming. As my Ampharos' punch struck hard into her gut, blue and yellow arcs of electricity engulfed her foe. The enemy cried out before falling to the ground in a collapsed heap. Just as I'd anticipated it's water typing made it vulnerable to Fleecia's attacks.

"Not bad," the guy smirked. "Let's see how you handle this though. Go, Dewgong!"

"Fleecia, don't let it get off another aurora beam! Thunderbolt!"

"Right!"

Electricity bounced along the icy floor towards the surprised sea lion-esque girl. "Dewgong, jump into the air! Don't let it make contact!"

Sure enough, she slammed her powerful tail onto the ice, cracking it beneath her. In doing so, she flipped into the air. As the electricity skittered where she'd once stood, she turned and fired a frigid beam directly towards Fleecia.

Fleecia countered with another blast of electricity. What the guy didn't know is that ice, unlike water, is a poor conductor of electricity. Because of that, instead of going through the beam, it spiraled around the top of it.

The ice beam struck my moemon head on, causing her to once again freeze up, this time much faster than the aurora beam of his previous pokemon. But as the electricity engulfed the beam, it managed to strike the mid-air moemon. With nothing to ground her, it simply circulated through her body until she landed.

Like a delayed reaction, she spasmed, collapsing with a cry of pain. I ran to Fleecia who'd ceased moving, now encased in solid ice. "Fleecia! Are you okay? Speak to me!" I demanded.

No such luck. She was completely frozen. Despite that we'd won, she was in bad shape. "Looks like you beat me," the guy commented, recalling his Dewgong. "Don't worry, your Ampharos is still alive. She may just need some time to thaw."

Somehow, I wasn't willing to put much stock in his opinion. I slipped off my jacket, wrapping it around her and lifting her in my arms. "How do I get to the gym leader?" I demanded.

"Easy. Take a right, then a left, then a left, then a left, then a right, then a left, then a left, then another left and you're done."

I looked at him in bewilderment. "Never mind," I groaned. "I'll figure it out myself."

Attempting to remember his directions, I actually did find myself getting closer and closer to Pryce. Soon, I found myself standing just before him. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, there was a female voice that shouted from the entrance. "WAIT!"

"Looks like you've got another challenger before me," Pryce commented. He flashed a smug grin and when I turned around to regard the challenger, I could see why.

"Roxanne?!" I cried in shock. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Sure enough, the Rustboro Gym Leader stood, dressed in winter clothes with a big grin on her face. "Surprised? I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you to call me this morning. Pryce wanted to really size you up before his fight with you. He saw you fight a stranger, now he wants to see you fight a friend."

"B-but...I mean...is that even allowed?" I demanded. "The League wouldn't let me bring my moemon. And how does fighting a rock type contribute to an Ice-Type gym!"

"Who says I'm using one of my rock types?" she scoffed. "I borrowed a moemon from Pryce. Besides, we've been needing a rematch. Care to make a bet on it?"

I shuddered from the way she licked her lips. "If the terms are what I think they are, I think it's best we...you know...not."

Roxanne snickered. "Then, how about you make me a...treat. No strings attached?"

I spun a pokeball on my finger with a nod. "Very well. Game on...Roxy."

"I told you I'd punch your teeth in, didn't I?"

"You'd have to beat me in a battle first," I sneered.

"Game on. Go, Jynx!"

A beautiful blonde in a red dress appeared from the pokeball. Her skin was a dark tan, which I'd recalled someone once describing as ganguro. Her curves were well placed, and any sane man would have drooled over her. "That's just playing dirty," I retorted. "Is she even a ice-type moemon?"

"Aww. Is Vulpus struggling to think with his upper head instead of his lower one?" Roxanne cooed. "And for your information, she's an ice-psychic. One of the strongest types there is."

"Not strong enough. Go Ignia!"

As my red-headed moemon appeared, she took up a fighting stance, her eyes flickering with the thrill of battle.

"Jynx, use Sweet Kiss!"

The blonde grabbed my Charmeleon, pulling her into a tender make-out session. Immediately, my cheeks burned a bright red. Roxanne was doing this on purpose! Well, I'd show her how far I'd come. I couldn't let her get me flustered.

"Ignia, let's heat things up. Use flamethrower!"

Ignia inhaled, preparing to unleash a burst of flame down her enemy's throat. Jynx, however, anticipated this, and blocked the fire with her tongue. My moemon gave a surprised squeak.

Our foe wrapped her arms around Ignia's waist, using one hand to grope her as she deepened the kiss. "Heehee, like master like moemon," Roxanne giggled.

I grit my teeth. I couldn't let it end like this. "Ignia, use Steel Claw to gain yourself some distance!" My serpentine moemon slashed out with her long claws, slicing off a lock of Jynx's hair and causing her to let out a startled cry. As the curvy moemon jumped back from her, it allowed my pokemon the distance she needed to charge up another blast. "Now, flamethrower!"

As a cone of fire burst from Ignia's lips, her foe did her best to brace herself from the intense heat, to little avail. The tips of her hair were singed, and most of her clothes had become burnt away from her body, leaving little to the imagination.

"Don't give up, Jynx!" Roxanne cheered. "Use Ice Punch!"

"Ignia, counter with Fire Punch!"

Two fists collided, filled with elemental energy. Flames and frozen crystals exploded outward into a foggy mist, engulfing both combatants. I couldn't see a thing! But as the mist dissipated, I saw Ignia, holding Jynx by what little of her low cut top was left. Her feet were just off the ground, and my moemon's fist was raised in preparation for the final blow.

Like that, the fight was over. "Impressive as always," Roxanne complimented me, holding up her pokeball and recalling her moemon. "That was fun, Vulpus. I still don't get just how you're so skilled as a trainer. Seriously, I'd hoped to end your winning streak."

"If it makes it any better, you're one of the few I wouldn't mind losing to," I told her, recalling Ignia as well. She ran up to me and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. When I returned her embrace, it felt wonderful. There were no expectations, just the comfort of a friend. "Good luck," she whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. "Don't underestimate Pryce just because he's old, okay?"

I flashed her a thumbs up. "See you after my match. Don't worry, I won't forget our agreement, either."

"Meet me at the pokemon ceneter?"

"You got it," I answered before returning to fight against Pryce.

He tapped his cane thoughtfully on the ground. "I have to say, I'm impressed by the way you battled her. Not to mention the way you took down Ronald. You have a natural talent for battle."

"Thank you," I replied, giving him a polite nod. "Pryce, my name is Vulpus, and I'm here to challenge you for the Glacier Badge."

"So formal as well. I regret to inform you that it is best, however, that you surrender now. As impressive as your battling is, you have no hope to defeat me. You see, I know your weakness."

"Sorry?"

"Listen carefully, son. I've been training and battling moemon since before you were in diapers. To you I may be an old man, but the truth is battling moemon isn't something the relies on youth or energy. It is solely based on wisdom and experience, something that I fear you are outclassed in."

"That's some big talk," I challenged. "I get you gym leaders here always feel the need to warn new challengers about the risks to their moemon, but that doesn't…"

"This is no warning," he stated ominously. "If you challenge me here, with what you have, your moemon will surely be killed. End of story."

"I'm not scared of you," I retorted. "I haven't been beaten yet. Not even once. I won't lose to you."

"Your hubris will be your downfall. But I have spoken my peace. If you will not listen, then you do not deserve your moemon. Have at thee. Go, Seel!"

"Ha! A pure water type? Child's play. Go, Fleecia. Use Thunderbolt!"

"Seel, use icy wind!"

As pieces of ice and snow took to the air, Fleecia's electricity arced wildly around. She couldn't aim it through the debris! It was like a natural chaff! Maybe I did underestimate the old man.

"Give up yet?" he asked. "Your electricity can't make it through the debris, and I dare you to do something as foolish as call out your fire type."

"Ha! There's something you didn't anticipate, though. I don't have to aim electricity through the debris if it makes direct contact."

"I'd like to see you try," he snarled. "Seel, blizzard! Keep him from getting up close."

"Fleecia, double team!"

My moemon blurred into multiple images, attacking from different sides. While the blizzard was all encompassing, the Seel couldn't change the direction of the wind in order to make it harder for my Ampharos.

Pryce, however, saw through my plan. "Seel, spin the winds in a circle! Don't let them get the advantage on you!"

The copies struggled to get through the wind straight on. "Fleecia! Move with the wind, adjust your angle and strike with Thunderpunch!"

"Yes, Master!" she cried before with a burst of speed, she swung her fist in a hook and connected with the side of Seel's jaw. Electricity arced through him, causing the white sea-lion moemon to run rigid.

Soon, the blizzard subsided, leaving the Seel spasming on the ground and my Ampharos sitting on top of him. She was worn out, and a little roughed up, but triumphant.

"Impressive," Pryce commented. "But I'm far from out of the fight. Go, Dewgong!"

"I should have known. Too bad your ice won't protect you from Fleecia's electricity. Use thunder punch!"

"Dewgong, freeze her solid! Ice beam!"

The blue energy lanced towards Fleecia, engulfing her just as it had when fighting the first gym trainer. Fleecia grit her teeth and I knew after all this fighting, it was risky to keep her in the battle. Still, anyone else I used was sure to be a sitting duck against the much swifter moemon.

As ice began to restrain her, my Ampharos' movements became slower and slower. Her fist extending just enough to barely make contact with the Dewgong. But that tiny contact was all that was needed.

Dewgong was blasted back from the force of the electricity, falling unconscious from the sole hit. However, Fleecia was in no condition to fight any more. There was no way. I had to warm her up before she froze to death in that shell.

"It is a shame you can't use your electricity to fight anymore. Not that it matters. With my final moemon, she'd have been of no use anyway. Go Piloswine!"

The large shaggy boy appeared in a flash of light, his eyes covered by his long bangs and two large sharp teeth jutting out from his bottom lip. He looked almost like some kind of shaggy orc from a fantasy game.

Once again, I wrapped my jacket around Fleecia, breaking her free from the ice and holding her close. "Do you wish to surrender? If you're fast enough, you may be able to thaw her."

I called out Ignia. "Ignia, use Firepunch on the floor. Heat up a pool of water to thaw Fleecia."

"Yes, Master," she replied, doing as instructed.

I slipped my frozen moemon into the warm water and immediately color began to return to her skin as the ice melted. "I told you Pryce, I'm not giving up. Your pokemon is still an ice type and that's all I need. Go, Ignia! Flame thrower!"

Ignia blew a torrent of flame at the pig-faced enemy, but Pryce had a cunning twinkle in his gaze. The fire engulfed Piloswine, but it wasn't very effective. The moemon's thick skin made it more resistant to fire!

"Pilowsine, show her a real attack. Earthquake!"

EARTHQUAKE?!

With a massive stomp, the ground split beneath Ignia, sending her hurtling down between two large sheets of ice. "I should thank you for melting the ice like you did," Pryce commented. "Now she'll fall into a large pool of water, and you'll only have yourself to blame for this."

"Don't count her out yet," I argued. "Ignia won't go down so easily." I watched the ice for her to poke her head back up, but it didn't happen. "Ignia?" I called, before my heart stopped. "Ignia?!" I repeated, rushing to the side.

Gazing down into the pit, I saw nothing. There was no sign of her. "One moemon lost," Pryce murmured, bowing his head. "Tell me, will your arrogance cause you to lose another? There is no shame in running from a fight you cannot win."

"Who says my Master can't win?!" a voice called up from beneath the pit. I looked down to see a bright light rushing upwards from the hole. Ignia burst forth in a blaze of glory, her newly formed wings outstretched and holding her aloft.

Pryce and I stared at her agape. She'd evolved into a Charizard...and it was beautiful. Her clothes had gone from the simple orange gown to a low cut black and orange dress that went from her shoulders and breasts to her thighs. There was a small gap of skin before her thigh-high stockings continued the trail downward. To complete her ensemble, a pair of aviation goggles rested in her bright orange pixie-cut.

"Sorry I scared you, Master," she told me. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Swear you won't frighten me like that again and I'll forgive you," I told her, unable to hide my grin. "Well Pryce? Still see a defeat in the cards for me? Your Earthquake won't do anygood now that Ignia can fly."

"Bah! It matters not! She can't fly if her wings are frozen. Piloswine! Icebeam!"

"Ignia, use Heat Wave!"

"Of course, Master!" she replied. With a blast of hot air, an aura of heat radiated outward. The blue beam dissipated the moment it touched the thermal field, but it didn't stop expanding. Piloswine attempt to intensify the attack, but it was no use. Everywhere the heat met with the ice, it melted immediately into water, even defrosting Fleecia nearly instantly.

As I helped her out of the water, she sputtered, still shivering inj my arms. Piloswine, however, continued to back up until he'd bumped into his trainer. Pryce was shocked by the sheer power my Charizard had. So much so, that the moment her heat began to singe his moemon's coat, he quickly held up his hands.

"Enough!" he cried, causing the field to vanish almost immediately. "I concede," he said, lowering his head once more. "You have proven yourself to be very wise...or very lucky. Whatever the case may be, you are victorious. There is no need to continue this."

Ignia cheered, soaring to my side and hugging both Fleecia and I tightly.

"I hereby grant you the Glacier Badge. You now only need one final badge to challenge the Elite 4. But if you battle as you did today, I am confident you will do just fine. It also will allow you to use the HM Waterfall."

"Thanks Pryce. I promise, I won't forget what I've learned."

"See that you don't, boy," he lectured. "Meditate every day, and maybe then you'll grow as old as me one day."

With Fleecia safely tucked in her pokeball and Ignia cradled happily in my arms, I strolled out of the gym with Roxanne following closely behind.

* * *

I sighed as I came out of the bathroom, one fresh vial of spunk in my hand. "Think fast," I called, tossing it to the surprised gym leader. Roxanne let out a cry of surprise, catching it in her hands, trying not to drop it.

Once she'd secured it, she blew a strand of disheveled brown hair out of her face. "Not funny," she grumbled before pulling the cork from the bottle and taking a swig. With a blissful sigh, she sealed the vial again. "Saving the rest for later," she explained upon seeing my quizzical expression.

Sitting next to her on the bed, I threw my arms around her. "It's so good to see you again, Roxanne," I murmured. "Seriously, I'm so glad you're here. All this business with Winona has made me feel pretty lonely."

"What about me, Master?" Ignia whined, kicking her feet behind her as she lay on the bed. "I'm always here to keep you company."

I smiled, ruffling her red hair. "Yes, that's true, Ignia. You're a good friend also."

She beamed as Roxanne, restyled her long brown hair back into her trademark pigtails. "I'm happy to be here, Vulpus," she replied. "And believe me, once I go to Goldenrod, I intend on having a very long conversation with Winona about this. Cheating or not, it isn't fair to treat you so badly. Especially not after all the good you've done for Hoenn."

"Yeah...good…" I murmured under my breath.

Roxanne gently put her fingers beneath my chin and tilted it up so I was looking in her eyes. "I'm serious. You saved the entire world! Twice! You're Hoenn's champion, and based on your progress here, you're soon to be Johto's champion as well. You've devoted a lot of your own time and happiness for others. Even if you've hurt some people along the way, you've helped some too. Don't let your bad outweigh your good."

"But how can I possibly let the good outweigh the bad?" I protested. "That's not fair to the ones I've hurt."

"You don't," she answered. "Make them equal. Try to do as much if not more good, and by not getting me to suck you off, you've made leaps and bounds cutting out the bad. Just relax, you're going to…"

Her words were cut off when my pokegear started ringing. Glancing at the screen, I looked up at her in surprise. "It's Winona."

"Well then answer it, dummy!"

I flipped it open and looked at the image of my wife coming through. "Winona? Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Hi, Vulpus."

"Hi, Winona," Roxanne greeted from behind me, causing her eyes to widen.

"Roxanne?! What are you doing in Vulpus' hotel room?"

"Surprised? I came as a favor to Pryce. He wanted me to test him before he fought the gym battle. He's got _seven_ badges now, isn't that awesome? We were just catching up when you called."

I shoved Roxanne out of the picture. "I swear, it's not like it seems," I quickly tried to explain. "Listen, Winona. I'm really sorry about how I accused you. I do trust you, and I should have trusted you before. You're my wife."

Her beautiful purple eyes began to water as she stared at me. "Oh, Vul...I'm sorry, too. I...I still struggle with trusting you. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to forgive you, yet. I don't know if I'll ever be. But, I know I've been pretty nasty to you lately. I also know you've done a lot. For both me and the baby." Her hand rested over her womb as she stroked herself. "When I called you last, I want you to know that it wasn't to rub it in or anything. I just wanted you to know about the show. It started out as just me venting to Whitney, but then a producer overheard and...well, that doesn't matter. Today's broadcast is going to be the last one. I'm so sorry about all of this."

"You don't have to be sorry," I told her. "But please, don't leave me, Winona. I love you. I _need_ you. I'll do anything to make this up to you, just name it. Please."

Now I was starting to tear up. "I love you, too, Vul.. It's just…" There was a loud crash as she suddenly looked up to see that the door had been broken off its hinges. "Oh my God!"

"Winona? Winona, what's happening?!" I demanded, as a fist suddenly came from off screen punching her so hard that it drove her to the floor.

"Get up, bitch! Move!" a voice ordered as she struggled to get to the ground.

He dropped pokegear recorded as she tried to press herself into the corner of the room, only for a familiar figure wearing all black with a red 'R' on her coat appearing from off frame. Oh no. No, no, no, this could not be happening!

Seeing the device, I watched as the Team Rocket admin came into view, lifting it from the floor to meet me with her cold cruel eyes. "Well, well, what a coincidence," she cooed. "It truly is a small world isn't it." I gave a low growl, but the woman tsked me. "Now, now. Be polite. You still owe me some of your seed, you know. Not to mention the large amount of money that you cost me when you blew up our headquarters."

"Let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!"

The admin looked over her shoulder back at Winona. "Hmm? Her?"

"Yes! Just let her go. I'll give you what you want, just please don't…"

I didn't even manage to get the sentence out as the admin raised her gun and fired, shooting my wife right in her navel. I saw my love's eyes go wide as she looked down to see a growing red patch of blood.

"NO! You bitch, I swear, I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at the pokegear.

"Good luck with that," she sneered. "I'll be waiting for you, handsome. You'd better bring me that seed of yours when you stop by for a visit. If you really behave, maybe I'll even let you join this bitch in the afterlife."

With that, she dropped the pokegear to the ground. The last thing I saw before she stomped on it was the terrified look in Winona's eyes as struggled to stop the bleeding.

Game Saved…

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Training Isn't Just for Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 21

My feet hammered against the ground as I rushed out of the pokemon center. "Wait, Vulpus! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find that bitch and give her the fucking addiction of her life!" I snapped back at Roxanne. "Ignia, fly! Take me to Goldenrod Tower ASAP!"

"Yes, Master!"

When I grasped onto her back, she unfurled her enormous wings and we soared off into the sky. I could hear Roxanne shouting protests at me, but I didn't care. There would be hell to pay for what that bitch did.

When I reached the city, I found that the streets were completely empty. There was a barricade protecting the radio tower and the guards were armed. Somehow, I knew that there would be no chance I could get through that way. They'd shoot me dead on sight, most likely.

That's when I realized they hadn't safeguarded the underground tunnel. Morons! That would be how I got in. Ducking in an alley behind the Game Corner, I slipped into the side door of the underground complex.

Immediately, I knew there was a problem. There were Rocket Grunts tying up the people inside of the tunnel. Unlike the barricade, however, these ones were without guns. I charged the first one, punching him with my full force and knocking him out cold.

The sound of him hitting the floor, however, attracted the attention of the others. The remaining Rockets swarmed me, releasing Zubat and Rattata, but they were all slim pickings. As Rose and Shelly quickly dispatched them, I advanced through the hall towards the radio station.

However, I paused when I heard muffled cries from help off of a side door. Winona! Maybe they'd brought the hostages here. I burst open, only to find an older man bound and gagged.

"Holy shit. Hold on, I'll get you out." I managed to untie the gag before it dawned on me that I didn't have much time to waste. "There. Now you can call for help," I told him. "For now though, I've got bigger fish to fry."

"N-no, wait! Don't leave me here! Those ruffians could come back."

"Sorry, I've got to save someone," I told him.

"They're not as important as _me_! Do you know who I am? I'm the owner of the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Please, just untie me. I can make you a rich man."

"Again, I'm busy."

"Well, what about Winona?" he chimed up. "You listen to the radio, right? She just broke up with her douchebag ex. She's an easy rebound, and it'll be hard to screw up...gak!" My hand tightened on his throat and began to squeeze.

"Winona is my wife," I growled. "How dare you try to whore her out? Just for that I should kill you right here."

Fear flooded his gaze as he struggled to breath. "N-no...please…" he gasped.

I glared at him before finally taking a deep breath and letting him go. As he continued panting for air, I quickly untied his binds. "You're lucky I'm trying this whole 'good guy' thing," I grumbled.

As he came loose, he turned and beamed at me, bowing profusely. "Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you oh merciful one. Here, I have a gift. Please, I swear. It's the best I can do. I'm sorry for insulting your lovely wife."

He quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out a rainbow-colored feather. "Again, you should consider yourself lucky," I growled, snatching the feather and putting it in my pack. "Now get out of here."

The owner took off the way I'd come, leaving me to continue onward. When I slipped back into the street on the other side of the barricade, things were surprisingly still. There were a few Rocket Grunts, but they just ignored me for the most part.

When I entered the Radio Tower, there wasn't even any guards. Just the woman I'd met the first time I'd been there. What the heck? Where was all of the Rockets? "Good afternoon, sir," she greeted cheerfully. "Can I help you?"

"Erm...yeah. I'm looking to meet my wife, Winona? We were supposed to have lunch together." It was a lie, but something was definitely fishy.

"Ooh. I'm so sorry," the woman told me. "She's booked solid today. She probably just forgot to call and let you know. If you like I could take a message for you."

That's when I realized what had happened. It had been an inside job! This was just another way for Team Rocket to try to keep out prying eyes. No use in risking police involvement.

"That's okay," I stated chalantly. "I'll just let her know myself." Without waiting, I walked right past the desk towards the stairs.

"W-wait! Sir, you can't go up there. We're not doing any tours today and…"

Suddenly there was a blaring sound and when I wheeled back, I saw the woman had pushed a button under the counter. Shit! She'd alerted the entire God damned building! I could hear the sound of rushing footsteps, and I quickly grabbed a pokeball, ready to fight.

However, the one who came around the corner was none other than Jess. The moment she locked eyes on me, her cheeks turned a bright red. There was a recognition in her eyes of who I was, but it was apparent the hypnosis had worn off on her.

"Bro!" she squealed excitedly, rushing to me and throwing her arms around my neck.

Then again, maybe I was wrong about the hypnosis. "Uh...hey, Sis."

"It's okay Cassie," Jess told the woman at the counter. "He's with me."

"He said he was married to Winona," Cassie replied.

"Yep," Jess grinned. "My devious brother here married her, just in case we needed another in. He's such a clever guy." With that, she leaned up and placed a kiss on my cheek before whispering in my ear. "Play along. I'll help you if I can."

"Alright…" the lady at the counter surrendered finally. "But if he fucks this up, it's your ass."

"Gladly," Jess teased, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. When we finally had some privacy, she shoved me against the wall, roughly pressing her lips against mine.

"Woah, woah," I complained, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her at arm's length. "What's all that about?"

"Heehee, a sign of thanks, of course."

"Thanks? After all of that stuff? I mean...you do know that I'm not…"

"Pssh. Of course I know you're not really my brother. My pokemon's hypnosis only lasts for about five minutes, sheesh. It's just...I'll admit, it felt so hot. And on top of that, my parents died when I was little. If you were really my brother, you'd have known that."

Guilt speared through me. "Listen, I'm sorry about…"

"Don't apologize. Actually, you were a big help. I joined Team Rocket because I wanted a family, but you kind of helped to open my eyes a little."

"How so?"

She smiled softly. "You showed me people can still care about me and I don't necessarily have to give something in return. I don't want to be a criminal. The only reason I've stayed on with Team Rocket is because I'd hoped to run into you again."

For a moment I wasn't sure what to say, but then the weight of the situation came crashing down again. "Okay, what gives?" I asked. "Why is Team Rocket attacking the radio tower?"

"Well, you know about how we found the signal that forces Magikarp to evolve, right? Well, our leader Giovanni instructed us to broadcast it. If we force every pokemon to evolve, it'll make it easier to capture them."

"But that will make the fully evolved pokemon sick!" I argued.

"Hey, I don't agree with them. I think it's awful. I'm just telling you the plan."

"Where's Winona? She's injured and I need to get to her."

"Who's Winona?"

"Pretty girl, purple hair, mid twenties. Hosts the show My Ex is a Douche."

"Oh! I'm such a big fan of hers and…wait. Does that make you her ex?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not important! I need to know where she is."

"I'll show you," she swore, leading the way through some of the other Rockets. As we went, I could see some of the terrified workers cowering away from the thugs. No one appeared injured, which only angered me more. That meant the only reason she was shot...was because of me.

I was marched up almost to the top of the building. Jess pulled me to a non-descript door and opened it for me. Inside, I could see Winona, her eyes meeting mine with horror and fear. Her chest rose and fell in strained gasps.

Immediately, all thoughts left my mind. "Winona!" I cried, rushing into the room.

"N-no!" she wheezed out, but it was too late. Jess slammed the door shut behind me. The audible sound of a lock engaging told me the truth of my situation. I should have known it was too easy for me to get in here.

Still, I moved to my wife's side, taking her hand in mine. "Winona, are you okay?" I asked her, holding her in my arms.

"C-cold…" she managed to gasp out.

I quickly took off my jacket, slipping it around her shoulders. With one hand still pressed to her wound, she used the other to tug it around her. This wasn't good. I knew feeling cold was the first sign that she was bleeding out.

I put my hands to her cheeks, staring her deep in her eyes. "Stay with me," I pleaded. "Don't close your eyes, understand? I'm here for you, and you're not going to die."

"I'm s-s-sorry," she whimpered, her eyes tearing up. "I don't think...I'm not going to make…"

"Hush," I told her. "You are. We're going to get out of this, just like we always do. You're going to live, and we're going to have a beautiful child and we're going to be together and happy for the rest of our lives. But to do that you need to stay awake."

Her entire body was heaving now as she choked back sobs. "The baby…" she whimpered. Moving the hand that was on her abdomen, she showed that the hole there didn't go all the way through. The bullet was still inside of her. With the way she was shot...there was no hope for our child.

That's when I remembered something. "Come on," I told her, scooping her into my arms. "I'm getting you out of here."

"No. Please," she begged. "Just leave me here. You need to save yourself. It's too late for me."

"No, it's not!" I snapped angrily. "I may have lost you. Maybe you don't still love me. Maybe you won't even want to be together after all this is over, but I will not lose our child. I will not lose the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Attention everyone," a voice spoke from one of the PA's in the room. "T-Minus ten minutes until the broadcast begins."

Winona grabbed my cheeks, pulling me to her for a loving kiss. "I'd never stop loving you," she whispered to me. "But right now, you have something more important than me to worry about. You need to stop them. You need to make sure they face justice. So please...leave me here."

I gently lowered her to the ground. Now I was crying. Was there really nothing I could do? A look of relief washed over Winona's face as she rested back against the wall.

"Go," she whispered to me with a weak smile. "Go be a hero."

That's when it all clicked. Everything Kumi had spoken to me about. Everything Jasmine said. Every bit of advice from Roxanne and all of the friends I'd met along the way just fell into place. "No…" I repeated, my eyes widening.

"Vul…"

"No. You're right, I need to go be a hero. But the way to do that isn't leaving you here. Being a hero doesn't just mean punishing the bad. It's also about saving the good. And I swear to you Winona, I _will_ save you."

I got to work immediately. I drew out a pokeball, tossing it outward. Immediately, it opened revealing Kumi. The fox-like moemon looked at me confused. "Master? I can sense you're planning something crazy. What's going on?"

"How far can you teleport?"

"This high up? Not far. Probably just to any other spot in the building."

"What about the roof?" I asked.

"Doable. Why?"

"Take us to the roof. I'll explain later."

She nodded, placing one hand on my forehead and another one Winona's. "Hold on," she warned before the floor suddenly dropped out from under us. Reality faded away before with a pop, we appeared outside on top of the tower.

"Great work," I complimented her. I recalled her before she could even open her mouth to ask more questions.

"Vulpus...wh-what are you doing?" Winona gasped, but I ignored her, grabbing another pokeball and revealing Ignia.

"I'm saving your life. And our baby's," I told her. "Can you stand?"

She nodded, and so I put her on her feet, but she quickly lurched and had to brace her shoulder against one of the radio's poles. "Ignia, melt through the dish's supports," I instructed.

"Yes, Master!" she agreed, exhaling a jettison of fire that burned through the metal with ease. Together, she and I pushed all our weight against the massive tower.

A horrible screech filled the air as it began to bend. Cables began to snap from over tension and the dish slowly tilted towards the side. Soon it began moving faster, so Ignia and I leapt back. When it struck the side of the building, it was obliterated, sending pieces of metal and tech crashing along side of the building.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Master, they're coming!" Ignia cried, pointing towards the roof access. Sure enough I could hear pounding on the door.

"Ignia, get ready to fly!"

"Yes, Master!"

I grabbed Winona, putting her in my arms again and running towards the edge of the roof. Just as the door burst open, I hurled us both over the side and began to plummet downwards. My Charizard, however, was prepared, and swooped beneath my wife and I before taking off into the skies with us on her back.

"Vulpus, please…" Winona begged again. "You can't just…"

"The broadcast is stopped," I told her. "I'm not letting you go!"

"I'm afraid...you're just going...to have to…" With that, my violet-haired beauty closed her eyes, and took her final breath. She fell still in my arms, and immediately panic began to set in.

"Winona?" I whispered. "Winona, please...wake up. Please, don't you do this to me." I cradled her closer, putting my head to her chest, but I couldn't hear her heartbeat. "Winona! Wake up, Winona! Please, you have to open your eyes! Don't do this to me! I need you! Stay awake, we're going to save you! I got you out of the tower! You'll be okay just please…" My words trailed off as I began to sob into her.

Ignia glanced over her shoulder at me. I knew she wanted to comfort me, but wasn't sure how. "Master, should we take her to the hospital?" she finally asked. "They probably can't bring her back...but maybe they'll be able to help you…"

"No," I whispered.

She paused for another moment. "Where do you want me to go?"

That's when Rose's story came back to me. I knew what to do. "Ecruteak City," I demanded. "Go to the tower, double time."

"The tower, Master?"

"Yes. We're going to bring her back."

Ignia looked at me in shock. "Master, that's just a legend! We've been to the tower, you saw that…"

"Do it!" I boomed, causing Ignia to give a cry of shock before falling quiet. I knew I probably upset her, but right now, I didn't care. This would work. This had to work!

When we reached the base of Tin Tower, I carried Winona's limp body with me through the door. A few monks tried to stop me, but I didn't even let them get a word out. Instead, I just smashed through them and took to the stairs.

It was a long way up, and after nine floors, I was exhausted. Winona felt cold in my arms, and she'd grown stiff. I ran onto the roof, racing along the wide ridge until my foot slipped and I fell to my knees.

Winona tumbled and rolled out of my arms, laying there, completely still. I took large gulps of air, sobbing uncontrollably. This was so stupid. I was here, with my dead wife, trying to find a legendary moemon that probably never even existed.

I crawled to her, the only woman I'd ever truly loved, and stared down at her limp corpse. How could I possibly do this? How could I possibly say goodbye? Was this my punishment? Was this for every horrible thing I'd done?

Silently, I took off my belt and dropped it to the ground. This was the end. Without Winona...there was no point anymore. I didn't want to be a pokemon training. I didn't want to be champion. If I could give up everything, just for one more day with Winona, I'd do it.

My moemon all emerged from their pokeballs, moving to try to bring me comfort. All were wise enough not to speak though. Rose, however, moved to kneel on the other side of Winona.

"Master," she whispered.

I didn't say anything. She extended her hand towards her, but I quickly snagged her wrist. Rose took a hiss of air, but when she looked into my eyes, she knew I wasn't going to hurt her.

"It's okay," she told me. Using her other hand, she pulled the first from my grip before carefully crossing Winona's arms over her chest. "She really is beautiful," she told me. "I never understood at first why you were so hung up over her. But now...I get it."

"She really was," I murmured at last. "Winona was the most beautiful person I'd ever met. It was the first time I'd met someone that...when I looked at her, I didn't want to have sex with her. I just wanted to make her happy."

Rose placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know you did," she told me. "I'm sure you made her very happy. It may have been hard for both of you, but I'm certain she loved you, Master."

That's when she got an idea. Reaching to my bag, she rummaged around before finding the brightly-colored feather that the radio's owner had given me. Lifting one of Winona's hands, she placed the feather there before lowering it again.

We knelt there for a while, and just as I was about to stand and pick Winona up to bury her somewhere, a bright light appeared in the sky. Looking up, I was in complete awe. A beautiful moemon I'd never even dreamt of was coming down from the sky, a rainbow in her wake.

When she landed, her eyes regarded Winona and I curiously. Rose, and the others, however, quickly ducked behind me in fear. "This is her," Rose whispered to me. "The legendary moemon, Ho-Oh."

I fell to my knees in shock. I bowed my head before the magnificent creature. "Ho-Oh!" I cried. "Please, I need your help! Legends say you can bring back the dead. Is that true?"

For a moment, the moemon said nothing, but then nodded her head. Her beautiful eyes gleamed suspiciously as she stared at me. Scintillating flames began to form on her wings, crackling with power.

"Listen, please. I know you are able to see into hearts. And I know that mine is not worthy and so you must burn me. I know that. But please...save her," I begged. "Winona's heart is purer than anyone's I've ever known. If anyone is worthy of your gift, it is her. Save her, and I'll gladly accept whatever punishment you deem fit for me. I'd throw myself from this tower if it meant saving her life."

Ho-Oh moved closer, her flames never fading for even an instant. "I sense two here. There is one inside of her," she said. Her voice was beautiful, like a sad song. "I fear I can only save one. The one inside...it is too far gone."

"Please," I repeated again, unable to stop the tears that were falling from my cheeks. "Save Winona. I beg of you."

Ho-Oh took a deep breath before the flames came rushing forward in a tidal wave of heat and light. I shut my eyes, the fire roaring all around me. I was going to die. My entire body turned to ash, but if it saved my love, it would be worth it.

Soon, however, the fire dissipated. The light faded away. When I opened my eyes, Ho-Oh stood there, smiling kindly at me. "Vulpus," she said. "I have looked into your heart and the heart of your moemon. I have seen your deeds, good and evil. Your soul has been judged, and I have found it to be whole and true. Because of this, I have granted your wish."

Suddenly, Winona's body took a sharp gasp. Her heart began to beat again, and the faded color of her cold cheeks began to restore quickly. Her wound sealed up, and what slight bump she'd had from her pregnancy slowly disappeared.

"There is one downside, I fear. This power is fueled by the love you have for your wife and for your moemon. Your love is what will sustain you both. Should you ever stop loving her...you will both perish."

"Both?" I asked in confusion.

"You too, have been granted the gift of youth eternal," she explained. "The two of you are soulmates now, bound for all of eternity."

I pulled Winona close to me, kissing her lips over and over again while rocking her in my arms. She was still unconscious, but now, she was alive once again. "Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

With that, Ho-Oh spread her wings, soaring back into the sky. It wasn't long before she'd vanished from sight. I hadn't captured her, true. But somehow...I knew this was for the best.

* * *

Winona slept for nearly two whole days. During that time, I refused to leave her side. Even when I was hungry, or had to use the bathroom, I'd either leave one of my moemon with her, or send them to get food. The last thing I wanted was for her to wake up without me at her side.

Just as I feared I was going insane, and that perhaps Winona was truly dead and in my grief I'd imagined everything I'd seen with Ho-Oh, she opened her eyes. Turning to regard me, I could see the pain and confusion in her gaze.

I gave a cry of relief and threw myself over her, hugging her tightly. For a moment, she didn't move, but then finally, she returned my embrace, shivering uncontrollably. "V-Vulpus? What happened to me? I thought...I mean, I remember...I was sure I…"

"Shh," I whispered, nuzzling against her. "It was just a bad dream, Winona. That's all. It's okay, now. I'm here, and I'll never let you go. You're okay. You're safe."

"Oh, Vulpus," she murmured before placing her lips against mine. The two of us kissed, just as lovingly and passionately as we had in the beginning of our relationship. I could have held her in my arms and kissed her forever, but the loud gurgle of her stomach caused us both to give a nervous chuckle.

"Hungry?" I asked.

She nodded.

Taking her by the hand, I helped her out of the bed. She stumbled for a moment, but I quickly caught her. She braced herself against me to keep upright, and the two of us shared a smile.

As we ate breakfast at a nearby restaurant, the two of us were silent. We didn't want to risk speaking and breaking the spell that had reunited us once again. Through the entire meal, I couldn't stop staring at her, though believe me, I tried.

I'm sure it was awkward for her, having her on/off husband staring dead at her every time she took a bite. "Penny for your thoughts?" she finally asked, drawing me from my daze.

I drummed my fingers on the table, not sure where to even begin. "I...just...are you feeling okay? I mean, first you were...and now you're…" I kept trailing off, unable to use the words that had suddenly lost so much meaning. Alive. Dead. Two things that had seemed so universal now felt as if they had as little impact as asking someone to pass the salt.

"Yeah. Actually, I feel much better," she told me. "Listen, Vul. I don't remember much. I remember being shot. I remember you flying me from the tower. And then...I woke up. But, something in my mind is telling me that I shouldn't have woken up. That should have been the end."

I bit my lip, unsure of how to reply. My silence did not comfort her in the slightest.

"Vulpus? What did you do?" she asked, with the same tone one would ask a dog who'd just peed on the carpet.

"I couldn't lose you," I told her. With that, I regaled how I took her to Tin Tower. How scared I'd been when she'd died in my arms. How Ho-Oh had appeared out of nowhere only to restore her back to life.

When I'd finished explaining she stayed quiet. Then, before I could react she slapped me in the face, so hard that it nearly knocked me out of the booth. "You asshole!" she growled at me. "How could you even think of doing something so incredibly stupid?!"

"Wh-what?! But I saved your life! I mean...you were...you know," I blubbered, reeling from her odd reaction.

"And it nearly cost you your own," she lectured with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "How do you think I'd have felt if she'd reduced you to ash? Do you really think that I'd be happier if I were alive and you were dead? You jerk!"

I opened and closed my mouth multiple times, unsure of what to say. Finally, I fell calm, and a knowing smile spread across my lips. "Yes dear," I surrendered. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Good," she sighed. "Then I suppose I can forgive you."

But my smile quickly faded. "Wait. There is something else," I told her.

"That doesn't sound good."

"The baby…"

Panic set in to her eyes as she quickly placed a hand to her midriff, only to find it flat. Instead of a look of shock or horror, it instead melted to relief as she sank back into the booth. "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness?" I repeated. "Winona, Ho-Oh wasn't able to save it. It's gone."

"I know," she replied. My head was spinning. How could she be acting so calm about this. A look crossed her features, but it was guilt, not sorrow. "I lost the child," she told me finally. "The doctors did their best. It seems I wasn't biologically made to be able to carry children." Her weak smile sent a wave of pain through my heart. "I'll admit, I was less angry that you cheated on me. Something kept telling me that you knew, and the reason you went elsewhere was because you didn't see me as a full woman anymore."

Her hand reached across the table, seeking comfort. I eagerly gave it to her by taking it in mine. "So, the baby…"

"The baby was gone not even a week after you left," she whispered. "Doctors said it would be too strenuous on my body to remove it, so I had to continue carrying it. I'd have to birth its body."

"I'm so sorry, Winona…"

"I've come to terms with it," she told me. "Believe me, it wasn't easy. It took me a while."

With a squeeze of her hand, I reclaimed her attention. "I'd never think you less of a woman for not being able to have kids," I told her in all seriousness. "Our love saved you, and our love will keep us both alive. We can adopt. We can find someone to be a surrogate. It doesn't matter to me, because so long as it is with you, I'll always be happy."

Winona smiled at me again. Standing from her seat, she moved to the other side of the booth, pressing up against me and resting her head on my shoulder. "I love you," she purred, kissing my cheek. "Right now, I just want to go home. The sooner we get out of Johto and back to Hoenn, the better. I know you did this for me, but… I'm excited for us to have our lives back."

I kissed her head and nuzzled back. "Yeah. About that…"

Game Saved…

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Training Isn't Just For Moemon: Golden Days Ch. 22

"What do you mean we can't just leave?" she demanded. "Why on earth would we stay? Our friends are back home in Hoenn. We can't just abandon them."

I frowned. I hated getting into an argument with Winona so soon after she'd been revived. "In addition to needing to finish Professor Elm's assignment for me, I'm also really close to becoming champion of Johto."

"Screw becoming champion! You're already the champion of Hoenn. I know that Professor Elm took good care of us, but I just came back from the grave. Put in your two weeks' notice. Let him find someone else to take over so you and I can enjoy some time together for once."

"I can't," I repeated, pulling her into my arms. She frowned, turning her head away when I went to kiss her. "Winona, you and I are going to be together forever. There is no amount of time that we spend apart. And I really mean _forever_. I didn't tell you this, but we're immortal now. We can't die."

"Vulpus, you can't be serious," she murmured. "That's...that's impossible. I mean, that's just fantasy. There's no way…" Her words trailed off when she saw the serious expression on my face. "So...when you say that we can't die…"

"I don't know the specifics," I admitted. "Ho-oh just said we were granted youth eternal. I don't think we ever age or get sick. I'm sure we can still be killed, just not die of old age."

"I don't mean to sound like an ungrateful bitch, but...don't you think that this should have been something of my choice? I mean, it's nice to be able to live forever, but the people who are close to us are all going to die. We have to watch them grow old and perish. Is that something you really want?"

"I didn't exactly get time to think about it," I answered. "Believe me, I know this sucks. Ho-oh said that our lives are fueled by our love. So long as we love each other, we'll stay alive. So, short of killing yourself, or ceasing to love me, well 'til death do us part' suddenly becomes a lot more damning."

The lavender-headed beauty nuzzled closer to me, enjoying the feeling of my arms wrapped around her. "I guess this really is a forever thing, isn't it?" she murmured.

"Afraid so."

"With no children, to boot."

"Like I said, we have other options," I pointed out. " We don't have to dwell on what's already passed. Take flight into the future, right?"

Winona gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Right." As we parted, she brushed her hair from her face. "So, who's next up on the League's chopping block?"

"Claire. She's a dragon type trainer, I think."

"Fuck," she hissed.

"What?"

"I was hoping it'd be a guy. Damn it, you're probably going to screw her." She took a deep breath before shaking her head. "You know what, no. I just have to accept that this is who you are. I mean, I knew that before I married you and I married you anyway. We can use our old deal again. Free pass until you're champion, then you're a one woman kind of man again."

As she continued to blather on, I gripped her shoulders to gain her attention. I gave her a loving smile and playfully nudged her nose with my own. "I'm not going to have sex with her," I told her. "I'm not going to have sex with anyone but you ever again."

"But your moemon…"

"They can entertain themselves. From now on, I'm not just a one woman kind of man. I'm your one woman kind of man."

Winona looked as if she were about to cry. Instead, she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly and pressing her lips roughly against mine. The two of us spent time making out for a little while longer.

When I rested my forehead against hers, she just smile. It had been so long since I'd seen that beautiful smile. "Why don't you come with me?" I whispered to her. "I'm so close to the end, and I'd love to have you travel with me."

"Won't your moemon get jealous?" she teased.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "They'll get over it."

"Just don't neglect them too much, okay? They love you almost as much as I do."

Taking her hand in my mine, the two of us walked side by side. Finally it felt as if things were getting back on track. Or at least, that's what I thought until I reached the entrance to the ice path.

There, a familiar man stood waiting for me. "Oh God, not this guy," I grumbled.

"Friend of yours?" Winona asked.

The man known as Carlos rushed towards me. "You! Ha! I finally managed to get ahead of you. You think you're so tough, but I already got the Glacier Badge."

"So did I," I countered.

"Well, I got it first! I've been waiting here for you. See you've been in my face since my journey began, and I'm getting sick of it."

"Hold on, hold on. I'm sorry, I've been in _your_ face? Dude, you're the one who's been acting like my fanclub."

Winona tugged on my arm. "Vulpus, be nice," she whispered.

"You don't understand. This dude has been chasing me since New Bark! What even is your deal, man? Even if you beat me here, that won't make you Hoenn's champion. You know that right?"

Carlos gave a bold laugh. "Maybe not, but it will still prove once and for all which of us is best." His eyes darted to Winona and a skeevy grin crossed his face. "What say we make this interesting, hmm?"

Uh oh. I didn't like the sound of that. "How about you get out of my way? I've got business with Claire. If you want a piece of me, you can take your shot _after_ I'm Johto's champion."

As I went to move past him, he shoved me back. "Absolutely not. This is the end of the line for you. Don't be a coward. I bet you, a blowjob from your girlfriend, that I can wipe out your team no problem."

"Excuse me?!" I snapped. "First off, she is my wife. Secondly, you're lucky I don't shove my foot down your throat."

"You're on," Winona interjected.

"What? Winona, you can't be serious."

"Vulpus, how long have we been together?"

"Coming up on two years."

"Mmhm. And how many times have you lost a pokemon battle in those two years?"

"...Never," I murmured, trying not to incite this guy further."But still, I'm not just going to let this guy…"

My wife took my hand in both of hers, holding it to her chest. "I swear to you, it will be okay. I have faith in you. Besides, we haven't named our terms yet." I was bewildered by my wife's declaration. Still, she turned back to Carlos, unwavering. "If Vulpus wins, you have to give us all your clothes and walk on all fours until you've beaten Claire's gym. And if anyone stops you or asks why you're doing it, you can only respond by barking like a dog. Got it?"

Damn, my wife had a kinky streak. I'd never have guessed. She'd always seemed so...plain. "Deal," he agreed. "I hope you give decent head."

"You'll never know," she countered before moving to stand behind me. "Get him, Vul. If you win, I'll give you a reward of your own."

My libido flared to life, and my competitive spirit raced through my soul. I wouldn't lose to this jerk. No way, no how. "Face the might of my dragon pokemon! Go Altaria!"

"Is that the best you've got? Go Falcor!" My small dinosaur-like moemon emerged from her pokeball ready to fight.

"Ha! A ground type?" Carlos scoffed. "You realize my pokemon can fly, right?"

"You realize my wife is a flying-type gym trainer, right?" I shot back. "Falcor, rock slide!"

She jumped high into the air, even high enough that the Altaria looked up in confusion. The stone in the ground raced to gather beneath her before she surfed straight towards the dragon-bird.

With a powerful strike, the Altaria was buried in rubble, just as Falcor landed smartly next to me. "Well Carlos? Are you going easy on me or should I start calling you Fido now?"

"Don't count her out just yet! Altaria, Earthquake!"

A massive boom echoed out from under the rubble, causing the ground to split apart. It shook violently beneath my moemon before ripping open. As Falcor began to drop, my eyes went wide. I dove to catch her hand, but I missed only by a few inches.

Damn it! I should have known he'd use such a dirty trick. "Surprised?" he asked. "For someone who's wife is a flying-type gym leader, you think you'd have seen that before."

"Oh I have," I growled at him. "I just didn't think you'd be skilled enough to use such a tactic. Looks like I'm going to have to take you seriously."

"Heh. Altaria, close up the ground on his Pupitar."

"No!" I cried, but it was too late. With a heavy crunch, the earth shifted back in place as it had once been. Falcor was gone. He'd crushed her to death.

Fury exploded in my eyes. "You're going to pay for that," I hissed. "Go, Shelly!" The purple-haired girl appeared, ready to do battle.

"Ha! What is she going to do?"

"This! Ice Beam!"

The frigid blue blast erupted from her chest, encasing the dragon-bird in ice until she sank to the ground. Carlos scoffed. "You think that's enough to stop her? Altaria, use dragon rage! Melt that ice!"

Before she could though, the ground rumbled beneath our feet. It was a violent earthquake, on the same level that I'd felt from Groudon back in Hoenn! A green fist shot upward from the earth, shattering the Altaria into bloody pieces.

Scratched and bruised, a moemon emerged from the ground. She was tall and fit like an amazon, in a flowing green short dress. Her shoulders were draped with a matching poncho, and a helmet that covered her long flowing hair.

Both Carlos and I were absolutely shocked. What the hell did he wake up?! "You...jerk…" she hissed, glaring at Carlos with her blood-red eyes. "You thought you could beat me with a dirty trick like that?! My Master and I are too strong to lose to the likes of you! You want an earthquake? I'LL GIVE YOU AN EARTHQUAKE!"

"Falcor?" I gasped in awe.

"Who else would it be?" she asked. "Don't you recognize me?"

I hugged her tight. "You evolved! You're a Tyranitar!"

"I am? I am! Yay!" Her mood transformed from angry to excited in a blink.

Carlos cleared his throat. "Hello? I'm not done yet! Go Miltank!" As the large breasted woman appeared, Winona had to hide a snort.

"Looks like he has the same taste in moemon that you do," she teased me.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Falcor! Earthquake!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Miltank, rollout!"

The bovine girl curled into a ball, spinning quickly. Soon, she rushed forward, but Falcor slammed her hands down on top of her. The cow was shoved deep into the rock, pinned completely still by the much larger dino-girl.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then there was an ear-splitting crack as the girl was flung deep down into the earth, leaving behind a long hollow tunnel straight down. "Ha! What else you got?"

"How about this?" Carlos snarled, snatching up a ball from his belt and hurling it out. With a beam of light, a blue-haired girl appeared with a dark brown coat. On one shoulder, she held a rocket launcher, and in her other hand, she held a longarm hand cannon.

"A Blastoise?! Where in the world did you find one of those?" I demanded.

Carlos sneered. "Surprised? Maybe you're not half as good at catching pokemon as you think you are."

I shook my head. "If you think that intimidates me, you've forgotten how badly I beat you last time. Rose!"

My Meganium leapt forward, her hand snatching the collar from around her neck. It unwound from her before reforming into the razor sharp chakram.

"Blastoise, Ice Beam!"

Damn! I hadn't considered she'd know an ice type move. "Rose! Dodge! Don't let her hit you. Use magic leaf!"

My team leader dipped and dodged as icy blue lights erupted from the woman's gun. Everywhere it struck left an icy patch on the ground, but Rose was just a bit faster. She hurled her necklace again and again, each one narrowly missing the Blastoise.

As it came back to her hand though, it left an after image hovering just in the air. Just as she were about to throw it again, Blastoise's beam hit her ankle, freezing her to the ground.

"Ha! I've got you now," Blastoise bragged, leveling her gun straight at Rose.

Carlos realized my plan just a moment too late. "No! Blastoise, watch out!"

The after images raced inward from all directions. The turtle girl didn't have a chance. Her head whirled around to see the phantasmal blade, just before it sliced through the barrel of her gun and left a horrible gash in her side. The next tore through her coat. The last one severed her arm completely free from its socket.

As her limb fell to the ground with a sick plop, she looked down in shock. She fell to her knees, taking sharp gasps. "You'd better recall her," I lectured. "Otherwise she'll bleed out."

Carlos trembled with fury. "N-no! Blastoise! Ice beam! Finish off his pokemon!"

She tried her best to aim her gun at Rose, before firing. Shelly jumped between the two, using her shell like a shield to block her partner from a potentially lethal attack. The ice engulfed her completely, forming into a opaque white ball of frost.

Blastoise collapsed forward, her body spasming as the life in her eyes started to fade. "At least I took down one," Carlos grumbled, recalling his moemon.

"Don't be so sure," I countered. "And how could you be so heartless to your moemon! Don't you get it? She could die!"

"And if she does, it will be well worth it to put you in your place."

Suddenly Winona placed her hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn to look at her. The amused grin was gone from her face, replaced with a furious wrath. "Vul…No mercy. Teach this guy a lesson so harsh that he never wants to fight again."

I'd never heard my wife sound so bloodthirsty, but I could tell from her tone it wasn't a topic to discuss. Her love for moemon shone in her eyes, and I knew this wasn't malice. It was justice.

I nodded in understanding.

The ice around Shelly cracked before breaking apart to reveal that she'd evolved. She stood tall and regal, purple and white hair flowing behind her. Her long purple dress seemed to seam flawlessly with the two large shields that covered her arms.

Carlos reached for his belt, only to find he had but one ball left. His eyes met mine, and I clenched my fist. "Send it out," I ordered. "Or concede like the coward you are."

"I'm no coward!" he screamed. "Go! Pidgeot!"

As the bird-like moemon appeared, I shook my head in disgust. "You're done."

"Hardly. Pidgeot, wing attack!"

"Shelly, counter with Clamp."

"Ha! Good luck with that. Pidgeot is far too fast for…" His words were cut off as the bird made her flyby.

My newly evolved Cloyster deflected the sharp feathers off of her left shield before using the right one to slam down on Pidgeot's back. The force of the strike bounced her off the ground, allowing Shelly to clap her shields together hard, pinning her by the throat.

The Pidgeot kicked her legs, struggling to breathe. "Well?" I asked. "Do you surrender?"

"Never! Pidgeot, whirlwind!"

She tried to flap her wings to build up a fierce gale, but with her energy fading quickly, she wasn't able to stir up anything powerful.

I looked at Winona with a concerned expression. Carlos was an asshole, but did that really mean killing his moemon was the best course of action?

Winona nodded her head solemnly. Deep down, I knew she was right. This wasn't something I wanted to do, but in the end, Carlos was dangerous. If his moemon weren't killed, they'd suffer even more. At this rate, he didn't deserve to be a trainer.

"Finish her, Shelly. Ice beam."

Carlos said nothing, simply gritting his teeth in anger.

Shelly blasted her bright blue beam straight into Pidgeot's face. Unable to defend herself at all, the moemon's eyes began to freeze solid. Her mouth dropped open, trying her best to scream, but her tongue was flash frozen.

Soon her entire body had turned pale. The light from her eyes was gone, and she'd ceased struggling. With one last squeeze, my Cloyster shattered her into dust, letting bits of Pidgeot trail through her fingers into a pile on the ground.

"That's it," I breathed. "You're done, Carlos. You have no more moemon. I'll give you one last warning. Leave me alone. If I see you again, I swear to you, I will not hesitate to kill every last one of your moemon, until you cease to be a trainer completely."

He hissed through his teeth. "You cocky son of a bitch. You think you're so much better than everyone, don't you? Well, I know who you are. You're a god damned monster. You rape and you murder and you destroy the lives of everyone around you. You think _you_ have a right to lecture _me_? You're the one who deserves a last warning. I will never stop coming for you. Not until you rot in hell where you belong."

He turned to storm off, before Winona called after him. "Stop!"

He paused, glancing over his shoulder at her. "You should rid yourself of this trash," he stated. "You know of his crimes. To ignore them is just as bad as being guilty yourself."

"We had a deal," she stated firmly. "Your clothes."

Carlos scoffed. "And why should I honor our agreement?"

"Because if you don't Rose there will cut them off of you," she threatened. "While she has good aim, I'd be a bit worried about what may happen when she cuts off your boxers."

He growled, shooting a glance from my wife to my moemon and back again. He slid out of his white trench coat, and packed it into his bag. He did it with his shirt and his pants, until he was only in his underwear.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

Winona was about to protest, but I rested my hand on her shoulder. "If he gets caught in the nude, they'll arrest him," I reminded her. "No need to give him respite from his punishment."

"Fine," she said. "Now, scram mutt."

Carlos scowled, but instead of speaking, he instead vanished into the Ice Path, leaving my wife and I alone outside. We stared in silence at the blood-spattered ground, torn up by our fighting. This wasn't a normal battle. This was like a scene from a war.

Winona shivered beside me. "Cold?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I was just thinking. Is this what our lives will always be like? Fighting the next jerk in line to the detriment of his moemon?"

"I wish I could say, 'no'. But as Champion of Hoenn, and soon-to-be Johto, that's what our future looks like."

"That's my point," she sighed. "Why do you even want to be Champion? We make good enough money as it is. Your moemon don't even need you to defend the title anymore. You've trained them to the point that they know what they're doing, even without your commands."

"It's not just about the money or the title."

"Then what is it about?" Her voice was pleading for an explanation.

"I...I think it's because I want to be a hero." Winona remained silent, so I continued. "Imagine if I wasn't around. If I just stayed home with you, without work. Hoenn would be gone."

"That's true…"

"Then again," I murmured. "If I wasn't around, Roxanne and the others would be normal still. Dad could have saved Hoenn from Groudon and Kyogre. Wally would be a decent human. May would be happy with him. And you…"

"Don't you dare," she gasped.

"You'd have never died."

The realization crashed over me like a wave. I collapsed to my hands and knees as my heart pounded in my chest. Winona knelt beside me and caressed my back. "That's not true! It's not your fault I was shot!"

"Yes, it is! She shot you to spite me! If not for me, you wouldn't even _be_ in Johto. You were right Winona. I am a douche. In fact, I'm worse than a douche. I'm a monster."

She grabbed my cheeks and wrenched my head to look into her eyes. "That's enough!" she lectured. "Ho-oh saved you, too! She judged you worthy of _immortality_. If you were truly such a detriment to the world, do you really think she'd have let you live forever?"

"Still…I've been a horrible person."

"Then become better!"

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is. You've already made so much progress, Vul. You saved me. You could have left me for dead. You could have let me be tortured by Team Rocket. You could have just tossed me aside and went about chasing tail for the rest of your life. But you didn't. You chose me. You saved me. If nothing else, you're _my_ hero."

"She's right, Master," Rose chimed in, coming beside us. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along. I've seen your kind heart. I know it's there." She turned on Winona. "And he _should_ be Champion. He's not only the best trainer in the world, but I can't think of anyone more suited to protect Johto."

Winona shot a glare at the Meganium. "But why does it have to be _him_? He has other responsibilities, you know? Like that of a husband, and a friend, and...and…"

I wrapped my arms around my wife and held her close. "I understand your worries, my love. But Rose has a point. I've met Lance, and he's a good man. But if I can beat him, what's to say someone else can't?"

She scratched her cheek in thought before giving a sigh of surrender. "Fine, but I'm staying with you. It is not only your responsibility, understand?"

"But your Gym…"

"Hey, before I was a Gym Leader, I was a trainer, just like you. I am more than capable of helping you fight. In fact…"

Before I could protest, she swiped an empty pokeball from my belt and rushed into the Ice Path. I gave a sigh, watching her go, before a smile spread across my face. "Ready Rose?"

"Always, Master."

With that, I pursued my wife, eager to resume our adventure. Together.

To be continued...


End file.
